Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7
by Loki's Son
Summary: Darkseid's machinations once again threaten the galaxy as a whole. This time he has found a living weapon even Superman can't stop. Will Earth resist the onslaught or be rolled over by the coming tide of destruction? SM/WW HG/GL GA/BC Q/H and others
1. Chapter 1

6 Justice League Darkness

**Note: This is the 7****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; and Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 7 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories or private message me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers will join the Justice League Auxiliary. Such members will assist the League as support personnel. They will also be privy to background information.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

Shayera Hol and John Stewart returned to the upscale 5th Avenue penthouse that served as the Justice League's Women's Dormitory. There they found Mary and Billy Batson along with Courtney Whitmore. Of course, every person in the room had another identity.

By saying the magic word "Shazam" Billy became Captain Marvel. Like her twin brother, Mary transformed into Mary Marvel upon uttering the same name. Courtney's not-so-guarded other life was as Stargirl. John was the primary Green Lantern for this sector. Shayera was a winged Thanagarian code named Hawkgirl.

Shayera was piqued by the presence of the teenagers. She'd known that the other residents were going to be out this afternoon. Ice was out on her first date with the Flash. Shayera had already warned Wally, on pain of his life, to be extra kind to Tora. Wally West, in both identities, was quick to comment and make a pun. Tora Olafsdotter was of different stock. She was slow to speak, insufferably kind, and possessed of a child-like innocence. Shayera and Fire had both made vows to kill any man, woman, or child that dared harm Ice.

Fire, or Beatriz da Costa, was down in Rio enjoying company of old friends. She'd already posted pictures of her adventures and Mary had been asked to leave the room while they were viewed. The seventeen year old was as naïve as Ice and no one wanted to see her sullied.

Mary and Courtney attended the same parochial academy. It was one of the most prestigious schools in New York. For Courtney, who lived in Nebraska with her folks, this meant getting up before dawn in order to be picked up for school. Mary did the chore using an Orb-14.

Mary had had her choice of schools. Courtney's options had been more limited. Mary had earned Courtney's undying gratitude when she opted to go to the same school that Courtney chose. The nuns knew of their secret identities and had agreed to tutor the pair on any class material that they missed.

The twins had recently celebrated their birthday. In response to it, they'd gathered their friends and flown to Bermuda. There, Billy had received the most unexpected present of all. Courtney had essentially asked him out seconds before declaring herself to be his girlfriend. Having never had a girlfriend, Billy was somewhat at a loss as to what to do next. Courtney seemed to have an agenda all her own so Billy usually went along with it. _Usually_.

That had all occurred two months ago. During that period, Dr. Fate had arrived with a cryptic message about a coming apocalypse, or Apokolips, as the case may be since the warning was of Darkseid's latest plans. Nothing had happened. Even the New Gods on New Genesis said the Dark Lord was being unusually quiet.

By the time Clark Kent and Diana Prince returned from their two week vacation, the matter had been swept under the rug. J'onn had given the matter the briefest of mentions. It seemed the only ones still delving into the matter were the Question and Dr. Fate.

As it was, the only thing on Shayera's mind was the presence of three unwanted nuisances, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nah." Courtney grinned, "It's Spring Break."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Shayera wanted to know.

"It means we get a week off from school to get butt wild and party." Courtney retorted.

"Not here you don't." Shayera growled, "Beat it. All of you."

Courtney smirked, "I guess someone else wants to get butt wild."

John looked distinctly uncomfortable but Shayera grew very still, "Out."

"Oh, c'mon." Courtney bounced off the couch, "Let's go so they can get naked."

"_Courtney_!" Shayera snarled

Billy was smirking but Mary looked confused. Grabbing their jackets on the way out, Mary asked Courtney, "How do you get 'butt wild'?"

Courtney grinned, "Just follow my lead and I'll show you."

The door closed behind them and John was skeptical, "Do you think that was wise? They're just kids and they're alone on the streets of New York."

"I just feel sorry for the unsuspecting public we just unleashed them upon." Shayera retorted.

"C'mon, they're not that bad." John cajoled her.

Shayera took a deep breath before admitting, "All right. Mary and Billy are fine. Mary's probably the best roommate that I have. But Courtney… She knows exactly how to get me to want to bash her head in with my mace."

"At least she and Billy are getting on all right." John tried to change the subject.

"Hah! She's railroading him right now." Shayera declared, "But even though he's uncertain of how to handle her he's already put his foot down. Our dear, Miss Courtney Whitmore is finally being contained. And for once, she doesn't care."

"Relationships do strange things to people." John decided, "After all, look at us."

"What's wrong with 'us'?" Shayera snapped.

"Nothing much." John chuckled, "We just hold the "On Again/Off Again" record at the League. The Flash is taking bets on when we'll be "Off Again."

"I'll "Off Again" him." Shayera growled, "_Especially _if he messes with Ice!"

"Calm down." John laughed, "You invited me to lunch. What's on the menu?"

"I'm planning on tossing you a 7 layer salad." She announced.

"Bird food?" John whined.

"Watch the 'bird' cracks buster." Shayera playfully warned him, "Don't worry, I also have steaks to prepare."

"Ah, meat!" John said approvingly, "Now we're talkin'."

"Braised asparagus spears in a honey sauce polished off by a Cabernet Sauvignon to enhance the meat flavors." Shayera said proudly.

"Someone's been watching the "Barefoot Contessa" again." John said knowingly.

"Well _one_ of us needs to know how to make a refined meal." Shayera insisted.

"I cook." John protested.

"John, a grilled prime rib and beer doesn't a make a fine meal." Shayera scolded him.

John sulked so Shayera put him to work, "You cook the bacon and boil the eggs. After that grate the cheese. I'll prep the veggies and together we can shred everything and layer the salad."

"This might not be bad bird food after all." John conceded.

Shayera grinned triumphantly, "Trust me."

His eyes met hers and they were filled with warmth, "I do."

She blushed and then started the process of preparing the meal.

* * *

Dick Grayson went to Ulla Paske's apartment. She'd called him earlier to let him know she was in town. The Global Guardians' Gulfstream had dropped her off in Chicago and Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman in Oklahoma so they could spend time with her family.

It had been a grueling 3 month training period. They'd also solved some regional crises and made a name for themselves in the vicinity of the Caspian Sea. Now they were rotating vacation time. Vapor was left in command of the Guardians while Jack was away.

The Guardians had inherited the Dome, the former HQ of the Legion of Doom. The Question had examined the computer and found no trace of Brainiac's code in the software. The Question doubted that the AI had been eliminated when his avatar was destroyed but he couldn't prove anything. Therefore the Global Guardians moved in.

Ulla opened the door to see Dick holding roses and a grocery bag. She smirked, "Come in silly man."

"It seems we've done this before." She said as she accepted the roses, "Except this time the roses are red."

"And hopefully this time I won't be kidnapped by the Legion of Doom." Dick quipped. He regretted it instantly as a shadow fell over Ulla's face. He kicked himself.

He'd stressed, over and over, that he didn't blame her for what had happened. How could he? She'd been brainwashed, a prisoner of the Crimson Queen's whims. Ulla still insisted on blaming herself however. He wondered how ingrained that attitude was amongst the Global Guardians.

Using the Legion's confiscated financial records, she'd tabulated where her illicit funds had come from and given them back. She kept the millions earned as the Queen's bodyguard. Some good had to come of the hell she'd endured.

Of course, she and her Atlantean mother had earned millions in underwater salvage. Although born the daughter of a Danish lighthouse keeper and an Atlantean handmaiden, she'd lived a very comfortable life growing up. Her mixed heritage allowed her to breathe underwater but only for a maximum of 30 hours at one time. Included was the standard Atlantean super strength and a mutation that allowed her to fly.

Ulla wasn't a beauty but she was very cute. In Denmark she was considered very average. But in America with her blonde locks, blue eyes, ready smile, high cheekbones, and dimples she was classified as highly cute.

She'd been the target of date getters since her arrival in the States but she had focused on one man: Dick Grayson. At first it had been an assignment from Luthor to use Dick to leverage Bruce Wayne. Fortunately for Dick, Ulla's feelings were quite genuine. She adored him and prevented harm from the Legion coming to him at every turn.

She and Dick had concocted the plan to leave Gotham and move to Chicago _before _her liberation from the Queen. A kink in the plan had developed in the shape of the revival of the Global Guardians…in Bailya. The desert country was literally half a world away.

To be honest, Dick considered it a good thing. He'd never had a steady relationship that lasted for more than a few months. Weeks usually. He _liked _Ulla. He truly did. He honestly thought that they stood a good chance of going somewhere.

But they each had "professional" responsibilities. As multimillionaire rich kids who donned costumes and fought with criminals full time, they each understood the other's responsibilities. A deep level of trust had developed between them. That understanding cemented them further and faster than any other thing on the planet would have.

Ulla opened the grocery bag and examined its contents. She giggled. "Anchovies and sardines." She held up a can, "Why thank you, sir."

"I know how much you love them and I didn't think you'd get many of them from the Caspian Sea." Dick shared her grin.

"And the fish market wrapper?" she was intrigued.

"Swordfish." He proudly explained, "I can't vouch for its freshness but it was the 'catch of the day.'"

She gave him a strange look but her eyes twinkled, "I suppose you want this cooked?"

"Are you on a raw fish diet?" Dick asked.

"I'm half Atlantean. I'm good either way." She said.

"Atlanteans eat raw fish?" Dick had to ask.

"They live _underwater_." Ulla laughed, "It's kinda hard to light a fire when you're underwater."

Dick was embarrassed, "I never thought about it."

Ulla laughed again, "I wouldn't expect you to. Now, I think we'll cook this…in your honor."

"I'm touched." Dick admitted, "Need help?"

"I've never turned down help in the kitchen in my life." Ulla proclaimed, "While we're busy you can tell me about Nightwing's impressions of Chicago."

"The Mob's as entrenched here as in Gotham. Peel back the polite veneer and you have the Capone era all over again." Dick replied.

"Any costumes?" she wondered.

"No villains but there is competition on the hero front." Dick wore a wry expression, "Batwoman is in town."

"Who?" Ulla was confused. She'd never heard of Batwoman.

"Her name's Sonia Alcana. She and three other women took turns playing Batwoman two years ago in Gotham. Alcana was a cop. When her other identity became known to Commissioner Gordon, he ran her off the force." Dick described, "She ended up here and set up shop as a private investigator. She changed her costume but she still moonlights as Batwoman."

"Is she a threat?" Ulla wanted to know.

"No." Dick assured, "I'm just wondering on whether or not I should turn her over to the Police."

"That's a stupid idea." Ulla declared, "You'd have to turn in yourself…and me."

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I came to as well." Dick sighed.

"Enough shop talk." Ulla decided, "Get cracking on those chives. I'll take care of the shallots."

Dick smirked, "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't you forget it." She chuckled.

* * *

A boom tube opened outside of Area 51. Supreme, Lashina, and Mantis stepped through. They were followed by six misshapen creatures. They looked like walking cadavers made from debris. Their eyes were dark but very much alive. They were equally divided between male and female.

One rode atop a nega-harness like Orion's. He had a glowing diadem embedded in his forehead. Another possessed an oblong head and a shrunken body. His diadem was in his chest. It was lantern shaped. The other male was tall and muscular. He wore a cape and had a super symbol on his chest. Like the other diadems, it glowed.

One of the females bore the super shield reminiscent of Superman and Supergirl. All of the woman possessed hair while the males were bald. Another bore the W wings of Wonder Woman. The last, with the shortest hair, bore a simple oval between her breasts.

Supreme pointed at the base lights encircling the massive warehouses that comprised Area 51, "There it is. Within those flimsy walls are the objects that the Master wants."

"We live to serve the Master!" the replicas chorused.

"Hmm. Don't we just." Lashina purred into Supreme's ear.

Supreme lifted her chin and then he turned to the replicas, "Deal with the guards and begin your searches. We will ascertain if you've found what the Master desires and reward you accordingly."

"As the Master wills." They intoned all together.

"Go! Now!" Supreme commanded. The replicants all flew away.

"Should we go down there?" Lashina wondered.

"Let's give them a moment." Supreme whispered into her ear as he drew her into his arms.

* * *

Luthor wiled away in his cell in Stryker's Island. As one of the more "dangerous" prisoners he was granted a single cell with no cellmate. Down the way he could hear the Ultra Humanite's television. Luthor grated. The Humanite _always _got better treatment than him.

A thunderous boom behind him made him turn around. Standing before him, in an open boom tube, was Darkseid. Luthor gaped, "But the spatial disruptors…?"

"No device can block a creation of _mine_." Darkseid boasted, "Now come Luthor there is work to be done."

Luthor hesitated, "What kind of work?"

"Nothing less than the reshaping of the cosmos." Darkseid promised.

Luthor's evil smile rivaled the Dark Lord's, "I'm your man."


	2. Chapter 2

6 Justice League Darkness

Luthor emerged from the boom tube and recognized that he was on Apokolips. Expectantly standing before he and Darkseid was a hooded man wearing a metal framework "vest." His slight stoop, greasy hair, and sharp features almost made him a caricature.

"And you would be?" Luthor asked. He half expected that this oaf was named "Igor." It was only as Luthor studied him did he recognize the cunning intelligence that lay behind those dark eyes. He also sensed a deep malevolence.

"This is Desaad." Darkseid chuckled, "He is my scientific advisor. Many of the marvels of Apokolips have been created by his hand. The punishing of those that displease me and the extraction of secrets are also among his infamous arts."

"It was Desaad that replicated my ability to summon directed wormholes." Darkseid praised his subordinate. A rare occasion indeed. "Unfortunately, the New Gods captured a controller and their accursed Mother Box fathomed the technology and bequeathed it to them as well."

"It is good to see you Master." Desaad bowed low, "All of Apokolips trembles at your return."

"As they should." Darkseid contently remarked, "How is our guest?"

"He is restive." Desaad spoke, "He knows the hour is coming and he grows weary of waiting for it."

"Does he still insist that Earth's champions will defeat me yet again?" Darkseid wondered.

"Yes, my Lord." Desaad gleefully replied, "He is a boundless fool who shall eat his own words when the heroes are overrun and their planet falls at last."

"The Phantom Stranger is many things but he is no fool." Darkseid advised his servant, "He is an enigma wrapped in a riddle but even _he_ can be wrong. So he shall learn on this occasion."

"I hate to interrupt," Luthor spoke, "but why am I here?"

Darkseid was pleased with Luthor. Luthor's eagerness showed promise. Darkseid decided to elucidate, "You are here for three reasons. The first is to calculate an orbital insertion of another planet into this solar system. It will be placed in one of your astronomical units from this system's star."

Luthor was intrigued. One astronomical unit was the distance of Earth from the Sun. He was curious to learn more, "And how do you plan to insert this planet? I've studied your boom tubes. They can't generate a wormhole large enough to move much more than a battleship."

The Dark Lord eyed him knowingly, "That is also where you come in. Lashina reported to me that you were already enhancing the controllers' capabilities. Now you get to do so on a planetary scale."

"Moving Earth here won't do much." Luthor advised, "The Justice League will still organize a worldwide resistance."

Darkseid chuckled, "You are too short sighted for your own good, Luthor. I have no wish to move Earth. I wish to move another treasure. Imagine the gem that is Daxam."

"Daxam?" Luthor repeated, "Supreme's homeworld?"

"Yes." Darkseid was enjoying himself, "Imagine six _billion_ souls suddenly bathed in the light of a yellow sun and discovering that each and every one of them has the power of Superman. Imagine, further still, those six billion souls under my sway. What kind of consequences for the universe would there be?"

Realization crept into Luthor's consciousness. As it did so, a cruel smile spread across his features, "It's _brilliant_! They'd be unstoppable."

"That is the third reason why you're here. You will lead the invasion of Earth." Darkseid chuckled darkly as he bestowed this honor.

"With six billion Daxamites, will there still be an Earth?" Luthor had to wonder.

"Don't be foolish." Darkseid chided him, "You would only need a hundred or so. The rest would be spread across the galaxy to secure it for my reign."

"I like it." Luthor was already scheming and planning his rule as Satrap of Earth.

"Desaad will show you his work and then he will assist _you_." Darkseid commanded.

As the pair exited the audience chamber, Kalibak approached his father; "Why am I not leading the forces to Earth?"

Darkseid clucked his tongue, "Ah Kalibak, there have been reasons to be proud of you but your success rate at conquering Earth does not rank among them. Luthor is human. He understands their strengths and their weaknesses. Their weaknesses are obvious for all to see. But we, and even I, have continually underestimated their strengths. Luthor has fought their so called 'heroes' for years. His insights should prove invaluable."

"Your will be done, my father." Kalibak bowed.

"As it should be." Darkseid mused, "Your loyalty does you credit, my son. Just remember, I am aware of all thoughts that transpire in my realm. Be certain to _stay_ loyal."

Kalibak gulped and exited the chamber. Darkseid pondered his youngest son yet again. Kalibak was a physical powerhouse but he had the brains of a gnat. _Just like his mother, _Darkseid wearily thought. He knew Kalibak felt slighted but he doubted even his dolt of a son would turn against him.

Setting these thoughts aside, he entered the antechamber. There, the Phantom Stranger awaited him. Darkseid felt jovial, "So Stranger, you are still with me?"

"I am here until the end of this great darkness." The Stranger avowed.

"And you will not interfere?" Darkseid asked yet again.

"I am a witness to these events. Think of me as that still, quiet voice of reason that you sadly lack." The Phantom Stranger advised.

"Then come with me and we can see events unfurl on the Meta Screen." Darkseid suggested, "My agents on Earth will soon have need of me."

"Your abominations, you mean?" the Stranger softly asked.

"They are like my children." Darkseid countered, "Why one of them could even be my son."

"It _is_ your son in a macabre sort of way." The Stranger pointed out.

Darkseid's smile was vile, "So much the better."

* * *

The replicants attacked the gates of Area 51. The men and women guarding the facility were swiftly overwhelmed. Fortunately, they got a plea for help out in time.

Supreme, Lashina, and Mantis approached. The soldiers were allowed to retreat into the desert as they arrived. The replicants went to work searching the warehouses. For a "nonexistent" facility the storage depot that was Area 51 was surprisingly well maintained and organized. Still, there was 130 years worth of scattered objects to pilfer through so the task would take time.

* * *

The alert sounded and it was immediately dispatched to the Pentagon. From there it escalated through the chain of command until it finally reached the Commander in Chief of the US Armed Forces, the President of the United States. He swiftly decided to bump it up to the Justice League.

* * *

Max Lord was sitting in a room of UN representatives. As the diplomat for the city-state that was the Justice League he was enjoying watching the bickering and was already scheming on how to promote his constituency's agenda. His mental calculations were interrupted by the appearance of General Wade Eiling.

The 4 star US Army general had moved passed his loathing of all things meta-human. Having been purged of the mutagenic agent that had transformed him, now served as the JLU's liaison with the UN Security Council. Having Eiling personally come to get him alerted Max to the fact that something truly serious was going down.

They spoke in the corridors as they hurried to the Council's chambers. All of the Security Council representatives were being alerted to an impending crisis and were preparing. That gave Eiling and Max time to confer.

Little was said until they reached Eiling's secure office. Once inside, Max asked the question that was threatening to burst out of him; "What's going on?"

Eiling shoved a stack of reports Max's way, "The Legion of Doom is ransacking Area 51. That's what!"

"I thought Area 51 didn't exist." Max replied.

"Of _course_ it exists." Eiling snapped, "We're talking about the US Army. Eventually all of our dirty secrets come out."

"How do you know it's the Legion?" Max wondered.

"The group seems to answer to Supreme. That's enough. Besides, Luthor's escaped. How much proof do you need?" Eiling related.

"How did Luthor escape?" Max wondered.

Eiling shrugged, "No one knows. They just discovered that he was missing half an hour ago."

"So what's the situation with this Area 51 thing?" Max asked.

"The President personally contacted Amanda and asked her to dispatch a team to Nevada to clear the matter up." Eiling referred to Amanda Waller. Waller was another former foe of the League but she'd come around and now served as the JLU's administrator.

"So she and Sue are on it." Max happily surmised.

"No. Amanda and _L-Ron_ are on it." This time Eiling added a reference to the alien mechanoid that served as the JLU's major domo.

"Where's Sue?" Max had to ask.

"Planning a wedding with Penny." Eiling said with disgust.

"You've never been married, have you?" Max guessed.

"No. Have you?" Eiling asked tartly.

"Five times." Max happily revealed, "There's nothing like a wedding."

"Except for that last visit to divorce court." Eiling sneered.

"There is that possibility." Max allowed, "But the promise is there. Besides, why are you being hard on L-Ron? He's a good little guy."

"You just stick up for him because he calls you 'Lord Maxwell.'" Eiling accused.

"There is that." Max replied wistfully and then he grew serious again, "But I am fond of him on his own merits."

"Sure you are." Eiling said scornfully, "I handed you the briefs. You've got fifteen minutes to study them and then you can come in and be as unprepared as the rest of us."

Eiling made to leave but Max stopped him, "What _is_ Area 51?"

Eiling sighed, "It's a holding facility for every mystical and unexplainable item the US, and some allied governments, have found over the last 130 years. The Soviets built one in the 1930's and the Russian Federation inherited it. Needless to say, the Russians are worried that their facility will be next."

"I need to talk to Amanda." Max decided, "I need to know who she's sending in."

"Use your Codex." Eiling suggested, "It's not as safe as a JLU signal device but it's reliably secure."

"Why not use my signal device?" Max inquired.

"We need to keep traffic down so the system will immediately route calls from the team to the monitor room."

"Oh. Good thinking." Max realized.

Eiling gave him a pitying glance that bespoke a single word: _civilian_.

Eiling exited and Max went to work. In fifteen minutes the entire Security Council would want to know what the crisis was and what the JLU was doing about it. But first he had to find that out himself. He suddenly craved a whiskey sour but knew the best that he'd get here was a cup of coffee. _Oh well_, he thought, _take what you can get._

* * *

"Oh look!" Mary exclaimed, "A coffee shop!"

"Oh no." Billy and Courtney said in stereo.

"Let's get one." Mary said with unmistakable determination.

"Only one." Billy commanded.

"Who're you to give me orders?" she demanded to know.

"Look," Courtney intervened, "frankly I don't care how many you have but you made a deal with the girls at the dorm. You get a little _wired_ on coffee. You're still breaking your body in gradually. If you do all right we'll let you have another one later. Okay?"

"Okay." Mary relented.

Later they were walking along when Mary threw her paper cup into a trash receptacle. Billy was amazed. He wasn't even half way done, "You're finished?"

She rubbed her arms and dreamily smiled, "Tingly."

"Oh Lord." Courtney whined, "It's begun."

Billy's signal device sounded and he switched the transceiver on, "Captain Marvel."

He frowned, "Yes, Mary's with me. So is Stargirl. You need what? When? Oh. Now. Where? Got it. We're on our way."

Billy hung up and looked to the others, "We need to find a private spot. Fast!"

After five minutes of searching they located a blind alley. Billy handed Courtney his coffee and then he said, "Shazam."

The lightning that the word summoned washed over him and he was transformed into a young twenty-something adult. Mary said the same and the effect was duplicated on her. Courtney unslung her backpack.

"Give me a second to change." She said excitedly.

"Sorry, Court." Captain Marvel said, "Amanda wants us there _now_. Mary and I can travel light years faster than Stargirl. Call Waller and see if she'll send you in during a second wave."

The Marvels flew off, leaving Courtney behind with her disappointment. She finished her coffee and then carried Billy's as she started back towards the street. She noticed that someone had moved into the alley's entrance. He was joined by another young tough.

"Hey Bay-bee, wanna party?" one of them asked.

"No." Courtney firmly replied.

"Oh, I think you do." The tough licked his lips.

Courtney rolled her eyes and reach into her backpack. The tough sneered, "Whazzat? Pepper spray? We're immune to pepper spray."

_Just like cockroaches_, Courtney thought as he retrieved the Cosmic Rod. They laughed as they saw it. She then extended it to its full length. They stopped snickering.

Now they started posturing, "What? You some kind of karate expert? I'll show you karate, bit…"

Courtney zapped them and they were both blasted into unconsciousness. As she retracted the Rod she knew she could have used her kickboxing skills to take them out but then she would've had to get all sweaty. She wasn't done walking the streets of New York and she didn't want to be mussed.

As she passed the two thugs, she smiled sweetly; "No means no."

* * *

Up in the Green Lantern HQ outside of Lancaster, CA Kara In-Ze, Kyle Raynor, and Ray Terra planned on catching a movie. Kara had one question though, "Ray, why didn't you invite Mary?"

His expression was rueful, "I did but she wanted to spend time with Billy and Courtney. I think little Miss Mary is playing chaperone. Which is surprising considering on how she revealed her feelings to me."

"It does verge on the hypocritical." Kara admitted, "But I'm sure there's more to it than that. She and Courtney do attend the same academy and they're basically the only people they know there. It's good girlfriend bonding time."

Kyle laughed and Kara frowned at him, "What?"

"Who'd you ever have as a girlfriend in high school?" she glared at his question. He pressed on, "Batgirl was your first girlfriend and even you have to admit that was mostly because she was another 'cape.'"

Kara made ready to reply when her signal device sounded. "Supergirl." She snapped.

She was immediately embarrassed, "Sorry, Amanda. No. Everything's fine. Yes, Kyle and Ray are here too. You need us? Where? Okay, how soon. _That_ soon? Okay. We're on it."

She hung up, "Cancel the movie guys. It's costume time."

Kyle grinned, "Where're we headed?"

Kara smirked, "Area 51."

Kyle and Ray just gaped as she headed for a guest room in which to change into her Supergirl costume.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Justice League Darkness

The replicant Servants gathered their captured wares in a pile in a main staging area near the entrance of Area 51. Supreme checked off a visual list of the required artifacts as they came to him. The Servants of Darkness also brought items not listed but Supreme put them in an auxiliary pile to be reviewed, and approved of, by the Master.

Most of the artifacts were Native American in origin. Stolen during the Indian Wars, these mystical objects could control forces that were beyond the Army's ken so they were hidden away for over a century. Also included were Aztec, Mayan, Incan, and Mesoamerican objects of a similar nature. Egyptian, Persian, Greek, Roman, Etruscan, African, and Hebrew antiquities littered the floor as well.

Once this process was completed, Supreme activated a boom tube and Lashina utilized a small communicator. Within seconds Darkseid appeared. He nodded his approval.

"Well done, my Servants. You have not failed your master." He said.

"We live to serve the Master." The Servants of Darkness stated as one.

Darkseid gathered Lashina, Mantis and Supreme, "You know of the other repositories. Find them. Gather the needed items."

"Your commands will be obeyed, Master." Lashina said as the three servants bowed.

"Of course they will be." Darkseid murmured. He turned to the compiled objects that he had dispatched his minions to gather. He stretched forth his hand above them. The talismans began to glow with eldritch forces. Arcane energies burst forth from the assorted objects and leapt into Darkseid's hand.

Darkseid drained the mystical items dry. Holding their assorted energies in his hand, he closed his hand and formed a fist. The energy coursed through his body and he absorbed them entirely.

Darkseid smiled, "Excellent. It has begun."

"Master, what of these? " Supreme gestured towards the auxiliary collection, "The golden box is especially powerful. It registers as being possessed of nearly limitless energy."

"Ah yes," Darkseid mused, "but the Ark of the Covenant is directly tied to the Source. It is a talisman of God. Even one such as I cannot absorb such forces and live. Your diligence serves you well, my servant, but it is a wasted effort."

"What do we have here?" Supergirl asked as she entered the warehouse. Kyle and Ray were with her.

Darkseid turned to Lashina, "Deal with them and then strike your secondary target."

He summoned a boom tube born of his own will. He strode through it to his viewing room on Apokolips. The tube collapsed behind him.

"Servants, deal with the interlopers." Lashina commanded.

The Servants of Darkness attacked the JLers. Supreme, Mantis, and Lashina summoned a boom tubs and travelled to Apokolips. There, they gathered two more Servants. Once that chore was accomplished they travelled to Russia.

* * *

Supergirl wondered what in the world the creatures attacking them were. Her enhanced senses revealed that they were composed of dirt and stone yet they were admittedly alive. Furthermore two of them bore glowing shields upon their chest in the shape of her own insignia. One was unmistakably male and the other female. Just like Clark and herself.

Another female bore Wonder Woman's chest insignia. The third female was unknown to her but was strangely familiar at the same time. The other two males were unknown to her. It was obvious one wasn't even human. What she didn't know was that Kyle Raynor had the same sense of familiarity with that one. The lantern-like symbol on its chest disturbed him.

Supergirl met her supposed doppelganger with a right cross. The replicant flew backwards. The one with the glowing circle on her chest hit her. Supergirl was rocked. The creature was as strong as her!

Not going to take a chance, Supergirl drove a knee into its gut. As it doubled over she delivered a left cross across its face. It went to the floor but immediately began to rise.

The Wonder Woman wannabe came at Supergirl. Supergirl hit her and the replicant was thrown backwards. At that time, the "Supergirl" double shoulder checked Supergirl. Supergirl slammed into a pile of crates and they buried her.

* * *

The "Lantern" Servant came at Kyle. It reached out with a cadaverous hand and black energy erupted from it. The energy formed a scythe and it swung at Kyle. Kyle erected a shield and it held up against the attack. Kyle projected a force beam and it clipped the Servant's shoulder. Purple ochre began to ooze out of the wound.

This surprised Kyle. He'd assumed that the creature was inanimate rock. The sight of blood meant that it may be living after all. That combined with its black energy emissions recreated fears of a Black Lantern resurrection. It would certainly explain the creature's cadaverous appearance.

The Ray shot the Servant with his yellow solar radiation blasts and it shrieked. The Servant on the nega-harness used its blasters to shoot Ray. Kyle used the "Lantern" Servant's distress as an opportunity to bludgeon it into the ground with a giant emerald hammer. The "Superman" replicant intervened.

It came at Kyle with fists flying. Kyle erected a force bubble and barely held the Servant off while it pounded on his shield. The strain increased over time and Kyle was beginning to wonder how much longer he could hold out when a red streak slammed into the "Super" Servant.

Captain and Mary Marvel had arrived! Captain Marvel engaged in a slugfest with the "Super" Servant while Mary punched the female "Super" Servant across the complex. She then delivered a side kick into the "Wonder" Servant's gut. A left cross put that one down. The third Servant engaged Mary.

"Trade!" Kyle called out as he engaged the harness wielding Servant. The Ray attacked the "Lantern." The "Lantern" could barely repel Ray's energy blasts. Then again, Ray had to focus all of his energies on defeating the replicant's attacks.

Meanwhile, Kyle barely held his own against his Servant. Captain Marvel and the "Super" Servant continued facing off. Marvel split its lip and purple blood flew out of its mouth. The creature responded with a devastating right cross that threw Marvel _through_ the warehouses double layer concrete walls.

"Servants withdraw!" the "Super" servant commanded. The Servants began to withdraw. The female "Super" opened a boom tube and its male counterpart entered in behind her. The "Lantern" delivered one more massive ebon blast and the Ray had to summon all of his power to survive the onslaught. The "Lantern" used the distraction to escape. The harness wielder did the same and Kyle was hard pressed to survive. The replicant escaped.

Mary rocked her Servant's world with a jab followed up with a right cross. The Servant spat blood out of its mouth and then flew at super speed into the boom tube. The "Wonder" replicant made to follow but Mary caught it.

Wrestling with the Servant's might, Mary left herself open. The Servant drove her knee into Mary's stomach. A left cross followed. The "Wonder" Servant finished the job by picked Mary up over its head and then slamming her into the ground.

It made to withdraw but Supergirl flew out of the pile of crates that had covered her. She engaged the Servant. Pummeling the Servant, Supergirl held it at bay while the boom tube closed. The Servant saw this.

"Master! No!" it wailed and then went limp and fell lifeless to the ground.

Supergirl checked its vitals. Frowning, she reported; "It's dead."

The Ray ran to Mary's side, "Mary! Are you all right?"

She grimaced as she sat up, "The only thing seriously hurt is my pride. Help me up."

He got her to her feet and she smiled, "Thank you, kind sir. However will I repay you?"

The parts of Ray's cheeks that were visible under his mask turned bright red, "I'm sure you can think of something on your own."

"Oh, I will." Mary promised.

Kyle approached Supergirl, "Glad to see you're okay, Kara."

Seeing her pursed lips and frown he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hardly touched this thing. It shouldn't be dead." She replied.

"Maybe my ring can determine what killed it." He offered. He swept the Servant with a scanning beam from his power ring and then it was his turn to frown, "According to my ring it was never alive."

"Yet it bled and breathed." Supergirl observed, "Kyle, use your ring to collect blood samples. Keep them separated. We don't want to contaminate the samples by mixing them."

"I'm on it." He declared.

Captain Marvel returned and he noted the fallen Servant. Supergirl filled him on the events that transpired during his absence. She also noted that he seemed to be distracted. She followed his line of sight and it fell on Ray and Mary's flirting.

"Is there a problem?" Supergirl asked him softly.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Marvel sighed, "I'm just worried about their age gap. He's in college and she's…"

"Graduating this year and then moving on to college herself." Supergirl pointed out, "You can't protect her forever. Besides, Ray's mature beyond his years."

Marvel nodded but he still fretted, "It's just that she's my only sister. With our folks gone she's my only family. I thought she was dead and then I found out she was alive. I spent every spare moment trying to find her. I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to her."

Supergirl rested a hand on his shoulder, "Mary can take care of herself. She's a survivor. If he breaks her heart she'll live through it. She may not want to at first but she's smart. She'll realize that life goes on, often for the better. Besides, you can't protect her from every choice. She needs to make her own decisions and live with them. If you tried to stop her, she'd hate you for it."

Marvel glumly nodded, "I know. I just hate it."

"Instead of worrying about Mary's life why don't you enjoy yours?" Supergirl suggested, "You and Courtney are having fun. You should embrace that and see what happens."

_That_ thought cheered Captain Marvel up, "Yeah. Good idea. Thanks."

"Glad to help." She replied. Kyle returned with the samples and she gathered the others, "Collect our fallen whatever-it-is and let's get back to the Hall. The Army can take it from here."

* * *

Back at the Hall of Justice they ran into more bad news. Supreme and the New Gods had struck Russia's artifact storage depot. With them had been two female Servants that hadn't been seen yet. Rocket Red and his Brigade had valiantly fought them but in the end they failed. Rocket Red reported Darkseid's appearing there as well. His force had witnessed the draining of the artifacts.

The JLers contacted Dr. Fate. Fate explained that he had travelled to both repositories. The affected items had been stripped of their magical properties. They'd been drained of every iota of mystical energy and their links to the sources of their powers had been stolen as well presumably by Darkseid. It was also to be presumed Darkseid was now tied to those same sources.

Fate's news only made the JLers' sense of foreboding grow. Superman and Wonder Woman were called into the Hall. They heard Supergirl's report. Rocket Red's report was relayed as well. Superman was less than pleased.

"You're certain it was Darkseid?" Superman asked Supergirl…_again_.

"I know what Darkseid looks like, Clark." She impatiently replied, "He was there and he had a pile of artifacts, just like in Russia."

"_And_ the British Museum." J'onn said as he entered the room, "The British have reported that Excalibur, the Sword from the Stone, and St. George's armor and weapons have been struck by Darkseid's forces as well."

"But why?" Superman impotently asked.

Mary entered the briefing room, "Mr. Terrific is done examining the samples and the stiff. He'd like to see you all."

Superman winced at the term "stiff" but he nodded, "We're on our way."

* * *

Inside of the Hall's labs, Mr. Terrific sat before a bank of monitors. Across the room, the Servant lay on a table with an array of instruments aimed at her. Wonder Woman went to it and examined her.

"She _does _appear to be some macabre copy of me." She opined.

Supergirl nodded, "She has all of your strengths and a few of your moves. I don't what happened to her but she just stopped dead in her tracks and 'died.'"

"Diana, Kara, could you join us?" Superman asked.

Mary and Kyle hung around while Mr. Terrific briefed Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl on his findings. He began, "I tested the replicant first. I use the term 'replicant' because this creature really is a replica of a living thing. It has a rudimentary physiology that includes organs, nerves, and a brain. It also has DNA. This is surprising since the creature is essentially a giant slab of minerals."

"While it is true that carbon based lifeforms share mineral traces with our native soil, it is not to the degree of this being. This replicant's skin and muscle tissues are entirely composed of rock and soil. If it were to be alive at all it should be a silicon based lifeform and shouldn't share characteristics with its progenitor." Mr. Terrific explained, "As I stated, this creature possesses DNA. It is a reverse DNA copy of you, Diana."

"Hera." She breathed.

He let the impact of that statement sink in as he pulled up DNA sequences on the screens. Having let the import of his earlier declaration sink in, he continued; "The blood samples revealed an even greater degree of horrors. One sample is a reverse DNA match for you Superman. Another is a reverse DNA match for an Oan."

"A Guardian of the Universe?" Kyle blurted out, "They're immortal and they never leave Oa. They're surrounded by a legion of Green Lanterns. No one could force their way in to gather a DNA sample to clone from."

"_Someone_ has already done it." Mr. Terrific assured him. He described the last sample next, "The last sample is a DNA match for you Supergirl."

"An exact match?" she frowned, "Why isn't it reversed?"

"My guess is that it was already taken from a clone." He explained.

"Galatea." Supergirl whispered.

"How certain are you that Galatea is truly reformed?" Superman asked accusingly.

"That's not fair!" Mary snapped, "Your DNA was cloned and so was Wonder Woman's. Are you in cahoots with Darkseid? What about the other clone? She looked like Kara in a gross sorta way. Does that mean she's secretly helping Darkseid?"

Superman looked thoroughly chastised, "You're right, Mary. I'm sorry. It's just with Galatea's background it _is _suspicious."

"Why don't Mary and I go to Bailya and ask Galatea what she thinks about it?" Supergirl offered, "She may have insights into the situation that we're lacking."

Superman looked to J'onn and Diana. They nodded their assent. He turned to Supergirl, "You two go but take Captain Marvel with you. If Galatea is a willing participant then it's probable that Black Adam and the Global Guardians are in on it as well."

Mary kissed him on the cheek, "You are _so _sweet!"

Superman blushed, "Go! Before Diana and the Ray decide to make an issue out of it."

The two rushed off. Superman turned to Kyle, "Contact the Guardians and see what they have to say. Maybe they know how Darkseid obtained their DNA."

"You got it." Kyle followed the ladies' wake.

"J'onn, have L-Ron alert the League members to stand by for a briefing. We'll send a video clip whereby we explain the threat. Diana and I will contact our members from New Genesis. We'll see what kind of theories that they might have."

"Of course." J'onn looked to Diana and a slight smirk appeared on his lips as he exited.

Superman cast a puzzled look Diana's way because of J'onn's reaction. She swayed her hips as she sauntered closer. A sultry smile graced her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a smoldering kiss.

"Don't mind me." Mr. Terrific muttered as he fled.

Superman grinned as their lips parted, "Not that I mind but what's occasion?"

"Just a reminder." Diana smirked, "And if Mary Marvel _ever_ kisses you like that, I'll kill you both. See you in the Monitor Room."

Wonder Woman strolled out. Superman scrutinized her backside as she departed. He shook himself. _Focus, man!_

Having regained control of his thoughts, he followed Wonder Woman's trail. His mind was roiling. He had innumerable questions for the New Gods. The first was the obvious, "What is Darkseid up to?" But even more pressing was, "Why does he need extra power?"

Darkseid had the power to shake planets. What kind of scheme would require him to gather even more internal resources? What would he do with that extra power?

Whatever was up, it didn't bode well for Earth. Earth, and its heroes, had become a thorn in Darkseid's side. Even Earth's super villains had risen up against him. Darkseid could not abide defeat. Three defeats undoubtedly galled him beyond comprehension.

Superman wasn't prognostic. He left such matters up to Fate and Zatanna. Yet he had a sudden chill, a sense of dread that forecast the potential end of life on Earth.

Dismissing it, he went to the Monitor Room. Diana had contacted Mr. Miracle, Barda, Orion, and Lightray. She was already discussing the case with them. He sat down and began to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Justice League Darkness

Supergirl, Captain Marvel, and Mary arrived in Bailya near 12:00 a.m. local time. They landed outside of the Dome. The facility's scanners registered their presence and alerted the Global Guardians that were present at that hour. Praxis and Gypsy appeared in short order.

Gypsy beamed as she hugged Supergirl, "It's good to see you. It's been too long."

"Yeah, well, traveling through time while the original JLU disbanded kinda left me out of touch." Supergirl ruefully admitted, "Besides, you joined the Conglomerate so it's not like you've been all alone."

"True." Gypsy conceded, "But my friends from the League never bothered to visit me or even call. Not one call_. Ever_. When I did encounter a JLer they treated me like a sell-out."

"What about J'onn?" Supergirl asked, "I can't imagine him abandoning you."

"We kept in touch…at least until the League reformed." Gypsy's voice evidenced bruised feelings, "Then he was too busy to stay in constant contact."

"I'm sorry." Supergirl lamely said. No matter what she said it would be too little and too late to assuage Gypsy's misery, "All I can say is now that I know where you are and who you're with, _I'll_ make that effort."

Gypsy brightened up but then she latched onto a portion of Kara's statement, "_Now that I know where I am_? The Conglomerate was all over the news two years ago. Where were you?"

Supergirl gave her a wry smile, "Would you believe I was in the 31st Century?"

Gypsy's eyes nearly popped out of head, "Really?"

"Yup." Supergirl confirmed it.

"Gypsy, our guests wish to see Galatea." Praxis said. Everyone stared at him. The thing was, none of the Leaguers had mentioned why they were here.

The JLers studied him. He stood at 6' 4" with long hair tied into a ponytail. His height was exaggerated by a flowing black leather trenchcoat. His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses that he perpetually wore night and day. His voice possessed the same ghostly quality that permeated the Question and Dr. Fate's voices.

Gypsy got short tempered, "I'm not your secretary. _You're_ the psychic. Why don't _you_ get a hold of her?"

The normally taciturn man grew deathly quiet. His demeanor could've taught Batman a thing or two about grim disapproval. He was completely immobile until he spoke the words, "She's on her way."

That said, Praxis turned on his heels and retreated back into the Dome. Gypsy scowled, "I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

"Of what?" Galatea asked as she hovered fifteen feet in the air above them. Her white costume nearly glowed in the moonlight. Her fair complexion truly embodied the meaning of her name: "Milky white one."

"Never mind." Gypsy said, "I'll sort it out."

Galatea landed between Supergirl and Mary. She and Kara tried out a tentative handshake. She exchanged a respectful nod with Captain Marvel. Mary hugged her.

Galatea grinned after that. She looked around expectantly. After a moment, she was slightly crestfallen.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"You didn't happen to bring Blackhawk along with you, did you?" Galatea asked.

"Nope." Mary replied knowing where this would lead.

"That's what's wrong." Galatea sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mary felt miserable over Galatea's misery.

Galatea rubbed her back, "It's okay, kiddo. I'll survive. No one said a long distance relationship was going to be fun…or easy."

Supergirl smirked, "He _just _snuck you into the JLU's men's dorm for the week-end a couple of days ago."

Galatea's cheeks turned a rosy red, "You knew?"

"_Everybody_ knew." Supergirl laughed, "He tried getting you to room with Mary or I, remember? We both said, 'Yes' but you pointedly said, 'No.'"

Galatea grinned sheepishly, "We'd spent a month apart. I just didn't want to waste any time apart when I didn't have to."

Mary smiled, "You really should come on over next time or get a room somewhere else. Our place is only a few minutes flight time from the Hall. _But_, if you got a room you'd have plenty of naked time."

"_Mary!_" Captain Marvel chastised her.

"_What?_" she innocently asked, "It's one of Courtney's expressions and she's _your_ girlfriend so get used to it."

Supergirl laughed, "And to think Fire calls you 'Mary Poppins' behind your back."

Mary's face scrunched up into a wry expression, "At least I'm not 'Pollyanna' anymore. Although, the movie's great…except for her legs getting hurt. That was sad. Still, Walt Disney's films were sheer genius."

Galatea cast a skeptical look Kara's way. Supergirl grinned, "She's serious."

Mary planted her fists on her hips and declared, "I _like_ Disney movies."

"So do I." Gypsy chimed in.

"Yeah, they're pretty good." Captain Marvel admitted.

"Okay, okay." Galatea held up her hands, "I give. I'm just more of a _Vampire Hunter D_, _Bubblegum Crisis_, and _Crying Freeman_ kinda gal."

Supergirl smirked, "Isn't the last one a little graphic?"

"How do you think I knew what to do with Blackhawk?" Galatea said conspiratorially.

"Did you ever see _Ninja Scroll_?" Mary blurted, "That was fantastic!"

"Mary!" Marvel protested.

"Oh, stop saying that. It's getting old." Mary scolded him, "Courtney showed it to me. She has a whole classic anime collection. You'll end up seeing it too. I promise."

Captain Marvel rubbed the back of his head as he shifted uncomfortably, "I've never even _seen_ an anime."

"Lemme tell you, you're in for a ride." Mary gestured expansively while she grinned like the proverbial Cheshire, "You think our lives are complicated and exciting? You ain't seen nuthin' yet."

"You do know that they have a Justice League anime?" Supergirl softly asked.

Galatea scowled, "They make me out to be some kind of axe murderer."

"Yah! And Bill…I mean Captain Marvel and I are made out to be complete goobers." Mary complained.

"I know but they seem to like me." Supergirl grinned victoriously.

"You? The Japanese make you out to be some kind of invincible goddess." Mary griped.

"No accounting for taste." Galatea muttered.

"Whose taste?" Black Adam asked as he landed next to Mary.

"The Japanese public." Mary answered.

"They'll change their mind in a week." Adam opined.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Marvel asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Black Adam's mouth, "I could ask the same of you. After all, this is _my_ country not yours."

"Adam, we're here to discuss how Darkseid could have gotten a DNA sample from Galatea." Mary revealed.

"I have no idea." Galatea said, "Unless Luthor took a sample. He always said he was ultimately Darkseid's lackey. Why?"

Supergirl described the encounter at Area 51 and the subsequent examination of the clones. The attacks on Russia's Paranormal Research Center and the British Museum were also described. Black Adam frowned.

"It seems as though repositories of mystical power are being struck." He declared.

"That's what Fate said." Mary confirmed his assumption.

"Then these attacks are only the beginning." Adam hypothesized.

"Why d'you say that?" Mary wondered.

"_I_ would not stop there and you can assume that they think like I do." Adam theorized, "Earth is full of magical repositories. We need to guard them all."

"What's this 'we'?" Captain Marvel warily asked.

"The League will be hard pressed to accomplish such a large feat on their own." Black Adam decided, "I am certain that the Global Guardians would be willing to assist you. Is that not so, child?"

Gypsy realized that all eyes were on her. Swallowing hard she made the obvious commitment, "I'm sure Jack and the others would love to help."

"Excellent!" Adam said bombastically, "Now, if you would be so kind, we should adjourn our meeting here and gather in the Dome's communications room."

Everyone agreed and Gypsy delighted in playing the host.

* * *

"There are the major sites I would be worried about." Zatanna said as highlights appeared on the map. A red tracer dot was found over the map's designator for the site. Superman studied the map and frowned.

"That's a lot of sites." He expressed his concern, "How do we cover all of them?"

"More to the point, which ones have already been struck?" Zatanna added to Superman's fears.

"There's always that too." Superman miserably murmured. Diana squeezed his arm. He reached up and held her hand in place. He looked to her and offered her a warm smile. She returned the expression and he refocused on Zatanna, "What can we do?"

She carefully unrolled a vellum map and sat it on the table over the digital one, "This is the Wayfinder of Cambria. It's an ancient map of the world's Nexus points. It will also show which of them have been drained of power and which of them are still active."

"My understanding was that Nexus points were inexhaustible." J'onn stated.

"Technically they are. But think of it as a 'battery' of sorts. The Nexus point gets filled with mystical energy. It starts to overflow and we can tap into it." Zatanna explained, "That reservoir can be drained and it'll act drained until the 'battery' gets refilled and overflows again."

"All right. I think we understand. Now how does this map work?" Superman inquired.

"Watch." Zatanna ordered before beginning an incantation. Soon little flames flickered above the map. There were only five flames and Zatanna found this disturbing, "This is not good. There should be over twenty active sites."

"And instead we have five." Wonder Woman noted.

"And one of those five is Fate's tower." Zatanna revealed.

"All right, let's go to work." Superman declared, "J'onn and Diana, you'll each take a team." He peered at the map, "J'onn, you'll head for the Incan city of Paititi, which is highlighted _here_. Diana, Feng Shu is yours. I'll head to Luxor, and Kara can handle Babylon."

"Are you sure you want that to happen?" Diana asked, "Her entire team is young and inexperienced."

"They are all wise beyond their years." J'onn opined.

"Still, we can send John and Shayera their way." Superman decided, "It couldn't hurt."

Wonder Woman looked to J'onn to see his reaction. The Martian was as inscrutable as ever but she sensed an air of disappointment about him. Still, then again, outwardly he appeared to be completely impassive. She relented and placed her suspicions in the back of her mind.

"J'onn, gather up four teams. Diana, alert the flight crews that we'll need their services." Superman instructed his teammates. J'onn gave him an almost imperceptible nod as he left. Wonder Woman watched J'onn go and then she departed. Superman watched her watch J'onn and he wondered what was on Diana's mind.

Zatanna spoke from behind him, "I'd best go with you. Luxor is the most powerful of the points. Darkseid will send his most powerful troops to secure it."

"Your help is always appreciated." Superman assured her.

"Do I have fifteen minutes? I'll need to gather some things." she wondered.

"I can guarantee you fifteen minutes. I don't know about anything longer than that. It all depends on how fast Leaguers report in." Superman replied.

Zatanna grinned, "No problem."

She cast a spell and she vanished in a cloud of smoke. Superman stood still for a moment and then he headed for the monitor room. He could use the comm array in there to contact Kara without disturbing J'onn in the communications center.

* * *

At Stonehenge, Darkseid surveyed the scene. He was delighted at the fact that Earth's heroes had only intervened twice so far. Still, they would undoubtedly become wise to his plans before too long and then they would intervene.

"Lashina, take my 'son', the Oan and Argoan Servants, and head for Paititi." Darkseid instructed, "Mantis, take the Kryptonian and the remaining Argoan Servants and proceed to Feng Shu."

He turned to Supreme, "Supreme, take the Amazonian Servants and go to Babylon. After we raid these repositories of their energies we shall gather together and plunder Luxor." He took a minute to enjoy a menacing chuckle, "And the Olympus and the Rock of Eternity shall be ours."

"Yes, Master." The Servants said reverently. Lashina, Supreme, and Mantis knelt, "Your wishes towards this world will be done, Master."

Darkseid's smile grew, "_This_ time they shall be."


	5. Chapter 5

2 Justice League Darkness

Superman reached the monitor room to find Oberon on duty. This irked Superman since Oberon was supposed to be Max's assistant when he wasn't touring with Mr. Miracle. There were JLers to fill this post as well as L-Ron.

"Excuse me Oberon but why are you here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be in our UN offices?"

"Yeah… But it's like this, Maven has the day off and so does Sue. L-Ron is filling in for Maven and Waller is pulling double duty while filling in for Sue. J'onn roped her into helping him with the logistics of getting the mission teams together. You know how she likes to get her fingers into everything. So she was happy to help. Besides, she hardly goes home anyway so working for Sue doesn't inconvenience her at all." Oberon described the situation.

Superman pondered these facts. Waller was the League's administrator. The primary focus of her job was logistics. She saw to it that the League had the materials and assets in place to function at peak efficiency. Her most recent projects had included the replacement of the SkyEye satellite network and the construction of the Orb-14 vehicles.

Sue was frequently involved in mission planning and preparation so it was no surprise that J'onn recruited her substitute. As Chief of Operations Sue oversaw the deployment of the League and the situational updates that kept them informed as to the changing dynamics in the field. She also frequently worked hand in hand with the League's intelligence "experts" to discover the nature of the threat and its weaknesses.

Maven served as Waller's administrative assistant. She'd once been Selina Kyle's assistant and confidante. That had ended when Maven inadvertently let Selina's cat, Isis, out and both Catwoman and Isis had been infected with a bio weapon's germs. Batman had saved them both but Selina couldn't forgive or forget.

Maven had wandered from job to job before settling in as Max Lord's personal assistant. Sue had known her in that capacity and the two of them vouched for Maven when they recruited her to work at the Hall. Although, rather unexpectedly, Catwoman had joined the League and the friction between her and Maven was tangible.

Over time Maven had become less remorseful and angrier over her treatment. Selina grew more obstinate regarding the issue. They spent most of their time avoiding one another when they were both in residence.

Maven's situation wasn't the only quandary around the Hall of Justice. Max Lord presented something of a problem. He remained one of the League's chief financiers and generously supported them by matching or exceeding every donation or pledge that Wayne Enterprises made. Max's money wasn't the problem. Where a potential problem lay was with Max himself.

Even Waller admitted that her golden boy was a shameless promoter. Serving as both the League's UN representative and their principle PR man, Max was in a position to influence events and endorse certain monetary concerns…which he did. Max constantly promoted Lord Innovations and Wayne Enterprises, as well as other paying concerns, at the drop of a hat. He made press statements and gave releases without consulting anyone.

Waller overlooked these minor indiscretions because the more money that Max made the more he could give to the general fund. She endorsed his press statements because they made the news and anything that positively raised the League into the popular consciousness was appreciated by the League's administrators and backers.

The second component of instability at the UN was General Eiling. Although scrupulously honest in his dealings with the Security Council the whole problem was that he would deliver _his_ interpretation of ongoing investigations, interventions, and events. His art of disinformation often kept the Council out of the loop and they didn't like that.

Eiling had explained to them that he would reveal the League's planned tactics and strategy on a need to know basis. He reminded them of the fact that when he had fully divulged sensitive information in the past it had ended up in the evening news that same day. Laying the blame back on the Council members made them even more unappreciative of the League.

Still, the League rode high on a crest of popularity. Saving the world from nuclear blackmail did that. The General Assembly and the world governments they represented were enormously grateful. Earth's populace had embraced the League as never before.

Everywhere you turned people sold, bought, and wore League related merchandise. Max had capitalized on this by copyrighting every possible aspect of the League that could be legally retained. His subsidiary companies manufactured a wide array of goods for a demanding public and the profits went into the League's general fund. Most of the heroes were uncomfortable with Max's enterprise but they themselves didn't pursue establishing legal control of their portrayals or images so he was allowed free reign to exploit them.

Superman, the rest of the League, and even Waller had put their foot down on giving tours of the declassified portions of the Hall of Justice. Waller's indignation had practically erupted out of her. Max had received a tongue lashing of epic proportions. After being torn to shreds, Max heard the League's point of view which was an unequivocal, "No."

Next, Superman's mind reached L-Ron and Oberon. Oberon had been the original Mr. Miracle's manager and promoter. When Scott Free inherited the role Oberon stuck by him. Becoming fast friends, Oberon carried out the same function for the new Mr. Miracle.

It had been Oberon's idea for Miracle to join the League, over Barda's objections. Oberon originally saw it as a tremendous publicity stunt. However, given time and exposure to the League he grew to be a believer in the League's calling. Since Mr. Miracle only toured major cities for half of the year Oberon had time to devote to the League. With the addition of Max to the extended "family", Oberon found a place within the support team that the League had gathered.

L-Ron on the other hand had been traded for Doomsday's inert body. Waller had seen it as a chance to rid herself of a potential problem and L-Ron had served as Manga Khan's major domo. He functioned as a jack of all trades for the lord of the intergalactic Consortium. The roving marketplace moved on after the trade and L-Ron was now on Earth with the League.

For a self proclaimed cybernetic "lifeform" L-Ron was possessed of a wide array of emotions. He was despondent after being left on Earth by his not so loyal master. However after seeing the JLers personal interactions, and being a fan of soap operas, L-Ron decided to lift his spirits and pitch in. Soon the little mechanoid knew the League better than they knew themselves.

L-Ron literally lived to serve the JLers in whatever capacity that he could. Like Oberon, though, he'd taken a particular liking to Max Lord. "Lord Maxwell" appreciated L-Ron's admiration not knowing that such devotion was born from Max's similarities to Manga Khan's typical brands of avarice, egotism and lunacy. For L-Ron it was like being home again.

L-Ron also revered J'onn Jonzz. The Martian Manhunter's nonconformity to humanity's mindset also reminded L-Ron of his lost home. He also had a soft spot for Superman owing to his fondness for Lois Lane. Lois's death had struck L-Ron hard and he'd vowed to watch over Superman with her in mind.

At first L-Ron had been averse to Clark and Diana's newfound relationship. After all Lois belonged to Clark and Batman and Wonder Woman were an item. Only…Lois was dead and Diana and Bruce hadn't been together for three years now. Instead Batman had taken up with that upstart Batgirl. Barbara Gordon had always been sweet towards L-Ron so he'd forgiven her for being the "other woman."

L-Ron had no knowledge of the fact that Superman knew all of this. The Question had urged discretion when it came to L-Ron's feelings. He still didn't know how the detective had unearthed the wealth of information regarding the League's general helper but he was grateful. He'd discreetly shared the info with a few others and they all tried to make the mechanoid's life a little easier.

Finally, Superman's reflections settled on Sue Dibney. Married to the Elongated Man, Sue had been in the superhero business for ten years now. Sue was a celebrated author as well as being a naturally gifted organizer and researcher. He often wondered how the original JLU had functioned without her. Sue deeply cared about her husband's teammates. Her passion also invoked a fiery temper when one of them was threatened.

Sue was the loudest voice in denouncing Black Adam and Galatea's efforts at carving out a life for themselves away from villainy. Sue didn't believe in rehabilitation. She believed in incarceration combined with throwing away the key. Superman supposed it was understandable after being threatened by so many repeat offenders.

Superman didn't know where he draw the line. The whole "3 strikes you're out" laws looked more and more appealing to him. After all, how many times should they release a Luthor or an Ultra Humanite? Not to mention hundreds of other career villains. Superman was more than willing to give someone a second chance but abusing that trust merited punishment. Or so he now believed.

Galatea had been sincere regarding her desire to change but the League, and he especially, had rejected her pleas for a second chance. That weighed heavily on him now. Her actions during the nuclear crisis were in her favor. More than anything else, her subsequent actions alongside the Global Guardians testified to her changing heart.

Galatea had been pivotal in solving regional crises that the League had been unable to participate in for various reasons. The newly expanded Guardians were more effective than ever before. This was, in no small way, a result of both Galatea's participation and Black Adam's beneficence.

The renegade Marvel had firmly taken the reins of power in Bailya and as UN, NATO, and CIS observers pointed out, it was for the better. The government had much needed transparency as did the markets and the military. The military's openness was limited by national security concerns but the nuclear weapons program had been dismantled and biological and chemical weapons stores had been destroyed.

The nation now boasted its first constitution and limits had been placed on the ruling elite. Local offices were democratically elected and freedom of the press had been established and guaranteed. Dissenters were allowed freedom of speech and assembly. The CIS nations, and many members of the UN, recoiled at such changes but NATO welcomed them with open arms.

Black Adam himself was proving to be an unexpectedly fair ruler. The laws of the land had not been drastically hardened. If anything they were more lenient than before rather than harsher. It seemed as though he had learned something from his experience as ruler of Egypt 5,000 years ago. It seemed as though the mystery of why Shazam had not stripped him of his powers was being solved at long last.

Shoving such thoughts aside, Superman spoke to Oberon; "I need a comm channel opened to Supergirl."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?" Oberon wondered as he activated the comm circuits.

Within seconds Superman was speaking to his protégé, "Kara, this Clark. We have a situation. These so called 'Servants' are striking again. I need your team to go to Babylon. It'll take a half hour or better to get reinforcements out to you so you'll have to manage on your own until then. Is that acceptable?"

"No problem." Supergirl reassured him, "The Global Guardians are chomping at the bit to help. Just inform the Iraqis that we're coming. I'd hate for the Guardians to get shot down on the way in."

"I'll take care of it. Good luck." He said before closing the connection.

With Oberon's help he contacted the Iraqi Ministry of Defense and got the Guardians a waiver. As it was, the Guardians were going to have to fly out over the Caspian, through Azerbaijan, down into Armenia, and finally into Iraq. It was the long way around but the Iranians fanatically guarded their airspace. And since they were the direct route to Iraq it meant skirting their borders.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the teams were assembled and boarding the Javelins. Joining J'onn were the Ray, Aztek, Obsidian, Red Tornado, Hawk and Dove. Lady Blackhawk was their pilot as they traveled to Paititi, Peru. Discovering that Plastic Man was on Wonder Woman's team, Penny opted to fly Diana, Starman, Dr. Light, Vigilante, Captain Atom, and the Shining Knight to the Chinese city of Feng Shu.

Blackhawk was flying Superman's team to Luxor, Egypt. The team consisted of Stargirl, STRIPE, Zatanna, the Flash, Booster Gold, Steel, and Hourman. John Stewart and Hawkgirl were headed to Babylon by virtue of John's power ring. Since no one knew what they were going to face they'd tried to diversify the teams as much as possible. Now it was time to test their preparations and stop Darkseid's plans…if they could.


	6. Chapter 6

4 Justice League Darkness

Supergirl, Captain and Mary Marvel were joined by Galatea and a plane with Gypsy, Praxis, and Solomon Grundy aboard. The four flyers pushed ahead of the plane and violated Iranian airspace as they streaked by overhead at over Mach 12. Meanwhile, the Global Guardian's Bailyan pilots took the Gulfstream over the Caspian.

Iranian air defense radar picked up the four intruders. They fired Russian S-300 missiles at them. The missiles had been delivered before a UN embargo had been imposed upon the Islamic Revolutionary government.

They flew in pairs. Captain Marvel and Galatea flew ahead of Mary and Supergirl. Guided by the GPS in Marvel's signal device they quickly reached the archeological site that was Babylon. There among the ruins stood Supreme and two Servants.

None of the JLers recognized the Servants of Darkness. The fact that they _were_ Servants was unmistakable. Marvel and Galatea went to the deck and Marvel caught Supreme unawares with a right cross.

Supreme was hurled far away from the ruins…as Marvel had intended. He flew off in pursuit. Galatea caught the Servants, one in each arm, and carried them miles away from the site.

She dropped the Servants a mile away from Supreme and Marvel's position. She then flew towards them to offer support to Marvel. Marvel possessed the fighting acumen of Achilles but Supreme had been trained by the war masters of Apokolips. Galatea herself had participated in training him and she knew that Achilles himself might not stand a chance against Supreme.

Mary and Supergirl flew over the excavation site that Darkseid's minions had been working on. A glowing crystalline matrix of energy was plainly visible. They'd obviously arrived just in the nick of time.

Supergirl attacked the caped Servant. Mary, on the other hand, was left with the short haired Servant. They engaged their targets and the battle was joined.

They soon discovered that both of their opponents were highly proficient in unarmed combat. The diadem at the caped one's throat, combined with the cape and ponytail led Supergirl to deduce that this Servant was a reverse DNA clone of Superwoman. Mary's foe, with the short hair and glowing "W" symbol on her chest had to be "Wonder Girl." Both women knew that no matter who their foes were supposed to be, they had a duty to stop the Servants, even if they had to destroy them.

* * *

Captain Marvel was fully engrossed in his fight with Supreme. At first, they seemed evenly matched. After all, Supreme was as powerful as Superman and Marvel had fought the Kryptonian to a virtual standstill. But Supreme was a far better fighter than Superman.

Captain Marvel was filled with the essences of Achilles, Heracles, Mercury, and Atlas but in the end, it was merely the _essence_ and not the full power of any of them. Supreme proved faster, stronger, and more skilled than his opponent. After exchanging a dozen blows Supreme landed a roundhouse that sent Marvel _back_ to the Nexus point.

Captain Marvel skidded into the pit containing the Nexus point. He collided with it and energy rippled over him. That energy negated the wizard Shazam's boon to Billy Batson and the 16-year old fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Ariadne's gift of skill made Mary a match for her Servant. Shazam had once explained to Mary that she possessed all of the powers of Captain Marvel with the added graces of the Greco-Roman goddesses. Her strength was equal to the good Captain's allowing her to press 100,000 tons. The Servant hadn't this level of power but she was a sly fighter.

However, she and "Wonder Girl" were hurling and throwing each other _back_ to the Babylonian excavation. They'd almost reached the outskirts of the ruins when the Servant surprised Mary with a right cross. Cold cocked, the Marvel flew into the Nexus pit and suffered the same fate as her brother.

* * *

Galatea landed a round kick into Supreme's gut. This was followed by a left cross. She flew at him with her fists in constant motion.

Supreme went down. Despite her training, Galatea allowed him to gather his wits. Supreme came up bellowing like an enraged bull. She blocked his first punch and then his second but his left jab got through. He drove a piledriver into her gut. A left cross drove her to her knees.

"Traitorous bit…" he started to say.

Galatea spun on one hand, kicking out and sweeping with her legs. Supreme was caught completely by surprise and went down. Galatea pounced upon him and threw a right followed by a left and so on. Supreme reeled and couldn't mount a defense. It looked as though he was finished.

* * *

Supergirl reeled as "Superwoman" landed another blow. Unlike the real Superwoman, the Servant didn't allow her temper to get the better of her. Her fighting style was cold, methodical, and dangerous.

In the 31st century Supergirl had studied under Karate Kid and Timber Wolf. All of their techniques that she'd picked up were being countered. Luckily, Ultra Boy had taught her a few "dirty" moves.

Supergirl threw a punch but at the last second she extended her fingers and jammed them into the Servant's throat. "Superwoman" began to gag and choke. She spat up "blood" as edema closed her throat off. After a few minutes of this, the Servant passed out.

* * *

"Wonder Girl" shoulder checked Galatea. The Argoan was knocked away. Temporarily stunned, she struggled to rise from her prone position.

Supreme rose to his feet and knelt next to Galatea. She looked up in time to see his fist collide with her face. He relentlessly pounded away at her face and skull. When he eventually relented, Galatea was bruised, bleeding, and unconscious. He rose to his feet and turned, just in time to get cold cocked by Supergirl.

"Wonder Girl" attacked Supergirl. Finding her as difficult to deal with as the other Servant, Supergirl took another page from Ultra Boy's book. Pointing her foot, she kicked "Wonder Girl's" "vagina." The Servant gasped and went down while clutching her groin.

The effectiveness of the tactic surprised Supergirl. Technically speaking, the Servants didn't possess genitalia. Except for the capes, they didn't even bother with clothes.

Hearing something behind her Supergirl turned in time to see a fist come straight at her. She reeled from the blow. It was followed by another, then another, and another…until at long last she fell to the ground and didn't get up. Supreme flew to the Nexus point and activated a boom tube. He then beamed the comm signal through.

* * *

On the ground Billy nudged Mary, "Wake up, Mary. Supreme is right above us. We need to say the word and get him."

She unsteadily rose to her feet, "What happened? Why did we change back?"

"I think it has to do with this crystal." Billy surmised, "The last thing I remember is running into it."

"Me too." Mary shared, "I guess we should avoid it."

Billy looked at her as though she'd spoken a truth so obvious it didn't need to be said. Mary shot him a withering glare right back. His face scrunched up from frustration.

"Shazam!" he yelled. The lightning came but it struck the Nexus Point's energy matrix and then it spilled over him and Mary. The rush of power was indescribable. The change was reflected outwardly too. Instead of their usual crimson uniforms they wore dazzling white and gold costumes.

"Holy Moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "Do you feel invincible too?"

"I feel like I'm gonna burst from all of the power inside of me." Mary confessed.

"Let's see Supreme beat me now!" Captain Marvel growled as he leapt into the air. Mary followed him. Marvel flew up and landed a right cross on Supreme and the Daxamite flew off over the horizon. Mary tugged at his sleeve.

"Something's comin' through the boom tube." She pointed at it.

Darkseid stood revealed. He smiled, "Ah, the Marvel children. Fear not. I shall attend to you soon enough."

"Attend to this!" Marvel shouted as he delivered a left cross while Mary supplied a right. Darkseid recoiled from the blow and flew back into the heart of the tube and it collapsed. Captain Marvel was exultant, "I knew he couldn't beat us now!"

Another boom tube opened behind them. Darkseid emerged from it. His eyes glowed red and then beams of incredible energy lashed out. Captain Marvel was caught in their embrace.

The Omega Effect caused all of the extra energy from the Nexus point to drain off. Marvel's uniform returned to its natural red and gold. He passed out as Darkseid released him from the Omega Effect and he fell helplessly to the ground.

"A pity to waste the Nexus energy but a lesson was warranted." Darkseid proclaimed, "Now, what to do with you, m'dear?"

"That was my brother." Mary snarled. She delivered a right cross and then flew off.

"Cowardice will keep you alive, child. For nothing else will." Darkseid declared.

He stretched forth his hand and the crystal matrix exploded and all of its energy flowed into Darkseid. He was surprised as he was shoulder checked. The last of the energy dissipated without his absorbing it. He fell to the ground and skidded twenty feet.

Mary pursued him, fists flying. She delivered several devastating kicks. She actually had Darkseid on the ropes. A boom tube opened behind him and he staggered into it.

"All right!" Mary smiled, "Maybe he's not that tough after all."

She didn't notice the boom tube open behind her. By the time its sound registered, Darkseid was atop of her. She spun around to face him and he grabbed hold of her face.

"I will take from you what you caused me to lose." He chuckled. Nexus energy flowed from her into Darkseid. Her blouse and skirt regained their red coloring. Darkseid's smile became decidedly malevolent, "And this, child, is _pain_."

Waves of agony coursed over Mary. She screamed and kept on screaming. Darkseid laughed, "You should feel honored. I rarely deliver pain with my own hand. Desaad should be here. He would relish this sight. Alas, he is preoccupied."

Heat vision washed over Darkseid's face and he released Mary as the pain overwhelmed him. Supergirl caught Mary and lowered her to the ground. Galatea kept up the barrage.

Darkseid threw out his hand and an energy flash lit up the night sky. Galatea was knocked out of the air. Supergirl rushed Darkseid. The Dark Lord met her with a fist that crashed into her face. She went down.

His eyes began to glow, "Even Superman cannot withstand my Omega Effect. However it cannot kill him. You have approximately ¾ of his power. Perhaps you _shall_ die."

Just as Darkseid unleashed his eye beams, Captain Marvel leapt in between the Dark Lord and Supergirl. He held his hands up in front of Darkseid's eyes. Both the Apokoliptan and Marvel cried out in pain. Darkseid shielded his eyes as he blindly swatted Captain Marvel aside.

He shuffled back into the boom tube's welcome embrace, "You children are not worth the energy that it would require to kill you. I have other plans. Perhaps you are all strong enough to survive the Armageddon that shall soon engulf your world."

The tube sealed up around him. Captain Marvel picked himself up off of the ground. Supergirl and Galatea did likewise. Marvel went to Mary's fallen form.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, "Oh my God! She's barely breathing. We need to get her help!"

"Do you hear that?" Supergirl asked Galatea.

"Sounds like trucks." Galatea replied, "Lemme take a look." Using her telescopic vision, Galatea spotted Iraqi and US forces approaching, "It looks like the Guardians are bringing in the army."

"Too bad the fighting is already over." Supergirl sighed.

Marvel stood up, "I'm going for help."

"Go to Black Adam." Galatea urged, "He can help. He's had the wizard's powers for 5,000 years. He knows more about them than you do."

"Will you watch over my sister?" Marvel's question was aimed at both Argoans.

"I promise." Supergirl, "She's like a little sister to me. I won't let anything else happen to her."

"I swear on my life that I'll protect her." Galatea vowed.

"All right. I'll be back." That said, Captain Marvel flew off, cracking the sound barrier within seconds.

Galatea looked to Supergirl, "I'll take Solomon Grundy with me and collect the fallen Servants."

"Praxis and Gypsy can help me secure the area here." Supergirl replied.

Galatea smirked, "There's always the troops coming this way. They can secure the perimeter."

"Oh, they will." Supergirl opined, "Just to keep them out of our way."

"Sounds like a plan." Galatea agreed.

"For now, you can help me keep vigil." Supergirl suggested.

"Of course." Galatea readily consented.

"I thought the Ultra Humanite had a cellular regenerator inside of the Dome." Supergirl said.

"He did. The Guardians inherited it." Galatea revealed, "But your X-Ray and microscopic visions have revealed the same thing to you that mine did to me. There's no physical damage. She's in shock and nothing _we _can do can bring her out of it."

Supergirl cursed. Finally she said, "I _hate_ magic."

"Tell me about it." Galatea murmured.

"Did you hear that load of crap that Darkseid was shoveling at the end? 'Coming Armageddon'. What a croc!" Supergirl griped.

"I don't think so." Galatea opined, "I think he's so confident of his plans that he was willing to let a clue slip by."

"But what kind of clue was it?" Supergirl was puzzled.

"He said we four would be powerful enough to survive what's coming. The way he said it, even that was in doubt. If our lives are in jeopardy imagine what the rest of the world will suffer." Galatea shared her thoughts.

"I suddenly have a chill running down my spine." Supergirl admitted.

"So do I." Galatea confessed, "I guess we have something besides genes in common after all."

At first this unsettled Kara. After a moment's reflection her reticence faded. She slowly smiled, "I guess you're right. Who knows, by the time we're done here we might discover a lot more things that we share."

Galatea looked to the star filled heavens, "Here's hoping."


	7. Chapter 7

7 Justice League Darkness

The HUMVEEs came to halt as US and Iraqi troops fanned out. A US Army captain ran over to Supergirl's side, "Ma'am, we can't stay here. This zone isn't secure."

"We're not going anywhere." Supergirl was adamant, "My friend is hurt."

"Corpsman!" the captain yelled over his shoulder.

A female medic ran over with a pack full of gear. The captain pointed at Mary, "See what you can do."

While the captain went out to inspect the mixed forces perimeter and confer with the ranking Iraqi officer, the medic inspected Mary. Shaking her head, she turned to Supergirl; "Ma'am what happened to her? She appears to be in shock."

"What's your name?" Galatea asked.

"Cummins. Marion." The medic replied.

"Well Marion, Mary Marvel there just tried to kick the crap out of Darkseid. I assume you know who that is?" Galatea idly wondered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cummins crisply replied.

"Can you wrap her in a blanket and then find some food and water for the rest of us?" Supergirl asked.

"I sure can." Cummins rose but stopped as Solomon Grundy loomed over her.

"What wrong with girl?" he wondered.

The wind was picking up and Supergirl swiped her hair out of her face and tucked the right side behind her ear. There were times when she missed the headband that she used to wear. _Perhaps a red head scarf would do the trick?_ She mused.

"She was hurt by the Dark Man I told you about, Solomon." Galatea informed him. Supergirl was amused to see Galatea tuck her much shorter hair behind her right ear as well. It was reflexive action and lent itself to the theory that they shared much in common.

"I remember." Grundy reassured her, "Who girl? She used to fight Grundy."

"She's my friend. Her name is Mary Marvel." Galatea shared with him.

Grundy sagely nodded, "Any friend of Tea's is a friend of Grundy's"

Gypsy joined in Supergirl's vigil. Praxis stood off to the side, "Her mind is troubled. She is trapped in a realm of nightmares and pain."

Cummins approached with a case of MRE's and a can of water. Canteens were draped across her on a bandolier. Galatea noticed that it was easier to see Cummins's fatigues in the dark, even with the full moon, than her dark skin. Galatea sighed, knowing that she'd never have an advantage like that. Every little thing helped in her line of work.

_Of course, having an all white costume really helps, _Galatea wryly observed.

"I find Dark Man and hurt him." Grundy vowed.

"First things first." Galatea sought to redirect him, "We have to find Supreme and two really ugly women. They're out in the desert. Do you want to help?"

"Anything for you." Grundy replied and he draped his arm across Galatea's shoulders.

"I'll come as well." Praxis offered.

Galatea frowned, "I can only carry one. You'd have to arrange alternate transportation."

"Transport is no problem. We have a troop transport and a driver assigned to us. I suggest you accept a ride as well so you can have time to get some food and water." Praxis insisted.

Galatea looked to Supergirl. Kara offered her a smile, "It's a good offer. Besides, they're probably all gone by now."

"But I promised…" Galatea's voice drifted off.

"Keeping Supreme and the two Servants from attacking would fulfill your promise to protect Mary." Supergirl assured her, "Captain Marvel will understand."

"Okay." Galatea felt relieved, "Okay Praxis, where's this truck?"

* * *

Galatea lifted a canteen and a MRE pack before boarding the transport. Grundy sat across from her curiously watching as she wolfed down the food. The magic that kept him animated constantly replenished him therefore he didn't need to eat or sleep. He did, however, _like_ to eat and sleep.

"You hungry, Tea?" Grundy asked with some amusement.

"Fighting does this to me." She explained between mouthfuls, "I get starved. I can actually hold out for months but why bother when you don't have to?"

"I don't know." Grundy shrugged, "I won't think about it."

_Finally, an honest man._ Galatea ruefully thought and then she reconsidered, _Actually, Blackhawk has never lied to me. He's actually been frightfully honest. He's entrusted me with secrets that he isn't supposed to share with anyone. I hope I won't let him down and let something slip. Better yet I _won't_ let anything slip. _

_He's shared his heart with me and I've shared mine with him. Our foundation is trust. Without it we'd have nothing._ She realized not knowing that the principle applied to everyone. Romance and relationships were new to her and like everyone first discovering love; she thought that the experience was unique to her. While characteristics of the relationship were truly unique, a large part of the broad thrust could be generalized with the majority of functional relationships. The sooner that she realized this, the sooner she could get advice on the aspects of her romance that continued to boggle her.

* * *

Cummins waited until the transport carrying the three Global Guardians departed before asking, "Is that big guy even alive?"

Gypsy smirked, "Technically, no."

"But…he…?" Cummins stammered.

"He's a zombie." Gypsy explained, "Magic resurrected him and animates him but he has no soul. What he wants, more than anything else, is to be reunited with his soul so he can finally die."

"What if he doesn't die?" Cummins asked.

Gypsy's face scrunched up as she thought about it, "I don't think he's ever considered that possibility. Grundy isn't one of the great thinkers of our time."

"He'd better think about it." Cummins opined, "If there's anything I've learned out here is that CYA is the rule of life."

"I think that's a little harsh as well as a little selfish." Gypsy countered, "There are no rewards without personal risks, physical and emotional. Solomon Grundy was a super villain before he joined up with us. All we had as a guarantee for his behavior was Galatea's word. Since she'd been a member of the Legion of Doom, what was that worth?"

Gypsy went on, "We decided to take the risks and enlist both of them. So far it's been working out far beyond our wildest hopes."

"I'm happy for you but I'd still watch my back." Cummins said and then turned to Supergirl, "You're a JLer. What do you say?"

"Galatea has been proving that her desire to reform is factual for months now. I don't know where she'll end up but I hope that it's on the side of angels." Supergirl answered.

"You do realize that the two of you look a lot alike." Cummins observed, "Is she your older sister or something?"

"It's fairer to say that I'm _her _older sister." A smile tugged at Supergirl's mouth.

"Huh?" Cummins couldn't hide her confusion.

"Look!" Gypsy pointed at the moon. Two humanoid shapes were flying towards them. In seconds Captain Marvel and Black Adam were kneeling beside Mary. The sounds of their trailing sonic boom washed over the soldiers after the Marvels had landed.

Adam took Mary's hand, "Oh child, Darkseid shall pay for this. I swear it."

"She doesn't need avenging." Captain Marvel snapped, "She's not dead yet."

"Of course not." Black Adam said softly. He gripped her hand next to his chest, "Take your sister's hand, boy. Say the wizard's name with me on the count of three."

Black Adam counted up to three. He and Captain Marvel each took a breath and then yelled, "Shazam!" together. Two bolts of lightning descended and washed over the Marvel family. When it was done, two sixteen year old siblings and a muscular Egyptian dressed in traditional apparel from 5,000 years ago lay revealed.

Cummins had jumped back as the lightning struck. Now she gaped at the sight of those that had been struck. They were completely unharmed _but_ they were all changed. Cummins's universal paradigm was being shredded tonight.

Teth-Adam and Billy Batson gazed down at Mary Batson. She was still covered by her blanket. Like Billy, she was dressed for a Big Apple spring. Teth-Adam stroked her cheek once, "Come back to us."

"C'mon Mare-Bear. Don't leave me." Billy pleaded.

Mary took a deep breath. She struggled with her blanket. Finally, she kicked it off while she thrashed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed as she awoke.

"It's all right, Mary." Billy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "No one's here to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around his torso, leaned into him, and began to sob. Supergirl was proud of Billy as he gently comforted her. He allowed her to vent her pain and he was strong enough to ease her soul as her sense of safety repaired itself. Nothing like this had happened to Mary since she took on the mantle of being a Marvel. It was bound to erode her exuberant self-confidence.

Supergirl looked to Teth-Adam to gauge his reaction. He was known to be protective of her but then again he'd also beaten her into unconsciousness on occasion. His expression would be telling.

What she saw was a mask of pain and rage. Evidently his promise to Mary hadn't been an idle boast. Teth-Adam intended to track down Darkseid and repay him for the pain and suffering he had caused. Although she hated to do it, she wished him luck.

* * *

Galatea's hand slapped the roof of the transport's cab, "Stop!"

She leapt into the air. The two Servants were headed for Babylon. Having no instructions and no means of summoning a boom tube they were headed back to their last mission to await their master's pleasure.

Galatea slammed into "Superwoman." She punched the clone in the face. Taking hold of the Servant's cape she pulled it in and then threw it into the ground below.

Solomon Grundy hopped out of the bed of the troop transport. The Servant rose and struck him in the face. Grundy grunted and then he scowled. He took another blow to the head but he replied with a punch to the gut. The Servant doubled over. He raised both massive fists and brought them down upon the Servant.

Meanwhile, Galatea was squaring off with "Wonder Girl." The Guardian tired of the combat and flashed the clone with her heat vision. Literally being consumed by flames, the Servant plummeted to the ground. Galatea landed next to it.

The Servant threw a punch. Galatea blocked it and the Servant's arm crumbled from the force of the blow. The Servant gaped. Galatea smirked and she threw a punch backed with all of her might into the Servant's head. It exploded. The rest of the Servant's body crumbled into a pile of dirt and stone.

"That's nice to know." Galatea murmured.

"Tea!" Grundy called out, "What I do with this one?"

"Superwoman" began to rise. Praxis calmly walked around the transport and stared at the Servant. She collapsed. Galatea strode over to Praxis's side.

"I assume that was you." She said.

"I simply convinced what consists of a mind in this creature to sleep." He revealed, "It will awake when I will it."

"What d'you mean 'what consists of a mind'?" Galatea wanted to know.

"This creature is one of blind obedience. Facing no foe that it had been instructed to fight it was returning to the dig site to await Darkseid so it could receive further instruction." Praxis explained.

Galatea frowned, "But Darkseid's been and gone."

"_It_ doesn't know that." Praxis told her.

"Would interrogating it do any good?" she wondered.

"All that was in its mind was the desire to dig up the Nexus Point and to slay whoever interfered." Praxis stated.

"Is it alive?" she wondered.

"It is a mere mockery of life." He said.

"Right." Galatea's will was resolved, "Step back Solomon."

Grundy moved away from the fallen Servant. Her heat vision dosed it and the magnesium in the dirt and rocks flared into flames. The flames died down after a few seconds.

"All right Solomon. Stomp on it." She instructed.

"Okay." Grundy complied. When it was ground into dust, he stopped; "Is that good enough?"

"Perfect. Get back in the truck. We're heading back." Galatea instructed him.

"Don't you guys believe in taking prisoners, "Corporal Maggie Sawyer, the transport's driver, asked; "What kinda heroes are you?"

"Rest easy, Corporal. I will explain everything." Praxis said.

Sawyer's eyes went glassy, "Okay."

Galatea smirked, "You're a dangerous man."

A slight smile formed on his lips, "I try to be."

"Okay. Let's mount up and head back." Galatea ordered.

"And what about Supreme?" Praxis wondered.

Galatea shrugged, "He's gone. He's nowhere on the horizon of my telescopic vision. That's a long ways away. Even if he wanted to interfere he'd have Supergirl, the Marvel family, Grundy, and I to get through. Even Dev Em isn't that stupid."

"Logical." Praxis replied, "But considering the bruises you and Supergirl are sporting, he may be feeling overconfident."

"We're going back, _understood_?" her voice was icy.

"Point me in a direction and I shall go." Praxis bowed at the waist and then glided over to the cab and got in.

_What a whack job, _Galatea thought to herself. Inside the cab, Praxis smiled and enjoyed a moment of levity because of the comment.

* * *

Mary was composed by the time the transport arrived. Cummins had provided the Batsons and Teth-Adam with food and water. Adam had also received a jacket since the desert became quite cold at night. The Batsons were dressed for it. Supergirl was immune and Gypsy had a leather jacket over her blouse and skirt. She was also wearing boots after having experienced the extremes of the Middle East.

Having calmed down, Mary asked Cummins to step back. The Marvel family called upon the power of Shazam as one. They were all transformed within a heartbeat.

Cummins shook her head, "Nobody back home is going to believe this one."

"We'd prefer for it to remain a secret anyway." Supergirl shared.

"Gotcha." Cummins winked, "But who's believe it anyway?"

"Some very bad men and women would." Supergirl informed her, "And those are the people that shouldn't find out."

Cummins shrugged, "Okay. I'm cool with that."

"Thank you." Supergirl gratefully said.

The transport pulled up nearby. Everyone climbed out of it. Galatea hugged Mary.

"Good to see you, kiddo." She said.

"It's great to be seen." Mary lightly replied but Galatea could tell she was still restrained. Mary's experience had scarred her. Galatea could empathize with that.

Before she could comment further Supergirl interrupted, "Did you find anyone?"

"We found the Servants." Galatea answered.

"Where are they?" Supergirl asked.

"They're little piles of rock and dirt." Galatea pointed out into the desert, "Thattaway."

"You _killed_ them?" Supergirl didn't want to believe what she was hearing but she was finding it very easy to believe.

"Yo, Praxis! Explain the whole 'not living' thing to her." Galatea requested. She then took Mary off to the side, "Listen, I know about trauma. It describes my whole life up until a few months ago. I'll listen if you want to talk. I won't give you some self righteous speech about what you _should _do. You need to find your own way. If I can help you in any way, let me know."

Mary's smile was wan but it was also genuine, "I'll take you up on that."

Galatea hugged her again, "I'm glad. Whenever you're ready, call me. Blackhawk has the number. We'll meet wherever you want to."

Black Adam approached, "Pardon me but we're leaving."

"Where're we going?" Mary asked.

"Captain Marvel is carrying Gypsy. I'm carrying Praxis and we're hoping you, Galatea, will carry Grundy." Adam explained.

"No problem." Galatea readily agreed, "I take it we're headed to Bagdhad to retrieve the Guardian's jet."

"You would be correct." Adam informed her, "Now if we could gather around…?"

"Here we go again." Galatea rolled her eyes.

Mary giggled, "What else do we have to do?"

"I don't know. Get a facial, a full spa treatment, almost anything but this." Galatea complained.

Mary laughed, "Tell you what. When this is all over, we'll treat ourselves."

Galatea smiled, "You're on."

Mary became downcast, "I just hope we live to see it."

"We will." Galatea reassured her, "I promise. Darkseid's not going to know what hit him."

There was still doubt in Mary's eyes but she smiled anyway.

_It's a start, _Galatea thought.


	8. Chapter 8

4 Justice League Darkness

Penny piloted the Javelin to Feng Shu. The legendary "lost" city was located 100 miles west of Lanzhou. During the Seven Warring States period of Chinese history, Feng Shu was governed by a powerful sorcerer. Ho Do-Mao received all seven rulers into his domain to give them counsel.

Ho advised them to stop fighting and unite as one. He boasted that his magical abilities would halt the fighting if they didn't stop it themselves. For once, the seven rulers _were _united. They killed Ho and then slaughtered his apprentices and then the city's inhabitants. As a final touch they torched the city. They then returned to their individual states and continued their bloody campaigns.

Feng Shu was nothing but a myth by the time the States were united at last. Adventurers and fortune seekers sought it out over the last 2,500 years as the legends grew but none that found it ever returned. Some claimed that the ghosts of Ho Do-Mao and the city dwellers still craved vengeance and would attack any of the living that invaded their realm.

Zatanna told a different story. She explained that while the city _was_ haunted and the ghosts of Ho and his disciples guarded the Nexus Point from the heirs of the seven rulers and others of their ilk. To make matters more complicated was the fact that the city was consecrated to, and named after, a Taoist god. There was no telling whether or not Feng Shu would defend his city after four thousand years of silence. After all, he certainly hadn't saved Ho or his followers.

Diana accepted this news with aplomb. Her experiences with the Olympians proved to her that the gods were extremely fickle. She would deal with Feng Shu if and when he showed himself. The ghosts of Ho and his followers were another matter. Zatanna said that they would need to learn why the JLers were there and then they would probably be unharmed.

* * *

In the Javelin's cockpit Penny was discussing wedding plans with Plastic Man. Personally, Diana wondered what name Plas would use for the marriage ceremony. Patrick "Eel" O'Brien had died a well deserved death when Plastic Man had been born.

Eel O'Brien had been an enforcer for the Hennessy mob in Chicago before being doused in toxic chemicals and becoming incredibly pliable. Having survived the unsurvivable, O'Brien wondered as to the why of it. An epiphany struck and he went to the cops.

He led the CPD to the mobs that had struck him. Next, he testified against the Hennessys. During this period he experimented with his newfound abilities. The commissioner of the CPD contacted the Agency and convinced O'Brien to join up.

The Agency, which was the forerunner of the International Security Agency, trained O'Brien and outfitted him with his unique costume. Plastic Man had been created. He stayed with the Agency through its transformation into the ISA. He'd accepted the role of the ISA's liaison with the Justice League. Finally, circumstances forced him to choose between the two entities and he chose the JLU.

Wonder Woman, for one, was glad of his choice. Plastic Man's affable, upbeat nature rivaled that of the Flash's. Although not as quick with a pun or a one liner as the Scarlet Speedster, he still kept things light. His absence would have been felt.

Wonder Woman took a moment to ponder the "lighter" heroes. Ralph Dibney, also known as the Elongated Man, was a jokester that found his humor as valued as his detective skills. Booster Gold had matured in many ways over the last four years. Ever since his mission during the Mordru encounter he'd been a new type of superhero. His cheerful attitude and refusal to allow circumstances beat him down made him a force for good amongst his fellow JLers.

The Flash remained the once proclaimed "heart and soul" of the League. His utter compassion made him a paragon of humanity. He was the League's self appointed "morale officer" and he carried out his duties with relish. This came as a delight to those he helped.

Mary Marvel was the last of the "upbeat" heroes. Although her innocence largely stemmed from the fact that she was still a child, she was even more optimistic than her brother. Fire had accused her of being naïve and a hopeless dreamer. Her unbridled enthusiasm and sheer pluck made her another of the League's saving graces. Despite all of this, Mary was showing signs of her innocence being swiftly eroded. Diana feared for what would happen of that barrier was broken.

She'd been fortunate to have one of these "Pep Club" members assigned to her team. Superman's team possessed both the Flash and Booster Gold. Supergirl's team had Mary so most of the teams had a resonant beacon of hope with them. That would go far to carry them through.

J'onn had none of these heartfelt warriors. Whether or not that would make an impact on his team and/or mission would be a matter of conjecture even after it was completed. Personally, Diana thought that the difference would be marginal but it would be there nonetheless.

J'onn did have Dove on his team. The youth could be a regular cheerleader at times so maybe there wouldn't be a lack of encouragement. Who knows?

* * *

John Stewart collapsed the force field bubble that had surrounded Hawkgirl as they passed over continents and ocean to get to Iraq. Now Hawkgirl got to stretch her wings and soar on her own. She relished the opportunity.

They followed their signal devices' GPS to Babylon. When they arrived, it was deserted. John frowned, "It looks like we're too late, Shay."

Hawkgirl smirked. If anyone else had contracted "Shayera" into "Shay" she would have responded with a bonk to the head with her mace. Coming from John, she saw it as an endearment. Or at least it'd _better_ be!

John turned to Hawkgirl. The moonlight gave her red hair a silvery sheen. It was like viewing liquid fire. Her emerald eyes were also transformed into gleaming orbs. As for her armor, its bronze and black hues were laced with silver. He suddenly realized that it was a good effect and she should incorporate it into her color scheme.

Shayera noted John's scrutiny. His eyes diverted to her armor. It only took a moment for him to refocus on her body. He appreciatively swept her with his eyes.

He returned his focus to her eyes. Thanks to his power ring, his glowed green. The moon's light reflected off of his dark skin and uniform and it seemed to make him glow. It aroused her and she suddenly realized why people called this feeling "lunacy" or "moonlit madness."

"You're smirking." John observed.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"You look like you want to rip my close off." He realized.

"_Uh huh_." Her voice was a husky growl giving expression to her wanton desire.

"Don't you think we should track Supergirl's team down?" he asked.

Hawkgirl shook her head, "Nyuh huh."

"Shay, we don't have time for this." John protested.

"Tell me you don't want me." She challenged.

He fell silent. Her smirk grew, "That's what I thought."

"But I think it's our _duty_ to find Kara and the others. They're with Galatea and the Global Guardians. What if they're in trouble?" John argued.

"John Stewart!" Shayera snapped as she hefted her mace up as of to strike, "I'm coming on to you and you're thinking about _duty_?"

"Believe me, it isn't easy." He hoarsely breathed.

She lowered her mace, "Okay. I can accept this. If you were anyone else I wouldn't love you. _But_ when this is over, I want some quality naked time."

John grinned, "You've been listening to Courtney."

"The brat's got to be good for something." Hawkgirl sighed, "So we're off for Bailya?"

"Yup." John confirmed it.

"I suppose I have to ride in that force field again so we can make better time." Hawkgirl angrily snapped.

"Yup." John had the presence of mind to sound remorseful.

Hawkgirl violently swore. Composing herself she said, "That's what I thought. Okay. Drop it on me."

John took a moment to kiss her. She was surprised, "I thought we didn't have time for hanky panky."

"We have time for a little hanky, just no panky." He smiled.

They took off five minutes later and headed around Iran. _If_ Supergirl's team had navigated across Iran then the country's defenses would be on high alert and the last thing the JLU needed was _another_ international incident.

John was willing to bet that they'd crossed Iranian territory. Kara was headstrong and she was still slightly impetuous. Politics didn't factor into her paradigm. Her planning usually consisted of rushing in when people were in trouble.

He appreciated her zeal but life was rarely that black and white. He inwardly sighed. It had been that simple for him as well once upon a time. He wondered what had happened to that man.

The Green Lantern Corps had changed him. He'd learned finesse. More than that, he'd learned strategy. The Guardians of the Universe wanted the Corps to function effectively and often that meant working within the framework of whatever world you were on.

Hawkgirl sensed his somber move, "Hey Stewart! Snap out of it. What happens if Galatea's gone bad again?"

They used their transit time to make contingency plans.

* * *

Penny brought the Javelin down on a rocky plateau a mile away from the ruins of Feng Shu. Wonder Woman gathered her forces.

"Starman and Captain Atom, scout ahead. Do _not_ engage the enemy if they're present. Wait for the rest of us."

"The Moon is setting and soon it'll be pitch black." Captain Atom pointed out, "How're we supposed to navigate?"

"You were in the military." Wonder Woman pointed out, "Surely they taught you methods of dealing with lowlight conditions."

Captain Atom wasn't happy as he turned to Starman, "C'mon buddy. You've volunteered to be a flashlight."

"Anything to help." Starman said, "Roger said he'd wait up for me."

Captain Atom winced, "I think I liked it better when we were on a 'don't ask, don't tell' basis."

"Just go." Wonder Woman sighed. Personally, she was disappointed in Captain Atom. Growing up on an island with nothing but women on it she was no stranger to homosexuality. She herself had enjoyed the touch of some of her sisters' hands.

She never spoke of such encounters with Clark. Superman was a paragon of understanding regarding most things but when it came to sexuality and PDA he was definitely a prude. She truly appreciated his insistence on being certain of their relationship before succumbing to sexual desire…therefore ending her immortality. Sometimes it was increasingly frustrating but it was also tenderly pragmatic. She had to be certain that the pleasures were worth the specter of death.

But how could she know until she tasted the delight's of a man's flesh? This was her quandary. She had embraced Clark's touch as her own and, in truth; she found the strangeness of it to be compelling. After all, her mother and most of her Amazonian sisters had once enjoyed the company of men. They'd explained the differences between men and women and Diana was learning to appreciate differences.

She was a child of the gods. Created from a clay statue, she became the champion of the Greco-Roman gods. She was carrying the Amazons' message of peace through security to Man's World. Why shouldn't she indulge herself?

Frustrated, Diana swept these thoughts aside and became Wonder Woman again; "Dr. Light, if you'll provide some low level illumination, we'll begin."

The Shining Knight went ahead of Dr. Light. Diana floated above them. Plastic Man said his farewells to Penny and then joined Vigilante in the rearguard.

They'd travelled ¾ of a mile when the sky lit up and the sounds of Starman and Captain Atom's power blasts could be heard. The sounds of combat intensified within seconds. Wonder Woman swore.

Calling to the others, she instructed them; "Press on and join us when you can."

With that being her final word she flew off to the ruins. At first the remains of her team stood still in silent shock. Finally, Vigilante took charge.

"C'mon Justin, get a move on." He ordered, "We gotta get to that there city so we can rustle up some help for our compadres."

"Yea verily." The Shining Knight agreed and he resumed his march. Dr. Light dutifully followed. Plastic Man gave Vigilante the old "chuck" on the shoulder.

"Way to go, Hoss. They won't know what hit `em when we get there." Plas said loud enough for everyone to hear.

That reassurance buoyed their spirits even as the conflict inside of Feng Shu intensified.


	9. Chapter 9

6 Justice League Darkness

When Captain Atom and Starman came upon Mantis and the two Servants with him, they'd already begun unearthing the Nexus Point. The JLers hovered closer to get a better view. They tried hiding behind a scorched stone wall.

"They're getting ready to start something." Captain Atom surmised, "We have to stop them."

"Wonder Woman said to wait until she arrived with the rest of our force." Starman reminded him.

"Look Gavyn, I don't know how they taught you to be a military leader on your homeworld, but here on Earth we take the initiative." Captain Atom hissed back.

"I was the youngest of the royal family." Starman informed Captain Atom, "I was taught how to be cannon fodder. I can't say I cared for that thought. I discovered my powers by being tossed out an airlock by my eldest brother."

Captain Atom grew somber, "I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. I guess I've just never gotten to know you."

Starman responded with a rueful sigh, "I suppose it's all part of 'don't ask, don't tell.'"

That sigh elicited sympathy in Captain Atom's "heart." Until being "outted" by the Elongated Man, no one had even suspected Gavyn's sexual orientation ran counter to most of the JLers' preferences. It wasn't that he'd hidden who and what he was, for he hadn't; it was just that it didn't seem to matter. He had been, and still was, a consummately professional superhero. Captain Atom had warily watched him after his "coming out." As far as Atom could tell, Starman wasn't even interested in any of the League's men.

In fact, the circle of men that knew Starman was gay before Ralph announced it to the world at a live press conference in an effort to describe the League's "diversity", consisted of Booster Gold, Green Arrow and the Flash. Green Arrow was still slightly unnerved by Gavyn but the Flash seemed as intentionally oblivious to the supposed "controversy" as anything else that would turn him against a fellow JLer. Being from the future, where equality between the sexes, races, and sexually orientations was a fact; Booster had been the most gracious in being Starman's friend through it all.

Obsidian was uncomfortable with Starman, as befitted a somewhat insecure youth. The same could be said for the Ray. Wildcat, Hourman, Commander Steel, and the "Super Friends" had thrown him a coming out party and no one dared doubt their masculinity. Most of the others treated him the same as they always had.

Captain Atom was still one of the few that harbored fears of Starman suddenly "coming onto him." Of course, there wasn't much to come onto. Atom was a living nuclear reaction dwelling within a containment suit. After returning from the future, Supergirl had told him of a member of the LSH named Wildfire. Wildfire had a similar problem but had managed to secure the love a fellow LSHer named Dawnstar. Their solution to intimate matters had inspired Captain Atom. As Nightshade had discovered, he was still full of ardor.

Captain Atom cleared his thoughts, "We'll wait three minutes and _then_ we'll go."

"Some compromise." Starman murmured.

"What was that?" Atom demanded.

"Nothing." Starman replied.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" "Galatea" asked Mantis.

"Do I hear what?" the Apokoliptan asked.

"Intruders." "Superman" growled, he swept the area with his X-Ray vision, "There they are. Do you have them?"

"Yes." "Galatea confirmed for him.

"Take them out." Mantis ordered, "I will prepare for the Master."

* * *

The stone wall Starman and Captain Atom were cowering behind shattered. Captain Atom leapt to his feet and released a double handed quantum burst into the male Servant's chest. He called back to Starman, "The lady's yours."

As the good Captain flew after "Superman", Starman also took to the air. "Galatea" pursed him. Starman stopped about fifty feet in the air, turned, and blanketed the clone with red solar rays. At first, it cried out and then it slowly began to sink back to the ground.

Starman began to smile, "You really _are _cloned from Kryptonian stock."

_But _the clone marshaled its efforts and flew up and hit him. It'd been weakened by the red solar treatment but it was still strong enough to nearly take Starman's head off. He collided with the burnt skeleton of a wooden building. He sailed through the time worn beams and the structure collapsed upon him.

* * *

Captain Atom unleashed quantum blast after quantum blast at his foe. It slowed the clone down but it didn't stop it. When the ersatz "Superman" came within arm's reach, Captain Atom created a ball of quantum energy around his fist and punched the clone in what should have been its nose with all of his considerable might. The clone went crashing through several structures down to the ground.

"Galatea" swept in and punched Captain Atom. He collided with the ground but quickly regained his footing. The real Galatea was marginally weaker than Superman and so was he. Hopefully the clone retained that trait.

The clone swooped in and Captain Atom met it with his own punch. It flew backwards into the "Superman" clone. Captain Atom began blasting both of them with quantum energy. They slowly marched in on him.

Wonder Woman swooped in. Seeing her, Atom dropped his blasts. She attacked the "Superman" replicant and began knocking it about. Captain Atom shifted his focus entirely onto "Galatea."

Despite all of the destructive energy he was pumping her way she slowly, inexorably marched towards him. Off to the side of his vision Captain Atom could see Mantis excavating the Nexus Point and there wasn't a blessed thing he could do about it. He _had _to find a way to stop these replicants so that the JLers could foil Mantis's plans.

Wonder Woman had the upper hand over "Superman." That was largely due to the element of surprise and her superior fighting skills. Those same skills had let her hold off Mongul for quite a while but it had taken Superman, and an alien orchid, to ultimately beat him. This clone had all of Superman's powers so once it recovered Wonder Woman was in trouble. After all, the one time she'd nearly beaten Superman senseless he'd stopped fighting her midway through the battle. This clone wouldn't do that.

Like Captain Atom, Diana was well aware of Mantis's continuing progress. However, she was banking on her fellow JLers to catch up and deal with him…if they could. Mantis possessed two known singular abilities: super strength and bio-electric blasts. Plastic Man and Dr. Light were meta-humans. Vigilante and the Shining Knight were mere mortals. Did they stand a chance against Darkseid's agent?

* * *

The rest of the team appeared and came beside Captain Atom. Dr. Light spoke, "How can we assist you?"

"Starman was onto something." Captain Atom revealed, "He was using red solar rays to weaken them."

Dr. Light smirked, "Are you discussing red sun_light_?" She stretched forth her hands, palms out. A red orb appeared around them. This was followed by a red strobe light that lit up the wrecked city.

Wonder Woman noticed the change immediately. "Superman" had rallied and she was forced to start giving ground. Now his powers were cut in half and she rebuffed him. Retaking the initiative, she forced the clone up against a wall and she began to pummel it.

Diana's mind raced. If she could put down the clone, and Captain Atom did the same, then they could press Mantis. The problem was, even though the replicant's powers were cut, it was still frightfully powerful. It's ability to absorb and withstand damage was incredible.

* * *

Vigilante shot "Galatea" and it staggered backwards. The cowboy crusader turned to Captain Atom, "We got this, pardner. Go take care of the bug."

Captain Atom gratefully flew off. Vigilante fired again and the clone doubled over. Underneath his mask, Vigilante smiled; "This is gonna be like a turkey shoot." He turned to the Shining Knight and Plastic Man, "Hey fellas, why don'cha mosey on over and relieve the Princess so we can tag team the bug man?"

"Truly, a sound notion." Justin replied.

Plastic Man grinned, "What he said."

"Well? Hustle!" Vigilante ordered.

"Galatea" was recovering so this time Vigilante placed the next hyperkinetic round in her forehead. The clone fell over backwards. He turned to Dr. Light, "Yee-hah, Doc! They're gettin' weaker the longer that ya blast `em with that there red light."

Light grimaced, "Sadly, I won't be able to maintain this for much longer. The strain is already…uncomfortable."

"C'mon Kimiyo, Ah've seen ya blow holes through stuff. How's a little light show different?" Vigilante asked.

"A quick photon burst or a laser is sooo much easier. A sustained red solar projection is infinitely harder." She explained, "This is more up Starman's alley. This would be child's play for him."

"Speakin' of Starman, where the heck is he?" Vigilante wondered.

* * *

"Stand back, Princess." The Shining Knight commanded. As she did so, he swung his broadsword. He caught the clone in the ribs. It actually bit into the clones' "flesh."

"I'll wrap him up and you can chop him to bits." Plastic Man enthused. He turned to Diana, "Okay, we've got this. You take care of Mantis."

"I will." Wonder Woman vowed and then she flew off to join Captain Atom.

* * *

"I can't do it anymore!" Dr. Light cried out and her red strobe faded. She sank to her knees.

Vigilante knelt beside her, "It's okay, Kimi. We'll manage. Maybe we'll get lucky and 'kill' `em before they recover."

To demonstrate his point he stood and drew one of his pistols. He fan fired it at the clone, catching it in the head every time. He then holstered the weapon and pulled his other revolver free of its holster. These rounds went into its chest.

"Galatea" collapsed. Vigilante reloaded both of his pistols, one at a time. He looked down at Dr. Light, "See darlin', we still stand a chance."

She offered him a wan smile, "We might at that."

* * *

Captain Atom blasted Mantis but the humanoid bug just shrugged off the blow. In fact he looked healthier than before. Wonder Woman caught him before he unleashed a second volley, "Captain! No! He's an energy vampire. You're making up him stronger."

"Then how about I beat him to death?" he asked.

Diana smiled, "You hit him from the right and I'll take him on the rebound from the left."

Captain Atom smiled, "You're on, Princess."

They swooped in for their attack. Captain Atom belted Mantis away from the Nexus matrix. Wonder Woman received him ten feet away and she delivered a spin kick that almost took Mantis's head off. He spun in the opposite direction. Captain Atom cracked him across the jaw with a right cross.

Mantis caught himself as he neared Wonder Woman. He blocked her first punch but missed the second. He was rocked backward but he regained his footing several feet from Captain Atom's position. Captain Atom moved forward but he was blasted by a bio-electric discharge that temporarily stunned him.

Mantis turned on Wonder Woman and also tried blasting her. She defended herself with her bracelets…only to discover that they _conducted_ the electric burst. While she recovered, Mantis self-generated a boom tube and used his transmitter to send the summons for Darkseid.

Darkseid appeared within seconds. His smile was sinister, full of dark satisfaction and evil intent. He praised Mantis, "Well done my Acolyte. I can sense your fatigue. Return to your power pod to replenish your energies. I will deal with these maggots."

Mantis gratefully leapt into the boom tube and disappeared. Wonder Woman quietly spoke to Captain Atom, "Right/Left again."

"Affirmative." He replied.

"Now!" she shouted. She flew up into the sky while Captain Atom remained on the ground to Darkseid's left. He barraged the Dark Lord with quantum energy but dropped his blasts in order to allow Diana her chance to strike.

The Amazonian Princess delivered a left cross to Darkseid's jaw. His head rolled to one side and then he straightened out and turned to face her, "Indeed, you are powerful. You have spirit. I can see why Kal-El favors you."

Wonder Woman threw a right but Darkseid caught her hand and squeezed. She grimaced but had the presence of mind to call out to Captain Atom, "Shoot him!"

Atom narrowed his energy discharge into as tight of a burst as he could. It struck Darkseid and the Apokoliptan ruler released Diana. She hit him with her left. His Omega Effect caught her and hurled her backwards.

"Try that on me coward." Captain Atom yelled.

Darkseid obliged him. Captain Atom met the eyebeams with his own quantum bursts. Sadly, the Omega Effect was the boon of a Fourth Age god and it overpowered Captain Atom. Unable to absorb the discharge, he went down.

Darkseid saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Wonder Woman was charging him yet again. Darkseid smiled. She was truly worthy of his greatest mortal nemesis. He unleashed his Omega Effect yet again.

Diana deflected the beams with her bracelets. _But_, Darkseid intensified his energies and the bracelets did the unthinkable: they shattered. Caught unprotected by the blast Wonder Woman was thrown out of the city into the woods beyond. She landed roughly and did not get up again.

* * *

Darkseid stretched forth his hand, and like at Babylon, the Nexus matrix shattered and a flood of energy leapt into his hand. Absorbing it, he knew that after he drained Luxor of its energies he'd be prepared for the next phase of his plan. He also knew that there would be resistance.

Those fools led by the Martian in Paititi hadn't stopped him. His Servants had thwarted them. His "Oan" had been threatened by the meddler known as the Ray but the "Supergirl" replicant had dealt with him. He doubted whether or not the young man in question would be able to walk again anytime soon.

The distorted doppelganger of his son, Orion, had cut deeply into the League's forces. Just like his progenitor he was a warrior worthy of the name. Darkseid regretted that he had more to be proud of in a distortion of his eldest child then he did of either of his children. In his reflective moments, he found himself enormously proud of Orion.

Orion had the makings of a great man. He'd just chosen the wrong side. Darkseid knew that was his own fault. That accursed treaty between Highfather and himself had caused them to exchange eldest children. Still, Scott Free had escaped Apokolips and rejoined his family on New Genesis and later he had relocated to Earth. Orion, on the other hand, remained firmly nestled in the bosom of his adopted family.

The prophecies ordained that Orion would eventually rise up to defeat his father. The last time the two had confronted each other, Orion had been soundly beaten. Or had he? Darkseid had been rendered incorporeal by the blast destroying Brainiac's mothership. He had remained that way until Tala found him. He'd shifted her into limbo rather than killing her when he destroyed the Secret Society's HQ.

As a last favor to her, he'd returned Grodd to Earth. Her sorcery had preserved his life but he was unconscious and her spell was slowly fading. She'd used her time in limbo to heal and regain her strength. He knew it had taken a great persuasion for her to rejoin Luthor after that incident. Darkseid's message to her scrying stone had done the trick. Theirs was an uneasy alliance but they warily worked alongside each other as befitted true servants of Apokolips.

Distancing himself from such ruminations, Darkseid called out; "Servants attend me!"

"Galatea" leapt to her feet and brushed Vigilante aside. He bounced off of a nearby pillar. "Superman" stretched his manacles beyond their limits. Plastic Man regained his normal shape and tried to recoup from the assault he'd just endured. Sir Justin was ingloriously swatted aside.

The Servants of Darkness rejoined Darkseid. Vigilante hit Darkseid with several, hyperkinetic rounds. Darkseid merely brushed his tunic off as though nothing had happened.

"Save your futile efforts." He advised, "Soon you will need all of your strength just to survive."

The boom tube closed after these words were spoken. Vigilante angrily collected his ten gallon hat and jammed it onto his head, "Corn suckin', hog washin', pee diddlin', horse hockey! He done skedaddled just as we was gettin' somewhere."

"Where's Diana?" Dr. Light asked.

Vigilante frowned, "Yo Plas! Help Kimi here look fer the Princess."

Nearly recovered, Plastic Man readily joined Dr. Light in her quest. The Shining Knight and Vigilante tended to Captain Atom. Captain Atom brushed their offered hands away, "Not to be rude gents but I've got to make sure my containment suit isn't 'leaking.'"

"Shore pardner. Take your time. Ah don't mind the wait. Ya'll don't mind if Ah wait _over there_?" Vigilante said.

Captain Atom chuckled, "Go anywhere you like." A few moments passed by and Captain Atom called out, "It's safe. My suit's fully contained."

"No worries, pard." Vigilante called out, "Ya'll wouldn't know where Starman is, would ya?"

"Ohmigod! Gavyn!" Captain Atom rushed over to the collapsed timbers Starman was buried under. He threw debris to the side. Vigilante and the Shining Knight wisely stood aside. It only took a few minutes to reach Starman but he looked lifeless.

"Gavyn! Talk to me!" Captain Atom implored.

Starman coughed, "You almost sound like you care. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Captain Atom snorted, "Just relax. I'll have you out of there in a moment."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the team was reassembled at the Javelin. Penny and Plas each had one arm wrapped around the other's waist. Starman and Diana were no worse for wear. Dr. Light was drawn and pale. Vigilante had broken out some of the shuttle's meal kits and was helping her eat something. Sir Justin and Captain Atom were just disgruntled at being beaten.

"First things first, we learned of a weakness that some of the Servants possess. That takes us somewhere. The question is why didn't the red solar rays immediately strip them of their powers?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Superman once described his solar born abilities as a charging process." Starman answered, "He's like a battery. He absorbs so many solar rays and becomes energized. When he runs out of yellow rays his powers rapidly dwindle."

"Or these clones work differently than their sources." Captain Atom opined.

"Either way, I have to report both possibilities to Mr. Terrific." Diana announced, "Hopefully he can pass the information on to the other teams and they can use our discoveries as a weapon."

"Penny, we'll be lifting off in thirty minutes. Everyone, you have that long to relax and recover. Use the time well." Wonder Woman said as she climbed into the shuttle to use the transmitter. Once inside, she was unable to raise the Hall of Justice. She tried her signal device. There was no answer that way either. She frowned, knowing something was seriously wrong at the Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

4 Justice League Darkness

Helena Bertinelli came to rest in Vic Sage's arms. They were both spent from their tryst yet they were embracing the moment of silence and quiet coziness with the same intensity that their physical exertions had yielded. Helena, drained from having her primal lusts satisfied, noted that Sage was tenderly holding her yet there was a familiar blankness in his eyes.

"Q?" she asked, "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing." He absently replied.

"Tell me." She insisted. These explorations into his mindset were always fascinating _and_ illuminating. For such an enigmatic character, he was quiet revelatory with her.

"I was just wondering how post-coital bondings affect engagement ring sales." He said thoughtfully, "I'm willing to wager that they seal the deal."

"I'm sure they do. In fact…waitaminute!" Helena's mind suddenly locked onto what he'd said, "_You're_ thinking about engagement rings?"

"Possibly." He said with all due innocence.

"You _just_ started thinking about this?" she pursued the topic further.

"Ur…actually…no." He began to crack, "The question has been rolling around the back of my mind for several months now. Once I had a partial answer, I was curious as to how widespread the phenomenon was."

"What phenom…? Hold on!" she locked onto _that_ one as well, "What 'partial answer'?"

Vic sighed and got out of bed. He moved to the other side of the bedroom and went straight for the desk. It was an old fashioned oak roll-top writing desk. His trenchcoat was tossed across it. He fished the key out of the inside pocket, where it was sown in, and unlocked the roll top. He then retrieved a small package from the inside of the desk.

During all of this, Helena was taking great pleasure in studying his very naked tush. Although his heavily clothed appearance as the Question belied his taking care of his physique, she'd discovered since dating him, and especially since moving in with him, that he was an excellent specimen. His fighting form was almost as honed as hers.

"Are you staring at my posterior?" he asked without turning around.

"What? Me? Of course not." She lied, projecting pure innocence.

"Of course not." He murmured as he turned and walked back to the bed. He knelt on the bed and handed her the package. It was a jewelry box. More specifically, it was a box designed to hold a ring.

"This is for you." He said as he held his hand out while holding the box in the palm of his hand.

Her hand started to tremble as she carefully took the box out of his hand. Almost reverently, she opened it. Inside was the clearest, brightest, 1.5 k ideal cut diamond solitaire she'd ever seen. She looked up from the ring and looked up into Vic's eyes. She was almost afraid to speak as she asked, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He slowly nodded, "In my own bumbling, boorish kind of way I am."

"Oh God, Q! Yes! My answer's yes!" she said through rapturous tears as she grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down so that their mouths met. Their earlier encounter was almost violent in its ferocity whereas this moment was equally passionate but much gentler and full of the unspeakable.

Vic blushed, "So I did good?"

"Mister, there's hope for you yet." Helena grinned, "Put this sucker on me, will ya?"

"My, such bad grammar coming from a school teacher." Vic teased as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

She stared at him in disbelief, "You knew my ring size. _Nobody _knows my ring size.

"6 ¼." He smiled, "The ¼ threw me off for a few hours but I managed to overcome my confusion." Seeing her continued disbelief, he merely shrugged; "I _am_ a detective. Getting the goldsmith to _do_ a quarter size was another matter."

Helena drew him in for another heartfelt kiss. Afterwards, she glowed; "_Now_ we have to celebrate."

"How?" he wondered, "Why?"

She glared at him, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that second question. But just to inform you, I'm Italian. I come from a very _large _family. We celebrate these kinds of things. Of course, I may be hardly speaking to my family but that doesn't erase the principle of the thing."

"May I suggest New York?" Vic asked, "We can gather a few 'co-workers' and go out on the town."

"I'll call Dinah and Ollie!" she snatched a hold of _that_ idea; "You call Selina!"

"Won't she need a partner as well?" Vic asked.

"She can bring Bruce." Helena blithely replied.

_Oh really? _He thought but refrained from commenting. _Now _really wasn't the time.

* * *

Helena had just gotten off of the phone with Dinah. They'd agreed to meet in three hours time at _Ferrero's_, an upscale restaurant that had opened in the theater district. Helena relayed the info to Vic and he called Selina.

"Oh, really?" Selina said. Her smile could be _heard_. Their circle of friends had to be kept tight since only the four aforementioned people knew that Vic Sage was the Question and not many beyond that knew Helena Bertinelli was the Huntress. Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance would never have known that Bruce Wayne was Batman if Barbara Gordon, formerly code-named Batgirl, had spilled it to Dinah during a mission.

"I'll do what I can but you know Bruce." Selina warned.

"Yes, don't we?" Vic replied and hung up.

Helena was getting ready to shower when Vic's signal device went off. She gave him a sharp look, "Don't answer that!"

He gave her a wry look, "Mr. Terrific is working on something important. I told him to summon me if something broke in his investigation."

"Q!" Helena growled, "We have a celebration to attend."

"It will only take a few minutes. I probably won't even have to appear in person." He countered.

"You'd better not." She huffed.

"Yes, dear." Vic murmured softly to himself. The comment amused him as much as the domesticity of the scene. He knew he was headed into uncharted waters but he actually looked forward to the exploration. It would answer so many questions, like…

* * *

Mr. Terrific finally got the Question on the line. He was about to ask a, if you forgive the term, question when the replicant stored in the lab moved. It leapt off of the table and came at Terrific. Terrific in turn scrambled out of his seat and "Wonder Woman" smashed the comm panel.

* * *

Back in Hub City, Vic shook his signal device but all he received was silence. He signaled the monitor room to inquire as to what was going on. Nemesis was on duty and the Atom was with him.

"There's nothing going on that I'm aware of, Question." Nemesis answered him, "Just enjoy your evening off."

Vic was skeptical but he agreed, "Thank you gentlemen. I'll contact you later at a convenient time."

"We'll look forward to it." Nemesis replied. After the connection died, Nemesis looked to the Atom, "Maybe you should check on Michael."

"You're right. It's probably a good idea." Atom agreed as he set out for the lab.

The Atom had been meaning to drop by the lab anyway. He'd originally come to investigate the alien origins of the replicant's composition. As an astrophysicist in his other life as Ray Palmer, Atom had derived his powers from a piece of foreign material. He was curious as to how these materials conveyed the incredible powers that the clone had displayed.

Of course, there was the vexing issue of how DNA became imbedded in the soil comprising these clones. Also questionable was the ochre they used as blood. What was its origin? What was its ultimate function in a nonliving replicant? Were they _actually _alive?

Michael Holt, also known as Mr. Terrific, was the 3rd smartest man on the planet according to his IQ scores. He'd become a jack of all trades in the academic arenas but he was a master of none. This is why he needed the help of men like the Atom.

Atom heard a crashing din as he neared the lab. He pulled out his signal device and hit the "Alert" button. Having sounded the alarm, he went to investigate what was going on.

Shrinking to a five inch height, he peered around the corner of the doorway to the lab. Inside, Mr. Terrific was doing his best in a battle against the "Wonder Woman" clone. Terrific unleashed a spin kick to the clone's head. The spin carried him ¾ of the way around where he stopped, planted the leg that had originally been involved with the first kick, and unloaded a side kick to its gut.

The replicant howled and came at Mr. Terrific with both arms stretched out before it. He sidestepped the grab and simultaneously delivered a knee to the "stomach" and an elbow to the "kidneys." He finished this movement off by shifting his weight and delivering a knee/elbow strike to the head of the doubled over "Wonder Woman."

With a snarl, the clone backhanded him and he flew up against a wall. Momentarily stunned, Mr. Terrific was easy prey for the recuperating replicant. Atom resumed his normal stature and went running into the lab. Planting his hand on the examination table, he springboarded his body into a vault. He kicked out, catching the clone and sending it sailing into a bank of equipment.

"Wonder Woman" hissed as she turned, "You cannot stop me. The Master has made me impervious to the likes of you."

Atom shrugged, "Doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

It rushed him and he shrank. It stopped and blinked, searching for her opponent. The Atom triggered his costume's white dwarf material again and he grew. He grew fast and furious. He caught the clone with an uppercut as he came to his full height. It staggered back.

Screaming in rage the replicant repeated its outstretched arms and hands maneuver. Atom simply shrank. _This_ time it caught what was going on. It began stamping its foot, trying to crush him.

The Atom was scrambling to and fro while trying to avoid an ignominious death. Nemesis unwittingly chose that moment to arrive. As the closest JLer in the building he was the first to respond to the alarm. Analyzing the scene, he drew his pistol out of his shoulder holster.

Nowadays Nemesis didn't use bullets. He carried stun darts. They were electrified by the gun and also possessed a central core containing an anesthetic compound delivered through the dart's tip. Essentially, it tased his opponents and then gave them a little cocktail to prevent them from getting up for a few hours. It had been a marvelous invention of John Irons and if there was one thing Steel knew, it was weapons.

Nemesis took aim and fired. The clone went to block it only to discover that it wasn't wearing Amazon bracelets. The electrical charge momentarily stunned it but it swiftly recovered. Nemesis was about to fire again when he heard a woman's voice say, "_Excuse_ me."

Fire and Ice moved around him. Fire was still smirking from startling Nemesis. She "lit" up and stared down the replicant. Mr. Terrific moved out from behind "Wonder Woman."

Fire doused it with green flames. When she stopped, the magnesium elements in the clone's "tissues" ignited. It cried out but it then found itself encased in ice. Everything but its lifeless head.

The Atom returned to his full height and he punched the head just to be sure. It shattered and crumbled across the floor. He studied the remains for a moment and then he said, "Good to know."

Fire doused her flame, "Hey, no need to thank us."

"You have our thanks Beatriz. You too, Tora." Mr. Terrific said, "You turned the tide of battle."

"'Turned the tide?'" Fire scornfully replied, "Honey, we _won_ the battle."

Atom grabbed a vacuum cleaner designed to collect soil samples. He gathered up a layer of the replicant's destroyed "head." He grimaced, "I need to run a spectral analysis of these samples to compare them with the previous collection of samples."

"_That_ bank of equipment wasn't damaged." Mr. Terrific informed him. Pausing he noted an oddity, "Anyone else notice that this thing's 'blood' is missing from the pile?"

Nemesis had safed his weapon and returned it to his shoulder holster, "I noticed that but assumed my observation was wrong."

Atom looked at his samples, "There's none here either."

"I'm curious…" Mr. Terrific murmured as he wandered off. He retrieved a sample of the blood and placed it under the spectral analyzer. The results came up on the screen.

"That's not terrestrial by any means." The Atom said as he scrutinized the readings.

"But presumably it _is_ Apokoliptan." Mr. Terrific replied, "Apokolips draws its energy and heat from massive fire pits. Based on descriptions supplied by Superman, Supergirl, and the New Gods we've always assumed that they were magma pits. _Yet_ they admittedly spew flame, not magma."

"Are you suggesting that the pits are filled with this substance?" Atom asked.

"_Maybe_." Mr. Terrific hedged, "Look at these readings. It's primarily carbon. Traces of magnesium, nitrogen, oxygen, and hydrogen."

Terrific turned to Fire, "Ignite this sample."

She reverted to her plasma form. She aimed a finger at the tray and released a spurt of flame. It reacted instantly. It went up in a flash like gunpowder.

The Atom grinned, "I think we have a winner."

"We have to inform the contact teams of this." Mr. Terrific practically flew out of his seat. Nemesis led the way to the monitor room. Seeing that Wonder Woman, J'onn Jonzz, and Supergirl had all tried to check in Mr. Terrific surmised that the information was probably too late.

Nemesis raised all of the teams, including Superman's, and allowed Mr. Terrific to explain their discovery. The tide was turning and the JLU might finally get the upper hand after this. Darkseid had to be stopped before he achieved whatever goal he had. Knowing the Dark Lord, whatever he had planned would be disastrous for Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

3 Justice League Darkness

"And you're certain these things aren't alive?" Superman sought clarification.

"As Praxis said, these things are a semblance of life." Mr. Terrific assured him, "They're toy robots. You give them a simple instruction and they carry it out until they receive new orders."

Using Mary's signal device Praxis added, "They have a reflexive lizard brain at best. Certain actions and characteristics have been programmed into them. They do not respond to telepathic suggestion and they do not cease until ordered to do so. As Mr. Terrific alluded they do what they're told until they're told differently even if the task is already completed."

"Great Scott!" Superman suddenly shouted, "It's Darkseid and all of the Servants and his Acolytes. I have to go!"

The signal went dead. Supergirl spoke, "My team is closest. We're heading there now."

"I'll try advising Superman's team of that but they're not responding. Not any of them." Nemesis advised, "Time may be of the essence."

"Got it. Out." Supergirl signed off.

She turned and her companions were already preparing themselves. Mary still looked shaky from her ordeal. She was a candidate for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder now and would bear watching. Hopefully, the gods that powered her would spare her the nightmare of being emotionally and psychologically scarred for life. After all, one could always hope.

Captain Marvel looked eager to take on the Servants again. His supernatural confidence hadn't wavered at the sound of the odds against them. Kara wondered what that felt like.

Black Adam looked poised to throw his lot in with the Marvel Family and assist her. The Global Guardians and Adam had already helped out beyond measure tonight. Could she ask for more?

Black Adam seemed to read her thoughts, "Fear not. I shall stand beside you. Darkseid _must_ be stopped."

"And Galatea?" Supergirl wondered.

"Asking her is a mere formality." Adam assured her, "She is speaking with Praxis. Hear her answer for yourself."

Supergirl moved on and saw Galatea arguing with Praxis. She decided to listen in as she approached.

"You _lied_!" Galatea accused, "You said the Servants weren't vulnerable to telepathy yet I saw you take one down telepathically."

"A mere sleight of hand." Praxis mused, "What I told Superman was true from a certain point of view."

Galatea's lips pursed, "You're not gonna go all Obi-Wan Kenobi on me are you?"

A smile tugged at his lips. The unfathomable Praxis was dangerously close to becoming fathomable, "I just didn't think the exalted Superman needed to be burdened with every detail. I caused the Servant to collapse by 'playing' Darkseid in its head. It thought it heard its master's voice so it obeyed."

"What about the one in the Hall of Justice?" Galatea pushed the topic further.

"Darkseid communicated with it and came 'to life' again." Praxis explained, "I do not know how Darkseid could have done this but his powers are growing geometrically thanks to the Nexus energies. That is why the Servants must literally be crushed into powder otherwise they will rise up to strike again."

"_That_ is the message Superman needed to hear." Praxis declared, "Everything else is peripheral."

"Since we're teammates now, I need to know; are all of your proclamations this open to interpretation?" Galatea demanded to know.

This time a smirk did appear on Praxis's face; "Only time will tell."

He turned and started to walk away. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "I'd listen to Supergirl if I were you."

"What?" A confused Galatea yelped.

"Galatea…" Supergirl began.

"Ahhhh!" Galatea jumped.

Supergirl giggled, "Sorry. I thought you would have heard me."

"All I heard was that…that…that moral vacuum!" Galatea fumed.

Supergirl found the comment amusing considering where Galatea had been on the morality wheel five months ago. She kept her mirth to herself. Instead she asked, "Would you be willing to help us again?"

"Of course." Galatea's reply came without hesitation, "We're going to Luxor, I presume?"

"You'd be right." Supergirl smiled, "Why don't we join the others and brief them on what's going on."

"Sounds good." Galatea agreed.

Supergirl paused, "Does it ever bother you?"

"Does _what_ ever bother me?" Galatea asked.

"Co-existing with the League. You _have_ tried to kill just about every member." Supergirl pointed out the obvious.

"That's something I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make amends for." Galatea said sadly.

"I…" Supergirl was at a loss for words. A sudden commotion distracted both of them. John Stewart and Hawkgirl had arrived.

"All right, give me a sitrep." John ordered.

Supergirl exchanged wry glances with Galatea as she briefed Stewart. He nodded his approval, "With my ring I could take any Guardians that want to come along."

"Solomon, do you want to come and help?" Galatea asked Grundy.

"Grundy always help Tea and Bird Nose." He declared.

Hawkgirl replied with a wry grin, "You do realize that without my old helmet I have a regular face?"

Grundy nodded, "But name 'Bird Nose' suits you."

Hawkgirl patted his arm, "And there you have it."

"If we're ready?" John redirected everyone, "Let's go!"

They all took to the air with Hawkgirl and Grundy in a force bubble to accommodate supersonic travel. Superman and his force had been battling Darkseid's minions for over ten minutes now. Hopefully they could hold out for another ten.

* * *

The Flash punched as fast as he could run. The "Oan", Lashina, and Mantis had all been repetitively struck. He'd tried the "Superman" clone but that had nearly broken his hand. Next he hit the "Orion" mock-up, "Tag! You're it!"

"Orion" reeled and then, like the real Orion, it grew angry. "You'll die for that." It declared. It used its harness to fire energy bolt after energy bolt at the Flash. But the very nature of the energy bursts coming in pulses allowed Flash to dodge and weave between them.

The Oan leapt out and started pursuing Flash from underneath the nega-harness. Suddenly, "Orion" flipped downwards and fried the "Oan" with his nega bursts. The "Guardian of the Universe" crumbled into dust. Flash looked around and then spotted Stargirl's victorious grin. She'd used her staff's gravity powers to get one Servant to kill another.

He pointed behind her, "Watch out!"

Stargirl wheeled around. "Galatea" was coming on strong. Stargirl unleashed a cosmic ray blast from her staff. It barely slowed the clone down. Next she tried using the "stars" generated by her "Cosmic Converter" belt. Stargirl gulped. She didn't have time for anything else.

Metal arms unexpectedly wrapped themselves around her and rocketed her to safety. She suddenly realized that she in the embrace of the STRIPE mecha.

"Way to go, Pat!" she crowed.

"Don't get overconfident." The mecha's synthesized voice carried the scolding tone of her stepfather, generated half a world away; "That thing is still after us."

She looked down and saw that he was right. She glumly commented on the situation, "Aw crap."

* * *

Steel was doing battle with the "Superman" replicant. So far his battlesuit's augmented strength, weaponry, and optional sledgehammer were keeping the clone at bay but it was only a matter of time before the replicant realized that it could power through the distractions and derail Steel's plans.

Hawkman faced Mantis. He swooped in for several aerial assaults before he learned that the bug man could fly. Now they were engaged in an acrobatic dance to the death.

Hourman was duking it out with the "Supergirl" clone. He could hit it hard enough that the punch registered with the thing. The trick was avoiding getting tagged himself. One solid punch could permanently damage him. He preferred avoiding that.

The Flash ran past Booster Gold. Booster activated his force field and it blocked the Servant's weapons' blasts. He turned to Flash, "Go take out Lashina. I've got this ugly sucker covered."

Flash streaked off while Booster wrapped the forcefield around "Orion." "Now what am I going to do with you?" he mused.

* * *

Superman and Supreme squared off. The sound of their blows resounded like thunderclaps. Superman hit Supreme. Supreme hit Superman. It was a monotonous exchange that neither was winning. That was, until Supreme changed tactics. He caught Superman's hand, bent the wrist into an inverted wristlock and twisted Superman's hand behind his back.

Superman tried resisting but the pain was too great. Supreme buried his face in the sand and held it there until Superman quit resisting. He kept it there for several more minutes just to be certain. After ten minutes had gone by, he let go and rose. The Kryptonian wasn't breathing. He was triumphant at last!

* * *

The Nexus point wasn't located in the city. Which was fortunate. The modern city of Luxor existed over the ruins of Thebes. A library had been constructed in Thebes a thousand years before Christ visited Egypt as a child. Unlike the later Library of Alexandria, this library housed the sacred scrolls and relics. All of the tools of the mage's trade could be found here…including a Nexus point.

The library had been constructed outside of the city and was protected by its own mystic shields and wards. A sand storm covered it when a band of tomb robbers invaded the structure in 54 BC. It had disappeared, for all practical purposes, until now.

Zatanna reached the city's edge and saw Darkseid standing upon a hoverdisk before a sandy knoll. He waved his hand across the knoll and sand began to fly to every side. Within seconds the site was excavated. Once the sun rose the library would see the light of day once again.

Darkseid lowered the disk to the ground and stepped off. He was headed for the library's entrance when Zatanna struck. A vortex appeared before her and it began to suck the Apokoliptan Dark Lord into it.

Zatanna scrambled around the vortex _and_ Darkseid. He growled in rage as she slipped inside of the library. Angered, Darkseid unleashed his Omega Effect on the vortex and the gateway to Limbo closed. Free from its influence, he stalked off on Zatanna's trail.


	12. Chapter 12

4 Justice League Darkness

Supreme was deciding whom to help when Superman's body began to rise from the sand. Supreme turned and gaped. Superman smirked.

"You obviously haven't figured this out yet but don't try to smother someone who can hold their breath for hours at a time." Superman informed him with a snarky tone.

"This time, one shall stand and one shall fall. You die today!" Supreme snapped.

"You say that every time we meet and yet here I am." Superman mocked him.

"Grrr!" Supreme's anger was so great he couldn't articulate. He sped towards Superman at super speed. The Daxamite threw a right. Superman blocked it and the left that followed.

Superman threw a left jab to Supreme's face. It smashed the Daxamite's nose. Blood gushed forth. Supreme wiped his nose and stared unbelieving at the blood on his hand.

Since his opponent seemed unaware of him, Superman threw a right cross with all of his might. Supreme's head whipped around, carrying his body with it. He fell backwards, twisting all the way, so that he eventually fell face first into the sandy rocks.

Supreme pushed himself off of the ground with his hands. He spat the blood from his split lip out of his mouth. Anger like he'd never known fomented in his heart.

Supreme leapt up and came at Superman. He threw punch after punch but they were all blocked. He retained the initiative though and forced Superman to react to _him_.

_Fortunately_, Superman was a brawler that had taken boxing lessons from Wildcat. _Unfortunately,_ Superman was a brawler and unaccustomed to using anything other than his fists. Seeing that his every punch and elbow strike was blocked or deflected Supreme drove his knee into Superman's gut.

He followed this up with a left cross. Superman's knee started to buckle but he caught himself and rose to his full stature. Supreme rocked him with a right cross and then another and finally a third. Each blow was stronger than the one preceding it and blood flew from Superman's lips as his head whipped back. He went down onto his hands and knees.

Superman got one foot underneath him as Supreme approached. Darkseid's Acolyte came to stand next to the beleaguered Kryptonian. Superman was breathing heavily as Supreme began to speak.

His eyes began to glow red, "After all this time, it's over."

Superman came up from the "floor" pivoting his legs and hip while swinging his clasped hands. He caught Supreme under the jaw and lifted the Daxamite off of the ground. Supreme spun in mid air as he pirouetted towards the ground twenty feet away. He hit and he hit hard.

Superman was on his feet now and he walked over to Supreme's fallen form. He collapsed onto his knees as he checked Supreme's vitals. Superman was fuzzy headed from the blows that he'd received. He knelt there gathering his wits wondering how his teammates were doing.

* * *

The Flash punched Lashina several times in a row. Angered, she flailed her whip at him. He dodged it. She lashed out again and he dodged it _and _punched her. She pulled a second whip coiled as a belt around her waist and began lashing them out in a frenzied pattern.

Seeing a pattern, Flash dodged her strikes. He came in to hit her again and she cross whipped her lashes. They caught Flash across the left arm and his throat. She energized them and he cried out from the pain.

* * *

"Galatea" pursued STRIPE. Pat Dugan's voice warned Stargirl, "I can't shake her. When I let you go, fly away."

"But Pat…" she started to argue.

"No 'buts' Courtney!" Dugan snapped, "Just do it and don't worry about me."

The replicant was just above STRIPE, ready to strike, and the mecha threw Courtney away. STRIPE turned and punched the clone in the face. He then grabbed "Galatea" and drove her into the ground. Once there, he unleashed all of his considerable weaponry upon her. Sadly, it was to no avail.

The replicant threw STRIPE off of her. He landed on his backside but quickly scrambled to his feet. The Servant stomped its way towards the mecha. STRIPE met her with a left jab. Seeing that the move surprised it, he tried a right cross.

STRIPE followed up with a knee to the stomach, a left cross to the face, and an uppercut. The Servant staggered but it stayed on its feet. STRIPE cocked back his arm for another punch but "Galatea" was on the move.

The clone moved in towards the hole created in STRIPE's defenses by having his right arm reared back. A left cross caused power cable in his neck to sever and spark. Pat Dugan began to lose resolution on his viewers.

The replicant scanned STRIPE with its X-Ray vision and it smiled. It took hold of STRIPE's shoulders and then crushed the mecha. Stargirl, who'd remained nearby, screamed; "Pat!"

"Galatea" whirled around and a malevolent smile appeared on its face. Stargirl slowly caught her breath as she remembered that her stepfather wasn't _in_ the mecha. It was a remotely controlled battle droid. _Just like Star Wars,_ she told herself. She saw the replicant stalking her and she grimaced, _Complete with clones and all._

Stargirl blasted "Galatea" with everything the Cosmic Rod could unleash. The clone was stunned. Stargirl tried a sustained barrage, complete with heavy _g_'s. The replicant sank to its knees and Stargirl grinned as she thought, _Awl-right! Scratch one ugly clone-like thingie._

Then, the replicant started to rise to its feet. Its evil smile returned, "Keep smiling girl. After all, you want to die happy."

Stargirl gulped.

* * *

Steel swung his hammer and it collided with "Superman's" head. The hammer's head was bent in an impression of "Superman's" head. Steel tossed it aside. He delivered a right cross that sent the clone ten feet back.

Steel moved in. A knee to the gut followed and then an uppercut. Steel added a new element to his repertoire. He triggered his wrist concussion blaster at the same time that his punch connected. The combination of brute strength and energy blast had the clone on the ropes.

The change in fortune came when Steel knocked the replicant twenty feet back. As he closed the distance, the Servant recovered. It blocked his punch and delivered one of its own to Steel's gut. Despite his armor, Steel felt the heavy blow and it drove all of his air from his lungs.

"Superman" hit him with a right/left combo. A massive right knocked Steel over. John Irons struggled to reboot his systems while the Servant prepared to kill him.

* * *

"Orion's" nega harness shattered Booster's forcefield. The JLer took to the air. He used his ion blasters to engage the Servant. "Orion" bracketed Booster but still hadn't landed a shot. Suddenly an emerald sphere surrounded Booster as the nega bursts were about to finally connect.

Solomon Grundy pulled the Servant off of its harness and began a fist fight with it. They were evenly matched so the struggle was epic in proportion. Stewart checked on Booster.

"Are you all right?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Booster assured him, "That thing's just as mean as Orion but it isn't quite as smart. I was just about done setting him up."

"Setting him up?" John couldn't quite believe it.

Booster grew exasperated and pointed at a pipe that had been exposed by one of the Servant's blasts, "That's a gas main. Once I got him over it, I shoot that, and ka-blooey."

John grinned, "Not a bad plan. We found out these things are vulnerable to burning up. Your plan may be the best one around."

"Thanks." Booster grinned.

"Don't thank me." John advised, "Thank yourself."

Booster was grateful for the rare words of praise. He'd come a long way as a superhero over the last four years and knew it but a little affirmation was always nice. He promised himself it wouldn't go to his head.

* * *

Flash began to spin and ripped the whips out of Lashina's hands. He threw them aside and then he rushed up to her. Punching her _yet_ again he was surprised as an energy discharge threw him back. He landed on his butt and stared at his opponent in confusion.

"Oh, poor darling." Lashina laughed, "The whips are merely the vessel and the power comes from _me_."

She uncoiled a third and final whip from her waist, "Now say good night, sweetie."

She cried out as Hawkgirl swooped in and hit her in the chest with her mace. Lashina got to her feet with a feral smile, "Care to try your luck?"

"I think I just did." Hawkgirl taunted.

Lashina cracked her whip in Hawkgirl's direction. The whip's stinger wrapped around the mace's handle. Lashina charged her whip even as Shayera charged her mace. The feedback from the two opposing currents knocked both of them on their respective butts.

Flash rushed to Hawkgirl's side, "Shayera! Are you all right?"

"Fine." She brushed aside his concerns and she got to her feet. Lashina was lying on the ground, not moving. "I'll check on her." Flash said as he raced to the Apokoliptan's side. He breathed a sigh of relief as her vitals appeared to be strong. He collected all of Lashina's whips and put them in a pile far away from her fallen form.

* * *

"Galatea" unleashed its heat vision. Stargirl dropped all of her attacks and erected a shield. Sadly the shield began to waver and fade right away. Stargirl gritted her teeth. _I hope dying doesn't hurt _too_ much._

A red and gold streak slammed into "Galatea." Captain Marvel hit the clone for all he was worth and it sailed away. He looked to Stargirl, "Are you all right?"

Stargirl rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him, "Billy! Thank God!"

Marvel wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad to see you too, Court. But if you'll excuse me, that thing is getting up again."

Stargirl stepped back, "Have at."

Marvel grinned at her and then he flew into the clone.

_That's my man,_ Stargirl giddily thought to herself as the battle was joined.

* * *

Supergirl swooped down and decked the "Superman" clone. It staggered. She bathed it in her heat vision. At first it grunted as the pain struck it. Then, as the trace elements burned up, it began to cry out. Finally, its blood combusted and it crumbled to the ground.

Steel rose and joined Supergirl, "Neat trick. Wish I'd thought of it."

She chucked his shoulder, "You would've."

"Yeah right." Steel said ruefully, "Who came with you?"

Supergirl explained who comprised her team and then added, "I don't know who went after whom. We just split up and went after selective targets. There was no planning."

Steel chuckled, "Then I'm glad I was lucky enough to get help from _you_."

"Anytime John." Supergirl looked around, "Wanna find out what those fighting sounds are all about?"

He grinned, "Sure."

* * *

Galatea, Mary, and Black Adam alighted next to Superman. Mary knelt next to him, "Superman? Are you all right?"

He nodded and got to his feet, "We need to help Zatanna. She's facing Darkseid all alone."

As if to punctuate his words, a plume of energy erupted out of the library.

Galatea grimaced, "I take it that's a bad sign."

"The gods alone know." Black Adam replied, "Come. The Dark Lord of Apokolips needs a moment of reckoning. I think we are the best equipped to mete out justice."

Even Superman was swept up by Adam's natural charisma. He spoke, "All at once now. We'll send Darkseid limping back to Apokolips."

The quartet flew off as one and headed into the mysteries of the library.


	13. Chapter 13

6 Justice League Darkness

Zatanna was the first to reach the Nexus point's crystalline energy matrix. She ran through the library's outer foyer. Guided by instinct, she proceeded down into an underground antechamber. There she came across the Nexus point.

It was a massive manifestation of power akin to the Sands of Time in both grandeur and scope. Stonehenge boasted such a point as did a very small number of sites. Only this one and Fate's Tower hadn't been plundered.

Darkseid seemed intent on a snatch and grab policy. Fate's Tower would require a massive expenditure of energy, perhaps more than could be gathered. The Dark Lord obviously needed energy but for _what_? That was the question of the hour.

Zatanna had a compulsion to _touch _the arcane matrix. She tentatively reached out. It as surprisingly cool to the touch. Then, ever so slowly, she began to feel its energies charging her…changing her.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed and then with ever increasing intensity, "Oh my God! Omigod!"

There was a blinding flash of energy and Zatanna was suddenly elevated to a new plane of existence.

* * *

Darkseid entered the library. As a being with the powers of a god, he felt no compunction to be cautious. With his every ability supercharged by his ongoing quest for power he knew he was nigh-invincible. However, this wee slip of a sorceress had surprised him outside of the library and he knew that she wasn't finished with him yet.

The dais that the library revolved around suddenly had light pouring up out of it. The light shot straight up in a solid beam. It hit the 5,000 carat diamond on the roof and exploded upwards in a plume of energy and light.

Darkseid swore violent oaths as he rushed downwards into the library's subterranean section. Once there, he saw a sight which chilled him. Zatanna hovered before the cascading Nexus point. Her dark jacket, shorts, and heels were cast in argent hues. Her white blouse was now ebon black. Her raven hair floated all around her and her eyes flashed with energies beyond comprehension.

Darkseid knew that Zatanna had absorbed only a finite amount of energy. As a mortal, even as powerful as one as herself, she could only contain a miniscule amount of the point's energies without being consumed. In other words, he could take her in a fight _but_ it would cost him. There were alternatives to fighting though…

"Listen to me." Darkseid spoke, "You cannot hope to stop me. You will merely slow me down. Stand aside and I shall allow you to live."

"I've alerted the various pantheons of Earth of your plans. They all stand rallied against you." Zatanna's voice echoed.

Darkseid cursed the damnable luck of the girl's interference. She knew, or had guessed, too much. Regardless of his earlier assurances, she _had_ to die.

Zatanna struck first. Energy in the form of the purest light traced out of her fingers like lightning. It struck Darkseid and felled him. He got to his knees and slowly rose to his feet.

He'd been unable to absorb the nexus energy emanated from Zatanna. She'd processed it through a spell of her own making and it was therefore suffused with her essence. While he was a psychic vampire that lived off of others' misery he could not drain people of their souls. As such, his only choice was to batter down her defenses and kill her when she was unprotected.

Darkseid unleashed a black lance of energy. Zatanna replied with a white, shining shield. Darkseid's onslaught was relentless. Her shield slowly crumbled even as she began to experience pain as she'd never endured before. She'd reached her saturation point with the Nexus and had to release her ties to it. With a loud shriek she passed out and her raiment returned to its normal hues.

Darkseid strode up to her side and stretched his reach into the Nexus matrix. Within seconds he'd absorbed it all. The problem was, all he'd accomplished was recouping the losses that he'd endured while fighting Zatanna. With Olympus and Asgard now closed to him, he only had the Rock of Eternity left available for nearly unopposed raiding.

_That is, if she didn't alert the accursed wizard. Or, if the Olympians haven't alerted Shazam. They _are_ his patrons since his breaking with the Egyptian pantheon._ Darkseid thought to himself.

Darkseid ceased his ruminations. The die was cast and he was left with the energies that he'd already pilfered. It would have to be enough. He was, after all, a god. What kind of external assistance did he truly need?

He gazed down upon Zatanna and chuckled, "You chose poorly child. Now your reckoning has come. It truly is time for you to die."

His eyes began to glow red, and as he was preparing to summon the Omega Effect, Superman intervened. He hit Darkseid and sent him to the other side of the cavern. Mary and Galatea inspected Zatanna.

"She's alive." Galatea announced. She looked to Mary, "Get her somewhere safe and then get back here ASAP."

Mary gathered Zatanna up in her arms, "Got it." She whisked off while Superman and Darkseid began their struggle. It was a short one.

Darkseid put Superman down with his Omega Effect. Black Adam came in next. His uppercut nearly took Darkseid's head off. Darkseid stumbled backwards and Adam pressed the attack.

A right cross proceeded a left. Two left jabs were followed by a knee to the gut. Next, Black Adam drove his knee into Darkseid's face. This threw Darkseid's head up as a target for another right.

Darkseid staggered and then he rallied by catching Adam with his Omega Effect. He chuckled as the Egyptian was driven to his knees. "Luthor once told me you were a man of mixed loyalties. It seems that is no longer the case. More's the pity that you didn't join with my Satrap. You could have had this world or another. Instead, all you will receive now is _death_!"

"No, he won't!" Galatea shouted as she delivered a flying kick into Darkseid's torso. Next she kicked him in the jaw. Darkseid fell over. Galatea checked on Adam.

"Snap out if it, mister!" she commanded, "We have work to do."

Darkseid rose, "It is too late for _either_ of you."

Black energy caught them both and they both cried out as it felt as though they were being ripped apart from the inside out. It was during this that Mary returned. Seeing her comrades in jeopardy she instinctively wanted to help. Unfortunately, she was frozen in place. The scene before her reminded her of her own recent trial and the thought of undergoing that again was incomprehensible.

However, Mary had the courage of Achilles and the stamina of Atlas coursing through her. She also had her own shame over her hesitation. Firmly resolved, she came straight at the delightfully distracted Darkseid.

She rocked him with a right cross. He stumbled away and she came at him with a kick to the stomach. Her follow through was a spin kick. Regaining her balance, she drove her left fist into his face.

Darkseid caught her with a backlash of power. She was thrown across the cavern. He smiled in delight.

"Excellent. I'd feared that I would lose you as an opponent. Sadly, this encounter is cutting into my storehouse of energy and I have plans for this surplus. Fare thee well, child. We shall meet again." He said as a boom tube opened beside him and he walked into it. It thundered as it closed.

* * *

"Too bad we don't have any popcorn." Booster complained while he and John watched Grundy and "Orion" battle it out.

"Or at least nachos." Stewart concurred.

A boom tube appeared. "Uh oh." Green Lantern opined.

"Orion" threw everything he had into one punch that knocked Grundy off of his feet. He then jumped into his harness and flew off for the tube. GL grabbed him with a giant "hand."

* * *

Supreme had gotten to his feet unobserved. He saw that Lashina was standing as well. The boom tube opened and Supreme knew what he had to do. He leapt into the air and flew for Lashina. He shouldered Hawkgirl out of the way and swatted the Flash as he passed by. He scooped Lashina up in a bridal carry and flew her into the boom tube at super speed.

Hawkgirl went to the now standing again Flash and slapped him upside the head, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Me?" he protested, "What about you?"

"Argh." Hawkgirl groaned, "C'mon, let's see what's on the other side of that wormhole."

"Right in front of you." Flash declared as he took off.

* * *

"Master!" "Orion" cried out, "Help me, Master!"

Darkseid appeared in the boom tube. He unleashed his Omega Effect upon John's ring construct. It shattered, jolting GL. The Servant gratefully flew into the tube. Darkseid looked around. "Galatea" was besieged. He wrote her off and closed the tube…but not _before _a red streak went by him unnoticed.

* * *

The remaining replicant saw that Darkseid was abandoning it and it launched into a frenzied attack. Captain Marvel held it off for as long as he could but the attack overwhelmed him. He was knocked over and the "Galatea" clone took to the air.

Stargirl was incensed, "Hey witch, that's _my_ boyfriend!"

She used the Cosmic Rod to knock the replicant out of the air. "Galatea" used its arctic breath to nearly freeze Stargirl. She ended up using the staff to warm her up while the clone returned to the air.

Supergirl knocked it to the ground. As it struggled to rise, Supergirl dosed it with her heat vision. The tell tale ignition sequence occurred and then Steel punched the outer shell and it crumbled.

"Cool!" Stargirl said in hushed tones.

"What did I miss?" Captain Marvel asked as he strode up.

"The end of the fight." Stargirl informed him, "Turns out y'need heat vision and then you can fry these buggers. They just fall apart after that."

"Cool." Marvel opined.

"_That's _what _I_ said!" Stargirl exclaimed. Quieting down, she looked Marvel over, "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"Not much." Marvel admitted, "It could've been worse."

"I'm still glad it's dead." Stargirl voiced.

Captain Marvel was stunned, "Courtney!"

"What?" Stargirl retorted, "You mean you'd prefer her to be alive?"

Captain Marvel was distinctly uncomfortable, "Well, no."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" Stargirl poked a finger into his chest, "We can all agree that life is better off without it being around. And it's not like it was alive to begin with. _If_ it'd been alive I _might_ feel differently but as things stand I'm more than happy that it's a pile of rocks and dirt rather than standing here beating the crap outta everyone."

"I take it we've wiped out another clone?" Superman asked as he landed amidst their circle. He sat Zatanna down onto her feet.

"Yup. I dusted _two_ clones." Supergirl was proud to boast.

"I take it Darkseid got away." Steel said.

"Yes. We saw him appear here but none of us were in any shape to get here fast enough." Superman ruefully admitted.

"Isn't that Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Booster Gold standing next to Solomon?" Galatea asked.

It took Superman half a second to realize that "Solomon" referred to Grundy. Since even Grundy himself didn't refer to himself as such, it was a new concept. Superman looked around, "Where's the Flash?"

"Why don't we ask them?" Mary asked, pointing at the other cluster of heroes.

"Good idea." Superman mused.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hawkgirl asked Stewart.

"I'm fine, Shay. Now what do you mean Flash went through the boom tube?" John asked.

"I'd like to hear that one myself." Superman scowled.

Hawkgirl sighed, "It's like this…"

* * *

Galatea was calming Grundy down when a Javelin shuttle landed nearby. The passenger hatch popped and Blackhawk emerged from the shuttle. Galatea saw this and ran straight for him.

Blackhawk saw what she had in mind and stood still. Galatea reached him and literally leapt up into his arms. He held her up by her buttocks and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and smothered him with kisses.

In the most literal sense, the display was unnecessary. They were the same height so they naturally met one another on equal ground. The entire point of the exercise was the shared intimacy created by their mutual vulnerability. They opened themselves up to harm and it cemented the trust between them.

Galatea came up for air and Blackhawk wore a delirious smile, "Tea! What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you." She grinned, "Fighting bad guys."

He eased her down onto her feet. He caressed her face and then brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, "Somehow I think that only _one_ of us squared off with the bad guys today."

"You did your part just like I did mine." Galatea insisted, "That's all anyone can ask for."

He cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a kiss. It took her breath away. It was now her turn to wear a delirious smile, "Forget Bailya. I'm coming with you."

"Won't the rest of the Global Guardians object?" Blackhawk _had_ to ask.

"Nope." Her smile grew, "I'm TDY with the League. I'm available for as long as you need me."

"That could be for a _very_ long time." He shared her smile.

"That's what I was hoping for." She confessed.

"Me too." Blackhawk said as he held her tight. She returned the hug.

* * *

"Should they be doing that in public?" Captain Marvel asked no one in particular.

"Hold this." Stargirl ordered Mary as she handed off her staff. She marched towards Marvel, building momentum as she approached. She leapt into his arms with a cry of "Surprise!"

As he caught her legs and lower back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing she placed hers over his. Her tongue flicked in and out, playfully engaging his own. He stumbled and fell onto his butt.

Fortunately Stargirl had the presence of mind to withdraw her tongue as he fell. Their heads collided when they landed. Marvel lay down on his back and pondered what had just happened. Stargirl rolled around until she was atop of him, sitting up, and straddling his waist.

"Surprised?" she grinned.

"Yeah." Marvel said in a dreamy voice. He began to focus, "How's your head?"

"Sore, but I'll recover. It was worth it." She decided.

"I'm glad you think so." He grinned, "But why all of a sudden…?"

"Still have a problem with their PDA?" Stargirl smirked and pointed at his chest.

"No. Not so much." He admitted.

"Good. Now get up before we _really_ start to fool around." She declared.

"'Really start to…?'" He repeated.

Her smirk grew and she had a suggestive twinkle in her eyes, "You've just taken your first step into a broader world. But first, a ground rule: No sex. I don't need to get pregnant. Besides Pat would kill me _and_ it would kill my mom. No sex means none whatsoever, of any kind. Got it?"

Marvel numbly nodded. Stargirl smiled, "I knew you'd be fine with it. You're the last of the really great guys." She punctuated her declaration with a quick kiss and then she got off of him.

"If we're all done?" Superman asked for the sake of the couples.

"We haven't had our turn yet." Hawkgirl ventured.

"And you're not going to." Superman replied, "Black Adam, you'll take Grundy back with you?"

"Of course." Adam replied.

"Then the rest of us will be off to New York." Superman decided. _And then we'll try to figure this mess out,_ he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

7 Justice League Darkness

The boom tube opened in Darkseid's viewing room as Supreme and Lashina sailed out of it. The "Orion" mockery came next. Lastly, Darkseid himself emerged. The tube closed behind him.

The Phantom Stranger sat in a chair arrayed before the Meta Screen which had allowed him to survey the proceeding events. The "Supergirl" clone had been watching him, keeping him away from any of its master's things. The Stranger had done nothing during Darkseid's excursions, which the replicant was pleased to report.

Darkseid was in a jovial mood, "Well my friend, did you enjoy the show?"

"I never enjoy seeing evil triumph." The Stranger clarified, "I always hold out hope that justice will vanquish all."

"Then I suggest that you get used to disappointment." Darkseid chuckled, "For my plans have merely begun to unfurl."

"Besides, you _can_ intervene at any moment." Darkseid suggested.

"That is not my purpose here. I am here to reason with you." The Phantom Stranger said.

"Ah yes. You are the conscience which I was born without." Darkseid laughed, "You will find your task nigh impossible Stranger."

"As I said, I have hope." The Phantom Stranger said.

"So much the better." Darkseid said with some malice, "The despair that you shall eventually feel will be so much the sweeter."

Darkseid shook his head, "Servants, summon Mantis."

They rushed to comply. Darkseid turned to Supreme, "I have another task for you."

Supreme bowed low, "Anything, Master."

"You will lead an assault on the Rock of Eternity. Lashina will lead the actual fighting. _You_ will be tasked with inserting the rods. They must be placed along the convex of the rock. The ventral and dorsal points should be sufficient."

"I will succeed, Master." Supreme vowed.

"You had better. I have a particularly _potent_ chastisement in mind should you fail." Darkseid warned him. Next Darkseid informed Lashina of her task. She relished the thought.

"C'mon Lover, let's get the Master's rods. We can practice inserting them together." Her tone was seductive and Supreme realized her words held a double meaning.

Darkseid caught it too, "Lashina, we do not have time for your usual proclivities."

She was crestfallen but she accompanied Supreme anyway.

Darkseid gathered up a belt that lay across a nearby table. Supreme had already taken the two rods. Darkseid strapped on the belt. It possessed four plate sized metal squares, two in front and two in back.

The purpose of the rods and belt was quite simple. When Shazam channeled his power through the Rock of Eternity, such as when one of the Marvel family called his name, then the rods would deflect an equal share of power to Darkseid. Shazam would know that extra power was being used but the odds of his discovering the rods were fairly slim.

"The wizard will have been alerted to your incursions by the Olympians." The Stranger reminded Darkseid.

"All the Olympians have is the word of a silly little sorceress. They have no tangible proof." Darkseid breezily dismissed the warning.

"They will know that the Nexus points have been drained. That will be proof enough." His confidant argued.

"But drained by whom?" Darkseid laughed, "Each of Earth's pantheons are so strife ridden they can't trust each other, whether within the pantheon or without."

"Perhaps the Lords of Order shall intervene. Dr. Fate is amongst their numbers." The Phantom Stranger replied.

"Nabu is one voice among many." Darkseid chuckled as he shook his head, "The Lords of Order only care about the Lords of Chaos and their own precious dream essence. I am leaving the Gray Man alone for precisely that reason."

"Have you thought about Daxam?" the Stranger asked.

"I have thought of little else for the past several months." Darkseid admitted.

"Then you know that the transportation of their world and their resultant powers will shock them into insensibility?" the voice of restraint said.

"I'm counting on it." Darkseid said malevolently.

* * *

Mantis joined the group and Lashina opened a boom tube. Mantis carried her as the Servants led the way. Appearing above the Rock of Eternity, they headed for the wizard's perch. Supreme split off and landed on the highest point of the suspended rock.

Consisting of conical pieces of heaven and hell fused together, the Rock hung between them both. Teetering on the edge of the mortal plane it provided Shazam with the perfect vantage point to study earthly affairs. The composition of the Rock also allowed the wizard to funnel the powers of the gods of light and darkness to his chosen ones while adding to those same abilities.

Having been alerted to Darkseid's plans from his own observations he wasn't quite surprised when the Servants and the Acolytes attacked him. Shazam reacted with all of his might. Unaware of Supreme's activities planting the two rods, the wizard suddenly felt every iota of energy suddenly draining out of him.

* * *

Lightning struck Darkseid and his evil laughter filled his palace.

* * *

Lightning struck Billy and Mary Batson as they were flying high above the Atlantic. Mary screamed as she started to plunge towards the ocean from a height of more than three miles. Billy also began to drop but he extended his arms and legs, creating enough drag to slow him down.

Superman and Supergirl reacted immediately. Superman plunged after Mary while Supergirl caught Billy. She hoisted him into a bridal cradle and then started a descent to where there was more air and it would be warmer.

Superman caught the panicking Mary. She buried her head into his shoulder. Supergirl came up alongside him and they began dropping through the clouds together.

They finished their descent at nine hundred feet. Billy finally spoke, "Mare! Are you all right?"

She finally lifted her head and slowly nodded, "What happened?"

"I don't know. The wizard must've done something." He ventured a guess.

"Why does he want to kill us?" she asked, still shaken.

"I don't think he does." Billy replied, "If we could just get to the Rock of Eternity…"

* * *

The Servants of Darkseid concluded their battle and retreated into a boom tube back to Apokolips. The Wizard returned his focus on Earth. Seeing that his "children" were in peril, Shazam refocused and tried another spell. This one would bring them to the Rock. It was harder than it should have been but it wasn't impossible.

* * *

Lightning flashed again and this time Mary and Billy vanished. Superman searched all around but they were gone. "What happened?" He asked.

"I think Billy got his wish." Supergirl speculated.

* * *

The Batsons and Teth-Adam appeared before Shazam. All of them were obviously rattled and very confused. Teth-Adam grew incensed upon seeing the wizard.

"Have you finally tried to kill me and failed, old man?" he angrily demanded.

""Yeah! What he said!" Mary hotly lashed out.

"Mary! Adam!" Billy placed himself between them and Shazam, "It isn't his fault! Is it?"

"In a way it is." Shazam sighed, "I was under attack from Darkseid's minions. I tried to repulse them but suddenly the spell took all of my power…including that which I've given to you. I was able to compensate for the teleportation spell. It still requires more energy than it should but I can cope with it now."

"And this started after the Servants of Darkness appeared?" Billy asked.

"Yes. The events coincided." Shazam explained.

"They have affected the Rock somehow." Teth-Adam ventured, "Tell me, can I summon the lightning once again?"

"Speak my name and my powers shall be yours once again." The wizard promised.

The trio spoke the name, "Shazam!" as one. They were all transformed. Black Adam flew upwards.

"I'll check the upper portion of the Rock." He said as he flew off.

"I'll take the bottom." Captain Marvel said as he leapt off of the perch.

"I guess that leaves me the middle." Mary Marvel muttered.

* * *

"That was refreshing." Darkseid said as he refocused the Meta Screen onto the Rock of Eternity after the second lightning strike. Noting the screen he asked, "What have we here?"

The screen showed Black Adam and Captain Marvel pulling the rods out of the rock. Darkseid snarled. He ripped the belt off and threw it on the ground, "Useless!"

"Lashina!" Darkseid snapped, "Take your lover to Desaad and have him apply his arts for twelve hours. After that, _you_ can put him back to together."

"It would be my pleasure." Lashina purred, "Come along Dev Em darling. We mustn't keep the court torturer waiting."

Supreme looked to Darkseid. An unspoken appeal was written in his eyes. Darkseid's eyes merely narrowed, "Go."

Supreme's shoulders slumped. Lashina took his hand, "Don't worry. I'll be there when he's finished with you. I'll make you feel brand new."

They were out of sight when Darkseid turned to the others, "Mantis, you are free to do as you wish. Just be available when I call you."

"Of course." Mantis bowed and then left.

"Servants, walk with me." Darkseid turned to his self appointed conscience, "You may be intrigued by this Stranger."

The Phantom Stranger inclined his head in accordance with Darkseid's unspoken request. The strange quartet walked the corridors of Darkseid's palace. As they descended, level by level, they came to the subterranean portions of the vast tower. Down here, screams could be heard. They'd reached Desaad's domain. Prisoners from across the galaxy were being tortured for various reasons. Generally, breathing was crime enough.

Desaad was only involved in one session. Lashina watched as Supreme writhed in the agony booth. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

The Phantom Stranger was impassive as he witnessed these things. He was also impassive about a red streak that flitted from shadow to shadow. The Flash had been following them ever since they'd left the viewing room. He'd emerged out of the boom tube just ahead of Darkseid.

Supreme had been distracted by Lashina and "Supergirl" had been utterly focused on the Stranger himself. The Phantom Stranger alone had noted the Flash's arrival. It had been unheralded so as to save the speedster's life.

Darkseid eyed one of his chief lieutenants watching Supreme's punishment. Steppenwolf wore a satisfied smile at hearing the Daxamite's cries. Darkseid called him over.

"Come with me." Darkseid commanded, "I am inspecting Luthor's work."

"The human had been steadily working until twenty minutes ago, my liege." Steppenwolf reported.

"Why is this?" Darkseid asked.

"He would not say. He merely insists on speaking with you." The Apokoliptan general answered.

"And did you try to persuade him to rethink his stratagem?" Darkseid wondered.

"Yes, my lord." Steppenwolf said with some embarrassment, "He has constructed a shield that he claims is unbreakable by anyone but you yourself."

"He's cleverer than I thought." Darkseid said approvingly, "But then again, that is why I need him."

"You need no one, my lord. You are the all." Steppenwolf declared.

"Yes, but maybe this once I have need of a lesser being." Darkseid mused.

"As you say, master." Steppenwolf wisely deferred to Darkseid's judgment.

"As it always should be." Darkseid murmured.

They came to a chamber guarded by scores of parademons. The hulking Doomsday stood guard as well. Darkseid stopped and murmured to Steppenwolf, "Even the genetic mishap has proven unable to break Luthor's shield?"

"Yes, my lord." Steppenwolf nodded his confirmation.

"Indeed, he _is_ cleverer than I thought." Darkseid mused.

Doomsday and the parademons stepped aside and Darkseid entered the chamber. The Phantom Stranger followed him. The Flash got close enough to hear, praying all the while that no one would turn around.

Luthor was busy working on the boom tube apparatus when he heard Darkseid clear his throat. Luthor looked up and then he broke into a smug smile. "I see you received my invitation." He said.

"I am not sure whether to kill you for your presumption or to reward you for your audacity in repelling all of my troops." Darkseid admitted, "Your next few words will decide your fate."

"The dilemma of the Gray Man." Luthor chuckled. Seeing that Darkseid wasn't amused, he baldly said, "I need something from you."

"Indeed?" Darkseid found his candor refreshing, "For the boom tube?"

"No. I'm almost done with that. The theory is sound. Now it's just a matter of building and powering the thing." Luthor declared.

"Leave that to me." Darkseid assured him, "But what is it you want then?"

"I need the Legion of Doom freed from their prisons and gathered for me to guide when I lead the subjugation of Earth." Luthor said.

"You will have the Daxamites." Darkseid replied, "What need will you have of mere mortals?"

"I'm assuming that you will be taking the Daxamites away once I secure the planet?" Luthor received the expected nod from Darkseid so he continued, "I need allies to hold the planet for me. I've made certain promises to the Legionnaires. Promises that will have to be kept in order to avoid complications."

"Such as?" Darkseid was amused.

"Earth's heroes won't kill me in my sleep but my 'compatriots' will. That is, _unless_ I either have protection _or_ if they serve under me." Luthor explained, "I promised them spoils and, whether or not they help me secure the planet, they'll expect them."

"I expected better from you, Luthor. A firm hand will alleviate these problems. If they threaten you, simply kill them." Darkseid advised.

"I'd prefer using them. Like you use your Elite." Luthor revealed.

"Ah, you wish to keep the threats close to you and harness their energies." Darkseid surmised, "All the while ruling them with an iron fist."

"Precisely." Luthor confirmed it with a sense of satisfaction.

"I believe I can help. First off, I can supply you with a personal parademons guard detachment. Second, I _will _free your erstwhile companions _but _they will be at my disposal." Darkseid offered.

"Agreed, _if_ I can reserve twelve of them exclusively for myself." Luthor countered.

Darkseid snorted, "Your audacity knows no bounds. In all of my days I have only bartered with the Highfather. This presumption is too much."

Luthor shook his head, "Don't forget that I know the anti-life equation and with it how to make you one of the Fallen guarding the Source Wall."

Darkseid's growl came from the back of his throat, "I could simply kill you where you stand."

"True, you could try but then again I might transform you before you can unleash your Omega Effect." Luthor chuckled, "You're getting your freedom from me at a cheap price. You're also getting access to Earth's meta-human population to use as shock troops. I govern in _your_ name and you reap the benefits."

Darkseid was mollified…barely, "Very well. We have a bargain. _Again_. But threaten me or betray our agreement in any way and we shall see who is the fastest."

Luthor bowed at the waist, "Agreed, _Master_."

The show of subservience suited Darkseid but he still detected a hint of rebellion in Luthor's tone. _It doesn't matter; he will be brought to heel soon enough._ The Dark Lord thought. After all, Darkseid had the armies of Apokolips, and soon, the population of Daxam at his command. How could Luthor withstand that?

* * *

The Flash had heard enough. He turned and ran down the corridor. This time, Steppenwolf saw him streak off.

"Servants! Find that spy and kill him!" he ordered and the two mockeries flew off in pursuit.

"Problems?" Darkseid asked as he exited the laboratory chamber.

"One of Earth's so-called 'heroes', my lord. He has been spying on us." Steppenwolf answered, "I have dispatched the Servants to dispose of him."

"And how do you know it was a 'him?'" Darkseid wondered.

"All I saw was a red blur. That is a hallmark of the Earthers' 'Flash.'" Steppenwolf explained.

Darkseid pondered this and nodded, "That would account for why I did not see him enter or exit my boom tube." Darkseid rested a hand on his general's shoulder, "Fear not. The speedster even fooled me. No punishments are warranted. Instead I have a different task for you. Gather intelligence from Luthor. You and my Elite will be freeing his Legion of Doom from their captors. Once that is accomplished you will bring them here."

"For what reason, Master?" Steppenwolf wondered. If it weren't for his second-in-command's immense value Darkseid would have slain him on the spot for questioning his orders. However, the master strategist needed such knowledge to function.

"They will serve Luthor even as my Elite serve me." Darkseid declared, "And they shall prepare the planet for my harvesting of their meta-human population."

"Your will be done, Master." Steppenwolf bowed.

Darkseid contentedly watched as his general entered the lab and started gathering the necessary data from Luthor. His will was truly coming to pass, as it usually was. Only Earth and New Genesis had defied him thus far. Soon, both of them would pay the price.

* * *

The Flash ran from level to level, corridor by corridor until he found an exit. Once outside he stopped to look around. Realizing that he truly was the stranger in a strange land, he took a moment to examine his options.

His one hope was to find the Hunger Dogs Rebellion. That same group had given Rocket Red his armor when the original JLU had come here to rescue Mr. Miracle. They alone would have the means to ferret him off of Apokolips and back to Earth…or even New Genesis. Any port in a storm would do.

_And_ he had to do it fast. His blood sugar was dropping dangerously low. He was already woozy and getting disoriented. But he _couldn't _stop. Not with two Servants of Darkness on his tail. He had to run or die…but the running might cause him to pass out and then he'd surely die when they caught up with him.

Either course of action would spell disaster and for the first time in months, Flash was at a loss as to what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

7 Justice League Darkness

Ice met the landing shuttle. Fire followed her, "I can't believe you're waiting to see the Flash."

"We had to break off our date in order to respond to the alert." Ice explained, "It was going well and I'd like to get back to it. It isn't too late."

"Hey, I'd like to go back to Rio but that isn't happening." Fire replied, "Get used to it."

A wounded look passed over Ice's features. Fire relented. Rubbing Ice's back she said, "Don't worry, Tora. I'm sure he's fine and he'll want to pick up where you two left off."

"I hope so." Ice said with a mixture of hope and fear.

So far, J'onn and Diana's teams had landed. Superman's team was the last to arrive. The Supers had alighted just before the Javelin landed. A crowd was gathering to greet those aboard the shuttle.

The Ray hobbled in on his crutches. He had a broken leg and a fractured ankle thanks to the "Supergirl" replicant. The left leg was in a full length cast and the right ankle was strapped into a walking cast. He'd refused to stay in the medical bay. He was planning on meeting Mary come hell or high water.

Superman went to the Martian Manhunter, "Hello J'onn. I take it you were as successful as we were?"

The Martian's expression became even dourer…if that were possible, "We completely failed. We also endured some traumatic injuries."

"I noticed the Ray." Superman confessed.

"Vixen also suffered several broken bones. Mainly ribs but her right arm was broken as well." J'onn revealed.

"And Diana's team?" Superman inquired.

"Starman and Dr. Light are being examined as we speak." J'onn reported, "Dr. Light is being seen for exhaustion and Starman was nearly suffocated by a collapsing building."

"My team got off lightly in comparison." Superman admitted, "Kara's team suffered some major injuries. Apparently Mary Marvel suffered a traumatic torture session conducted by Darkseid himself."

"Poor child." J'onn said in horror, "Was she affected."

"If she was she faced down her fears in Luxor. She fought Darkseid after the rest of us were defeated." Superman explained.

"Even you?" J'onn couldn't quite believe it.

"Darkseid's powers are augmented beyond belief. I barely stood a chance." Superman glumly admitted.

"That would explain why he was able to shatter Diana's bracelets." J'onn surmised.

_That_ piece of news caught Superman by surprise. Her bracelets were nigh unbreakable. Looking around he suddenly asked, "Where _is_ Diana?"

"I regret that I have to convey her apologies. She had to travel to Themiscyra to replace said bracelets." J'onn divulged.

"But she's all right?" Superman asked with some alarm.

"She is bruised and battered but she is otherwise fine." J'onn reassured him.

Superman was going ask another question but Ice tentatively approached him, "Superman?"

"Tora? How can I help you?" he gently asked. She was obviously troubled. She was one of the kindest and gentlest members of the League and he immediately wanted to help her solve her dilemma.

"Where's the Flash?" she asked.

Superman inwardly groaned. He'd forgotten that the present crisis had interrupted their first date. It was a sign of their dedication that they'd responded to the summons at all.

"I'm sorry, Tora. The best that we can figure he's on Apokolips." He disclosed.

"Alone?" she squeaked.

Superman's nod was a grave one, "I'm afraid so."

"Oh." She didn't know how to respond. After a moment's hesitation she asked, "Are we going to rescue him?"

"That's the plan." Superman reassured her, "I'm on my way to contact Mr. Miracle and Barda. They can guide us there and back again."

"Let me know if there's _anything_ I can do to help." Ice requested.

"I will." He assured her, "In the meantime, try to relax. Flash is a survivor. I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

On Apokolips, Flash was leaning up against the base of a statue of Darkseid. He'd evaded the Servants twice now but he had the shakes now and he just couldn't manage another sprint. The Servants were headed his way and he couldn't imagine going on.

The ground beneath him suddenly opened up. As he fell, he realized that he'd been standing on a trap door. He fell prone and couldn't get up.

"They're passing by." Flash heard a whisper say. His vision was still getting used to the dark of wherever he'd landed and he couldn't quite make out who was with him. All he knew is there appeared to be three of them.

"Not to worry." A second one said, "These passageways are lined with lead. The creature won't be able to use its X-Ray vision to find us."

"But it might hear us." The third one hissed, "So shut up!"

A green light lit up. Flash realized that it was a monitor. A male human face looked into it. "They've passed." He announced. He reeled in what looked like a fiber optic cable.

A lamp was turned on and Flash was confronted by two men and a woman. They were shabbily dressed and had obviously lived hard lives. Flash ventured a guess, "Are you members of the Hunger Dogs Rebellion."

The woman smiled, "So you've heard of us? Good. Then I don't have to tell you that your fate is entirely in our hands."

"More than you know." Flash managed a little joke, "Can someone help me up?"

"Are you wounded?" the woman asked.

"No. But my hyperactive metabolism is running on empty. If I don't get food, and lots of it, in a very short time I'll pass out and slip into a coma." He explained.

"Yes. Your speech is already slurring." She said. She turned to the two men, "Om, Dagon, get him up and carry him to the bunker."

"But Vreti…?" Om began to complain.

"Now!" Vreti snapped, "The Earthers are the only people that have resisted Darkseid. They help us by keeping the Dark Lord distracted and focused elsewhere. We can help one of their number when they need it."

"You already gave away one of our battle suits to one of them. How much can we give?" Dagon inquired.

"As much as we need to." Vreti declared, "We're getting supplies from New Genesis now. We have a surplus that we can share."

"But Vreti…" Om started to whine.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Vreti harshly replied, "Now pick him up and let's go."

* * *

Ray managed to garner Supergirl's attention, "Kara, where's Mary?"

"I wish I knew." Supergirl confessed.

"What do you mean?" he had to ask.

She explained that the Batson twins had been reverted to their mortal selves. Then she described their disappearing act. Afterwards she shrugged, "I honestly don't know what happened to them."

A roll of thunder resounded through the Hall and twin lightning strikes hit. Captain and Mary Marvel had returned to the mortal plane. They recognized their surroundings and broke into grateful smiles.

Mary spotted Ray and rushed to his side, "What happened?"

The Ray wore a rueful grin, "I had an encounter with the "Supergirl" clone. I'm on the disabled roster for eight weeks or so."

"You need to move into the men's dorm for the next few weeks so I can take care of you after school." Mary insisted.

Ray looked to Supergirl. She grinned, "You're not going to get a better offer than that."

"I think you're right." Ray looked at Mary with new appreciation, "Thanks for the offer."

"Thank me after you're back on your feet." Mary insisted, "Now, I'm gonna find L-Ron and get everything arranged."

Mary walked off and Ray spoke to Supergirl, "Y'know Kara, I didn't think I could appreciate her any more than I already did but I was wrong. She's fantastic!"

"Just remember that." Supergirl warned.

"Remember what?" Kyle Raynor asked from behind her.

"Kyle!" Supergirl threw her arms around him and gave him an affectionate hug.

"Hey, it's nice to be missed." He said after she released him. He cupped her face in his hands, "I think you've been in a fight."

"A couple of them actually." Supergirl grinned, "But that's all for now. Where've you been?"

"At the Corps' HQ. I tracked down when Darkseid managed to get a hold of Oan DNA." He replied.

"That info's probably outdated." Supergirl said consolingly, "Stargirl dusted the 'Oan.'"

"Courtney?" Disbelieving his ears, he asked: "How?"

"I don't know." Supergirl confessed, "I wasn't there. Booster just said that she was responsible for its destruction."

"Where's Booster?" he asked.

Supergirl giggled, "He's over there talking to Plas, Vigilante, and Sir Justin."

"I'll be back." He started to walk away and then he turned and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't, you loon." She promised.

Kyle hoofed it over to where the other gentlemen were and butted into their conversation. Coincidently, Booster was just starting to tell Stargirl's tale. After a loud exclamation from every man there, they cheered Stargirl on as she walked by.

* * *

"What was that about?" Captain Marvel asked her.

"I dunno." She admitted, "Look, I'm flying back over to the penthouse. Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Marvel readily agreed, "It looks like things have calmed down around here."

"Let me grab my jacket and my pack. I have other clothes over there but I don't feel like coming back for these later." She explained.

"No problem. I forget how difficult it must be to have to change your clothes to get into your secret identity." Marvel admitted.

"It _is_ a drag but…what's this?" she suddenly asked.

* * *

_This _turned out to be Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance coming from the teleporter. If they'd been dressed as Green Arrow and Black Canary, they wouldn't have grabbed Stargirl's attention. As it was, they were dressed in some finery.

Dinah wore a blue, off the shoulder gown, with a black wrap draped around her shoulders. Ollie was in a charcoal grey John Philips' suit complete with a white oxford and a green tie. It was obvious they were headed out on the town.

They ignored the stares that were coming their way. L-Ron rushed to meet them, "Your taxi awaits."

"Thanks Ronnie." Ollie said.

"'Ronnie?'" L-Ron repeated, trying the name out; "Nope. Don't like it."

"Don't worry L-Ron, he'll get over it. I'll see to it." Dinah assured him.

"Just have a nice time. That'll be enough." L-Ron called after them as they exited the Hall.

* * *

Vic Sage had left the Question's 1973 Pontiac GTO in its garage. Instead, he drove one of Sage's cars, a 2010 Ford Mustang. Helena Bertinelli sat beside him. He pulled in front of _Ferrero's_ with five minutes to spare. He stopped the car and they got out in order to allow the valet to park the thing.

Helena looked resplendent. Besides the natural glow she bore from becoming engaged, she wore a fabulous outfit. Her LBD hugged her every curve and hovered three inches above her knees. Close enough to scandalous without crossing the line.

She wore a gold necklace with an onyx pendent. She wore ankle booties with a two-inch heel, bearing a gold buckle on the outer ankle. Covering it all for the moment was red peacoat with black accents.

Helena was a stunner whether decked out or in sweats and a sweater. She was a classic beauty and Vic knew he was lucky to be associated with her since he was decidedly average. People _did_ tend to go out with those of a similar level of attractiveness. That trend was beginning to fade though and he was reaping the benefits of a newly enlightened society.

He himself wore a navy suit with a powder blue oxford and a navy blue tie. He escorted Helena into the restaurant's foyer and they met the maître d. Vic spoke first, "Wayne, party of six."

The maitre d smiled, "Yes. Mr. Wayne telephoned from the airport. He and Ms. Kyle will be here in ten minutes. Would you like to be seated while you wait?"

"Yes, please." Vic answered.

The chief waiter took them to their table and helped Helena with her coat. Her dress was revealed to possess a halter top with a scooped back. Vic ignored the fact that scars dotted her back. He had them too. It came with the territory. He'd mentioned that it might be preferable to cover them in order to preserve her other identity and she'd merely laughed.

"I'll wear what I want to wear, Q. And nothing else." She'd declared.

Not wanting to infringe on her sense of freedom, he acquiesced. He was pleasantly jogged out of his reverie when Helena leaned in to him and whispered, "I can't believe you made the reservations in Bruce Wayne's name."

He smiled, "It seemed to be the best approach for acquiring a table on a Friday night. Besides, once Selina told Bruce what I'd done his presence here was almost assured."

"Are you sure he's going to relax even after giving you '_the _lecture?'" she asked.

Vic smiled, "I've survived worse."

"All right. If you're sure." She warily said. He could see the doubt in those eyes. He noted, yet again, that her deep brown eyes were something that he could metaphorically drown in while being lost in their depths. Before meeting Helena he'd never experienced anything like it. He seriously doubted that he could share such an experience with anyone else. _This_, among a thousand other reasons, is why he wanted to marry her.

Another reason was the unspoken guilt that she had over living with him. Helena had been raised Roman Catholic. Chastity had been drilled into her from a very young age. Although she was a lapsed catholic now, some things remained forever. He was delighted to accommodate her angst.

And of course there was the simple mystery of becoming the allegorical "one flesh." They'd coupled but they weren't truly joined in union. Although a ceremony seemed a silly way of cementing their bonds it truly was a symbol of their commitment. They would have to shed their last vestiges of doubt to utter the words "I do" and truly mean it.

Personally, Vic couldn't wait. He'd already made that commitment. He wouldn't have proposed if he weren't able to give of himself. He'd agonized over his decision for months before taking the plunge. His choice was made but what about hers?

Vic Sage and the Question shared one common fear: the loss of Helena Bertinelli and the Huntress from his life. There was no earthly reason for Helena to be attracted to him and he knew it. He was a crackpot conspiracy theorist with multiple hang-ups and a few issues that went beyond deep. Yet…her emotional scars ran just as deep and his presence seemed to soothe them. Perhaps that was the attraction? He eased her pain so she wanted to be ever closer to him?

Helena was staring at him with a knowing smile. _Always with the questions,_ he inwardly sighed. Fortunately, he wasn't one to ask a question unless he was ready to accept the answer…whatever it may be.

The maitre d was returning. In his wake were Ollie and Dinah. Travelling just behind them were Bruce and Selina. Bruce wore his typical tailor made black suit, white oxford, and red tie. Selina wore a spaghetti strapped green dress to rival Helena's black dress. The color accented her green eyes.

Bruce looked calm but there was a fire in his eyes. He was definitely miffed and was waiting for a quiet moment to speak with Vic alone. Sage chuckled. Nothing and no one was going to put a damper on this night, not even the infamous Batman.


	16. Chapter 16

3 Justice League Darkness

Steppenwolf addressed his gathered forces. Assembled were Vermin Vundabar, Kanto, Kalibak, Doctor Bedlam, Glorious Godfrey, and the Female Furies: Bernadeth, Mad Harriet, and Stompa. Each bore a stylus with a touch screen.

"Vermin, you will lead a cadre of parademons to this Stryker's Island and liberate the Legionnaires incarcerated there. Doctor Bedlam, you will accompany Vermin and act as his lieutenant." Steppenwolf commanded, "Kalibak, you will accompany me and a unit of parademons to the so-called 'Gulag' and release the meta-humans."

"Bernadeth, you and the Furies will raid Arkham Asylum and liberate the prisoners there." Steppenwolf turned to Kanto, "Kanto, the Flash has eluded the Servants of Darkness. You are Darkseid's most formidable assassin. Track him down and slay him."

Kanto bowed, "It will be done."

Finally, Steppenwolf addressed Glorious Godfrey; "Godfrey, you will report to Luthor when he has finished with the hyper-wormhole generator. He has need of your singular talents."

Godfrey smiled, "A chance to revisit Earth? Excellent. I do enjoy myself when I'm there. But tell me, will my sister accompany me?"

"No. Amazing Grace's talents are better suited for the task that the Master has for her." Steppenwolf revealed, "Fear not. You will indeed enjoy yourself as you help Luthor convince a planetary population to surrender."

Godfrey's visage was cruel, "I look forward to it. Earthers are especially vulnerable to my powers of persuasion."

"So much the better." Steppenwolf chuckled maliciously.

* * *

Pamela Isely, more frequently known by her nom de guerre "Poison Ivy", sat in her cell inside of Arkham Asylum. Only the doctors and the interns referred to her as "Pamela." The guards and the orderlies knew who she _really _was and called her "Ivy."

Harley Quinn used to call her "Red." With Harley gone, forging a new life in NYC, no one dared call her "Red" anymore. At least not since she'd almost ripped Two Face's larynx out for calling her by the nickname.

Ivy alone knew of Harley's survival and subsequent retirement. It was a secret that Batman could never learn or he'd hunt down the reborn Harleen Quinzel. Harley said that she possessed a secret so great that Batman would kill to guard it. After all, she insisted, he'd killed the Joker.

Ivy had been unable to confirm or deny the Joker's death but he was missing off of the street. His longest absences from street side mayhem before this had coincided with his stretches in Arkham and he definitely _wasn't_ at Arkham. Ivy had confirmed this through a pheromone laden kiss with her decidedly _male _doctor. Now she once _again_ had a female clinician.

Ivy sat on her bunk and flipped through the photo album again. It was full of snapshots of her and Harley taken throughout the years. Ivy longed to see her friend again. Harley was the only other human being that Ivy gave a damn about and she sorely missed her company.

_Although,_ Ivy had to amend that last thought, _seeing a Legionnaire or two here to spring me wouldn't be amiss._

As far as her fellow members of the Legion of Doom went, she saw them as they saw her, as a valuable commodity; useful in assisting one in getting what one wanted. They'd freed her on three other occasions but it looked as though she were high and dry this time. _Seeing as how even Luthor got caught I'm well and truly screwed this time._ She finally admitted it to herself.

_Still, my life here isn't all that bad_, she thought just as a guard came up to her cell and stared through the glass panel wall that made up the entrance to her private detention center. _Then again. I could be wrong._ Ivy nose wrinkled as she critiqued the man's looks and behavior. _They certainly don't get many charmers in this place. I'd have better luck with the patients,_ she drolly thought. _Still, I can have my fun,_ Ivy's smile was wicked.

"Finding something that you're appreciating?" Ivy asked in a sultry tone.

"Just stay right there, Ivy." The guard warned, "They've told me of your tricks."

"Tricks? Me?" she exuded innocence as she stood. She _was_ wearing her regulation powder blue denim shirt. However, she was sans pants. She wore one of her habitual bikini-cut lace panties instead. Another infraction was that she had buttoned her shirt between her breasts but otherwise it was open.

She could see him frown in disapproval. Yet, there was also a part of him that was aroused. She could see it in his eyes. _And now to turn the screws_, Ivy deliciously thought.

"It's not lights out Ivy. You know you're supposed to be _completely_ dressed." He warned.

"Then why don't you take that big bad baton and spank me. Then you could either help me put my pants on…or take my underwear off." Her voice was pure seduction.

The guard grabbed his radio, "Simmons, Rodriguez, we have a situation with Ivy. I need assistance."

"Fine!" Ivy sulked. The two orderlies that he'd called where both women. Her charms would be lost on them…although she had her suspicions about Simmons. "I'll put my dumb ol' pants on." Ivy fumed.

"_And _button your shirt." He ordered. Ivy shot him a glare but she began to button.

The orderlies arrived and the guard, turned out his name was Alberts, explained to the ladies what had transpired. Ivy took note of his name because she had a special surprise in mind for Alberts. A part of her mind suddenly thought that he might be Batman in disguise in order to resist her so well. He _was_ new…

_Oh phooey!_ She dismissed the notion as quickly as it had come. The two orderlies were in her room now, escorting her to the rec room. It was Ivy's turn to pick the channel and she had a craving for HGTV. There would be a mini-riot but the guards would defend her choice…even if they didn't want to.

* * *

Outside of Arkham, a boom tube formed and the Female Furies exited its embrace. The Asylum had been fitted with spatial disruptors so tubes had to be formed outside of its perimeter walls. Bernadeth led the other two Furies to the edge of the wall facing the main gate. A guard shack stood by the gate.

This was the latest Arkham. The original facility had been gutted and abandoned. It was there that the Joker had died and Harley's life had changed forever.

This facility was a fully functional psychiatric prison. Guards walked foot patrols inside and out. Towers guarded the fence at regular intervals. Lights were ever present and ever on at night to allow a clear field of vision regardless of location. Video surveillance inside and out covered most of the grounds as well.

The cameras fed a video feed to the central security center within Arkham. Alarms could be sounded in any wing, guard station, tower, or gate booth. The location of the alarm would be sent to the security center and then relayed by radio to the foot patrols.

The Furies had arrived at 10:12 pm US-EST. In New York, the celebration regarding the Question's and the Huntress's impending nuptials had been in swing for an hour and twelve minutes. The sun had been down for almost four hours now and the guards were getting complacent. This facility had been in use for nearly a year now and no internal escape attempts had yet to be successful.

Of course, the outside intervention of the Legion of Doom and facilitated three break-outs in the past. One thing that helped avert escape attempt was the fact that the new Arkham sat on an island in the Gotham River just before it reached the bay. The bridges to the island were raised at night and the GCPD had to call ahead to get one lowered. Most of the prisoners didn't look forward to swimming across the river to get to the mainland shore.

The Furies brazenly approached the guard shack. The guard called in the presence of three potential meta-humans. The cameras swiveled in order to get a better view. The officers manning the security center ran a profile matching program in order to ascertain who their new callers were.

"Hold it right there ladies." The gatekeeper warned, "That's as far as you go. I'm authorized to use deadly force."

"So are we." Bernadeth laughed, "Harriet!"

Mad Harriet leapt atop the booth and then swung into it feet first. The guard was knocked back into the opposing wall. As he tried to recover, Harriet rushed him and stabbed him in the chest with her energy claws. The short, brass knuckle type spikes didn't penetrate deep enough to wound his heart but the energy surge that emitted from them stopped it.

Harriet allowed the body to slump to the floor. She hit the gate release just as the alarms were sounded. "Sounds like we're expected." She cackled as Bernadeth and Stompa strode through the open gate.

"It does indeed." Bernadeth smiled as bullets came at them from the towers, "The two of you, deal with these pests and then join me inside."

"Awl-right!" Mad Harriet crowed as she bounded away.

"This should only take a few minutes." Stompa said as she ran towards the other tower.

* * *

Inside of Arkham most of the patients had already been returned to their cells. Ivy was among the few who'd earned a late Friday bedtime. Only a handful of patients were granted this honor. It took three straight months of good behavior to earn the privilege. An extra night, once a month, could be earned afterward through continued compliance with treatment and the rules.

As expected, her choice of channels had elicited a small riot and half of the late night crowd lost their privileges in one fell swoop. That left her and Two Face in the rec room. Ivy contently ignored Harvey and watched her programs. At the moment, it was an interior remodeling so she wasn't as interested. Two Face chose this moment to approach her.

He sat down on the couch near her but not beside her. She sighed, "Yes Harvey, what do you want?"

"You're the ranking member of the Legion in here. You need to plan an escape." He insisted.

"Why don't you?" Ivy wondered.

"You know me. I'm of two minds about everything. They took my coin so I have no way of deciding anything." He sadly admitted.

"And I suppose you're all looking to me to get you out of here?" Ivy warily asked.

"Of course." Two Face's nonchalant manner spoke volumes. Her fellow Legionnaires not only _expected_ her to get them out of Arkham but she knew there would be trouble for her if their faith was betrayed. It was a no win scenario.

"What about Luthor or Grodd?" Ivy asked, "Shouldn't you be pinning your hopes on them?"

"Luthor's in Stryker's Island and has his own problems. Grodd hasn't been heard of in three months." Harvey reminded her.

Ivy sighed, "All right. I'll see what I can come up with."

"That's all we ask." Two Face replied.

_Bull! You all want a flaming miracle;_ Ivy thought derisively but kept her comments to herself. The alarms sounded and the orderlies hustled everyone back to their wings. Ivy smiled. _Maybe Grodd came though after all!_

_

* * *

_

Bernadeth reached the main entrance. Two armed guards rushed out to meet her. She stabbed each one with one of her feron blades. The guards had time to acknowledge the pain and Bernadeth delighted in this. Then the blades carried out their second function and the two men began to internally combust. They soon became ash covered skeletons. The piles of ash and bone collapsed at her feet. The two interior guards saw this and opened fire. The bulletproof class of the doors prevented their shots from reaching her. As they struggled to reload, she entered and threw her blades. Once again, the blades did their work.

Bernadeth telekinetically retrieved her feron blades. The knives' edges glowed red. The next trio of guards kept their distance as they fired. The bullets struck her but she kept coming. Two shotgun blasts later and she was on top of them. She slashed, cut, and stabbed with her knives. The guards were all slain.

Bernadeth inspected her skin where the bullets had struck her. Bruises were already forming. That slight against her dignity only increased her killing furor.

Mad Harriet and Stompa joined her. Stompa literally stomped and a tremor shook the earth. She then ran forward and bowled through a selection of guards that had set up barricades. She stepped on one of them and her antimatter soles ate their way through the woman. Mad Harriet and Bernadeth joined in hacking and impaling their way through the crowd.

The remaining half dozen guards fought a bitter retreat. Stompa's red and yellow costume and casual brutality would forever be ingrained in their memories as would Mad Harriet's yellow skin and insane laughter. Bernadeth's glee at the death and carnage would shake them forever.

The guards reached the security center and locked the bunker-like facility up. The orderlies cowed as the Furies entered the patient wings. After all, all they had to defend themselves with were nightsticks. The orderlies wisely chose to flee and the Furies responded by ignoring them.

They entered the women's wing first and Bernadeth called out, "Poison Ivy! We're here to rescue you!"

Ivy's heart leapt. She called back to them and guided them to her. She didn't recognize any of them but that didn't matter. Several of Luthor's recruits had been unknowns to her until she met them.

Stompa instructed Ivy to stand against the far wall. She then kicked the shatter proof glass wall down. She then helped Ivy across the glass since it was at an angle since it had fallen down onto Ivy's bed. Fortunately it had missed her desk so it was fairly easy to climb up onto.

"I take it Luthor sent you?" Ivy wondered.

"Darkseid sent us." Bernadeth cackled, "But it was at Luthor's request. Now, we need to free your male counterparts. Lead us to them."

Ivy smirked, "Follow me."


	17. Chapter 17

3 Justice League Darkness

Penny landed the Javelin in a broad roadway that Diana said was designated as a landing strip by the Amazons. She hadn't known what to expect but Themiscyra exceeded all of her tentative expectations. She and Hula Hula had travelled with Plastic Man to Greece and Rome before but this was nothing like that. These buildings and aqueducts weren't ruins. They were fresh and new.

Dr. Light surely felt the same way based upon her stunned, gaping expression. Penny chuckled as she placed her hand on the other woman's arm, "C'mon Kimi. Let's go check out this fantasy world."

Kimiyo Hoshi numbly nodded. She rose and followed Penny to the main hatch. Diana had already lowered it and was taking in a deep breath. The scent of oleanders filled the air. Diana released her breath with a contented sigh.

The smells, sights, and sounds all rang in her heart with one reverberating chorus: _Home!_ Diana walked down the stepway and her boots touched the cobblestones of the street. A cadre of armored women warriors approached. As they neared, their eyes went wide and their voices lifted, _"The Princess is home!"_

A throng rushed to Diana even as runners were sent for the Queen. Hippolyta would be overjoyed to see her only daughter again and no Amazon worth her mettle was going to delay that happy reunion. Diana met the oncoming crowd and exchanged hugs and kisses with her sisters. Penny and Kimiyo stood back and enjoyed the expressions of love.

A sudden silence descended. The Amazons cut a swathe between them and Hippolyta could be seen at the end of it. Both Queen and Princess, mother and daughter's eyes welled and their lower lips trembled. Abandoning royal decorum they ran to one another and swept each other into a fierce embrace. A cheer lifted. Diana had truly come _home_!

* * *

After the initial emotional furor had passed, Diana brought Hippolyta over to meet Penny and Dr. Light. Kimiyo bowed and Penny curtsied. Penny smiled as Hippolyta smiled, "Welcome dear sisters. My daughter tells me you fight by her side. As fellow warriors and allies it is only fitting to honor you with a banquet."

Penny and Dr. Light both opened their mouths to protest but Diana warned them off with a shake of her head. Hippolyta looked back over her shoulder to where Diana meekly stood behind her. She knew her daughter had intervened when her fellows were going to proclaim their unworthiness and she once again felt gratitude for Diana.

Penny could see the varied emotions wash across Hippolyta's face. She was imminently proud of her daughter yet she also felt motherly concern over her daughter's forced estrangement. Her mission to Man's World caused her to be absent for months on end. She could also see in the Queen's eyes worry over her daughter's diverging path. She'd often wondered how Diana's relationship with Clark Kent rang out at home and the worry lines carving their way into Hippolyta's face spoke volumes. After all, Amazons were eternally youthful. Such things shouldn't even reflect in her features but yet there they were.

_Stress is definitely a killer, _Penny glumly thought.

The differences between mother and daughter were profound. Hippolyta was blonde; fair skinned, and wielded blue eyes. Diana shared those eyes but she had a ruddiness to her cheeks and raven hair. Their facial features were nothing alike. Then again, Diana was a statue of a child brought to life by Hera as a boon to Hippolyta for her faithfulness. She'd been sculpted to look different from her "mother" and as she grew those differences multiplied.

Despite these few shortcomings the pair truly _were_ mother and daughter. Their love for one another knew no boundaries. Except for maybe one…_Superman_.

* * *

An hour later, Penny's signal device sounded. She excused herself from the long table arrayed before the Queen and her honored guests. Stepping outside she answered the call and discovered to her delight that it was Plastic Man.

"Plas! Ah'm so happy it's you." She exclaimed.

"I just wanted to make certain everything is all right." Plas said.

"You sound worried." Penny picked up on the tension in his voice.

"There's trouble at Arkham and the Gulag." Plas confessed, "We're sending teams to each…including Stryker's Island. I just wanted to make sure _you_ were fine."

"Of course Ah am, silly. Ah'm on an island that can't be found unless you already know where it is." Penny declared.

"How _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is that?" Plas joked.

"Exactly. An' last Ah heard none of the bad guys knew where this place was." Penny said.

"Tala might." Plas reminded her, "Just be careful. Okay?"

"Have no fears, Man O' Mine. Ah'm as safe as the proverbial bug." Penny insisted.

"Just hurry up and get back here where I can see you." Plas urged.

"Yes Lover. Ah will do." Penny smiled great big.

"Gotta go. Love you." Plas signed off.

The sudden silence reminded Penny that she didn't know which team Plas was going to be on. She wished with all of her heart for him to be safe. With no other recourse available to her she returned to the lavish meal that had been laid out.

* * *

Parademons sailed forth out of the three boom tubes. A fourth opened and Steppenwolf flew out riding a flying "motorcycle." Kalibak followed on what appeared to be a levitating pogo stick.

The problem with Arkham was shared by the Gulag and Stryker's. They were designed to keep people _in_ not _out_. The exterior guards were overwhelmed in seconds.

The Gulag was carved into the living rock of the Sierra Nevada Mountain range. It resembled NORAD in that way. Chambers had been made out of a natural cave network. Blasting had been done and concrete had been laid in order to best exploit the territory and make it what it was designed to be.

Individual cells were tailor made for the inmates. Giganta's cell was small, prohibiting her from growing. Bizarro's cell possessed a LexCorp red sun lamp and tritanium doors. So on and so forth it went on. Not one prisoner had escaped their cells yet and for this population that was saying something.

The one interior/exterior defense was the main gate. It was a hundred foot in diameter round door made of thirty-six inches of steel. It swung shut on massive hinges and bolted into the twenty foot thick rock wall.

The facility was powered by a nuclear reactor buried deep within the facility. The reactor had been designed by Professor Martin Stein, known to the JLers as half of the fusion powered superhero Firestorm. It had already proven itself to be amongst the safest reactors in the country. It also had the most safeguards. After all, a loss of power would release scores of living weapons onto the streets…or into the woods as the case may be.

The closest town, population 12,000, was twenty-three miles away. There was an enclave six miles away constructed for guards and their families. The numbers there fluctuated between 300-450 people depending on whether or not the family had left on holiday…or had simply left. Although jokingly referred to as "Guardsville" no incorporation papers had been filed so it didn't even qualify as a township. The closest thing to officialdom that they came to was as a rural route for the USPS.

The officials in charge of the Gulag wanted to maintain a low population. Every person within striking distance of the Gulag was a potential hostage. How could the guards focus if their families were in jeopardy? They'd signed a "no-hostage" clause with the Department of Corrections but their wives, husbands, and children hadn't.

Of course the terms "wife" and "husband" had taken on new meaning since the individual states had begun legalizing same sex marriages. Wives had wives and husbands had husbands. Some of the guards had problems with their fellow officers. Warden Smithers had a "no tolerance" policy towards intolerance so even those whose prejudices remained kept quiet…usually.

All of this was secondary when the parademons attacked the outer cordon of towers and pillboxes. They easily ripped through the defensive perimeter. Once again, the defenses faced inwardly towards the prison not the exterior world.

The alarms sounded and the massive door swung shut and locked. Steppenwolf landed and grabbed his electro-axe. He cut the door's deadbolt. Kalibak stepped up and grabbed the door. Straining, he ripped it off of its hinges and cast it aside. The parademons swarmed into the complex.

The guards were overrun in moments. Steppenwolf and Kalibak, armed with their stylus pads, patrolled the various wings of the prison, and freed the Legionnaires incarcerated there. They were in, out, and back to Apokolips well before the League arrived.

Superman was grieved by the escape and the violence that had rocked the prison to its core. Discussing the matter with Warden Smithers, he tasked Steel with bolstering the prison's interior and exterior defenses. Steel met with the warden and the watch commanders. He already had a few ideas to try out.

_What's next?_ Superman thought sourly, _Why does Darkseid need the Legion of Doom?_ He already dreaded the answer.

* * *

It was 9:44 at _Ferrero's_. After dinner, the revelers moved into the adjoining dance hall. Tonight, the motif was Swing.

Not surprising because of his love of all things noir, Vic was a natural. Helena had grown up taking dance lessons so she was well prepared. Dinah natural grace and control of her body owing to her years as a martial artist lent her an ease on the floor. Ollie managed quite well. Dinah only had to guide him a few times.

Selina even got Bruce on the floor. "Just pretend I'm Diana or Barbara." She'd advised. Despite a momentary scowl, he'd relented. Despite himself, he started having fun.

They'd been dancing for an hour when Bruce's mobile began to ring. Only Alfred, Dick, Barbara, and Tim had the number. He really didn't expect a call from any of his ex-partners so that left Alfred and the butler knew better than to call sans emergency.

"Yes Alfred, what is it?" Bruce asked after checking his caller ID and seeing that, like usual, he was right.

"Commissioner Gordon has been trying to reach you through the normal channels. He resorted to calling here." Alfred reported.

"Jim?" Bruce digested that tidbit, "What's wrong? What's the emergency?"

"Unknown forces have struck Arkham Asylum." Alfred explained, "They absconded with the members of the Legion of Doom housed there."

"_All_ of them?" Bruce asked.

"Everyone but Harvey Dent." Alfred clarified, "Apparently his coin decided against joining his compatriots."

"Sounds like Harvey." Bruce commented, "Do the Police have any idea where the others went?"

"The cameras show them leaving the property. Their whereabouts after that are unknown." Alfred explained.

"If Gordon calls again tell him I'm on my way." Bruce requested.

"Tell him _we're _coming." Selina said from beside him.

Bruce met her eyes. His bored into hers, "You don't have to."

"I'm a JLer now." Selina smirked, "It comes with the territory. Besides, you know that the League will want somebody on the ground with you. It's better if it's me. At least I'll stay out of your way."

He weighed his option. The League _would_ want somebody there since it dealt with the Legion. With his luck Superman would show up. He begrudgingly respected Clark but the hayseed was blindly naïve when it came to investigating crimes. He'd just be in the way.

"All right." Bruce grudgingly conceded, "You can come."

"Let me tell the others while you get the pilots ready to take us back." Selina's smirk just wouldn't go away.

Bruce wondered what her ulterior motive was. She'd been living in the Manor for months now and they'd kept their relative distance from each other. He was Gotham's sole guardian and she was busy with the Justice League. Their disparity in responsibilities had worked to their advantage. There'd been no confusion or misunderstandings.

_At least until now,_ Bruce warily thought.


	18. Chapter 18

4 Justice League Darkness

As the Justice League attempted to scramble its forces one question arose: _where is Blackhawk?_

Jake and Smiley had looked contrite but Lady Blackhawk merely smirked and said, "He's out on the town."

"What do you mean?" Superman had angrily asked.

Lady Blackhawk didn't quail. Instead she poked a finger into his chest, "Look here. He's got sixty days worth of paid leave coming. We _all_ do. He just got around to it before the rest of us did."

Superman was embarrassed and he merely squeaked, "He's gone for sixty days?"

"No, stupid. Waller signed off on a three day pass. When he and Galatea have worn each other out, they'll be back." She retorted.

_That could take awhile given Galatea's stamina,_ Superman ruefully thought.

* * *

Galatea took in the view. Blackhawk had checked them into the Battery Park Ritz Carlton. They shared a Deluxe Executive Suite overlooking New York Harbor. The Statue of Liberty could be seen directly across the way from their main window.

It was during this time that Blackhawk discovered that Tea had no concept of money. When she asked if he could afford such accommodations he'd joked that after making $8,000.00 a month for fourteen months he'd better be able to. The jest had been lost on her.

When they reached their room, he'd learned that throughout her life she'd been cared for. At first CADMUS supplied her every need. Of course that was after telling her what her needs were. Next Luthor and the Legion supplied her every necessity _but_ once again Luthor determined what those necessities were. Now Black Adam took care of her but he was encouraging her to discover what it was that _she_ wanted. Blackhawk suddenly felt indebted to the Black Marvel.

She knew the mathematics behind money she'd just never had any so economics were foreign to her. Blackhawk decided on an experiment. She'd arrived with just her costume. He'd give her $2.000.00, take her shopping, and give her a lesson in everyday, average life.

Blackhawk had been drawing his salary with nothing to spend it on. He'd been investing his money and had quite a retirement fund set up. He always kept two months' worth of pay on hand as a ready reserve. It looked as though he was going to dip into those funds now and he couldn't wait to treat Tea.

He laid out his outline to her and she smiled, "Sounds good to me. But I want to _see_ New York. I want to hang out where normal people hang out. Back in Bailya I live in a palace. When I'm not there I'm with Jack and the others. I want a taste of normalcy and see what that's like."

"That's why we've got to get you a few changes in clothes." Blackhawk told her and then he confessed, "I'm always walled up in the Hall of Justice. I've pretty much forgotten what 'normal' is like. It'll be fun to find out together."

He suddenly smirked, "But until we get you changed it's room service for us."

"You mean we're staying the whole night here? Uninterrupted?" she wore a sly smile.

Blackhawk grinned, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Tea nodded, "Yup. Plenty of naked time."

He laughed, "Where'd you hear _that _expression?"

"From Mary." Tea said rather indignantly.

"Mary? I don't believe it." Blackhawk chuckled.

"She said she got it from someone named 'Courtney.'" She revealed.

His grin blossomed into a smile, "Now _that_ I believe."

He moved towards her and she smirked, "And what's on _your_ mind?"

"Naked time." He said with all, due sincerity.

"And if I say 'no?'" She teased.

"Then I'll be very sad." He admitted.

"Can't have that now can we?" She said as she led him into the bedroom. She took a seat on the bed's edge, "Come here and we'll see what we can do about that."

He followed her. When he reached her she stretched forth her arms to grab hold of him. Blackhawk surprised her by taking hold of her arms in turn and pulling her to her feet.

After she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body up against hers. Their mouths met and the kiss was tender. Tea leaned her head back, "If I weren't wearing this costume you'd see that I have goosebumps right now.

"Prepare to have more." Blackhawk promised, "I'm sending down for massage oils and I'm going to give you a full body massage.

Tea smiled, "Mmm. That sounds nice."

"Get undressed and I'll be right back." He stepped out of the bedroom and went to the phone. He spoke in hushed tones into the receiver apparently forgetting that she had super hearing and could hear every word.

He came back, "They won't allow oils in their rooms but I did manage to get a bottle of skin care lotion out of them. A little lotion never hurt anybody."

"Unless they're allergic." Tea giggled.

Blackhawk's face scrunched, "Thanks for that near miss mood killer. Never fear though. You're invulnerable so I doubt you're going to have a reaction to spa type hypoallergenic lotion."

"Probably not." She conceded with a carefree grin.

"I _will_ need you to undress for this." He reminded.

"Help me." She insisted.

Blackhawk's eyes twinkled, "_That_ would be my pleasure."

* * *

Two hours later, they were getting out of the shower. Tea was ebullient, "I'm never taking a shower alone again."

Blackhawk kissed her lightly on the back of her neck, "I wasn't sure you'd want to enjoy yourself as…_thoroughly_…as you did after an hour of raw carnality."

"With you? I'm always up for it." He could see in her eyes the depth of her affection for him. Yup…she was smitten. In fact, she was knee deep in smit.

That wasn't the scary part. The scary part, at least for him, was that he was certain he had the same look in his eyes when he gazed at her. A few months ago she was trying to kill his extended teammates and now she was on the side of angels and sharing his bed. The part that concerned a few folks was that he didn't care. Tea had bared her soul to him and he knew that this change of heart wasn't some superficial thing.

The transformation was wholehearted and _could_ be permanent. She'd thought that he'd turned his back on her once before and that nearly crushed her. He was going to give her a chance to prove herself come hell or high water. He had a feeling that there would be heartaches along the way but he was ready for that. What counted was that she _deserved _that chance and he _would_ give it to her even when all others abandoned her.

She wrapped herself in one of the robes found in the bathroom, "I'm hungry."

He grinned, "What do you want?"

"What do they have?" she wondered.

"There's a menu out in the desk. Let's take a look." He suggested.

"Okay. Let's." she returned the grin.

As they proceeded to the desk, he watched her hips sway back and forth. If her skin tight costume didn't already broadcast it, his intimate exposure to her body, revealed that whatever process they'd used to force grow her into adulthood had created some discrepancies between her and Kara. Tea's breasts were larger for one thing. Kara was fairly flat chested but Tea garnered stares wherever she went _particularly _in costume. Her hips were also wider granting her an hourglass figure while Kara was fairly sticklike.

These things aren't why Blackhawk became interested in her but they didn't hurt either. After all, he _was _a guy. However having gotten to know her it had become superfluous. Nice to enjoy at the time but unnecessary for things to develop any further.

_Although, it _is_ nice to have all the guys stare and to know that she's with me,_ Blackhawk thought to himself.

"Just don't stand there." Tea reprimanded him, "Let's order something."

"I'm on my way." He assured her before he thought, _And we're already getting domestic._

_

* * *

_

The strike on Stryker's Island was even more lopsided that the attack on the Gulag or Arkham. Stryker's was designed to house "normal" humans. They were out of the prison and through boom tubes just as the League arrived.

* * *

The Legion was gathered at the base of the Tower of Rage. Luthor addressed them, "You've been gathered to help me establish my rule as I take over Earth."

"What makes this time different from the last?" the Penguin asked, "We thought you were going to capture Earth last time with the Crimson Queen's help."

"Yes. But this time I have Darkseid's assistance." Luthor replied.

"His success rate isn't that great either." Atomic Skull declared, "_We_ helped defeat him last time."

"Ah yes, but he didn't have the Daxamites last time." Luthor proclaimed and then he explained Darkseid's plan. There were general murmurs of contentment from the crowd. Luthor smiled, "And when I'm established as Satrap over the Earth, I want you to act as my governors."

"Discuss it amongst yourselves." Luthor bade them.

Twenty minutes later, the gathered villains agreed to Luthor's terms…as he knew they would. It would take him another nine days to construct the wormhole generators and then the Earth was _his_. Afterwards he would retrieve the Anti-Life Equation and conquer Darkseid and the galaxy. He couldn't wait.

* * *

As the League teams were splitting up, Mary came to Supergirl. "Billy's not responding to the signal device. L-Ron tracked him and Courtney down to our apartment. Something must be wrong. I'm going after him."

Supergirl doubted anything was wrong but she refrained from commenting, "We'll make do. Take care of your brother."

"Thanks Kara." Mary said as she took to the air and streaked off.

"Hey! Where's she going?" Elongated Man demanded.

"Shut up Ralph." Supergirl snapped, "She has things to take care of."

"Sooorrry." Dibney retorted, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Good." Supergirl replied as she took off after her assigned Javelin.

* * *

Mary flew straight for the Women's 5th Avenue Dorm. Landing on the balcony of the penthouse apartment, she used the outer keypad to disable the alarms and unlock the sliding door. As she entered she realized all of the lights were out. Yet she could hear gasps and light moaning noises.

Mary turned on a light to reveal Courtney straddling Billy and they were making out. The light startled them and Courtney fell off of the couch onto the floor with a yelp. Billy was embarrassed but Courtney was indignant, "What's the big idea?"

Mary noticed that while Stargirl had stripped off her mask, gloves, and boots, she was still otherwise in costume. Whitmore was also in a fighting mood now that her fun had been interrupted. Mary didn't care. She had more important things on her mind.

"A general alert went out." She explained, "Arkham Asylum, the Gulag, and Stryker's Island all sent out distress calls. Everyone that could be at the Hall scrambled already."

"I'm sorry, Mare. We just got…distracted." Billy lamely said.

"Yes. I could _see_ that." She huffed.

"Oh, calm down." Courtney said as she sat up on the couch's arm, "It'll happen to you too."

"I doubt it." Mary sniffed.

Courtney's eyes gleamed evilly, "Ohhh yeah. The mighty shall fall and your comeuppance will be twice as sweet to watch."

"I'm going now. Maybe _I_ can still do someone some good." Mary returned to the balcony and flew off.

"Maybe we should…" Billy ventured.

"We're the reserves." Courtney insisted, "We'll turn our signal devices back on and if they run into trouble they'll send for us."

"Sorry Court." Billy got up and went to the balcony, "I'm going."

"But…but…" she stammered.

He used his signal device to talk to L-Ron. Batman and Catwoman were on their way to Arkham and Batman had made it clear that he didn't want any more JLers other than Catwoman in Gotham. Superman and Supergirl were headed for the Gulag along with a Javelin full of heroes. Mary was joining J'onn's team at Stryker's Island.

Billy said he'd join them there. He signed off and he went to Courtney and kissed her on the forehead, "I _have_ to do this."

He moved to the balcony and said, "Shazam!"

The power of the wizard descended as a lightning bolt. Seventeen year old Billy Batson was instantly transformed into a twentysomething adult. His red and gold costume reflected the light from the living room. She tentatively waved and he jauntily waved back and then he flew off.

Courtney realized that she had to have come across as a shallow, uncaring bitch. She knew that was far from the truth but she just wanted to have _one_ normal night for the first time in years. She just hoped now that Billy and Mary could find it in their hearts to forgive her.


	19. Chapter 19

4 Justice League Darkness

As Mary Marvel had explained to Billy Batson and Courtney Whitmore, the League had sent out another general alert when the prison facilities sent out distress calls. One of the recipients of that alert was Dick Grayson. He'd ignored the signal the first time but this time it caught his attention.

"Is that mine?" Ulla complained as Dick unwrapped his arms from around her.

"No. It's mine." He said in a resigned tone. Climbing out of the bed, he padded over to the place on the floor where the discarded signal device lay. He flipped on a light and then examined the display. He frowned.

"Uh oh." Ulla's heart clenched, "That isn't a good sign."

"It's a general alarm." Dick explained, "They're more frequent than they sound like they'd be. Let me call the Hall."

Oberon was sharing monitoring duties with L-Ron. He explained to the erstwhile Nightwing what was going on. Dick's frown returned and his tension reflected in his voice as he asked, "Am I needed?"

Oberon chuckled, "Sounds like we caught you at a bad time. We'll be fine without you. The teams are already assembled. They could use a few more heavy hitters and…"

"And since I'm 'merely' human I'm excused from hero duty." Dick finished for him, "I don't know whether to be offended or to kiss your little bald head."

"I think I'd prefer the resentment." Oberon laughed, "Just relax and have a good time. We'll call again if we can use your skill set."

"Just don't call until tomorrow." Dick requested, "And even then only if you have to."

"Duly noted." Dick could _hear_ Oberon's smirk, "Just give the lady my regards."

"I don't think so." Dick chuckled as he signed off. He tossed the device back into the air and onto the floor, "See? No problems."

"Silly man. Come here and kiss me." Ulla commanded.

"And then…?" Dick wondered.

"Then we clean up and you show me the civilian nightlife in this town." Ulla ordered.

"Your wish is my command." Dick said as he lowered himself over her and gave her a steamy kiss.

Ulla grinned, "Maybe we can wash up in half an hour."

* * *

Vic and Helena checked into the Battery Park Ritz without knowing that Blackhawk and Galatea were in residence. Vic had suggested that they stay in Manhattan overnight. _Helena_ had picked the hotel. With her inheritance the cost was unimportant to her _and_ she convinced Vic that they should stay an extra night.

He'd already taped this week-end's exposés for his weekly show on NPR. His was one of the most popular shows on the network so he was able to pretty much set his own schedule as long as there were tapes to run on Saturday and Sunday. It also paid well. _But not as much as Helena's trust fund._ Vic mused.

Her work as a high school teacher paid a pittance. It also presented its own problems. She was very popular amongst her male students who fell all over themselves trying to impress her. Her female students tended to get catty _until_ Helena escorted them, one by one, out into the hallway and applied a little jiu jitsu to their pressure points. _That_ usually earned her their submissive compliance.

She was _supposed_ to grade papers this week-end. That had certainly been compressed into a single day. As usual, after being too busy fighting crime, Vic would help her sort out the papers by giving her the reader's digest version of the various "tomes." One thing was certain. Her students thought that she was a harsh grader but she was nothing compared to Vic. Of course, everything had to fit within his unique paradigm in order to get a good grade and what were the odds of that? Her final grades were generally several degrees higher than his suggested ones.

He took the discrepancies in stride. Come to think of it, he took everything about her in stride. Even when he was exasperated and at wit's end over her he still possessed a preternatural calm. It was his level head mixed with her volatility that made them quite the dynamic partnership.

_Ha! Beat that Batman!_ She happily thought as the bellhop gathered their luggage and led them to their room. She'd opted for a so-called "Ritz Carlton Suite" which meant, in plain language, that she'd purchased a stay at one of their nicest collection of rooms. When they arrived at the suite and had tipped the bellhop so he would leave, they sat down in "their" expansive living room.

"You _do _realize that we only brought one change of clothes apiece." Vic mused, "A second night is problematic."

"We'll go shopping." Helena blithely replied as she inspected the rooms, "That's what Manhattan is good for."

"Yes dear." He murmured.

"What?" she called from the bedroom.

Vic smiled at his own humor. He fished his signal device out of his jacket pocket and activated it. As soon as it cycled its activation sequence it informed him that two general alerts had gone out over the last six hours. Helena returned to the main room and frowned.

"I thought we agreed: no costumes." Irritation laced every word.

"Helena, I _need_ to check in. It may be a genuine emergency." He replied.

She threw her hands in the air and went back to the bedroom, "Fine. See what the demigods want now. We mere mortals live to obey."

After Vic had spoken with L-Ron and learned that the response teams had come up empty, Vic inquired as to whether or not his skills at detection were needed. L-Ron replied in the negative.

"It's a pretty clear cut case of Darkseid's Elite busting out the Legionnaires." The mechanoid reported, "The only question is why."

Vic paused and L-Ron spoke again, "I saw Ollie and Dinah before they teleported back to Seattle. They said you and the Huntress were celebrating. May I add my congratulations to the mix? And my best wishes? Good luck."

Vic was amused, "Good luck?"

"That's all I'll say." L-Ron replied, "Now, I need to clear the channel in case Supes or His Martianess wants to call."

"Logical. Good night." Vic signed off. Now he went into the bedroom to visit his fiancé. She was looking at a room service menu.

Vic chuckled, "Hungry again."

"Kind of. I didn't eat much at dinner. I wanted something light so I could dance the night away." She confessed.

"That would've worked if they hadn't kicked us out." Vic mused.

"I can't believe that they closed the dance hall at 11:30." Helena fumed.

"The band wanted to go home. They couldn't do that with all of the remaining couples that were still there." Vic said understanding their plight.

"Q, sometimes you are _too_ reasonable." Helena sighed.

"Speaking of reasonable, what was wrong with calling the League to check in?" he asked.

"We _agreed_, no heroics during this week-end. I expect you to keep your word. Marriage is all about that." She reminded him.

"I see your point but there was more to it than that." He pointed out.

"_You're_ the big Justice League guy. I was kicked out. Twice." She argued, "That gives me a much different perspective on things. The only reason they let me into this version of the JLU is because you begged them to _and _you promised to watch over me. I don't like watchdogs Q. Even ones as cute as you." She punctuated her last remark with a wink.

Vic remembered the incidents. The first time she'd been booted out was when they'd first cooperated with one another. She was hunting Stephen Mandragora. Only natural since he'd killed her family. She'd asked him for help and he readily gave it.

After Darkseid's last invasion of Earth Black Canary had approached the founders and gotten Helena reinstated. After that it had merely been a matter of convincing her to rejoin. That had been more difficult than talking the founders into allowing her back in.

She'd been kicked out again over "Unnecessary Force" issues. The irony was that the League itself collapsed two weeks later. A year later it reformed under UN auspices and the rest was history.

Helena often said the only reason she'd rejoined the JLU was because Vic had wanted it so badly. She really wasn't much of a team player. Although she'd started as a loner, she _had_ learned to work with Q, Dinah, and Selina. Even Helena had to admit that.

Each of them understood since they were typically loners as well. Individualism was a trait that she admired and the theme dominated her own life. Even now she did most of her "hunting" alone, only teaming up with Q when the opposition was too great (rarely) or when she needed his investigative skills (often).

Most of the time, Vic felt the same way. His investigations were usually best when done alone. Although, he did require the Huntress's muscle now and then. But for the most part he was content to pursue his "crackpot" theories in peace and cut the knees out from under the local syndicates using his own methods.

The Question _was _teaching the Huntress the rudiments of investigative work. She was a gifted student and a fast learner. She was now a true scourge of Hub City's Underworld and the mob feared her more than they feared him. The Question took great delight in this.

The difference lay in their methodologies. Whereas the Question would bewilder the hoods and discreetly summon the police while he wrangled confessions out of them the Huntress beat the ever livin' crap out of them. Confronted by the Question's cerebral approach or the Huntress's raw physicality they'd choose the Question any day of the week.

* * *

"So what's on the menu?" Vic asked.

"Chicken soup." Helena answered as she handed him the menu.

He was suddenly alarmed, "Aren't you feeling well?"

Helena laughed, "Q, I feel fine. You don't have to be sick to eat chicken soup."

He was immediately relieved, "Oh. As long as you're fine."

"I'm fine. Although, I _could_ use some TLC _like_ I'm sick." Helena smiled, "A little undivided attention never hurt anyone."

Vic smiled indulgently, "I'll order the soup."

"You do that. Afterwards…" her grin was positively wicked, "I'll leave that to your imagination."

* * *

Dick and Ulla ducked into a coffee shop. The weather had decidedly turned the worse for wear. Of course, Ulla reveled in the water of the rain. As the rain intensified so did their activities.

They'd just come from a nearby park where they'd been splashing in puddles. Just as Ulla wasn't fazed by the downpour neither was Dick. He'd grown up standing vigil over Gotham's streets wearing nothing but spandex during cloud bursts and blizzards. Weather didn't even register with him anymore.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd frolicked in the rain. Point in fact, he couldn't remember _a _time when he had. It was at times like these that he realized how much he had missed out on serving as Batman's junior partner. But here he was, even now, living a dual life as a so-called "costume."

Things were different now. He hadn't quite escaped the shadow of the Bat but he'd established a rep all his own. The Chicago mobs were terrified of him. Of course that fear was bolstered by Batwoman's activities. Sonia Alcana may not be part of the so-called bat clan but the crooks didn't know that. With the addition of Nightwing on the scene the crooks were running scared.

Of course, they thought that Batman was going to show up next. He wouldn't but what they didn't know worked to Dick's advantage. Batwoman would prove problematic though. Dick had followed Alcana back to her office one night. She'd changed clothes and left the building. He'd subsequently followed her home.

If he could do it _anyone_ could do it. Alcana had been a good cop but she wasn't a superhero yet no matter what she wore. She had promise though. He'd thought about contacting Wildcat and see if he'd train her.

He could handle the physical side of things while Dick taught her the stealthier aspects of heroing. He'd held off but he knew he'd have to contact her soon or she'd end up dead. Dick refused to let that happen. Not while he could do something about it.

"Hey. Are you all right?" Ulla was waving her hand in front of his face. Her expression was grave. He'd undoubtedly expressed out some of his angst and she was concerned.

He smiled and ran a hand through his long wet hair, "Sorry. Professional considerations."

"Do we need to get changed?" she reluctantly asked.

Dick chuckled, "No. You're on vacation and I have the night off. I was just reminded of a task that I have to take care of…soon."

"Batwoman?" Ulla asked.

Dick was stunned, "Are you suddenly telepathic?"

Ulla giggled, "Nope. You just had a tone when you mentioned her."

He was indignant, "I did _not_ have a tone."

She laughed, "Yes, you did. No worries. I can handle a little competition. You don't belong to me and I don't belong to you. I enjoy your company and hopefully you enjoy mine but I'm not saying we're anywhere near being exclusive."

Dick was barely mollified, "Thank you for that clarification. And who said I was interested in Sonia Alcana?"

Ulla's eyes twinkled, "Your tone did. Just like now. As I said, no worries. I'll just have to try that much harder to keep you interested. I enjoy a challenge."

Dick was flabbergasted, "I'm glad. I think."

"Oh, you'll thank me later." Ulla's eyes sparkled.


	20. Chapter 20

4 Justice League Darkness

It was after 1:00 am US-EST and Batman was hard at work in the Bat Cave. Alfred had made sandwiches and laid out the requirements for coffee. Selina took up the task and was now entering the cave.

_Typical, _she thought, _He won't get out of that costume or even pull his cowl back._

Batman/Bruce had been treating her differently after dancing with her at the shindig in NYC. He'd been keeping an even greater distance. She knew he probably thought that she'd been making a romantic overture towards him. Batman was a conceited paranoid. And where Batman went, Bruce Wayne was sure to follow.

_It isn't fair,_ she miserably thought to herself. She'd been here for months now and she'd never tried a thing. To be frank, she wasn't interested. Bruce Wayne had always been kind to Selina Kyle and even supported her during and after her probation.

Of course the world had radically changed. Bruce's personality was nearly extinct leaving Batman in his shell. She was no longer a blonde but had let her natural color grow out after discovering that the cosmetic company tested their products on animals. She'd returned to crime and had gotten wealthy again only to be caught and offered a choice: serve with Task Force X or join the Justice League. She didn't like the sound of the Suicide Squad so she'd opted for the JLU.

"I brought coffee and sandwiches." She announced. She'd already changed out of her costume and simply wore a purple sweater with blue jeans. Not just _any_ jeans mind you but Armani jeans. Selina had always been a sucker for a label.

"You need to leave the manor." Batman gruffly replied, "Today."

Her jaw dropped. _That _definitely wasn't the "thank you" that she'd been expecting. She also heard the finality in his voice. You stood a better chance of winning an argument with the Grim Reaper than you did with Batman when he was in _this_ mood.

"It might take me…" she started to say.

"_Today!_" he raised his voice, "At midnight tonight your things get tossed out onto the street."

Stunned, Selina kept quiet. She needed to process this info. He'd raised his voice ever so slightly which meant he was barely containing his anger. All of this because of a few dances?

_Then_ it dawned on her. He'd had fun. More to the point, he'd had fun with her. Fun was a big no-no in Batman's world. He saw it as a vulnerability. _No wonder Barb left him, _she angrily thought.

"I'll need to use your Wi-Fi to scout for places." She said coldly.

"Feel free." He replied, "You have for three months now."

"You are the most arrogant piece of…_work_ I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." Selina hotly declared.

"Just so long as you're out by midnight." Was all Batman had to say.

Angrily, Selina stormed up the stairs back to the manor. After she'd gone, Batman reconsidered his approach. He dismissed his qualms and returned to work. He recognized Stompa and Mad Harriet from Arkham's surveillance video but the third was a mystery.

_Could this be the elusive Bernadeth?_ He mused. A call to Mr. Miracle would solve the problem. Of course, he might have to call the Hall of Justice but he could endure the inconvenience of that as long as he got his information. Whoever it was, he doubted that she'd reappear in Gotham any time soon.

* * *

Mary Marvel and Supergirl returned to the Women's Dorm. Mary uttered the name "Shazam" and reverted back to being Mary Batson while Supergirl doffed her costume to become Kara In-Ze again. Mary snuck into her room, gathered up some sweats, and changed in her and Kara's shared bathroom. She'd walked gingerly in order to avoid waking Courtney who was sleeping on an air mattress in her room.

It was to no avail. Courtney was up and waiting for her when she emerged from the bathroom. Courtney immediately gushed, "I'm sooo sorry. Don't hate me. I just wanted a night where I could pretend I was 'normal.'"

"I thought you always said, 'normal people worry me.'" Kara smirked.

"Yeah. That's what I thought until I had a chance for a semi-normal relationship in my life." Courtney admitted. She turned back to Mary, "Don't hate me. Please!"

Mary was quiet and then she finally said, "I don't hate you. I'm not even mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"On the couch." Kara snapped, "Both of you. Now!"

She moved towards the kitchen, "I'm brewing coffee. I can hear you so start explaining yourself."

Mary sat with her hands folded over her legs. Her head was down and she was obviously struggling with where to begin. Courtney reached out and gently rested a hand on Mary's shoulder, "It's okay. We're here for you."

Mary reached up across her chest with her left hand and took hold of Courtney's, "I know. It's just so hard to begin…"

"Hey, I've got all night and Kara can stay awake for a week or longer. Take your time." Courtney reassured her.

Mary took a deep breath and then plunged in, "It started with Darkseid." Courtney felt a chill at the name and Kara returned.

"What _exactly_ did he do to you?" Kara called out.

Mary sighed, "Everything."

"Can I get a little background information here?" Courtney bewilderedly wondered.

Mary tentatively gave a broad outline of her first battle with Darkseid. She reached the point where it was just the two of them fighting and tears welled up in her eyes. Kara knew if she could break through and talk about it then Mary would be one step closer to recuperating.

"When he grabbed me, everything started to happen at once." Mary's voice was shaky but she was pressing on, "I was hit with _pain_. A type of pain I'd never experienced before. It consumed me. Every cell in my body screamed out and then there was just more pain."

"That…that wasn't the worst of it." Mary was close to breaking down now, "He _touched _me. In my heart, mind, and soul; he touched me. He was inside of me and I was inside of him. We've all seen our version of evil but this was evil personified. A darkness that enveloped me. Where it touched me, I became darkness. Where I met his hatred, I became hatred. He's inside of me. I can feel evil growing inside of me, trying to take me over."

"It's not that bad. Surely…" Kara began.

"Shut up, Kara!" Mary cut her off, "When I faced him again in Luxor I was terrified. The courage of Achilles and the endurance of Atlas got me over the hump but then _all_ I wanted to do was _kill_ him. It was a need so real I could _taste_ it. His death was all I lived for. I want him dead and I _want_ to be the one to kill him. Nothing else matters."

"We've discussed similar feelings before." Kara said softly, "You've been able to manage up to now."

Mary slowly shook her head, "Nothing has been like this. Before it was a temptation. _This_ is like acid eating away at my soul."

"What can we do?" Courtney was scared. Mary thought it was only fitting. She was scared too.

"I don't know." Mary admitted, "I don't have a clue. I think I need to talk with the wizard and see if he has any advice."

"Sounds like a plan." Kara got up to get the coffee, "So does a change of topic."

Courtney grinned, "Your brother is a good kisser. He was totally inexperienced but he's a fast learner."

Mary groaned, "You are a bad influence."

"Oh, like Ray isn't going to influence you?" Courtney protested.

Mary defended her man, "Ray is different. He's respectful. He's charming. He's…"

"Got a cute butt." Courtney interrupted.

"She's got you there." Kara came back with a carafe on a tray with three cups. There was nondairy creamer, since Mary was lactose intolerant, and sugar.

"You think Ray's butt is cute?" Mary asked, slightly taken aback.

"Ohhh yeah." Courtney confirmed her feelings, "And he's got nice broad shoulders. Like Captain Marvel. If Cap is any hint of what Billy's gonna look like in a few years…yum!"

Mary looked to Kara. Kara grinned as she shrugged, "Ray _is _handsome. So's Captain Marvel. Not to say that Billy isn't attractive. If we'd been the same age I'd have gone for him."

"Not that Kyle isn't ranked right up there." Kara's grin turned sly, "He has the dreamiest eyes."

"And he has the mussed up hair." Courtney enthused, "Ya just wanna run your fingers through it to comb it out."

"Y'do, don't you?" Kara laughed.

Both of them simultaneously realized that Mary had been utterly silent. Courtney turned to her, "What's up, Mare? Still worried about Darkseid?"

"Yeah…but that's not what's confusing me. You're talking about each other's boyfriends like you _like_ them." Mary said.

"Yeah, it's called girl talk. We're relating likes and dislikes in our lives." Courtney replied.

"We're just sharing ideas. It's harmless. Just because I think your brother is cute doesn't mean I'm gonna jump his bones." Kara explained.

"An' I'm not gonna chase Ray around because I think he's got a cute butt. It _is _cute but I'm happy and he's spoken for. So no worries, right?" Courtney added, "Haven't you ever had a girlfriend to share this kinda crap with?"

"No." Mary confessed, "The Bromfields didn't like me having friends because they were afraid my illegal adoption would come to light. When I left them I crashed in Billy's crib and then I moved here."

"Crib?" Courtney snickered.

"Too street? Kyle said I needed to stop being so retro and 'pepper my lingo' with modern slang." Mary replied.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kara muttered.

"'Too street?'" Courtney laughed, "Now I've heard it all."

"What?" Mary was so confused she felt like crying. The last 24 hours had wracked her emotionally and she was feeling just a little too vulnerable.

Kara rose from her chair, proceeded to the couch, and cuffed Courtney upside the head. Courtney yelped, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Try a little sensitivity." Kara cautioned, "Mary, what you said was fine. It just wasn't really 'you.' You don't need to change anything about yourself, no matter what my idiot boyfriend says."

"But I want to change." Mary insisted, "Otherwise I'll become _him_."

This time the tears did flow. Kara pushed Courtney to the edge of the couch and wrapped her arms around Mary. The fears and traumas of the day began to flow. Mary began to heal through the outpouring of her fears but they remained. They were very real to her and as long as she believed in them they would take on a life of their own.

* * *

Luthor was conferring with Desaad. Over the last few hours construction of the star gate components had begun. Each component went through redundant testing. Those that manufactured an inferior component were flogged.

Desaad moved away and Luthor was left alone for a moment. Now was the time that Ivy chose to approach. She came up beside him and said, "We need to talk, Lex."

"Why Ivy, whatever for?" Luthor sarcastically asked.

"What's the real reason why you need the Legionnaires freed?" Ivy asked, "Besides the fact they would spend the rest of their lives trying to kill you if you didn't live up to your promises, what's the motivation?"

"First off, the Daxamites are being recalled after I conquer Earth. That leaves me finding alternative means of controlling the populace." Luthor began. Ivy nodded. She'd thought as much. Luthor continued, "The two most vital links in the chain are you and Ra's al Ghul. While you two remake the planet I'll spare those that unconditionally surrender to me and leave the rest to your tender mercies."

"Very pretty but you've always been a master manipulator." Ivy remarked.

"All my promises are going to be realized, Ivy." Luthor vowed, "For once I have no reason to lie."

Ivy studied him before softening, "I actually believe you."

"Good." Luthor asserted himself, "You and Ra's are the single most important figures in my plan. Without a bright new genesis I can't make the Earth's survivors dependent upon me and they'll revolt. If they _need_ me then they'll be compliant."

Ivy laughed, "_Now_ I really do believe you."

"Now that we've established that, can you marshal the others?" Luthor wondered.

Ivy blew him a kiss, "I'm on it."


	21. Chapter 21

6 Justice League Darkness

Blackhawk and Galatea ate room service again. After finishing breakfast, they stepped out. Reaching the lobby, Tea was already drawing stares because of her skintight costume. Blackhawk was suddenly aware of the fact that he'd grown so accustomed to costumed folk that he'd forgotten how unusual it truly was.

Blackhawk himself wore a brown "bomber" jacket, a white shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots. He called it his "1930's" look. All he needed now was an Australian styled fedora.

The front desk had hailed them a cab and they went downtown. They got out at their first stop. Tea had insisted on going to a lingerie store first since she desperately needed a change of underwear. He felt comfortable enough to shop with her. After all, there wasn't anything in here he hadn't seen before.

His jaded attitude changed a bit when Tea started modeling for him. A few of her choices left him decidedly redder than before. She found it adorable.

Having selected her items she went up to pay for them. She carefully doled out the money and paid the clerk. The shopkeeper probably thought Tea was a little slow owing to her counting the money before _and _after the transaction. Blackhawk decided the young woman had nothing better to do so she could at least pretend to be considerate.

They headed down the street. Most New Yorkers didn't see Tea or they flatly refused to acknowledge her. After all, this is the town where the "Naked Cowboy" became famous. A woman in a skintight leotard wouldn't faze most of them.

"So how was it to have freedom of choice?" he asked her as they walked down the busy thoroughfare.

"It's amazing! If I like something, anything at all, I can simply buy it. Money is amazing!" Tea exclaimed.

"You can have it _if _you can afford it." Blackhawk reminded her, "Normal people have budgets. They have to work hard to get what little money that they have so they have to make their dollars stretch as far as they can."

Tea stopped. The man behind her ran into her. It was like walking into a tree.

"Hey! What are you? A nutcase? Get outta the way!" he yelled.

Blackhawk took her by the arm and ducked into Saks, "I'm not saying you shouldn't spend the money. You just need to get the best deal that you can."

"Deal?" she was horribly confused, "Like in cards?"

He bequeathed a warm smile to her, "Follow me. I was going to suggest coming here anyways."

They entered the women's department. He stopped and swept his arm around, "See anything you like?"

"Ohh yeah!" she was like a kid in a candy store. It soon became obvious she'd used her enhanced senses to spot the outfit that she was after. They came to it hanging on a rack. Coordinated pants and jacket were nearby.

"Okay, this is good." He grinned, "Tally up the total cost of this one outfit."

"It's $450.00." she said after a second's calculation.

"_Now_, follow me back into the rest of the department." He instructed.

"But…but…but…" she followed while he led her by the hand.

He stopped in front of a rack of pants, "See these? They're almost identical to those. They're of a similar quality and style. They're also just over half the price. See if they have a pair in a color that you want."

She quickly chose two in different colors. Next he suggested, "Why don't we find a blouse to match?"

Tea had already grasped the rules of the game and was eager to "save" some more.

* * *

When they left, they had several bags worth of clothes and shoes. Tea also had on a completely different outfit. Now she wore a cobalt blue cable knit sweater, black denim jeans, and pink and black checker-boarded Converse shoes. She was ecstatic.

"I still have a third of my money and enough clothes to wear for a week!" she proudly proclaimed.

"But you're shopping for a single season." Blackhawk warned her.

Tea's eyes went wide and he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll take care of that when the fashion line-up changes."

Since he was being gallant and carrying all of the bags, she was free to wrap her arm around one of his, "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me yet." He advised, "We still need to eat. But first, how does coffee grab you?"

"Sounds good." She grinned.

* * *

They exited the shop. The bags were now evenly divided between them so that they could each have hand free for their cup. Tea was delighted again.

"This is so much better than Bailya." She mused, "Paper cups! Who'd a thunk it?"

"What do they use in Bailya?" he wondered.

"Regular ceramic cups. You have to stay in the restaurant and drink all of your coffee there. There's no 'on the go' service." She said wistfully, "Besides I'm not Persian and I'm a woman. I'm really not welcome at any restaurants."

"Sounds rough." Blackhawk had to admit.

"Yeah, but we just got a new HQ in Brussels. Vapor's been handling the move. Jack'll take care of the final details when he and Wenonah get back from vacation." She stated.

"What final details could there be?" he wondered.

"Jack's gonna destroy the Dome." She revealed, "We discovered the self-destruct just before this Darkseid business began. Now that everyone is moving out, he's gonna use it and blow the Dome to bits."

Blackhawk had a peculiar look on his face, "Has anyone told Black Adam about this?"

"No." Tea became very quiet.

"And no one is going to tell him. Right?" he asked.

"That's the plan." She sighed.

Blackhawk realized that there was no point in pursuing what was obviously a sensitive topic, "So why Brussels?"

"We're the new NATO deterrent." Tea smiled again.

"Why does NATO need a deterrent?" he asked.

"Why does Russia need the Rocket Red Brigade?" Tea asked in reply, "Basically, Europe needs more heroes and since most of them are already with the Global Guardians we got elected to fill the void. The EU and NATO also want a peacekeeping force they can deploy around the world. Sorta like goodwill ambassadors. Add it all together and the Guardians look pretty appealing. We've got Middle Eastern cred and we're familiar with Europe. Or at least half of us are."

Blackhawk thought she was placing a lot of naïve trust in the Europeans' propaganda but the group needed hope. Tea in particular needed hope. He wouldn't debate the issue with her. It wasn't worth it. Maybe she'd be proven right in the end.

"Uh oh." She said softly.

"What is it?" Blackhawk asked, senses suddenly alert for trouble.

"There's an alarm going off in that building up on the left." She explained, "Men with guns and bags of cash are inside."

"It's a bank robbery." Blackhawk said grimly, "There'll be a getaway car outside. Can you spot it?"

"Yup. He's double parked." She said and then she handed him her coffee and sat the bags down, "Wait here."

She flew into the air and he thought, _This should be fun to watch._

_

* * *

_

Hephaestus "Hep" Grimshaw sat in the 70's-era Lincoln Town Car outside of the bank. People were honking and yelling at him but he was serving two purposes. He was waiting for the inside men and he was clearing a lane of traffic for the actual getaway.

Hep had grown up in a middle class family in the suburbs and had attended the best schools. He was just lazy. He couldn't see the point of being a wage slave when you could score a few grand from 15 minutes worth of work. If you got caught, well then you enjoyed free food, free clothes, and free shelter. The jails were so overcrowded with mad dog killer types they always let a minor offender like him walk.

This particular score was his second bank job. The FBI was still investigating the first and hadn't caught wind of him yet. The crew he belonged to was really tight. Heinrich wouldn't let anything happen to his boys. No sirree. Not Heinie.

Hep suddenly bounced off of the steering wheel as the front end of the car was smashed flat by Tea's landing on it feet first. It had become a favorite move of hers in recent months. _Of course there aren't any friggin' air bags,_ he thought as the driver's side door was ripped off of its hinges.

Tea pulled him out of the car and then punched him. He bounced off a nearby wall and slumped to the ground. Just then his two compatriots made their appearance. They wielded assault rifles. She rushed the closest one and hit him in the head with his own rifle. Bending it into a semicircle, she cast it aside.

Tea turned to face the last man, "And what about you?"

His knees started knocking and she spoke again, "I wouldn't try shooting me. All you'll do is ruin my clothes and then I'll be _mad_."

He dropped the rifle and put his hands above his head. Tea smiled, "Smart boy."

Sirens and flashing lights announced the arrival of the NYPD. The cops took one look around and could easily deduce what had happened. The OIC, a Sergeant McLachlan, approached Tea, "Excuse me miss, but are you responsible for foiling this robbery?"

Her smile beamed, "Yup."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Supergirl?" he asked.

"No. Never." She sardonically replied.

Detecting her sarcasm, he changed the topic; "Do you have a name we can call you by?"

"I'm Galatea and it's the only name I have." She said as she began to float into the air.

"Wait!" McLachlan called out, "Are you with the Justice League?"

"Nope. I'm with the Global Guardians. Watch for us!" she announced and then flew off to rejoin Blackhawk.

* * *

"I take it things went well?" he smirked as she landed next to him.

"It was great!" Tea enthusiastically answered, "First I…"

"Excuse me, Miss." A man with a notepad came running up to them. With him was a woman with a camera, "My name's Doyle and this is 'Clicker.' We're with the NY Times. You just stopped that robbery. Can we interview you?"

"No." Tea succinctly replied.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Doyle turned to Blackhawk, "Do you have any comments?"

"Just one." Blackhawk replied, "Go away!"

"You can't keep the press out." Doyle rebutted, "We'll find everything out eventually."

Clicker took Tea's picture. Red beams flashed out of Tea's eyes and Clicker's camera suddenly became too hot to hold. She dropped the camera and it melted into the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Clicker protested.

"Here." Tea handed Doyle her and Blackhawk's coffees. She picked up her bags with her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Blackhawk's waist. "Take hold of me." She instructed him. He wrapped his left arm around her and she lifted off of the ground.

Tea looked to Blackhawk to see how he was doing. His expression was rapturous. She'd managed to forget that he was a pilot. He literally lived to fly. This up close and personal approach was undoubtedly a dream come true.

She'd flown with him before but that time he had worn a harness and been lugged around like luggage. He'd enjoyed himself but that experience was nothing like _this_. This was almost the same as doing it himself. What she didn't realize was that having it be a shared experience made it even more special.

They were both grinning like kids when they swept down into the front steps of the Ritz Carlton. The doorman was stunned and merely stood by and gaped as they entered into the foyer. Those in the lobby that had witnessed the dramatic arrival pointed and used their mobile phone cameras to snap pictures. That had happened at the bank as well but Tea didn't feel like melting _everyone's_ phones. A nosy reporter's camera? Sure. Why not?

They made it back to their room and dropped off the packages. Now, Tea and Blackhawk were hungry. He inquired as to her tastes.

"Do you like Chinese? Indian? Thai? Latin? Fried chicken? Old fashioned hamburgers and Coney dogs?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never had any of it." She revealed.

"You've never eaten ethnic foods?" he was astonished.

"At CADMUS, they served meat and potatoes. _Nothing_ but meat and potatoes. With the Legion it was mostly living out of a can. I'm tired of both." She sighed.

"Surely you eat native foods in Bailya?" he ventured.

"Do you know how sick I am of humus?" she asked. She sounded like she was clearing phlegm from her throat when she punctuated the _h_ in _humus_.

"Okay." He laughed, "No humus. How about Chinese? Do you like rice?"

"I sure do." She eagerly nodded.

"Then we have a baseline and a winner. We'll do Chinese. I know a great place. It's about as 'average New Yorker' as you're going to get."

"It sounds wonderful." Tea enthused.

"Don't thank me yet. You may not like it." Blackhawk warned.

"I'm gonna love it. I just know it." She promised.

"Well, if you don't, _tell _me and we'll try something else." He requested.

"Sure." She blithely replied.

"Promise?" he pinned her down.

"Of course I promise." Tea was a bit meeker now.

"Good. You do whatever you need to do while I call for a cab." He suggested.

She stopped before she reached the bathroom, "We could fly. You love it."

"So do you." He reminded her, "But we're trying to blend in and _not_ get noticed."

"Like at the bank?" she guessed.

"The bank was a good thing. You helped people then. First rule of heroing is _always_ help people when you can." Blackhawk added.

"Yez Boss." She snapped off a salute and then entered the bathroom.

_Now if we could just do something about her enthusiasm. _He jokingly thought to himself. Galatea was nothing if not unbridled enthusiasm. He just hoped she could stay this way and not become disillusioned. _Once again, only time will tell,_ he forlornly realized.


	22. Chapter 22

7 Justice League Darkness

Not to disappoint Bruce but Selina had been actively shopping the housing market. It was just that her needs were particular. _Although, impending homelessness changes one's perspective, _she thought to herself as she toured a brownstone overlooking the river and downtown. She was satisfied with what she saw. _If they allow cats then its mine._

"…and small pets _are _permitted." The realtor read off the final piece of her description.

"I'm sold." Selina smiled warmly, "I assume I can move in today?"

"Once all the leases are signed and the payments are made." The agent said.

"Hand me the paperwork." Selina requested. She signed everywhere that was marked with an "X", as instructed, and then doled out first, last, and deposit in cash. The agent blanched but dutifully made out a receipt. She looked nervous at carrying so much money…even in this upscale neighborhood.

"Trust me; no one will accost you while I'm around." Selina promised.

"Are you really _the_ Selina Kyle?" the agent asked, "Catwoman?"

"Uh huh." Selina grinned.

"And you're a member of the Justice League?" the agent looked star struck.

Selina's grin grew, "Uh huh."

"Could you get me Batman's autograph?" the realtor asked.

Selina's face fell, "No."

The change shocked the young woman, "No?"

"He doesn't do that sort of thing. Never has, never will." Selina explained in a flat tone.

"But aren't you two…y'know?" she asked.

"No." Selina growled.

"Sorry." The agent squeaked, "Could…could you escort me to my car?"

"Yes." Selina sighed, "Sorry about that. Batman and I are experiencing some…interpersonal difficulties right now."

"Yeah, my boyfriend and I fight all the time so I understand." She assured Selina.

_If only it were that simple, _Ms. Kyle grimly thought to no one in particular.

* * *

"Wake up." Vreti hissed as she shook the Flash awake.

"Hey! What? Where?" he yelped.

"Quiet! My perimeter guards have fallen silent. Those that I sent to check on them also fell off of the grid." She explained, "I need you to stay behind and deal with whoever it is while we evacuate."

"You might as well earn all that food that you ate." Om muttered.

The Flash had been so far gone that at first they'd had to force feed him. After pouring a citrus drink down his throat for twenty minutes, he recuperated enough to start taking over for himself. He then ate half of their stockpile in a single setting. Even Vreti had been taken aback.

"What's coming at us?" Flash asked.

"Our sources in the Tower of Rage say Kanto has been unleashed." Vreti answered.

"Who?" he glibly inquired.

"Darkseid's court assassin!" Vreti snapped, "Do not underestimate him. When you do, you'll be dead."

"Hey, I stopped Brainuthor. I can handle anything." Flash boasted.

"Anything but an empty stomach." Dagon snickered.

"Silence. Both of you." Vreti commanded, "Flash, expect the unexpected from Kanto."

"Who is this guy? The Joker?" he wondered

Vreti rolled her eyes, "Just don't die too soon. We need time to get away."

"I'm on it!" Flash enthused.

"Good." She turned back to her lieutenants, "Let's begin the evacuation."

Twenty minutes, and thirty dead bodies, later; Kanto stepped into the Rebellion's main bunker. He saw the Flash waiting for him and his lips curled back in a cruel smile. "How nice of you to make a stand. It makes my job so much easier." He said.

"What are you?" Flash asked, "A reject from a Renaissance fair?"

"I inhabited Italy during its Renaissance. I came to love the time and place. Hence I honor it with my garb." Kanto explained.

"'Hence I honor it with my garb.' Sheesh! You even talk like something outta Shakespeare." Flash said mockingly.

"'Shakespeare?'" Kanto quizzically repeated.

"Sorry, wrong time and place." The Flash sighed, "The point is: I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Never!" Kanto's hand flashed out faster than most eyes could see. Blades had been thrown and they were headed for the Flash's heart.

Fortunately for him, the Flash could see objects moving that fast. He merely stepped aside and let the knives fly by. Afterwards he stood there laughing, "Is that the best you've got? Let me show you some of mine."

The Flash streaked over to Kanto and hit him fifty times in thirty seconds. The New God reeled. His muffin hat fluttered to the ground and he was bleeding from his nose and lips. His ribs, while not broken, were bruised and battered.

While the Flash was beating him he flicked another knife into his hand and slashed outwardly. The blade sliced through the flesh in Flash's left arm. That slowed the Speedster. He was in a bit of shock. Kanto struck again. This time he sliced Flash's right cheek.

Flash backpedaled. He came to rest ten feet away from Kanto. He was trying to figure out how the assassin had tagged him when Vreti appeared. Kanto, betting on Flash's heroic instincts, threw a bevy of knives at Vreti.

The Flash responded by grabbing a nearby metal pipe and then he ran over and swatted the knives aside. Kanto was stunned. "It's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Flash mocked him again, "Getting slow in your old age?"

"Survive this!" Kanto snarled. He threw six discs with razor sharp edges. Vreti ducked under cover. The Flash was on the move…and so were the discs. They followed him wherever he went.

"The bio-discs will finish you!" Kanto laughed. He stopped laughing when the Flash ran behind him and grabbed him and used him as a shield when the discs impacted.

"Yurk!" Kanto cried as the Flash dropped him and he fell to the ground. Flash checked him over. None of the discs had hit anything vital but they had created enough damage that the assassin wasn't going anywhere. He went to Vreti, "Get ready to show me the way out."

"How…wha…?" she exclaimed as he scooped her into his arms and he began to run down the exit corridor. She gathered her wits in time to get him to make the correct turn that led to the surface near where they wanted to be. Parademons were already in the air, led by Virmin Vundabar in response to Kanto's distress signal. Kalibak sailed by on his pogo stick.

"What the…?" the Flash snickered at that particular sight.

"Quiet." Vreti demanded as she slid out of his grasp, "Follow me."

Having nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, he complied.

* * *

Galatea and Blackhawk exited the elevator and headed for the main lobby. As they stepped out, Tea spotted Vic and Helena coming from the spa. She grabbed Blackhawk's sleeve, "Look! It's…"

From across the expanse Vic whispered, "He doesn't know."

"Er…that is…" Tea stumbled.

"Who is it?" Blackhawk was dying from curiosity. Who could she _possibly_ know in NYC?

Vic whispered again and Tea picked up on it, "It's Vic Sage. He's a famous NPR reporter."

"What do you know about NPR?" Blackhawk had to ask.

Vic prompted her again and she said, "I stream it on the Internet. I gotta get my news from somewhere."

"Let's go meet Mr. Sage, shall we?" Blackhawk decided. Something was up. He could swear that Sage, if that's who he truly was, was moving his lips.

"Wait! Don't!" Tea pleaded.

"That settles it." Blackhawk declared. He marched right up to Vic, "My girlfriend says you're Vic Sage."

"I am." Vic replied with a modicum of surprise.

"Can I see your ID?" Blackhawk asked.

Tea stood behind him and mouthed the word, "Sorry."

Helena used her hand to simulate a patting motion. Blackhawk caught this. While Vic fished out his identification, Blackhawk turned around. Tea looked embarrassed but otherwise she didn't appear to be _too_ guilty.

"Here you go." Vic said as he pulled out his Press Pass. Blackhawk reviewed it and then he became awkward, "I'm so sorry. I…"

"Could I see your identification?" Vic suddenly asked.

"What?" Blackhawk was truly confused now.

"I showed you mine. Now you show me yours. It's the oldest game there is and it's only fair." Vic said in a reasonable tone.

Blackhawk pulled out a driver's license. It had an alias and a dummy address on it. Vic reviewed it.

"Aren't you dead, Mr. Will Eisner?" Vic pointedly asked.

"The artist is dead. I'm very much alive." Blackhawk verbally fenced with Vic.

"So it appears." Vic commented, "May I ask you to introduce me to your companion?"

"On! I'm so sorry. Vic Sage meet Galatea…" Blackhawk faltered.

"Hamilton." Tea supplied, "After my father."

"That's the way it usually works." Helena said as she reached out to shake Tea's hand, "Helena Bertinelli, by the way."

"What a pretty ring!" Tea suddenly exclaimed, "May I see it?"

Helena proudly showed her "the Rock" on her left ring finger. Tea gasped, "It's nearly flawless!"

"And how would you know that?" Vic softly asked.

"She's a gemologist." Blackhawk quickly covered for her, "It was nice meeting the two of you but we have a dinner date."

"Nice meeting you as well." Vic said, "And by the way, Galatea, your face is all over the news. I suggest you at least put your hair up to avoid attracting attention."

Blackhawk groaned, "You know?"

"Of course. It's my job to know." Vic replied.

"C'mon dear, let's go to the restroom and see what we can do with your hair." Helena suggested. The ladies departed and Blackhawk asked Vic, "You could have tried for an interview."

Vic shrugged, "Maybe someday. For now it appears as though the two of you want to stay under the radar, _Blackhawk_."

"How…?" Blackhawk began.

Vic intercepted him, "You've been seen in long distance shots with the League on location. I did some investigating and discovered your code-name. I assume 'Eisner' isn't your real name."

"No. It isn't." Blackhawk admitted, "And I'm beginning to think you have another identity as well."

"Whatever do you mean?" Vic asked in mock horror.

"Just keep up the pretense. You'll give yourself away soon enough." Blackhawk promised.

"I suggest we drop this since the ladies are returning." Vic suggested.

"This isn't over." Blackhawk whispered.

"Yes, it is." Vic whispered back.

Tea's hair had proven to be long enough to sweep back and pin up. It was a messy updo but it looked really good on her and Blackhawk made sure to say so. Helena grinned, "I do good work."

"Yes, you do." Blackhawk said, "Nice meeting you all."

He and Tea left to catch their cab. Vic shook his head, "_Almost_ a pleasure."

* * *

Later, in the Chinese restaurant, Tea gobbled up everything in sight. She'd proven a natural with chopsticks and Blackhawk felt some jealousy over that. For some reason he'd never been able to master the art of using them. Surprising given his exceptional hand-eye coordination.

"Aren't you going to get sick eating this much food?" he wondered. She _was_ on her sixth course.

"Nope. Super metabolism and all that." She said between mouthfuls.

The restaurant featured a "Take Out" window on the wall facing the street. Every time someone outside or inside ordered something she hadn't tried, she ordered _that_ as well. She was tallying up quite a bill. Finally, the digestive carnage ended twenty minutes later when she pushed the plate away and belched.

"I'm sooo done." She breathed.

Blackhawk, who'd merely sipped tea and watched her eat for the last thirty minutes, laughed; "I was wondering. You've sampled half the menu."

"Sampled" wasn't the word. She'd eaten all of every plate brought to her. She'd been at it for an hour and she didn't appear to be bloated at all.

Blackhawk inwardly sighed, _If only. To be an Argoan with an appetite. That'd be something. You could rival the Flash._

"I take it Kara never gets hungry like this." Tea sighed.

"I honestly have no idea." Blackhawk admitted, "There's a rumor that she once ate a whole cow in a single sitting but I've never actually seen her eat like the Flash."

"Figures." Tea grumped.

"Tea, its fine. I'd rather see you healthy and happy than starving." Blackhawk informed her.

"I never gain any weight." Tea marveled, "Well, that's not true. My boobs _do_ get bigger."

Blackhawk laughed and she grew indignant, "What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled, "It's just that the men in this town are going to be lining up to feed you."

"Really?" she asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on the guy." He said, "Don't worry. You'll know the difference."

"Okay…if you say so." She skeptically replied, "So now what?"

"Now we wander the streets until 9:00 and then we change clothes and go clubbing." He announced.

"Is that fun?" she asked, "What do you do?"

"Mainly you dance." He smirked.

"Let's go now!" she enthused.

"You have to wait until it's later in order to see the main act." He informed her.

"Okay." Her head bobbed up and down.

"This isn't going to be dancing like last time. This time there's going to be grinding." He warned.

"What's that?" she innocently asked.

"Oh, you'll figure it out." His smirk returned, "Ready to blow this joint?"

She took a deep breath and he waved her off, "I _mean _are you ready to leave?"

"Oh. Okay. Sure am." Tea said.

"I think we should top off dinner with ice cream." He suggested.

"I _love_ ice cream. I can eat tons of it." She boasted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked as he fished out his wallet to pay the check.


	23. Chapter 23

7 Justice League Darkness

Hermes delivered Diana's bracelets himself. They'd come straight from Hephaestus's forge. The Olympian messenger fell all over himself as he handed them to the Princess.

"Someone's gotta crush." Penny gleefully realized.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Light asked.

"Just keep watchin' the god and our own little Amazon." Penny advised, "Ya'll figure it out."

Kimiyo Hoshi was a brilliant physicist but she was socially awkward and didn't perceive a lot of social interactions' deeper meanings. This time though, it was obvious even to her. "He is infatuated with her." She said at last, "Does he not know about her and Superman?"

"Ah don't think he cares." Penny laughed, "After all, he's a _god_. He's got time to kill."

"What do you mean?" Kimiyo asked.

"Ah've been talkin' to the Amazons. As long as she and Supes don't do the nasty then she lives forever." Penny explained.

"What is this 'nasty'?" Kimi wondered.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Ah'm talkin' `bout _sex_!" Penny got more specific, "As long as Superstud and Diana don't have sex then she stays immortal."

"But why would that make a difference?" Kimiyo had to ask.

Penny shrugged, "It's a rule Hera established when she set up this little women's 'paradise.' No men. Ever."

"You don't sound as if you approve." Dr. Light observed.

"Can't say that Ah do." Penny remarked, "It just ain't natural. Where's the little Amazons supposed to come from?"

"It _is_ a closed population." Light replied, "Maybe they _wish_ to retain a zero growth factor."

"There you go bein' all logical again." Penny sighed, "Not everything is math and numbers. Try thinking with your heart and see what happens."

"I…" Kimiyo didn't know what to say.

"Look, Ah'm sorry. That was rude an' harsh of me." Penny apologized, "You just gotta broaden your horizons sometimes. That's all."

"I…I shall try. I promise." Kimi replied.

"How's about Ah help you out?" Penny offered, "Look, take a look at Hermes's eyes. What do they say to you?"

"That he is infatuated with Wonder Woman?" Kimi ventured a guess.

"Yup, that too. What else do those eyes project?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kimiyo faltered.

"Try 'Ah'm ready to undress you for real `cause Ah'm already doin' it in my mind.'" Penny appraised Kimi in a new light, "Hasn't anyone ever looked at you that way?"

"I'm not sure." Kimiyo said and then she softly amended her statement, "No. I don't think anyone has."

"Have _you_ ever looked at anyone that way?" Penny inquired.

"No…yes…maybe." Dr. Light blurted.

"Who? An' don't leave out any delicious details." Penny ordered.

"Well, I used to see Dr. Izumi Yasunari that way." She confessed.

"An' what happened?" Penny just had to know.

"He became the hero Rising Sun and joined the Global Guardians." She said sadly.

"Y'mean the guys that the Crimson Queen brainwashed inta helping her and Luthor?" Penny yelped.

Kimiyo nodded, "The very same."

"Well, they're free now. They're back to heroing so you stand a chance now that you're Dr. Light. You probably stood a chance when ya'll were just Kimiyo Hoshi. But now that you're both superheroes, well can ya'll say 'serendipity?'" Penny enthused.

"You're not suggesting…?" Kimi looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Ah sure am." Penny sounded determined, "With me on your side, we'll land your man."

The corners of Dr. Light's lips curled up into a slight smile, "Perhaps that would be a good thing."

"You bet it is!" Penny hugged, "Just follow my advice and he won't know what hit him."

"What hit whom?" Diana asked as she strode up to them.

"Nuthin' much. Just girl talk." Penny said before Dr. Light could speak.

Diana was obviously wounded that she wasn't allowed to participate but she didn't dwell on it, "We can return to New York now. Everything has been made right."

"Ah'm glad. Spending the night was fine and all but Ah miss Plas. He was bitterly disappointed that the Legion got away. They all were." Penny confided.

"And how did Superman take it?" Diana asked.

"Blames himself but he's got Steel workin' with all of the sites, beefin' up their security and such." Penny reported.

"Perhaps on our way back you should 'lean on the loud peddle' as it were." Diana requested a speedier flight.

"Ya'll got it!" Penny happily agreed, "We'll get there in no time."

_I can only hope, _Diana thought in the privacy of her heart.

* * *

Tea and Blackhawk got out of the cab. There was a line to get into _Baktun_ tonight. DJ Tiesto was the scheduled entertainment master and word had spread. That and there was only a $5.00 cover charge to gain you access to two levels of dance floors and bars. The doorman took one look at Tea and ushered her inside. Blackhawk got to come as well since she was on his arm.

Tea was a knockout tonight. Her hair was still pulled up and away from her face. She wore a black Armani one button jacket. It possessed a shawl collar, welt pockets, and a curved cutaway hem. All this and it was made of lightweight virgin wool.

Her pants were straight legged. They came in charcoal grey, had a thin banded waist and slanted pockets. The legs were narrow and sported a side zip. They too were made of virgin wool.

Under the jacket was a 3.1 Philip Lim twist hem silk tank in red. It was a stretch Charmeuse with a scooped neck. This was topped off with a red clutch and a red pair of Jimmy Choo's. The shoes were a crinkled twisted sandal with a 3" stiletto heel. The leather "cage" making up the sandal ended in two ankle straps.

The outfit had been a gift from Blackhawk when they both realized that all of her outfits were too practical to stun a crowd. They'd made their way to Neumann Marcus and history had been made. They'd just had time to change and get back to 14th street in time to enter the club on time.

Their first task of the evening was acquiring a table. Tea used her super hearing to overhear a couple complaining about the ambience. They decided to leave. Tea hustled Blackhawk to the table _before_ the couple left. They expectantly stood by while the ousted couple looked confused.

"Can we help you?" the guy asked.

"You were leaving. We want your table." Tea replied.

"Bitch." The woman snapped and left in a huff. The guy followed her with only one second glance behind him.

Tea's fists were planted on her hips and her lips were pursed, "Well, _that_ was rude."

"Let it go." Blackhawk advised, "There's going to a lot more of that before the evening's out."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're an extremely beautiful woman and men notice you. _He _certainly did." Blackhawk explained, "_She _saw that and took it out on you rather than on him, where the fault truly lay."

"Sucks to be me." Tea sighed.

"Yes, it does, at least in an environment like this." He chuckled.

"So, is this the part where we order drinks?" she brightly asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you've never had alcohol before?" he asked.

"Because I haven't." she brightly replied.

"You're an alien. Can you even have alcohol?" he had to ask.

"Sure. It's just like food. I process just about everything organic." She happily explained, "The advantage to alcohol is that it's a poison and I'm immune to poisons. I metabolize it in seconds instead of hours."

"Famous last words." He groaned.

"Poo on you." Tea scoffed, "What's good to drink?"

"What kind of flavors do you enjoy?" he asked.

"I like fruit juice and coffee. Not together of course." She amended.

"Do you like melons?" he asked.

"Yum!" she enthused.

"One Midori Sour coming up." He said as he got up, "Why don't you watch the people on the floor and get a feel for modern dancing."

"`Kay. Hurry back." She said.

"I will." He said as he wandered off to the bar.

She settled in and watched the dancers.

* * *

"I like this town." Ulla declared as she and Dick walked along the lake front, "I hope I'll like Brussels."

"You will." He promised, "I stopped there when I took my 'world tour.' The only thing you have to get used to his half the people speak Flemish and the other half speak French. Fortunately, most are bilingual."

"I speak a little Flemish." Ulla admitted.

Dick gave her a quizzical look.

"Denmark sits atop of the Netherlands. It's only polite to learn a little bit about your neighbors." She explained.

"Well, it _will _make it easier to visit you." He admitted.

"I didn't know if you'd want to. After all, Batman is pretty committed to his city and you…" Ulla began.

"I'm _not_ Batman." Dick tersely interjected.

"I'm not trying to say that you are." Ulla countered, "But you were trained by him. That means that part of your worldview regarding crime fighting is sharply influenced by him. You're a sweet, considerate man but you're also melancholy, slightly obsessive, and totally dedicated to your cause."

She shrugged, "I just don't want to become in the way of your self-appointed 'mission' because if I do, I'll lose."

Dick reflected on her words. _She's right. Oh God, she's right. Blast it! _He miserably realized.

"I _will_ come to see you." He promised, "Because I _want_ to, mission or no mission."

"We'll see." She said softly.

* * *

Tea got into the swing of things right away. She _liked_ modern dancing. It was fun!

So far, she'd tried Midori, daiquiris, marguerites, and schnapps. Anything fruit flavored. Now, she was trying out a Long Island Iced Tea. As promised the booze didn't even faze her. Blackhawk had only had one drink in the last three hours while she'd had half a dozen. It didn't even give her a buzz. She was totally relaxed just because she was having the time of her life!

She was discovering that freedom of choice was an absolutely brilliant thing. She did what she wanted and nothing else. Of course, she knew that she still had obligations to fulfill. Emil Hamilton had taught her that first and foremost but even now she was choosing what her duties were.

It had been her choice to join the Global Guardians. It was her choice to stay with them. They were a good bunch and she was making friends amongst them. Vapor was a bit jaded and she had a worldly wise sense about her. Echo was naïve and sweet. Gypsy had survived heartache after heartache and was stronger than almost anyone that she knew.

Ulla was a dear friend as was Owlwoman. Ulla was everyone's little sister. No one ever referred to her by her code name. It was always 'Ulla.'

Wenonah was the mother of the group;. She cared for everyone and saw them through their problems. Godiva was a bit of a diva and Tea generally avoided her.

Most of the guys were intimidated by her so there wasn't a lot of interaction with them. Maxi Man was a notable exception. He was nearly as strong as her so he didn't feel threatened. Rising Sun was another exception. He was always polite and quick with a compliment.

Praxis was aloof to everyone. She'd seen more life out of him than anyone else. He gave off a strange vibe. He was interested in her but for _what_ she couldn't tell. His motives were always obscured.

Then there was Solomon Grundy. He was a dear companion. His simplicity and absolute loyalty made him precious to her. Hopefully she was just as good a friend back.

Then there was the guy next to her. She'd shed her jacket hours ago. Now she was standing at the bar. Blackhawk had finally relented in having another drink and Tea wanted to get it for him. The problem was that the guy standing next to her was doing nothing but stare at her chest.

She reached over and lifted his head by his chin, "Hi there. I'm up here if you want to say 'Hi.'"

"Hi there!" He enthusiastically said, "My name's Troy."

"Galatea." Tea gathered her drinks, "Nice meeting you."

Troy followed her. She reached her table and sat the drinks down. As she sat down, she made introductions, "Troy, this is my boyfriend. 'Will', this is Troy."

"Nice meeting you. I'll be going now." He stalked off, muttering; "Lucky bastard."

Tea laughed, "Poor boy."

"Want to go back out on the floor?" Blackhawk asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." She delightedly laughed.

They'd only been on the floor for a few minutes when Tea exclaimed, "My purse!"

She streaked off almost faster than the human eye could track. Blackhawk left the dance floor. As she confronted two gents at the exit, he grabbed his and her jackets. He just _knew_ this was going to get ugly.

He also realized that Galatea hadn't run to catch the thieves. She would've broken off her heels if she'd done so. She'd merely floated three inches off of the ground and had "flown" across the club. Now she was facing off with the unlucky souls that had snatched her purse.

* * *

"That's my purse. Give it back." She demanded.

"This is my girlfriend's purse. She left it here an hour ago." The thief said.

"Funny thing. I've been at that table for three hours and I've never seen your girlfriend. Now hand it over." She insisted.

The thief reached out, took hold of her right breast and pushed. She stood immobile but she did curl her lips back in a snarl. She took hold of the offending hand and _squeezed_.

The man shrieked and his knee buckled. He dropped the purse and desperately tried to loosen her grip. His friend moved in. Tea backhanded him. The thug flew across the way, smashing into several tables.

"Hand me my purse." She hissed.

The thief did as he was told. She released his hand, "I'd get that checked out if I were you. I crushed several bones in your hand."

Blackhawk arrived with the jackets, "Let's get going."

"But…" she started to protest.

"You've attracted a bit of attention." He softly advised.

She looked around. Every living soul was staring at her. Blackhawk was right. She'd worn out their welcome.

He helped her get her jacket on. He shrugged into his as they exited. He grinned, "That was a real show stopper."

"Now what?" Tea asked.

"What do _you_ want to do?" he asked.

She broke into a lascivious grin, "I want some naked time."

He hailed a cab, "I like the way you think."

"If you like that, wait `till you find out what I have in mind." Her eyes sparkled.

_And the evening just gets better and better, _Blackhawk thought.


	24. Chapter 24

7 Justice League Darkness

Clark was thrilled to see Diana at the balcony. He'd finally left the Hall of Justice and filed a story with the Planet regarding the last few days' goings on with the League. Diana's absence had been sorely felt. He'd never realized how much he'd gotten used to her being a "roommate."

"Hi." He said with a goofy grin, "Boy, I've missed you."

Her smile was radiant, "I've missed you too."

He drew her in and kissed her. Holding her tight he remarked, "Mmm, now _this _feels right."

"Oh really?" she said in impish delight, "Then you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"Really?" he was clueless and she loved him for it.

"Let's sit down." She suggested. He dutifully obeyed because he implicitly _trusted_ her. It was nice to have someone feel that way about you. There was more to it though. He _loved_ her. She knew he would sacrifice everything he had or was for her and that made her feel a warmth she'd never known before. This warmth was also called _love_ and it was her gift to him.

_After all, as the saying goes, love is a verb, _Diana thought before speaking. Her smile was beatific when she spoke, "I've decided what I want." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I want you."

Clark, being Clark, asked; "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am. More certain about this than I am about anything else in my life. I want to build something together, start a family, and have a life inside and outside of superheroing. I want to spend my life with you, whatever comes our way."

Her eyes twinkled, "I also have my mother's blessing and the blessings of the gods…at least _most _of them." Ares, Hades, and most understandably, Hermes had all withheld their approval. She hadn't expected to receive the blessings of the first two and the third was just sad. But life went on. Zeus himself had blessed the union in exchange for officiating the marriage ceremony…at least for the Superman and Wonder Woman. A mortal ceremony would also be conducted for Clark Kent and Diana Prince.

"I can see why you were on Themiscyra for so long." He grinned, "And that suspiciously sounded like a proposal."

"That's because it is." She leaned in and hovered in front of him, her lips mere inches from his; "What do you say?"

"I say 'yes.' I'd be a foo… Mmph!" he tried to say as she kissed him.

She broke off the kiss and her face was radiant, "I think we have someplace to be."

"Really?" he was disappointed.

The mischievous twinkle returned to her eye, "Someplace close…with a bed in it."

"Oh…_Oh_!" realization finally dawned on him. He scooped her up in his arms and strode off for "his" bedroom.

Diana laughed, "Isn't it a bit early to cross the threshold?"

"_No_." she could hear the desire in his voice. Inwardly, it felt like a spring was beginning to coil within her, begging for release. She had no idea of how she was supposed to feel but her breath was coming more rapidly in anticipation of the event. That sensation only increased as Clark began to touch her.

Diana, Princess of the Amazons, had never known the touch of a man before. She found out that she delighted in it. Hawkgirl had been right all of those years ago!

* * *

The next morning, Clark was making an English breakfast when Diana came in. He grinned, "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

All she wore was one of his work shirts and he gave her an appreciative glance. Her face bore a wry expression, "I may have superhuman stamina but it's nothing compared to yours."

"I had a lot of pent up energy." His grin got goofier.

"Have any left for later?" she asked.

He gave her a hungry look that made her blush, "Sure."

"Whoa! I need food. Down. _Down_." She laughed as he stalked her across the living room.

She made a try for the bedroom and he caught her. She took his legs out from underneath him and ended up straddling him. He leaned forward and kissed him. She held onto his lower lip with her teeth as she pulled back.

"Don't look now but the sausage is burning." She laughed.

Clark rolled out from underneath her and ran back into the kitchen at super speed. She heard muttering and then he applied freezing breath to the offending links. She grinned as she followed him into the kitchen.

"So what do we have planned for the day?" Diana asked.

"_I'm_ headed to New York to cover the 'Superman beat' for the Planet." Clark said with a tinge of frustration, "_You're_ going to Gotham to speak with Bruce."

"Why?" it sounded a little strident even to her so she calmed down, "What about?"

"According to Catwoman he has all the information regarding the strike on Arkham but he's not sharing. I was hoping _you_ could grease the wheels." Clark confessed.

"You do know he and I haven't really spoken for two years now?" she wondered.

"I know. But you may be the only one that can get through to him. As of yesterday, he and Catwoman are no longer on speaking terms. He isn't speaking with Barbara and Nightwing isn't speaking with _him_ because of Barbara. Besides, Nightwing's fallen off the grid. His signal device places him in Chicago but he's not responding to comm traffic." Clark explained, "I was hoping, given your history with him, Bruce might talk to you."

Diana sighed, "It's why he _won't_ talk with me."

Clark gave her an imploring look and she relented, "All right. I'll _try_."

He sped over to her, kissed her cheek, and sped back to the stove. She chuckled, "What are you cooking now?"

"Flapjacks." He answered.

"Couldn't you make pancakes? Your mother cooked them when I last visited and they were good." She inquired.

It was Clark's turn to chuckle, "Flapjacks _are _pancakes."

"I can cook those." Diana proudly proclaimed, "Kara showed me how."

"Feel free. I'll handle the bacon and eggs." Clark replied.

"Already a team." She grinned. Clark gave her a loving smile in return.

* * *

Vic and Helena were checking out of the Ritz. As they waited for the valet to bring the car Helena contently smiled, "Now wasn't that worth it?"

"It was pleasant." Vic conceded.

He could tell the answer irked her but she refrained until they were in the car. _Then _she lit into him, "Pleasant? _Pleasant?_"

"_Very _pleasant?" he gambled.

"Q, there were no fights, no rooftops, no gunshots, no freezing your ass off waiting for some perp to make his move, and first and foremost, _no sewers_!" she alluded to the Question's favored method of infiltration at the last.

"But didn't you miss it?" he earnestly asked.

She sat there with her arms folded over her chest and her face scrunched up. As the minutes wore on, her posture relaxed. Finally, with her arm propped up on the door, supporting her head with her hand, she admitted; "Yeah, kinda."

Vic chuckled, "After we're done grading papers why don't we hit the street? I'm sure the mob has miss us."

Her lips twisted into a wry smirk, "Nice to be loved."

* * *

Blackhawk grinned, "Waller signed off on my taking a week's leave."

"That's great!" Tea enthused, "But something's bothering you."

"Yeah, it dawned on me this morning, especially while watching the news." He confided.

"What dawned on you?" she almost implored.

"Y'know the guy at the club, whose hand you crushed?" he asked.

"Of course." She said brightly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said softly.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"Because that's not how things are done in America." He said. He held up his hands as she wound up to reply. He cut her off, "Okay, maybe _Americans_ trained you to be a living weapon, but they were shut down because they were _wrong_. Black Adam taught you the art of administering justice but a lot of that art is conforming to the local laws while maintaining an absolute standard. Tea, that's next to impossible."

"Local laws wildly deviate from place to place while an absolute law is universal. No Earthly government has managed to effectively enforce both. Black Adam's approach works in Bailya only because he's ruling Bailya. If another country were involved, the system would break down." Blackhawk tried to explain, "So which do you choose?"

"I'll take absolutes any day." Tea growled.

"Okay. Just get ready to explain yourself a lot." He warned.

"Are you trying get me to choose the other path?" she wondered suddenly.

He shook his head, 'I'm not presenting one side over the other. Local laws end up being confusing and relativistic. Absolutes get misunderstood and people resent them. Either way, you'll have to answer to people on why you chose to act the way you did."

"Take yesterday, at first you were the darling of the media for stopping that bank robbery. Now they're broadcasting 'Galatea: Threat or Menace?' It's a witch hunt all because of a hand. People will be looking to you to set the example. You have to be ready for that." He counseled.

"What if I don't know what the example is supposed to be?" she quietly asked.

"Then find yourself some really good role models that inspire you and hang out with friends who'll support you even if they don't agree with you all of the time." He urged, "And if they don't agree with you, make sure they'll talk about why they don't. You want a discussion, not a lecture. That's my advice. Do with it what you will."

Tears welled up in Tea's eyes yet he could tell she wasn't upset. She pulled him close and tenderly kissed him. A few tears streamed down her face, "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

"For not judging me and for being my friend." She sniffled, "Like I said before, you aren't scared of me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"Aw shucks, Ma'am. Just doing my job." Blackhawk chuckled.

"_Now_ you sound like Superman." Tea giggled.

"I have an idea." Leaned his forehead against hers so all he could see was her eyes, "Let's go people watching."

"What's that?" she asked.

"We'll go to Central Park. Eat ice cream and hot dogs and just study people. You'll learn a lot about humanity that way. You'll know more about the people you're protecting and you'll become a better guardian because of it." He suggested.

"Or a better Global _Guardian_?" she snickered.

"Ouch. Enough with the bad puns. Grab your jacket and let's go!" he insisted.

"Wait." She requested, "I just have to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." He said right before he kissed her. It was a smoldering kiss that bespoke of many emotions.

"That'd better be a promise for later." She said.

"It is. Now grab your jacket." He slapped her butt as she turned. She replied with an "I'm gonna get you later" look. He grinned. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Selina adjusted the picture frame. She was almost done decorating her new home. After securing the apartment she'd had to contract movers to get her things out of storage and into her flat. They'd placed the furniture where she'd indicated and left the boxes to her.

Of course Hecate had moved in right away. Her precious familiar had taken Isis's place after she'd died. Selina hadn't trained Hecate the way she had Isis. Now when she was in costume she acted alone…if you didn't count the Justice League.

Being a team player was still new to Selina but she was learning a new appreciation for partners. She worked well with the Huntress, Black Canary, and Vixen. She'd been delighted to be reunited with Ted Grant. She'd known that he led a secret life but she never realized it was as Wildcat. He'd trained her in mixed martial arts and boxing when she was a teenager at the youth center.

Ted, she still thought of him as simply Ted, took on one protégé a year and she'd been fortunate to be that one that year. He'd mentored her over the next three years. She'd taken him out to dinner when she'd turned nineteen and was too old for the program. It was her own 'thank you' to him.

Ted had come to visit her while she was in jail. The waves of hurt and disappointment coming off of him wounded her but she knew she deserved it. She'd avoided him ever since…until she learned of his superhero identity and that he was a fellow JLer. He'd been polite but very reserved. He wasn't going to judge until she'd proven herself but at least he was giving her a chance to prove herself. There were a few in the League that didn't want to give her that opportunity.

A shadow crossed the floor. _Speaking of those that won't give you a second chance,_ she bitterly thought. The bell on the balcony door jangled and Batman entered unbidden into the brownstone.

"Well, if it isn't the Human Living Vampire?" Selina sneered.

"HLV's are a twisted lot. It's an unfair comparison." He declared in a flat voice, betraying no emotion.

"And dressing up as a flying rodent isn't twisted?" she scoffed.

"No more than dressing up as a cat." Batman retorted in that same inflectionless voice, "And bats aren't rodents."

Hecate hissed at Batman and Selina scooped her up and gently assuaged the cat's nerves, "I'm willing to bet Hecate feels differently about that."

"I don't care what a cat thinks." Batman stated.

"Then why are you here?" Selina asked, "Come to admire the artwork?"

"I came to check up on you." Batman said.

"I'm staying out of trouble. I'm a 'hero' now. Remember?" Selina replied.

"That's not only why I came. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sleeping on the street." He declared.

"And if I were? I'd be out of your precious manor and you'd still be happy." Selina snapped.

"Yes, I would." Batman said tersely, "Be careful. I _will _be watching you."

He strolled out onto the balcony and fired his grapple gun and swung off to an adjacent roof top. Selina stroked Hecate's fur, "Never mind him. He won't bother us again."

* * *

Batman studied Selina's apartment through his binoculars. He heard _her_ boots crunch on the rooftop and he addressed _her_, "Hello Diana. Do you have a reason to be in Gotham?"

"I'm here to talk to you." She announced.

"Clark didn't have the stomach to try and get the Arkham files out of me himself?" Batman scornfully asked.

"He thought if I talked to you you'd be more reasonable." She explained as she came up beside him. Further than arm's length away but still presented as an equal. She observed the opposing apartment, "Trouble?"

"Selina Kyle. Your guess is as good as mine." Batman revealed his prejudice.

"She hasn't been part of the League for long but she's already making a valuable contribution." Diana informed him.

"It won't last. It never does." Batman warned her.

"With expectations like that, it's no wonder." Diana replied.

Batman grunted, "Ivy said something similar a few months back."

"You should have listened to her." Diana opined.

He snorted, "You're looking good. You look…_happy_."

"I am. Like never before." She confessed.

"You were never like this when we…" he faltered.

"Bruce…it was your rules that drove us apart. _You _decided to end everything just as it began. _You_ said that there was no chance. It was _your_ decision." She reminded him.

"Yes, it was." He said grimly.

"You look miserable." She observed.

"I'm fine." He tersely declared.

"You look like that Bruce Wayne that we met in the future. I fear you're becoming him." Diana shared.

"And what are _you_ becoming?" he asked, "You've slept with Clark. Does that make you mortal now?"

"H…how did…?" she stammered.

"I'm a detective, remember?" he asked, "Besides, you're costume is rather revealing and it displays every scratch and love bite."

Diana blushed. Batman _almost_ smiled. He reached into his belt and removed a flash drive. He handed it to Diana, "Here's everything that you need. The Female Furies struck Arkham. The first cell they went to was Ivy's. I assume that's significant but I don't know why."

"It's nice to know you don't know everything." Diana muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing." She smiled, "Thank you for this, Bruce. I hope, I _truly_ hope, you find a measure of happiness in your life before it's too late."

"Thank you, Princess." He gracefully acknowledged, "I hope you and Clark find every happiness."

"Goodbye." She said and then she flew off.

Not for the first time, Batman cursed himself. Then he convinced himself, like a thousand times before, that he'd been right.


	25. Chapter 25

4 Justice League Darkness

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had an emergency appendectomy on 11/19/2010 and it's taken this long to recoup. Second, I had to remember where I was going when I was interrupted. That took a week. So, that's why it took three weeks to update. I'm back now and the updates should start coming faster again. **

**

* * *

**

"Grodd, the Legion is free. We need to contact them." Mr. Mind insisted. The four inch caterpillar's artificial voice box generated an understandable voice. He and Grodd had hid out in this network of caves for three months now and the diminutive genius was ready to wreak malevolent havoc upon the world again.

The caves had served as the original HQ for the Secret Society. Never found by the Justice League, they offered welcome sanctuary. Here Grodd and Mr. Mind had slowly rebuilt their scientific engines of destruction in order to free the other Legionnaires but it seemed Darkseid's forces had beaten them to the punch.

Mr. Mind had long ago patched into the "secure" video feeds from the three affected facilities. They also had a half a dozen other installations under surveillance from within. Armed with boom tube controllers, they had successfully raided dozens of scientific research facilities and high end manufacturing sites. They'd been on the brink of assaulting Stryker's Island when Darkseid's forces had arrived.

Using their cameras, Grodd and Mr. Mind had witnessed Darkseid retrieving Luthor. Now he'd gathered the Legionnaires. Grodd felt assured that their time would come. They just had to be patient. However, he had to deal with Mr. Mind's wheedling.

"Mr. Mind, will you please shut up!" Grodd snapped, "Our comrades are not responding to their comm bands. If their liberators truly were from Apokolips then it's likely that they are on Apokolips as well. Our equipment can't hail that far flung planet so we are left incommunicado."

"But we could travel to Apokolips. We have boom tube controllers." Mr. Mind whined.

Grodd considered cutting the caterpillar off from his biostasis drug which froze his development in this stage. _Maybe he wouldn't be able to talk as a butterfly and I could get some peace, _Grodd miserably mused. He then realized that the odds were a long shot against him. Besides, he currently _needed_ the diminutive genius.

Thunder rolled through the caves as a boom tube opened. Grodd suspected that it would reveal friends but he couldn't be certain. He hefted a plasma rifle and waited.

Ivy was the first to emerge. The Ultra Humanite followed her as did Dr. Sivana, Superwoman, Wonder Girl, and Half-Ape. Ivy coyly smiled.

"Why Grodd, expecting trouble from us?" she said flirtatiously.

Grodd knew it was an act, "I'm relieved to see you all again. Why have you come here?"

"I'm dropping off reinforcements." Ivy readily answered, "Luthor wants you to activate recruitment initiatives Delta, Kappa, Epsilon, and Omega."

"He does remember that those plans include a fair number of second rate villains?" Grodd wondered.

"All I know is what he told me to tell you. I assume he has his reasons." Ivy replied.

"I'm sure he does." Grodd agreed.

"That's the plan or so I'm told. When you secure your recruits bring them to Apokolips. Luthor has plans for them there. Have fun. I'm off to see the wizard." Ivy declared and she reactivated the boom tube and strolled off into it.

Grodd looked at his new cohort, "All right people, we have work to do. We have people to find and places to be." Sivana, the Humanite, and Half-Ape jumped right in. Superwoman and Wonder Girl stood apart allowing the technical experts the opportunity to show their stuff. They'd provide the muscle when the boys needed it.

* * *

Ivy and the Weed stepped out of the boom tube to find Ubu and a dozen guards aiming weapons at the tube. Talia waved them off, "They are my father's allies. Come Ivy, I will lead you to Ra's al Ghul."

Talia, and Ubu, led the way. Ra's could be found studying a map of the world. It showed volcanically active regions, tectonic plate positions, and fault lines. Off to the side stood Amazo. Tala was curled up on a sofa lounger. The entire extraction team was present with the notable exception of the Enchantress.

"Greetings Ivy." Ra's said as he turned to face her, "I presume you bring word from Luthor."

Ivy detailed Darkseid's plans and then Luthor's ambitions after conquering the Earth. She finished with, "That's why I brought the Weed with me. He can help us plan our environmental rebirth."

Ra's pondered this for a moment and then slowly nodded, "Very well. Here are my latest plans. I offered Batman a chance to assist me with them but he turned me down. His assistance would have insured the lives of millions. Now I suppose those lives will be balanced in Luthor's hands. If complete capitulation is his goal, I estimate that we will have very few innocents to preserve."

"I didn't think that you saw them as innocents." Ivy remarked.

"I do to a point. Most of humanity didn't choose to be polluters. It was the technocratic societies they were born into that indoctrinated them into being wastrels. We'll be setting back the clock a few hundred years. That should make them appreciate what is given to them." Ra's explained.

"Precisely as Luthor has planned." Ivy said.

"It is serendipitous that our plans align so closely together. I'd feared that I would have to dispose of our 'leader' in order to carry out my vision. This is so much simpler." Ra's opined.

"Would you set yourself up on the throne then?" Ivy wondered.

"No." Ra's answered, "My goal is to become a teacher instructing humanity's remnants a cleaner way to live. If Luthor is out of the way, I suppose Grodd would become 'king.'"

"But would that be an improvement?" Ivy inquired.

"Grodd's environmental record is far kinder than Luthor's. LexCorp is one of the greatest polluters in the history of the modern age whereas Gorilla City lives in harmony with nature. You decide who the better candidate for maintaining a clean Earth is." Ra's explained.

"Sounds like we should make some contingency plans." Ivy decided, "Where's Darkwing?"

"My agents spirited him out of Bailya. He has recuperated from his injuries and is looking forward to going on the prowl again." Ra's described the situation.

"Perhaps he should look to killing Luthor at an opportune moment after we've remade the planet." Ivy suggested. She turned to the Weed, "Does any of this bother you?"

The Weed cackled, "I'm content as long as I'm allowed to plant my creations and form a botanical empire of my own."

"That can be easily arranged." Ra's assured him, "I have some projections as to how my gambit will affect the planet. Let us see what you can bring to the table."

Ivy and the Weed enthusiastically described their contributions. Both realized that fauna was essential to maintain balance in the reborn ecosystem. Without animals, their "children" would either be overgrown to the point of choking themselves off or they wouldn't be able to properly reproduce. Neither of them wanted to see that. They even included niches for humanity. The Weed especially wanted humans to survive since he wanted them to serve him. Ivy just saw it as preservation of another species. The added bonus was that humans could tend to her "babies" and cultivate them.

Ra's nodded his approval of their proposals. They perfectly fit in with his own plans. Coldly, Ra's decided within his own heart that Luthor had almost outlived his usefulness. Darkwing would be intrigued by the challenge of killing him.

* * *

The first prospects for the Legion of Doom were gathered at a bar known as the Dark Half in NYC. The establishment catered to super villains. The waitresses wore costumes reflective of heroines. Full costumes for customers were the rule. A scoreboard kept track of which regular patrons were incarcerated or free.

It was here that Sivana and Half-Ape were looking for their assigned candidates. They found them gathered around a poker table. Some of them were playing and some were merely spectators. Sivana chuckled darkly as he made his approach.

"Good day gentlemen." He said, "I have important business to discuss with some of you."

"Regarding what, runt?" Black Mass asked.

Sivana bristled but he kept his temper in check, "Membership in the Legion of Doom."

"Keep talking." Blackrock suggested.

"I'm sorry but this offer is for Black Mass, Blackrock, Catman, Calendar Man, Charaxes, the Queen Bee, and Count Vertigo only." He informed them. The others were disgruntled and left. The assembled villains finished their hand and then they all moved to a large table in the corner. Ordering a round of drinks, they sat and waited for Sivana to explain himself.

Sivana and Half-Ape took seats and ordered drinks as well. After everyone had been served and each had taken a pull off of his or her beverage of choice, Sivana began; "Lex Luthor has chosen each of you for a reason. He will be arriving here soon with over a hundred beings with the powers of Superman. These beings are going to help him conquer the Earth. Afterwards they will depart and Luthor needs associates to help him govern the nation-states of this planet. He's offering you the chance to join him."

"What's in it for us?" Count Vertigo asked.

"The opportunities to loot, pillage, and rob whatever you wish. The average ordinary citizens will be your slaves." Sivan explained.

"What do we have to do to get this opportunity?" Queen Bee inquired.

"Follow orders when Luthor invades. Remain loyal to him and you'll receive your just rewards." Sivana replied.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll discuss amongst ourselves." Catman decided.

"Of course." Sivana and Half-Ape moved to another table within sight of the assorted prospects. Once seated, Half-Ape asked; "Do you think they'll go for it?"

"Of course they will." Sivana chuckled, "They're second rate villains. This is their chance to get into the big picture and become important. Just as you did." Half-Ape looked hurt and Sivana gave him a pitying look, "You have to admit, your impact upon the world was negligible before joining the Legion."

Half-Ape considered his words and finally relented, "So you're right. Why is Luthor recruiting them then?"

"Why did he recruit you? Or the Clam? Or the Weed? All of Plastic Man's archenemies were minor nuisances yet Luthor saw value in you all. The same applies here."

"But for what?" Half-Ape asked.

"Don't dig too deeply. You may not like the answer that you find." Sivana advised.

"I suppose you're right." Half-Ape perked up, "They're signaling us to come back over."

As predicted, they all agreed to enlist in the Legion of Doom. Sivana bought another round and when they'd finished he took them out into the nearby alley and activated a boom tube and transported the recruits to Apokolips. There, they learned Luthor's full plans. All of them were intrigued and excited. A few, however, wondered why they rated the invitation.

* * *

The Ultra-Humanite emerged from the boom tube to find a startled Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, Gizmo, and Goldilocks staring him down. Psimon was full of bluster, "Who are you, Humanite, to invade our sanctum sanctorum?"

"I bring you an invitation from Lex Luthor. He wants to include you in his Legion of Doom." The Humanite announced.

"What use does the Fearsome Five have of the Legion of Doom?" Psimon asked.

"Accomplishing the final destruction of the Justice League and the Teen Titans for one thing." Humanite answered, "The two foes you've never been able to beat."

"And I suppose you have a way of doing this?" Psimon sneered.

The Ultra-Humanite smiled, "Yes. There is a way."

Sensing the Humanite's confidence, Psimon made a demand; "Open your mind to me!"

The Humanite didn't resist while Psimon telepathically scanned him. When Psimon was finished he wore a cruel smile, "Tell Luthor we're in."

"If you'll follow me, you can tell him yourself." The Humanite said as he opened a boom tube to Apokolips.

* * *

Grodd confronted the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Warp, Phobia, Plasmus, Gemini, and Houngan. The entire Brotherhood of Evil was in shock and unsure of what to do. Grodd capitalized upon this.

"Forgive the intrusion fellow miscreants but I bring you glad tidings." Grodd declared.

"You have signed your death warrant by coming here, Grodd." The Brain's synthesized voice declared.

"Wait!" Mallah begged, "Let us hear him out."

"Is this a case of one gorilla looking out for another of his kind?" Brain asked.

"No." Mallah swore, "It is a case of listening to a reasonable offer."

"What is it you wish to announce?" Brain demanded.

"Lex Luthor would like you to join the Legion of Doom." Grodd revealed.

"Why?" The Brain was skeptical.

"Clear your thoughts and I will show you." Grodd replied.

"Very well." Brain complied.

Grodd's telepathic abilities had been pared down to the point that he could do very little but he could still project Luthor's plans into the Brain's mind. When he had finished he sighed deeply.

"We'll join you." Brain declared.

"Now, if you'll gather together. We have a trip to Apokolips to undertake." Grodd said as he opened a boom tube.

* * *

Superwoman, Wonder Girl, and Mr. Mind stood revealed in an opulently furnished room. Its sole occupant stood poised with throwing knives. Mr. Mind spoke to alleviate the tension.

"Have no fear of us, Cheshire. We are here to employ you, not to harm you." He said.

"Employ me for what?" she warily asked.

Mr. Mind described Luthor's scheme. He ended with, "Southeast Asia will be yours to do with what you please."

"And all I have to do is help you kill every superhero on Earth?" she asked.

"Yes." Mr. Mind replied.

Cheshire smiled, "I'm in."


	26. Chapter 26

6 Justice League Darkness

"Careful now." Vreti urged, holding the Flash back into the shadows, "If these parademons patrols spot you, you'll bring Darkseid down on top of us."

"You're right." He sighed, "It's just that I need to get back to Earth. I overheard part of Darkseid's plan and it spells trouble for my home planet."

The Flash was still weirded out by space travel. The League had been assisting other worlds for years now but it still felt like something out of _Star Wars_ to the Flash. He'd once joked with John Stewart that the GL Corps were the Jedi Knights of the galaxy. Stewart had merely walked off muttering, "I _hate_ sci fi."

Kyle Raynor had been more understanding. His comment was, "Most of science fiction is hard to take once you've been out there. Although, a lot of it is fairly true to life. You just have to take the good with the bad."

The Flash almost said something about the Justice Guild and how their adventures had been chronicled in comics on Earth-1 while the Guild carried out those same adventures on Earth-2. People with tights and superpowers were a far cry from normal yet it had been the norm since WWII and the formation of the Justice Society of America. Dr. Fate and Wildcat had both belonged to that fabled institution. The first Commander Steel had as well. Fate and Wildcat had used magic to preserve themselves while the current Commander Steel was the grandson of the first. The Ultra-Humanite had also appeared shortly after the war migrating his brain from body to body for decades until he mutated an albino gorilla and found a "permanent" home.

"There is something that may prove of interest you." Vreti confided, "Darkseid's Terran servant is constructing something. Massive components are being assembled and taken into space. Our informants say they are designed to be connected together once in space."

"Will it be built above Apokolips?" he asked.

"No. Closer to the system's primary. Approximately the same distance as your planet from its star." Vreti revealed.

"I need to see this. Maybe I can learn what they're building." Flash said.

"I will take you but not dressed like that. You need to wear the garb of a Hunger Dog." Vreti countered.

Flash was wary. He mentally struggled with the concept. He finally relented, "I guess no one here will be able to guess my secret identity."

"Darkseid already knows it." Vreti promised, "He can see anywhere and everywhere on Earth with his Meta-Screen. He knows every intimate detail about you and your friends."

Flash was horrified, "But that's…that's…that's _rude_!"

"Since when would you expect courtesy from the Dark Lord of Apokolips?" Vreti bemusedly asked, "Would it be when he tortures my comrades to death perhaps?"

"He does that?" a stunned Flash asked.

"Every hour of every day." Vreti sadly confirmed it, "Desaad's minions are at work day through night."

"Yeah, I saw his handiwork." Flash grimly acknowledged his jaunt through the dungeons, "They were even torturing one of their own."

"You think the Elite are immune?" Vreti bitterly laughed, "They are especially vulnerable. Although, Darkseid generally kills them with his Omega Effect and then resurrects them again."

"He can do that?" Flash squeaked, "He can bring back people from the dead?"

"He isn't one of the most powerful the Fourth Age Gods for nothing." Vreti spoke as if to a child, "Only Izaya, the Highfather of New Genesis, rivals him."

"I had no idea." The Flash admitted, "I knew he keeps trying to invade Earth and he can go one on one with Superman but I didn't have a clue as to how powerful he actually is."

"You still don't." Vreti sighed, "No one knows the limits to his powers but I suppose that is why he's a god."

"We'll see if he's truly a god by the time the League is done with him." Flash opined, "He may be like an Olympian but that doesn't make him God. The closest people to being God are the Specter and the Lords of Order. Everyone else is just a 'god.'"

"You're confusing me." Vreti admitted, "Who are these people? Are you referring to the Source when you speak of 'God?'"

Orion, Lightray, Barda, and Mr. Miracle had discussed the Source with the Flash. The Source was all-powerful and the source of all creation. The same was said of God by Dr. Fate and Zatanna. It was simply a different name for the same Being. Zatanna had confided to him that the Olympians referred to God as God but the Asgardians and many other pantheons also called Him the Source. They'd all been created by the Source/God as intermediary beings to watch over His creation.

Although, the name God played to the Judeo-Christian notions of divinity. Dr. Fate shared with him that such ideas were basically right. The Source had chosen to reveal Himself as a male deity to Earth. Fate was silent on how the Source revealed Himself/Herself/Itself to other worlds since he was a Lord of Order assigned to Earth and not any other world. Apparently there were Lords of Order for every world. They came together as a conflagration for important matters but otherwise left each other alone. This suited Fate, who preferred a free hand.

Flash derailed his train of thought. Pondering the imponderable wouldn't get him anywhere. Instead he told Vreti, "Bring the clothes. I'll put them on."

Vreti _almost _smiled, "Wait right here."

Five minutes later she was back with the rags that the Hunger Dogs typically wore, "Om is roughly your size. Try these on."

"Where? _Here_?" he asked.

This time Vreti _did_ smile, "Oh, come now Earther. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before. Your costume is _very_ revealing. You have everything a New God has in the same places. You also have well honed physique…especially your legs and your ass." Vreti informed him.

Flash blushed, "I think I liked it better when you hated me."

"I've never hated you. I just don't like you." Vreti corrected him.

"But you said…" Flash was getting flustered.

"I can admire something without wanting it. Women share that trait with men. Well, maybe not _most_ men. Maybe your world is different but here we spend more time looking than actual sharing." Vreti revealed.

"Yeah, pretty much the same on my world _except _the women are pickier. Well, at least _most_ of them are." He grinned.

"Well? Hurry up and get changed." Vreti said impatiently.

"Do you _have_ to watch?" Flash whined.

"No. I don't." Vreti huffed and turned around.

Flash went to work. He stripped off his costume and then compressed it at super speed and returned it to the ring that dispensed his costumes. While he stood there in his underwear, he was suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that he was standing in a mixed gender dormitory. Several ladies had gathered to watch _and _Vreti had turned back around. She wore a pleased smile on her face as she stared at his butt.

"As I said, _very _nice." She grinned.

Vreti had the harsh features of someone that had lived with life's heel upon her. She'd been intentionally been made fearful and hopeless since birth in order for Darkseid to feed off of her despair. Although she'd found hope in the Rebellion, she still showed no signs of joy…until now. Now she looked like a naughty girl sneaking a peek into the boy's locker room.

Flash dressed at super speed. As such, he'd messed up his tunic and needed help getting it straightened out. The garb was out of the 12th Century on Earth. The tunic possessed a hood which Flash pulled up over his head.

"Good." Vreti said approvingly, "Keep your hood up. You're far too fresh faced and innocent looking to be a Hunger Dog. The less people see of you the better we'll be off. In fact…"

She grabbed some ashes from an extinguished fire and smudged Flash's face with them. She looked on with admiration for her handiwork, "Now _that's _better. When we go outside roll in the dirt a few times. It'll add to the effect."

Flash thought that his clothes were filthy enough already but he'd comply with Vreti's request. She knew best about how things worked around here. She _was_ the native after all.

"After we scout the manufacturing area, how will I get off of Apokolips?" Flash asked.

"We have boom tube controllers tied to New Genesis. We'll send you there. They can get you to Earth." Vreti explained.

Flash nodded. He stared at her for a moment and she self-consciously asked, "What?"

"Thank you. For everything." He said solemnly.

Vreti snorted, "Don't thank me. You're not on New Genesis yet. If we survive our scouting expedition and get you to the New Gods, _then_ you can thank me."

Flash grinned, "It's a deal."

"One final word of advice: walk with a stooped back and hunched shoulders. You'll fit in better that way." Vreti counseled.

"Hunch and stoop. Got it. Ready for action?" he grinned.

"Stop smiling or you'll get us killed." Vreti snapped.

_That_ wiped the smile off of his face, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't take us to Apokolips?" Superman reined in his temper as Scott Free and Barda refused to help.

"Our first allegiance is to New Genesis. Our presence on Apokolips would be seen as a violation of the treaty between our world and Apokolips." Scott explained.

"Then give us a boom tube controller. We'll go without you." Superman requested.

"Our spies on Apokolips tell us that Darkseid is making major preparations for war. His battleships are loading equipment and getting ready to set out." Barda explained, "The entire operation is being led by a human that matches Lex Luthor's description."

"That would explain why Darkseid's Elite broke the Legionnaires out of prison." Superman surmised.

"The point is: you and your team would be walking straight into an army gearing up for a campaign. _You_ would probably survive but what about your teammates?" Barda refocused him.

Superman thought long and hard. Much as he hated to admit it, Barda was right. The JLU had faced Darkseid's forces in the past but not _all_ of his forces. On Apokolips they would face the Home Guard as well as the invasion fleets. His little band of JLers would be swiftly crushed.

"Have no fears, Superman." Scott interjected, "The Flash is safe and will soon be on New Genesis. It will only be a matter of time before Highfather returns him to Earth."

"Can you at least get us the intelligence files on what Darkseid is doing?" Superman asked.

Scott smiled, "I will talk to my father myself. I'm sure he'll approve."

_I can only hope…about all of it, _Superman glumly thought. Then he realized, how would he break the news to Ice?

* * *

On Apokolips, Vreti was guiding Flash around the periphery of the massive work site. Assembled components were tractor beamed into hovering battleships. Finally, all of the components of a star gate were stored and boom tubes opened and spirited away the ships.

"Where did they go?" Flash whispered to Vreti.

"If you'd spend less time gawking and more time listening you'd overhear the guards talking." She grated.

Flash did his best to look despondent. A nearby gaggle of Apokoliptan soldiers gathered at a nearby table for a meal called out to him demanding water. Flash did his best to look hopeless as he fetched buckets of water for them. What he overheard was priceless.

"Now that that first star gate's components are off to the target, we can finish minding these slaves as they build the second." One said.

"Isn't the second one going to be assembled here in Apokoliptan nearspace?" a second asked.

A third answered, "Yes. Its construction will be overseen by the human. Desaad is in charge of the other."

"But Steppenwolf commands the fleet." A fourth reminded them as they shuddered at the thought of Desaad.

The Flash finished watering the troops and returned to Vreti's side, "I've heard enough. Let's go."

* * *

In the Tower of Rage, Lashina was tending to Supreme. He'd endured twelve hours in the agony booth a

nd felt utterly destroyed. Lashina's massaging him and caressing him was bringing him back to life. Her naked form draped across his naked back as she formed a silhouette stretched across his form.

"Now lover, isn't this worth it?" she purred into his ear.

"It will be as soon as I catch my fourth wind." He rasped through a throat still raw from the screaming.

"Take your time." She cooed, "The Master promised me the next twelve hours to put you back together again."

"Did he now?" Supreme's smile turned sly, "I can imagine a few good uses of that time."

"So can I." she said as she bit his ear.

The doors to her chamber suddenly burst open and Bernadeth stood revealed wielding her feron blades, "Lashina! Face me you coward!"

"Do you want me to…?" Supreme asked as Lashina slid off of him.

"This will only take a second." She assured him with a kiss on his cheek.

Lashina gathered her whip which was coiled around the bed post, "Is there a problem, sweet Bernadeth?"

"The Master has reinstated _you_ as leader of the Female Furies!" Bernadeth howled, "_I_ will never serve you!"

Lashina smirked, "We'll see what the Master has to say about it."

"He won't say anything. You'll be dead!" Bernadeth declared as she threw her feron blades.

Lashina swatted them aside with her whip. She then took aim at Bernadeth's forehead. Like her brother Desaad, the Female Fury had a large cranium. She was also cunning like Desaad which meant she couldn't be given any quarter.

The whip lashed across Bernadeth's forehead and blood began to trickle into her eyes. She tried wiping them but it was useless. The blood flowed too fast.

Bernadeth telekinetically retrieved her blades but she couldn't see clearly enough to fight. Lashina's whip disarmed her again. The next strike wrapped the whip around her throat and then Lashina energized it. Bernadeth cried out as she sank to her knees.

The energy charge ceased after a few minutes. Lashina uncoiled the whip and drew it back into her hands, "I won't kill you Bernadeth. It would displease the Master. _However_, this is your warning. Test me again and I _will_ kill you."

Darkseid appeared in the doorway, "You are wise Lashina. Bernadeth's death _would_ displease me. As a reward for your faithfulness, you are granted another twelve hours to be with your lover. After those twenty-four hours are up, I have need of him."

Supreme was on one knee next to the bed, "I live to serve, Master."

"That is why you're still alive." Darkseid maliciously revealed. He turned to the two Female Furies in the hall, "Take Bernadeth to the infirmary. Tend to her wounds. I will be down shortly to speak with her."

"Yes, Master." Stompa and Mad Harriet chimed in unison.

"Bernadeth, you will heed my words or you will spend days in the agony booth." Darkseid warned before strolling away.

"Y…yes, Master." Bernadeth miserably mumbled as the two Furies lifted her to her feet and carried her away. Lashina closed the doors to her chamber. She turned to Supreme with relish on her face, "Now, where were we?"

He smirked, "I think we were getting to the part about lots and lots of sex."

Lashina's eyes twinkled, "Ohhh, _right_."


	27. Chapter 27

6 Justice League Darkness

Vreti opened the boom tube in a quiet alley. The Flash went up to her, "Thank you for _everything. _I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Vreti's features softened somewhat, "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. You saved me from Kanto. So we're even."

"Still…" Flash suddenly took her by the shoulders and kissed her. He then jogged through the boom tube, "See ya!"

Vreti was so stunned it took her a moment to gather her wits and collapse the boom tube before a parademon patrol spotted her.

* * *

On New Genesis the boom tube had been detected. Orion and Lightray were among the first to respond. Flash threw up his hands, "Guys! It's me! The Flash."

Orion hesitated, "We'll let Mother Box determine that."

The scan only took a few seconds and then the device wrapped around Orion's arm under his tunic burbled. He looked to Lightray, "It _is _the Flash."

"Flash!" Lightray landed next to him, "Why are you dressed like a Hunger Dog."

Flash grinned, "Do I have a lot to tell you guys."

* * *

A few hours later, after Flash had cleaned up and was back in costume, he was handed a stack of data wafers and boom tubed to the outside of the Hall of Justice. He entered the building through the front door and was met by Maven. Her jaw dropped and she rushed off in the opposite direction.

Flash watched her go and then his hurt feelings were assuaged when he heard her call out, "It's the Flash! He's alive!"

Superman was the first to reach him. He embraced the flash and squeezed him in a bear hug. The Flash struggled to breathe, "Easy Big Blue, I need air."

Ice was next. She threw her arms around him and sighed, "Now we can finish our date."

"Oh yeah. Our date!" Flash was suddenly even happier to be home. Although, a part of him had reflected on Linda Park while he'd been on Apokolips. The reporter was cute, seemed to like him, _and _she lived in Central City. _But_, his date with Ice had been going smoothly before the crisis began. What was a Flash to do?

"May I have the data wafers, please?" the Question asked from beside the Flash.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Here." He handed them over.

The Question left. He went into the command center and activated the library computer. It was equipped to read the crystalline matrix discs that the Scarlet Speedster had brought back with him from New Genesis. He pored over the data for hours, occasionally being checked on by L-Ron. Finally it grew to be early evening and the Huntress entered the center.

"When's the last time that you ate, Q?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm? Oh. Sometime." He distractedly answered.

"Get up, mister." Huntress tugged at his arm, "We're going to the kitchen."

"I…what?" he looked up and saw it was her, "Hello Huntress. Now what were you saying?"

"You. Me. Kitchen. Now!" she laughed.

"But…!" he began to plead.

"Yo, L-Ron!" the Huntress called out.

"You yelled?" L-Ron was immediately at their side.

"Watch this computer. Don't let anyone touch it." She ordered.

"Actually L-Ron, if you could review the data and my summary, I'd be appreciative." The Question said.

"You got it, your Questionableness." L-Ron happily plunked himself down into the Question's vacated seat.

"Now, we fix ourselves a meal and eat it in our room here in the Hall." Huntress commanded. They had a reserved room in the dormitory seeing as how the Question was reticent to take off his mask in front of the others. It was held here for just these sorts of occasions.

"Huntress, you really don't need to…" he began to mildly protest.

"Shut up, Q. I _like _taking care of you. You take care of me all the time. Let me return the favor." She countered.

"Yes Dear." She could practically _hear _his smirk.

"Q, it isn't funny." She snapped.

"No, but it is awfully domestic." He said.

"So sue me. I want to get domestic with you. Is that a crime?" she wanted to know.

"No. It just makes me want to ask you to marry me all over again." He admitted.

"Stop it or I'll blush." She warned.

"Would that be so bad?" he inquired, "You're already glowing."

"I am not." She argued.

They reached the kitchen and Fire, Ice, and the Flash could be found inside. The Flash had just finished his debriefing and was now raiding the pantry. Fire and Ice were having a light snack and coffee. They all noted the Question and Huntress's arrival.

"Hey, why are you glowing?" Fire asked.

"See?" the Question proudly prodded.

"Stow it." She said to the Question. To Fire she simply said, "I got some good news. That's all."

"Can we expect to see a baby bump then?" Fire smirked.

Huntress rolled her eyes, "Not _that_ kind of news."

"Too bad." Fire's smirk spread across her face.

"Quit smirking da Costa or I'll wipe it off of your face." Huntress warned.

"Bring it." Fire laughed.

"If you recall…" Huntress began but the Question physically placed himself between the two women, "Huntress, what about dinner?"

She frowned and her lips were pursed but she nodded, "Let's do that."

* * *

Superman gathered Diana, Shayera, John, Flash, and J'onn for the Question's briefing. The Huntress stuck around for moral support. She knew she needn't bother. Q was in his element. It all came down to the fact that she was dying of curiosity beings he'd avoided the topic over dinner.

Dinner had been a quiet affair where she told him about her day teaching classes and he related his researches into the Holy See. He'd assumed, correctly, that Helena would want a Roman Catholic wedding. He'd studied the Church for years but was brushing up on the salient points in case of trouble.

The Catholics had battled the Illuminati for centuries…which put them on Q's "good" list. However, the Papal authority had an agenda outreaching its Sunday morning Masses and he was suspicious of the Church because of it. The Church wanted nothing less than to be the guiding force of the world and that Q couldn't abide that. Even his involvement in the Justice League, like Green Arrow's, was to prevent that from happening within the League's ranks.

The Question stood behind the lectern in the briefing room. Everyone else sat in the chairs facing him and the massive plasma screen monitor built into the wall. Question had handed out notes to everyone covering the salient points. He was just here to flesh them out a bit.

He gave everyone a chance to read their hand-outs. When everyone seemed to be finished, he asked; "Are there any questions?"

"What's a star gate? Is it like the movie and TV shows?" the Flash asked.

"Indeed it is." Question answered, "Star gate is an infrequently used nomenclature for 'boom tube.' When the wormhole technology was first invented it required circular 'gates' to operate. As time wore on and Desaad perfected the wormhole technology, the gates were no longer needed and 'boom tube' became the status quo descriptor since that is how Darkseid spoke of them himself."

"What kind of capacity does a star gate have?" John asked.

"It can transport anything that can fit within its circumference." The Question replied.

"The parts for this thing were huge. How big would you say it's gonna be?" Flash asked.

"The New Gods estimate that it will be on a planetary scale." Question revealed.

"Great Scott!" Superman exclaimed, "He wants to move a _planet_?"

"Luthor and Darkseid did talk about the Daxamites." Flash said.

"Hera." Diana swore, "As in Supreme's homeworld?"

"I guess so." Flash shrugged.

"What _exactly _did they say?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Luthor said that Darkseid would take the Daxamites away after he conquered Earth which is why he needed the Legion of Doom." Flash reported.

"And you didn't mention this in your debriefing _because_…?" she scornfully inquired.

"Shayera, let it go." Superman softly urged, "He obviously forgot. We're finding out about it _now_ so there's no harm done."

"How could they move a world?" J'onn quietly asked.

"The New Gods theorize that two star gates will need to be built. One will be placed in the orbital track of, let us say Daxam, and the other in the intended orbital track of its arrival point. Since the Flash has stated that one of the star gates will be built in Apokolips's star system it's presumable that the desired effect is to bring Daxam under the influence of a yellow sun."

"But how could Darkseid convince a planetary population to follow him when they have my powers?" Superman asked.

"They will have Supreme's reaction to lead. Supreme had a minimal defense against lead until he met Luthor. Presumably the same holds true for the Daxamites. They _could _be blackmailed into helping." Question theorized.

"But you don't think so." Wonder Woman surmised.

"Correct. Darkseid has Glorious Godfrey and Amazing Grace at his disposal. Their talents are perfect for such an assignment." Question said.

"But their abilities are limited. They can't affect a planetary population." John countered.

"True, but Darkseid has the accumulated power of the most powerful mystical energies of Earth. It is theoretically possible for Darkseid to emulate those abilities or to enhance his minions' abilities." The Question described his theory.

"If you weren't right most of the time I'd say you're full of…" Hawkgirl began.

John cut her off, "Shay! The man's just doing his job."

Shayera muttered some obscenity under her breath but otherwise fell silent.

"Flash, did Luthor or Darkseid mention how many Daxamites would be coming to Earth?" the Question asked.

"At least one hundred." Flash glumly reported.

"It seems we need to prepare." Q mused, "If no one has any more questions this briefing is adjourned."

* * *

A general alert went out. This time every JLer responded. They were advised as to the situation and put on a moment's notice.

* * *

Blackhawk frowned. Galatea saw it and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My leave's been cancelled. Apparently there's some imminent threat from Darkseid on the way." He grimly answered.

Tea sighed, "Jack, Wenonah, and Ulla already headed back to Bailya. I suppose I should get to Brussels."

"I can fly you." Blackhawk offered, "It'd give us that much longer."

She lit up, "Could you?"

"I'll log it as a 'training op.'" he grinned.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blackhawk replied, "Now, about my ribs…"

* * *

The three Global Guardians had had the entire flight back to the Caspian region to discuss their holidays. All were imminently pleased with how things had gone. Ulla and Dick were that much closer to being a real couple. Wenonah Littlebird's family had approved of Daniel Cormac, which meant that Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman were that much closer to settling down.

Their mission now was to destroy the Dome. Jack led the procession into the Dome's command center. Owlwoman brought the computers up from stand-by to functional. Jack handed out the keys and the three of them went to the destruct panel and inserted them.

"On three." Jack instructed, "One…two…three…!"

They turned the keys and nothing happened. Jack looked around, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you to destroy this facility." Brainiac's avatar said from behind them.

"What…?" Owlwoman had time to exclaim before Brainiac gunned them all down.

A boom tube opened up and Grodd, Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, Gizmo, and Goldilocks appeared. Psimon was immediately vehement, "We should kill them."

"No." Grodd overruled him, "Mammoth, place them outside."

Mammoth complied with help from Goldilocks. As the younger sister of Godiva she possessed the same hair related powers as her sister. She easily lifted the Little Mermaid with her mane and carried her out. The two Fearsome Five members also ingloriously dumped the bodies into a pile. They reboarded the base.

"Brainiac, prepare for flight." Grodd instructed.

"Acknowledged." The computer replied, "Destination?"

"Myanmar." Grodd stated.

"Where?" Psimon testily asked.

"_Burma_." Grodd explained, "We have a contract with the government there for shelter in exchange for disrupting the Western powers' efforts to incite reform."

"Do not treat me like a child." Psimon growled.

"Then don't act like one." Grodd simply replied.

Psimon did not reply. Instead he simply vowed vengeance. Grodd knew what he was thinking and smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

4 Justice League Darkness

The Legionnaires had all safely transported to the Dome at its new location. They'd gone from a high desert to a jungle. Grodd was already fielding complaints. Especially about the scent that he, the Ultra-Humanite, and Monsieur Mallah gave off. Plasmus also elicited quite a few complaints. The German was used to it so he kindly told off the complainers and informed them that if he heard another word out of them he would reduce them to protoplasm.

Plasmus did find an unlikely friend in the shape of Clayface. Both knew what it was like to be reduced to sentient piles of goo. Both despaired of ever retrieving their humanity. In due course they would make the rest of the world pay for being normal.

* * *

Meanwhile in Apokoliptan near space, Luthor was overseeing the construction of the massive star gate that would bring Daxam into Darkseid's sphere of influence. Each segment had a fusion generator attached to it. There were fifty-six segments. That represented more fusion reactors than Luthor had ever dreamed of gathered in one space. Each one made his unit in the Dome appear miniscule. He envied Apokoliptan technology and it wasn't for the first time.

_It doesn't matter._ He consoled himself. _It'll all be mine soon enough._

_

* * *

_

"There's an imminent attack upon Earth coming and you still won't help?" Superman was incredulous.

"The treaty between Apokolips and New Genesis is very specific. We can respond to aggression but we cannot undertake a preemptive strike to _prevent_ aggression." Orion explained, "I disagree with it but that is how things stand in the Highfather's realm."

"But Darkseid violates the treaty all the time." Superman countered.

"That is upon his head." Orion replied, "We of New Genesis will not break the treaty first."

The worst part about it, Superman decided, was that he completely understood the New Gods' reasoning. Stuffing down his frustration, he said; "If an invasion does come, can we count on your help?"

"Lightray and I will be there for you." Orion assured him, "As well as whomever else is needed."

"I'll take what I can get." Superman replied and sadly signed off.

"_That_ could have gone better." Diana said from behind him.

"I know but I honestly understand their position. Blast it." The last was said with a weary tone. After thirty seconds of silence, he asked; "How's Eiling coming with the Security Council?"

A distant part of Diana wanted to laugh. Before becoming the League's leader, Clark had always referred to their Security Council liaison as _General_ Eiling. Now that he was set above the General he was simply 'Eiling.'

Some of her amusement must've shone because he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Mmm? Oh, nothing. The General has briefed the Council. Max is briefing the Secretary General as we speak. Word is trickling down to the General Assembly and the nations are getting worried." She answered both of his questions.

"Just tell them to stock up on lead bullets. Armor piercing rounds will be useless." Superman said grimly.

Diana hesitated, "You do realize that could kill some of the Daxamites?"

He looked distinctly burdened, "I know. But…"

"We can't contain a hundred Daxamites much less if Luthor brings more of them to Earth." Diana finished for him.

Superman wore a ghost of a smirk, "It seems you're becoming telepathic."

Her bright smile lit up the room, "I just know _you_."

Superman's heart fluttered. She _did_ know him. Like none other save Lois before she died. It was nice having a confidante, someone to entrust with all the secrets of your heart. He'd confided with Bruce on occasion but that was before his latest transformation. Batman now saw Superman as a hindrance, not a friend.

Of course, he shared more of his heart than just his secrets. He also shared his doubts and his fears. He allowed her to see the _man_ that went with the _super_. It was a fair exchange though, because she allowed him to see the _woman_ inside the _wonder_.

Her supreme confidence in battle had never let him see the vulnerable side of Diana. She had doubts just like anyone else. She feared that she wasn't representing her fellow Amazons and their ideals well enough. She was afraid of herself and her reactions since much of her training as an Amazon had revolved around fighting to the death. They were a martial society and combat training was essential to their way of life.

Her greatest fear, like that of Clark himself, was that she wasn't doing _enough_. Every tragedy reported in the news brought home the fact that Superman and Wonder Woman had limits. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't save everyone. It gnawed away at their very souls but they'd made a pseudo peace with themselves since they averted major catastrophes such as the Legion of Doom's latest plans. Now it was time to avert yet another disaster yet this time they just didn't know how to go about it.

They also shared their love for one another. That bond helped ease all the other burdens. Having someone stand at your side, physically and emotionally whether fighting super villains or not, made one feel stronger for the union. Knowing you weren't _alone_ made all the difference in the world.

* * *

At Mary's suggestion they'd alerted the Global Guardians. The Guardians were already on high alert because of the loss of the Dome. Fortunately, the three members of the Guardians that had been in the Dome prior to its launch were fine. Brainiac hadn't killed them and whoever took the Legion's HQ had spared them while they were helpless. Jack O'Lantern felt responsible for the theft and had vowed that the Guardians would apprehend the Legionnaires that had absconded with the facility.

Superman worried that the entire Legion of Doom would be in residence and the Guardians wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with them. But, the Legion's power quotient had gone down. Supreme was working with Darkseid. Galatea had left and joined the Global Guardians. That left Bizarro as the heaviest hitter. He wasn't the brightest bulb on the block so it shouldn't be too hard to outwit him. They also had Maxi-Man, who was as strong as Diana and a perfect counter to either Superwoman or Wonder Girl. There was also evidence to suggest that Black Adam would assist the Guardians just to prove there were no hard feelings over them leaving Bailya.

However, the Question had brought in disturbing reports of the Legion recruiting new members to make up for the loss of the Guardians. Most disturbing of all was a rumor that Grodd was approaching Deathstroke the Terminator and offering him a job. Deathstroke had stopped Diana, which was hard enough, and prevented Clark from becoming Superman. Whether be design or accident was undetermined but it sufficed that Deathstroke had escaped along with the representatives of HIVE and Intergang that he and Jim Olsen had been spying on.

Sue walked into the comm center and broke up Superman's reflections, "Well, the League is now scattered across the globe warning nonaligned heroes of the danger. We've covered about 50% of the known heroes. Unknowns will just have to take their chances."

Superman frowned, "That's fairly cold, Sue."

Sue grew slightly irritated, "We _don't _know _when_ the invasion will come or _where_ its epicenter will be. We're taking a risk scattering our forces like we have. With the Legion of Doom running around on top of it, and with a dread certainty that they're in on Luthor's plans, we just don't have the manpower to spare. If you weren't so…_naïve_…you'd see that."

At first, Superman was taken aback by her words. Then he grinned, "Sorry Sue. I should trust your judgment more. It's just hard for me to want to leave anyone in the dark."

"We're already lucky that the UN has granted us special dispensation to use our teleporters to transport directly to where our SkyEye satellites track the other heroes down to. Gwen Cormaugh greased the wheels for us to use the new Watchtower's teleport system in relay with our own. The ISA is falling hands over fist to accommodate us after that debacle back in January."

"They _are _being rather accommodating, aren't they?" Superman mused, "How is our official liaison doing?"

"She's happily sending off text messages to her HQ every time a piece of news comes in." Sue said with a grin, "Personally, I think she's as happy as a clam. Which reminds me, the Brotherhood of Evil broke Devil Ray and the Clam out of a Mexican prison. Bizarro, Superwoman, and Wonder Girl retrieved their subs."

"The Brotherhood?" Superman and Diana were stunned, "Have they joined the Legion?"

"_If _you'd read the Question's report you'd know that both the Brotherhood and the Fearsome Five supposedly joined the Legion. His analysis indicates that they will be able to retain a measure of independence just as the Global Guardians retained their team framework while with the Legion." Sue summarized, "There was also a string of second- and third-rate villains that enlisted, including several of your old pals like Blackrock."

Superman groaned, "Who else?"

"More of Batman's rogues like Catman, Calendar Man, and the third Killer Moth, now-turned-into-a-moth-creature-named Charaxes." Sue explained, "Then there's old League enemies like the Queen Bee, Black Mass, and Count Vertigo. GL has a nemesis on the list in the form of Hector Hammond. Hawkman and Hawkgirl have a friend named the Shadow Thief on the roster. That pretty much rounds out the gallery. You really should read the reports. What if I'm not around to summarize them?"

"Let's hope that never happens." Superman cheerfully told the League's Chief of Operations, "After all, League Intelligence is your specialty."

Sue merely growled and stalked off. Diana was pensive, "I don't think she appreciated your reply."

"Sue works with the League full time. She forgets that most of _us _are part-timers. I have a life and a job outside of the League that keeps me very busy." Superman reminded Diana, "Not all of us can be a Kara or a Shayera and be available 24 hours a day."

"I _know_ that." Diana said with a steel edge to her voice, "I'm not the one that needs to hear this. Talk to Sue, not me." With that, she left the room.

_Great. How many other people can I tick off today?_ He ruefully asked himself.

* * *

"I still don't like the ease with which you found me." Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator said.

Grodd chuckled, "Your frequent associations with HIVE have allowed them to penetrate every aspect of your life."

"Including the life of my son, Grant." Slade bitterly retorted. His son's death still rankled him. He blamed both HIVE for transforming him into a meta-human and the Teen Titans for causing him to use all of his power in a short duration whereby killing him.

Intellectually, Slade knew that the process allowing Grant to use 100% of his brain capacity would've killed him sooner or later. He just hated the fact that it was sooner rather than later. HIVE had been trying to recreate the experiment that created Deathstroke by allowing Slade to utilize 90% of his brain's total capacity. That granted him superior reasoning and reflexes. A career as a professional Special Forces soldier granted him a superior physique but the experiments took it further and created a "super soldier."

Unfortunately, the severe and traumatic mood swings it created mustered him out of the Army on disability. Little did they know or expect that that particular side effect was temporary. Slade quickly recuperated, as he now did from all physical and psychological injury, and he became Deathstroke the Terminator meta-human mercenary for hire.

* * *

Grodd became serious, "Yes. Your surface thoughts regarding that incident are quite painful…and quite fresh."

"I'd heard that your psi powers were pared down." Slade commented.

"They have been. Now I can only access what you're thinking about at the time that I scan you. Prolonged efforts cause splitting migraines so I don't try it very often." Grodd revealed.

"I heard that you also _nearly _leveled Mary Marvel." Slade remarked.

"Yes. I overestimated my abilities and underestimated the brat. It won't happen again." Grodd said.

"Considering what she did to you, I'm not surprised." A ghost of a smirk formed on Slade's lips.

The gorilla shrugged, "Yes, well, I'm not here to discuss that."

"_What_ are you here to discuss?" Slade warily asked.

"I'd like to hire you to work for the Legion of Doom." Grodd replied.

"No." Slade said firmly, "I'm not enlisting in your little club."

"I'm not asking you to." Grodd replied, "I wish to send you out with Deadshot and Darkwing to rid us of Superman, Supergirl, the Marvel Family, Galatea, and Wonder Woman."

"I work alone." Slade warned him.

"Deadshot and Darkwing would be under _your _command to do whatever it is that you want them to do." Grodd assured him.

Slade pondered it, "It might be feasible."

"Let's discuss the terms of your service in case you _do _decide to accept my offer." Grodd suggested.

"Yes, but first, refreshments." Slade said. He activated the intercom box located next to his chair. Grodd occupied the couch…which had audibly groaned under his 800 lbs.

"Wintergreen?" Slade queried.

"Yes?" Slade's oldest friend asked.

"Have Javier bring in a bottle of Bollinger and some strawberries and cheese." Slade requested.

"I've already taken the precaution of ordering the same." Wintergreen chuckled, "I'll quicken Javier's pace a bit."

Slade smiled, "That'd be appreciated." He turned to Grodd, "Now, if you'd care to begin?"

* * *

After Grodd had gone Slade turned to the emerging Wintergreen, "Did you hear all of what he said?"

"I did indeed." Wintergreen crisp British accent came to the fore as he replied.

"And what did you think?" Slade softly inquired.

"Are there such a thing as Daxamites?" Wintergreen asked.

"According to my intelligence agents a member of the Legion of Doom, one Supreme, is a Daxamite. They _do_ exist and if Grodd is correct, they're coming _here_." He warned his chum.

"Here to Kenya?" Wintergreen couldn't believe it.

"Everywhere, my friend." Slade said, "Luthor wants to grind this world under his heel. Afterwards, Ra's al Ghul and Poison Ivy will have their way. Ours will be one of the last frontiers of untouched land."

"Have you decided what to do about Grodd's offer?" Wintergreen asked.

"What do you think I should do?" Slade countered.

"It doesn't seem as though you have much of a choice." Wintergreen opined.

"My thoughts exactly." Slade said ruefully.


	29. Chapter 29

4 Justice League Darkness

"…and whatever your armed forces do, do _not_ let them launch aircraft at the Daxamites. Your pilots will just be killed. Ground based guerilla warfare with lead bullets is your best chance for fending off an attack." Eiling explained to the gathered military leaders in the UN's general assembly room, "Any questions?"

"What kind of losses are you projecting?" the representative from China asked through a translator.

"Unknown." Eiling answered without answering, "All we know for certain is that a Daxamite force is on its way. We know the Daxamites' abilities under a yellow sun, particularly on Earth. We know their principle weakness. What we _don't _know is whether the Daxamites will be acting on their own free will or as puppets of Darkseid. We don't know the total size of their force, only the minimum. We don't know what lengths these people will go to to secure the planet. In short, we can't predict with any accuracy how bad this is going to get."

"There's always the nuclear option now that we've reversed the damage done by the Legion of Doom." The American Secretary of Defense stated.

"Do you really want to unleash atomic weapons on your own soil?" Eiling irritably asked, "If the Daxamites don't stop you then the League will."

"And what about the non-nuclear nations?" the representative from Iran demanded out of order, "Will you _also_ kill our citizens in a mad scheme to destroy these aliens?"

Max stirred from the League's seat. The JLU earned a representative chair owing to their status as a sovereign city-state. As the "nuclear" uproar died down, he signaled that he wished to speak next in order. He was given the floor and he spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a problem." Max said, "We don't know if even nuclear weapons are powerful enough to kill Superman. Because that's the _real_ question. Kryptonite won't work but they have a deadly allergy to lead not kryptonite. Lead is plentiful on our world and so are bullets. I suggest you turn FMJ's into lead balls. It's a step backwards in ballistic science but it's our best hope for survival."

He continued, "No one has ever unleashed a nuclear bomb on Superman. There's no evidence that it would even tickle him."

"The Legion of Doom possessed weapons that could fell Superman and his ilk." The Japanese Minister reminded the crowd, "The League confiscated that technology when they captured the Legion in Bailya. Why don't they share it with the world?"

"Because it _would _be shared with the _entire_ world." Max countered, "Including the criminal elements of the planet. All of your governments are notoriously porous when it comes to black marketeering."

_That_ elicited an outcry of outrage. Max simply slipped his translator earpiece off and ignored the noise. It took Eiling 45 minutes to quell the near outbreak of physical violence. The UN Police had been summoned to maintain order. Leading them was Agent Lui, formerly of the ISA. She'd been transferred rather than have the Chief endure Lui's constant railing against meta-humans. Lui had been instrumental in the ISA's mistaken persecution of the JLU. Political considerations had demanded her transfer out of the ISA. The Chief of the UNP needed a lieutenant so Lui was handed off to him. It seemed to be a match made in heaven.

"If anyone here so much as threatens another representative and I'll arrest _all _of you and hand you over to the NYPD." She declared as she entered the room. The Chinese delegation called her over. They conversed with her away from their station's microphone so as to avoid a translation. Lui adamantly shook her head and rested her hand on her sidearm. The representatives quieted down. It was career suicide but at least she stood on her principles.

"_If _we can finish up?" Eiling spoke from the podium, "We have a few fine points to discuss, such as…"

* * *

Deathstroke met his "partners" at a landing strip near the Serengeti. The one-eyed man surveyed Darkwing and Deadshot. He knew them both by reputation. Of course, Darkwing had been virtually unknown until he'd joined the Legion. Before that his name was handed down by word of mouth to those that wanted no chance of failure. Sadly for the assassin he'd tasted defeat more than once as a Legionnaire. Such was the price of hunting meta-humans.

Normal humans were no challenge. Deathstroke had once blown his way through the cream of the Somali "army." Darkwing had similar stories as did Deadshot. Meta-humans on the other hand often had enhanced senses or tracking abilities. This made them difficult to ambush much less escape from. Take invulnerability as a factor, as some of the "heroes" possessed, and you had the world's most difficult target.

Deathstroke had never failed to achieve an objective until he swore vengeance upon the Teen Titans. He'd invested his own personal wealth into his ventures and failed. He'd hired out and failed. His wrath was cooled somewhat when his other son, Joshua, _joined _the Titans as the hero code-named Jericho. Slade had been left wondering what his ex-wife had been teaching _his _boys since she'd packed up the family and disappeared.

Not that she'd gone far. Adeline parlayed her own military experience she'd created and ran a "security firm." "Security agents" meaning mercenaries that she'd vetted and trusted. Slade respected her desire for distance and rarely contacted her. Generally only on Christmas Eve so he could spend some time with Josh and Grant. To say that he was an absent father figure was the understatement of the century. Grant had grown up hating him…even after contacting his father and arranging to stay at Slade's NYC penthouse.

But on the other hand there was Josh. He bore his father no ill will despite the fact that he'd been kidnapped when still a small child by someone wanting revenge against Deathstroke. Slade had rescued his son but not before the kidnapper severed Josh's vocal chords in an attempt to slit his throat. That is when Adeline chose to leave him. When he tried to stop him, she shot him. His reflexes insured that it was a glancing blow but it still cost him his right eye. His enhanced perceptions made up for the loss and he eventually embraced the fact by blacking out one half of his mask and omitting the eye hole altogether.

Now Slade had been handed the greatest challenge of all: killing the Justice League…or at least its most powerful members. To that end he took on two allies that were amongst the greatest killers on the planet. All he was lacking was the Phantasm and he'd have a complete set.

Deadshot handed Deathstroke an arm's length long cylinder, "Here's what you asked for."

Deathstroke hit the switch that extended the cylinder into a quarterstaff. Deadshot was amused, "Isn't that unwieldy? It's six freakin' feet long."

"No." Deathstroke replied.

"Why are you using it?" Deadshot inquired, "It'll be useless against Superman."

"We'll see." Deathstroke calmly replied.

"But…" Deadshot began but he was cut off by Darkwing, "Enough. Let the man work his way and you and I shall use our own methods."

"Yeah, I can't wait to use this baby!" Deadshot enthused as he unslung a cyclotron rifle, "Not even Superman can withstand this puppy. The Marvels won't stand a chance."

"I have also been granted specialized weaponry to deal with the Martian and the Amazon." Darkwing revealed, "So I believe our targets have been delegated."

"But how's he going to tackle the Supers?" Deadshot demanded to know, "With that stick?"

"Exactly." Deathstroke affirmed for him, "Now, let's bait our trap."

* * *

"Superman, I just received a strange call." Sue confessed as she approached Diana and him, "Jim Olsen is being held by the Legion of Doom. They're giving you one hour to rescue him before they kill him."

"Did they give their location?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Sue recited the coordinates she'd been given.

"Assemble a team. We'll leave immediately." He ordered.

"That's just it." Sue looked bewildered, "They assembled the team for us. They're demanding that you, Diana, Kara, J'onn, Mary, and Captain Marvel come after him."

"It's a trap." Diana surmised.

"Of _course_ it's a trap." Sue was slightly irked, "But why our mightiest members?"

"They obviously want to get rid of us before the Daxamites arrive." Superman opined.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Sue admitted, "Good job, farm boy. You're starting to play in the majors."

"Thanks. I think." Superman looked wary.

"It's an honest to God compliment. Take it as such." Sue advised, "I've put out the alert to the _requested_ members. I'm also assembling a team to rally in Metropolis as a back-up."

Superman's expression turned rueful again, "Thanks. I hadn't thought of that."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." Sue said as she waved goodbye and returned to the Monitor Room.

* * *

Blackhawk flew over the appointed place and released Superman, Diana, the Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl out of the loading ramp. Captain and Mary Marvel swooped in from the East. Billy Batson had been preparing his next multimedia broadcast and Mary had been dropping Courtney off at home in Nebraska when the alert came in. They both scrambled to assist Superman's team.

They'd arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. The place was a shipbuilding dry dock. The Union laborers had already knocked off and gone home. The budget squeeze caused by the global recession had cut orders in half. As such, the night shift had been laid off. That left deserted buildings with giant hulls in them. Added to this were a thousand nooks and crannies where the Legionnaires could hide.

"It looks like the Legion brought in its own supply of lead paint. I can't see through anything." Supergirl complained.

"They're definitely expecting us then." Superman opined. He leapt into the air and took an aerial survey of the room. Not for the first time he wished that Batman were here. His expertise in these situations was sorely missed. But saying, "I wish Bruce wasn't being a pigheaded jackass right now" was a lot like saying, "I wish Cuba would stop making cigars." The loss of Robin and the forced loss of Barbara tainted every aspect of his life. Nightwing's move to Chicago instead of surrendering his costume had only fueled Batman's discontent. Along with his partners, the League had to go. Bruce had sealed his heart away and no one would ever touch it again or at least not until Terry McGuiness comes along.

Superman spotted Jim tied to a deck chair on the foredeck of the nearly completed yacht. He swooped down and pulled off Jim's blindfold and duct tape bonds. Jim panicked.

"Superman! You've got to get out of here! They have a…" he began.

A loud _crack _resounded and Superman started for the sound. That movement temporarily saved his life. The kryptonite bullet penetrated his flesh just below his clavicle and just barely missed his heart. Superman cried out and collapsed.

Supergirl heard his cry and rushed to his side. "What's wrong?" she frantically asked.

"He's been shot with a kryptonite bullet…just like you were when Superman went rogue." Deathstroke revealed as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Where did you get that gun and this bullet?" Supergirl demanded to know.

"A parting gift from General Hardcastle." Deathstroke shared, "CADMUS salvaged the gun from Hardcastle's house and Luthor salvaged it from CADMUS. I've had it for quite some time now in case someone asked me to kill Superman."

"Well Cyclops, that makes you out to be Deathstroke the Terminator, doesn't it?" Supergirl angrily asked.

"It's nice to have my handiwork be admired enough to reveal my identity." He said.

"Admire?" Supergirl almost gagged on the word, "Try 'loathe' you creep!"

"I suggest you surrender." Deathstroke advised, "I'd hate to…_chastise_ you."

"'Chastise' being a polite euphemism for 'kill.'" Supergirl accused.

"Succinctly put." Deathstroke applauded her grasp on the situation.

"That pop gun of yours is empty and won't stop me. Neither will your fancy sword or all of those precious knives you're carrying." Supergirl warned.

"Yes, but what about this?" Deathstroke extended the staff.

"You gotta be kidding, right?" Supergirl angrily laughed, "Buddy, I'm gonna rip you're head off and use your own knives to dig that bullet out of Superman."

"I suggest that you leave that to a professional…_if _you survive facing me that is." Deathstroke opined.

Supergirl launched herself at Deathstroke. He thumbed the staff's _other_ switch, the one that activated the kryptonite field that surrounded the two ends of the staff. Supergirl barely had time to register that the staff now looked like a green version of Darth Maul's lightsaber from Star Wars. She'd found the movie to be laughable but now she knew she was about to find out exactly how difficult it had been to stop the Sith Lord.

* * *

Deadshot had Captain Marvel in his sights and he squeezed the trigger. The cyclotron's energy loosened Marvel's atomic bonds and he literally began to fly apart on an atomic level. Needless to say, it was extremely painful. Marvel screamed in response to the barrage.

Mary's eyes quickly traced the beam to its origination point and she immediately took off to stop Deadshot. He merely turned the rifle her way and blasted her out of the sky with a scream. As she collapsed upon the floor, he turned his attentions back to Marvel. _One at a time,_ he counseled himself, _There's no way they can escape this time._

_

* * *

_

Diana went to help Clark and Kara when a bolo wrapped around her. The ball ends of the cord locked together after she'd been securely bound. Diana scoffed at this and flexed her muscles. Nothing happened. It was then that she recognized that the weapon was made of tritanium. That same alloy had been used in Dustin to successfully restrain her. With the bolo locked into place, she was temporarily helpless.

J'onn saw this and he turned to help but a thermite bomb landed next to him. Essentially a fancy version of the Molotov cocktail, it spewed flammable liquid and then ignited it. Surrounded by his native weakness, J'onn collapsed onto his hands and knees and he struggled to rise so that he could escape the encroaching flames.

Diana saw this and resumed her struggles. Darkwing emerged from his place of concealment, "Don't struggle, Princess. You'll soon be out of your misery."

He pulled a knife out of his utility belt, "This blade is made of tritanium. It's hard enough to slice Bizarro's skin. Imagine what it will do to you, my pretty."

"Do your worst." Diana retorted.

Darkwing laughed, "I intend to."


	30. Chapter 30

6 Justice League Darkness

Jim Olsen watched in helpless horror as Superman lay dying next to him and Supergirl was facing a foe with a kryptonite staff. She'd managed to stop before running into Deathstroke but that had left her open to a jab to the gut. As she recovered from that, he brought the staff up and sideswiped her face. That had knocked her to the floor.

Nasty burns had formed on her stomach and face where the kryptonite field had touched her. Supergirl could feel her strength waning every time she got close to the staff. The burns also sapped her strength. She desperately leapt into the air as Deathstroke approached.

Faster than she would have thought possible for someone other than the Flash, he grabbed her by the ankle and threw her down onto the deck. As she lay there, he poked the end of the staff into the heart of her "S" shield on her chest and held it there. Next, he powered down the other end of the staff and directed its power to the working end. A kryptonite field formed over Supergirl and she screamed.

* * *

Mary listened to her brother scream. In the distance, she could hear Kara scream as well. Both things made her mad. She came to her feet via a handspring. Using the wisdom of Minerva, she quickly formed a plan. She raced under the catwalk that Deadshot was standing upon. The assassin seemed to have forgotten all about her in his quest to kill Billy. He'd learn that was a dangerous mistake.

* * *

Deadshot, rarely known as Floyd Lawton, saw Mary slink away and idly wondered how she would respond. Whereas Deadshot had no compunction about taking human life he did have one qualm. He wanted to die a spectacular death. The more explosive, violent, and memorable, the better. It was that desire that led him to the Legion of Doom. If he could die at the hands of a JLer than he would be immortalized! _Especially_ if he died at the hands of a seeming innocent like Mary Marvel.

Deadshot was blissfully unaware of Mary's recent invasion by Darkseid. He did know that she'd stabbed Superwoman, crushed Luthor's hand, and pummeled Grodd. All of which could relate to youthful exuberance or panic. Okay, so maybe Grodd was harder to explain _but_ she had been under a psychic attack from the simian. Perhaps he rubbed off on her.

* * *

_Kill him! Kill him before he kills Billy. Before he uses that gun on you again._ Mary's heart cried out to her. Her head knew better…but just barely. Darkseid's influence was close to overwhelming her. But it was still only "_close_."

The Darkness within was powerful but it could still be overcome. Remembering her love for Billy and Kara, her friendship with Courtney, and the love they gave in return stemmed the tide of evil desires. There was also the fact that the Bromfields had taken her to church every week and she believed in God. Having encountered beings that were servants of the Almighty Lord of Hosts, her faith was concrete. God could overcome anything and that gave her hope as well.

God had created the gods and she was endowed with the gods' powers. That fact had helped her fight the Darkness until now. Now she was finding additional weapons to use as well.

Galvanized, she thought, _I _won't _kill him. I don't want to._ Her heart rebelled, _Yes, you do. You want it so bad you can taste it. No one will care. It'll be an "accident." No one will be able to blame you._

_No! I won't._ The rational part of her mind said, _I'm not a Sivana or a Luthor._

_You wouldn't be._ Her heart lied, _You'd be saving lives. Think of all the potential victims that would be spared._

"Shut up!" Mary yelled. The demons continued to haunt her and she quietly pleaded, "Please. Please, just shut up."

Anger about the situation welled up in her heart and she skyrocketed into the catwalk. She tore it in half as she collided with it. Deadshot dropped the rifle. He bailed off of the catwalk and fired a grapple line. He landed near the rifle but Mary got there first.

She wore a smug smile as she tapped the rifle with her foot, "I suppose you want this?"

Yeah." Deadshot rushed forward. He kicked the rifle away from Mary as he slapped a disk onto her stomach, "Sorry, Babe. You're going down one way or another."

Having said this, Deadshot dropped down onto the deck. Mary tried to pluck the disk off of her but it fastened by something beyond her ken. It beeped three times and then a light came on. Mary had enough presence of mind to say, "Oh, hell." before the neutron grenade detonated.

The energy released could slice a skyscraper in half. As it was the lateral discharge sliced through the walls of the dry dock and cut through the yacht's hull. Mary herself didn't appear to be harmed. Her blouse had a slit cut into it over her stomach. Smoke curled off of her. She quietly said, "Ow" before falling into a heap on the ground.

Deadshot retrieved the cyclotronic rifle. Captain Marvel was stirring. Deadshot chuckled evilly, "Now, Captain, where were we?"

* * *

Diana kicked out and caught Darkwing's shoulder. He was tossed aside. She took to the air.

Darkwing threw a backhanded toss. Another cable wrapped around her legs and locked in place. He fired his grapple gun, copied from Batman's design, and reeled her back in. He fired a piton into the concrete floor and secured her legs to it. Retrieving his knife, he smirked; "You're going to scream for me, "_Princess_.'"

* * *

Superman fumbled at his belt. Jim held out his hand and met Superman's, "Guide me." He said.

Gratefully, Superman led Jim's hand to where his signal device was. Jim felt the lump under the belt. He reached in and plucked the device out of its hiding place.

"Uuunnnhhh! Aaaaggghhh!" Superman struggled to speak.

"Don't worry, pal. I've got this." Superman didn't know that Supergirl had outlined a League signal device's functions when she showed him hers. Jim depressed the "Priority Alert" panic button. Setting the device down into Superman's hands, he got up and ran at Deathstroke.

Jim approached on Slade's blind side. He came in for a shoulder check but Slade moved out of the way and used his foot to boot Jim further on as he staggered past. "Don't try me, boy. I have no reason to kill you unless you give me one."

"I won't let you kill Supergirl!" Jim defiantly declared.

Deathstroke shrugged, "That's a reason to kill you." He removed his pistol from its holster.

Jim was confused, "I thought that you'd used the kryptonite bullet?"

"I did." Deathstroke confirmed the lad's suspicion, "This is a regular handgun. Only the bullet was a special armament. The remaining thirteen rounds are all normal bullets."

Jim gulped. Slade could see that Olsen appreciated his newly discovered situation. Deathstroke warned him off, "Last chance. Walk away now and you live. Stay and you die and then they die."

"I'll take my chances." Jim replied.

"You're courageous. I'll give you that but you need to learn a new concept called a strategic withdrawal. Outside, you stood a chance of contacting the JLU." Deathstroke counseled him.

Jim smirked, "Funny you should mention that."

Seeing that Olsen was staring past Slade's shoulder, he turned. Jim rushed forward but he was deflected as the unpowered end of the staff swatted him upside the head. Deathstroke stared at the dry dock's entrance. A whole team of JLers were rushing into the building.

* * *

Booster shot Deadshot with his energy blasters. He then projected his forcefield over Marvel. Deadshot chuckled, "Very stupid, Gold. It just makes you vulnerable to this baby."

"I don't think so." Booster flippantly remarked.

Deadshot's helmet was struck by a hyperkinetic round, which threw him over backwards. Vigilante rounded on the assassin, "Howdy, pardner. Remember me?"

"I'll show you what I remember." Deadshot said as he reached out for the rifle. Steel's heavy boot crushed it.

Steel made a face of faux horror, "Did I break it? I'm _so_ sorry."

Deadshot threw a grenade at Steel and it exploded. The metal man went down. Deadshot scrambled to his feet while firing off rounds at Vigilante with his wrist guns. Vigilante took cover behind a brace supporting the yacht. He started to return fire.

* * *

Samurai summoned a miniature rainstorm and extinguished the flames surrounding J'onn. He examined the Martian. He didn't know what to look for but J'onn was still breathing so that was a good sign regardless of species.

Apache Chief phased through Wonder Woman as Darkwing lunged forward with the knife. Apache Chief solidified his molecular density and became as hard as a diamond. The knife glanced off of his skin. A faint trickle of blood seeped out of where the knife had scratched him.

Lightning struck the knife and Darkwing dropped it. Black Vulcan strolled up, "You've been a naughty man."

"I'll show you 'naughty!'" Darkwing cried as he threw a spread of _shuriken._ Samurai blasted him with a gale force wind. The throwing stars and their wielder sailed backwards out of the dock and into the bay. The trio rushed to the water's edge and realized that Darkwing was nowhere to be found.

"Perhaps he drowned." Apache Chief suggested.

"Nah. We'd never get that lucky." Black Vulcan opined.

"Let us assist Wonder Woman in getting free and then aid our comrades." Samurai urged his fellows.

"Sounds like a plan." Apache Chief grunted.

"Lead on, m'man." Black Vulcan enthused.

* * *

"Very clever, Olsen." Deathstroke complimented Jim, "I suppose you used Superman's signal device?"

"For someone so smart you can be awfully dumb. Give up and you'll get a reduced sentence." Jim offered.

"I'm more interested in seeing who they pit against me." Slade admitted.

Wildcat and Commander Steel emerged from the bowels of the ship. Wildcat grinned, "Slade? It's been awhile."

"Still looking for a rematch?" Deathstroke shook his head, "You lost fairly. Accept it."

"This ol' cat has learned a few tricks since then." Wildcat promised.

"Are you still overconfident because of that stint in the Meta-human Brawl?" Slade asked, "You really do need to get over that."

"I'll get over it as I pound your head into pudding." Wildcat cracked his knuckles.

Deathstroke sat the activated staff down next to Supergirl and readied himself, "Take your best shot…_both_ of you."

"I'll take Slade. You get the staff." Wildcat instructed Commander Steel.

"Tsk, tsk, _Ted_, you'll need the help." Deathstroke taunted.

Wildcat came in with a one-two combo. Deathstroke blocked both punches and delivered one of his own. He then followed that through with two jabs and a right cross. Wildcat reeled. Next he went into MMA mode. Deathstroke blocked or evaded every blow.

Commander Steel reached the staff. As he reached down to pick it up, Slade delivered a mule kick to his head. Commander Steel stiffened up as he reached again. Another kick came his way. He snatched the staff up as he was propelled backwards by the blow.

Deathstroke switched targets and came after Commander Steel. Deathstroke was a flurry of motion. He was at the very edge of human capability and Commander Steel just couldn't cope with it. He threw the staff off of the boat. Slade made to follow it but the JLer caught the scabbard strapped to his back and threw him back towards Wildcat.

Wildcat landed a quick succession of powerful punches and kicks. Deathstroke recovered and went on the offensive again. Commander Steel intervened and Slade was swiftly fighting both of them at the same time. It was almost a standstill. The odds were still tipped in Deathstroke's favor until Diana landed on the deck. Her eyes narrowed in seething anger, "_You_ did this?"

Slade knew about Diana's martial abilities. Wildcat was proficient enough to be a threat. Commander Steel was good but not in Wildcat's caliber. He was holding out against the two of them but if Diana threw in with them? It wouldn't be good. His reply was to back flip off of the yacht and disappear into the shadows.

"Let's go!" Wildcat pulled Commander Steel towards the railing Slade had vaulted over, "Grab those ropes. We'll rappel down and cut him off."

"Okay." Commander Steel dubiously replied. They hadn't been doing so well on their own before. Why did Wildcat expect that to change now? Not one to shirk his duty or shrink from a challenge, Commander Steel went over the edge first. Wildcat grinned. He'd heard the doubt in the younger man's voice but he was proud to say that Commander Steel went for it anyway.

* * *

Vigilante scored two more direct hits on Deadshot's helmet. Lawton's vision was tunneling and his ears were ringing. He lifted his head off of the ground and tried to raise his arm so he could aim the gun strapped to his forearm. Vigilante walked up to him and shot him in the chest. Deadshot felt a couple of ribs fracture. He passed out.

Vigilante knelt down and removed Deadshot's weaponry. He carried it with him as he approached Steel's side. The second grenade had been powerful but it was still a conventional weapon. Steel had rolled Mary onto her back and was trying to revive her.

"How's she doin'?" Vigilante asked as he knelt beside Steel.

"My sensors indicate that her breathing is shallow and her pulse is weak but otherwise she's fine." Steel replied, "I tried smelling salts but she is definitely out of it."

"Let me try." Black Vulcan said.

"What can ya'll do?" Vigilante asked.

"She gets her powers from a magic bolt of lightning, right? Maybe she'll respond to regular lightning too." Black Vulcan outlined his idea.

Vigilante looked to Steel for guidance. Steel shrugged, "We know lightning won't hurt her and I've tried everything that I can do."

Steel got out of the way as Vigilante nodded to Black Vulcan, "She's all yore's, doc."

Black Vulcan took a moment to marshal his strength and then he threw was gigawatt blast into Mary. She smiled and giggled, "Stop it. That tickles."

"Tarnation!" Vigilante swept off his hat and shook Black Vulcan's hand, "Ya did it, pardner!"

Black Vulcan grinned, "Was there ever any doubt."

Vigilante chuckled, "All that and he's modest too."

Black Vulcan nodded towards Deadshot, "It looks like your playmate is stirring."

"Will ya take care of him?" Vigilante asked, "I wanna check on Mary and Cap."

"Sure. He's wearing nice, conductive armor. This should be fun." Black Vulcan said gleefully.

For once, Vigilante almost felt sorry for the Legionnaire.

* * *

Mary's eyes came open and she took in her surroundings. She gazed up at Steel, "John?"

"I'm here." He assured her, "It's over. We've won."

"Billy!" she exclaimed and bolted into a seated position. Steel caught her back and helped prop her up.

"He's alive." Steel said, "But he's been hurt. Booster's been trying to help him but he's unresponsive. Maybe you can do something."

She nodded and accepted his hand to help her get to her feet. She came over to Booster and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take it from here."

He scooted away but stayed close in case he was needed. Mary took Marvel's hand and said, "Shazam." The mystical lightning washed over them and they reverted back to their seventeen year old selves. Billy took a deep breath and sighed, "I feel better."

"You should. Deadshot isn't shooting you anymore." Mary informed him.

"That explains it." He realized and then he noticed, "We're the Batsons again."

"I had to transform you. You were almost dead." Mary explained.

"Let's change back in case more bad guys show up." Billy suggested.

"You really think that they would?" Mary asked.

"More JLers obviously showed up. The Legion's got more people too." Billy observed.

"Good point." Mary said and then added, "Shazam."

Both Marvels reappeared. Booster eyed Mary's outfit as she rose. Her blouse was repaired. He sighed, "And I was enjoying seeing your belly."

Marvel grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet, "That's my sister, you perv."

"_Captain_!" Mary scolded him, "Booster was expressing an opinion. I'm going to take it as a compliment. You should too."

"You're kidding." Marvel replied.

"No. I'm not." Mary settled the issue with a firm voice, "Now let go and apologize."

Marvel released Booster and mumbled a half-hearted, "Sorry."

"No problem, Marv." Booster slapped his shoulder, "Misunderstandings happen. Everything's cool now."

_We'll see about that, you twit._ Marvel angrily thought.


	31. Chapter 31

6 Justice League Darkness

**Happy Boxing Day!**

**

* * *

**

Wonder Woman examined Superman's wound. What she saw horrified her. "Gods, Clark, I don't know if I can do this or if I even should."

"You have to." Supergirl told her, "If the radiation poisoning reaches his heart he'll die."

Supergirl's head snapped up as she heard Jim say from the foreman's office, "I found a first aid kit!"

She flew over there in a matter of seconds. She collected Olsen and the medical gear. It included a defribulator. No one knew if the machine would even work on Superman. She whisked him back to the yacht the same way she'd taken him to the office. Even though he was grave with concern she could tell he enjoyed the ride.

They set the equipment down next to Diana and waited. Jim suddenly said in a low voice, "C'mon Clark. Pull through it."

Supergirl spun him so that he faced her, "You _know_?"

"Lois told me, in case anything ever happened to her. Who could've known?" Jim replied, "Now it's my job to help out the big guy and cover his butt at work. _And_ to get kidnapped and held hostage." He ruefully added the last.

"Kara, you might want to step away." Diana warned. After hearing that Jim already knew her secret, Diana didn't see much point in calling Supergirl by her code name. "I _will _be pulling a significant amount of kryptonite out of Clark's chest."

"I see what you mean." Supergirl admitted, "I'll send Steel up here. He has lead shielding built into his armor. He can dispose of the bullet."

"Good idea." Diana agreed, "I'm sure you'll be listening in to see when it's safe to return."

"You know me oh-so-well." Supergirl quipped.

"Just go." Diana ordered. Her mood was grim and her focus was absolute. She would brook no interference or distraction. Supergirl took Jim and landed at the base of the crippled yacht. She went to summon Steel. Jim wandered around until he came within the periphery of a heated conversation. Vigilante was talking to Mary and J'onn. Captain Marvel and Booster Gold had escorted Deadshot to jail. That left Commander Steel and Wildcat.

"He _knew _you and you knew him." Commander Steel accused, "Who _is _Deathstroke and _how_ do you know him?"

"You really _should_ read the dossiers that the League has assembled on super criminals." Wildcat suggested. Seeing that Commander Steel's anger wasn't assuaged, he explained Slade Wilson's history and abilities. Finally he described his first encounter with Deathstroke.

"Five years ago, the Emir of Dubai travelled to America. He'd received threats from HIVE so the Secret Service sought help from superheroes. Batman was busy. Superman wasn't on Earth. Supergirl was still a part-timer. Vigilante and I were the only two to agree to guard him. Vigilante was just getting started so I knew next to nothing about him. When I first saw him I just saw a B-movie cowboy." Wildcat admitted, "I soon learned differently. Vig is a first rate professional and that came out within minutes of knowing him. We foiled four attempts on the Emir's life inside of a week. At the end of the week, the Emir headed home. Vig returned to Texas. The Emir begged me to accompany him on the last leg of the journey. Despite my better judgment, I agreed."

"The Emir flies in a 747 modeled after Air Force One. They load food and luggage through a cargo ramp located beneath the plane's tail." Wildcat described the scene, "It was determined that Deathstroke snuck aboard through that entrance. He struck in mid-air as we flew over North Africa. He and I struggled for ten minutes. At the end of that time, he knocked me out. The bodyguards couldn't use their weapons inside of the plane without fears of creating an accidental decompression. Needless to say, the guards didn't last a quarter of the time that I did."

Wildcat grimaced, "The internal cameras showed that Slade beheaded the Emir with his sword, not that the evidence wasn't there when the guards and I recovered. It was the exact fate promised by the threats. Slade exited the plane by the route that he'd entered it using one of the emergency parachutes. He landed somewhere in Libya. From there he disappeared."

"What happened when you got to Dubai?" Commander Steel asked.

Wildcat's mouth twisted into a rueful expression. The Commander could imagine Ted Grant's full facial expression, "The security services gave me a pretty hard time but the video footage and the guard's testimonies cleared me. I was flown home and told to never set foot in Dubai again."

"Why?" Commander Steel was stunned.

"I'd failed their Emir. That meant I was still guilty of his murder even if I didn't do it myself. They knew they couldn't try me for it without provoking the ire of the West so they let the matter drop with a warning. The bodyguards were all exiled. Many of them went to work for Adeline Wilson." Wildcat explained.

"There's a bitter irony." Commander Steel opined.

"Not so much. Adeline suspected that Slade was the one that mysteriously and anonymously recommended her company to them." Wildcat revealed, "It wasn't the first time that Slade had brought her work or agents."

"He still loves her even after the eye thing?" Commander Steel couldn't quite grasp it.

"Yeah, I'd say so. In his own twisted way Slade is still trying to take care of his wife, or ex-wife in this case." Wildcat replied.

"Pretty strange for a guy with no sense of honor." Commander Steel commented.

"That's where you're mistaken. Slade has a sense of honor. A sick, twisted, perverted sense of honor but it's there." Wildcat stated.

"I heard he was a baby raper." Commander Steel shot back.

Wildcat sighed, "It's true that he had an intimate relationship with the 15-year old Terra but that's the legal age in her native Markovia."

"Why're you defending him?" the Commander wondered.

"I'm not defending him." Wildcat said irritably, "I just understand him therefore I won't underestimate him."

"Like you did today?" Commander Steel acerbically asked.

"I didn't underestimate him I overestimated me. I thought my time in the Meta-human Brawl had taught some new moves that would help me beat him. I was wrong. Together, we were wearing him down. The Princess's arrival would have tipped the scales so he retreated. That's something to keep in mind for next time."

"You think there'll be a next time?" Commander Steel asked.

Wildcat grimaced, "Kid, there's _always_ a next time."

* * *

Steel landed on the Yacht's deck in time to hear Clark cry out. Diana swore. In desperation, she turned to Steel, "Do you have any forceps? These tweezers are useless."

Steel graced her with a gentle smile, "Of course. Here you go."

Diana gratefully accepted the proffered item. Suddenly, she frowned; "What are you doing with surgical tools?"

"I've studied combat medicine." Steel explained, "It seemed to be a wise precaution given the dangers of our work."

"Would you extract the bullet?" Diana's sudden vulnerability touched him and broke his heart at the same time.

He knelt next to Clark, "I'd be happy to, Princess."

John Irons switched his armor's operating mode over to "Medicine." His suit helped steady him and its sensors helped guide his hand. He took hold of the bullet. The suit's power function gave him a nearly unbreakable hold on it. Now he just had to pull it out along its exact path of entry.

He successfully pulled the bullet free without agitating Superman any more. Steel put the offending element away in a lead container located within his armor for just such an occasion. Next, he dispensed a field dressing.

Steel smiled, "I'm sure you can take it from here."

He moved behind Superman and propped him into a seated position. Diana wrapped the bandage into place. Clark stirred at this point, "Diana?"

Tears began to stream down her face as she showered him with kisses, "Thank the gods that you're going to live."

"I wasn't sure that I would." Clark admitted. Feeling a strong arm propping him up, he craned his neck, "Hello Steel."

"Happy to say 'hello' right back at you." Steel chuckled.

Superman tried to rise on his own power. His bullet wound flashed pain and he winced as he plopped back down onto his butt. "Ooo-kay. Let's try this another way."

This time he levitated himself until he could get his feet underneath him. Diana resisted the urge to lock him in an iron embrace. Such a move would only aggravate his wound even more. Instead she got on his good side. As he draped his arm around her shoulder to give her an encouraging squeeze, she wrapped her arm around his and squeezed.

Clark kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and her eyes shone with such a resounding amount of love that he had to kiss her. Their exchange was tenderly gentle. They were both smiling when their lips parted and they just gazed into one another's eyes for a moment.

Steel cleared his throat, "Marvel and Booster are back. We should probably get going."

"Has anyone contacted the owners of this yard to offer them compensation?" Superman asked.

Steel smiled, "Vigilante and Mary were on it when I left them to come up here."

"Clark!" Kara ecstatically bellowed as she flew up to see him, "You're alive!"

"Is Jim still here?" Clark wondered worriedly.

Kara waved his fears away, "Don't worry. Lois told him everything."

Clark wore a wry smile, "That sounds like her. Made him promise to take care of me, did she?"

"Yup." Kara confirmed it.

Clark beamed, "Sounds like her."

Kara cast a nervous glance Diana's way. She was worried that the Amazon might be jealous of Clark's first true love. But she saw that Diana was at peace. Lois was dead. Her memory lived on in Clark's heart but that was a good thing. Without that memory, the Amazon and the Kryptonian would never have been united.

They all floated down to where Jim was anxiously standing by. His face lit up when he saw that his friend was indeed alive and recuperating. He resisted the urge to hug him because he could tell that it would hurt Clark. As it was, Superman had to wear a sling to stabilize his arm so as to not stretch the wound open now that the blood was coagulating inside of it. Kryptonians and Argoans both had amazing recuperative powers. Typically a wound like this would heal inside of a week. _But _the bullet had been kryptonite. Who knew how that would affect things.

The assembled heroes gathered outside as Blackhawk brought the Javelin in for a landing. They boarded it, leaving Jim behind to catch a ride from Supergirl back to his apartment. Inside of the shuttle, Steel sat near Superman; "I'd have Michael check out that wound. There may be complications arising from the kryptonite."

_Michael_ was one Michael Holt, also known as Mr. Terrific. The third smartest man on the planet, Terrific had become something of a general specialist in just about everything. The League wouldn't be able to function without him.

Superman nodded, "I'll do that. Any word on Luthor's invasion plans?"

"You know as much as I do." Steel replied, "Which is next to nothing."

"Unfortunately." Superman muttered.

* * *

Mary accompanied Supergirl as she carried Jim to the rooftop of his building. Making sure the stairwell door was unlocked he turned back to Kara, "Seems like old times, eh?"

She smiled, "It does indeed."

"So, you wanna come in?" he sheepishly asked.

Kara kissed his cheek, "Sorry Jim. I'm spoken for."

"'We' never stood a chance, did we?" he asked.

"No. No, we didn't." Supergirl admitted, "I care for you. A lot. But you wouldn't last a day in my life."

"Sure, sure. Let me down easy why don'cha?" he murmured.

"Cheer up." She advised, "Clark's told me about the intern at the Planet. She _really_ likes you. You should ask her out."

"She does?" Jim brightened, "I didn't think I stood a chance."

"It appears that you're the front runner." Kara grinned, "I'd do something and fast _before_ she gives up."

"I'll call her now." Jim whipped out his mobile.

Kara smirked, "You have the number memorized?"

He blushed, "Just in case…y'know?"

"Good luck, Romeo." Kara joined Mary at the roof's edge and with a final wave she leapt off of it. The two then soared away to the west and the sunset. Jim reached Natalie and they swiftly set a time and place.

* * *

The pair reached Nebraska in record time. The Orb-14 was parked in the Dugan's driveway. Mary deactivated the alarm with the familiar chirp. Courtney lunged out of the front door.

"Guys! What happened? Did you…?" she stopped and stared at Kara's burns with horror in her eyes, "Ohmigod. What happened?"

Pat Dugan and his wife had joined them by this time. Kara sought to alleviate their fears, "I met a bad guy with kryptonite weapons. He almost killed Clark and I but we were rescued by our back-up team. The reinforcements chased the baddies off and now we're healing. We'll both be fine. No worries."

"You shoulda called us in." Courtney declared, "Pat and I would've protected you."

"We had Billy, Mary, Clark, and I, Diana, and J'onn _and _we still had our butts handed to us." Kara informed her.

"Billy?" Courtney was horrified, "Is he all right?"

"Deadshot gave us a pretty hard time but Vigilante, Steel, and Booster saved us." Mary answered, "He's fine but I'm sure he'd appreciate a call right about now."

Courtney pulled her phone out and hit *2, which was where his number was saved.

Mary smirked at Kara, "We seem to be having that effect on people today."

"Funny, huh?" Kara joked.

"You're sure you're all right?" Pat asked.

"I _will _be." Kara reassured him, "They're radiation burns so I may sport them a couple of extra days but it shouldn't last too much longer than that. I'll have Mr. Terrific give me the once over when I get back to Manhattan."

"Has Superman considered my request?" Pat wondered.

"What request?" Kara had to ask since she was clueless.

"That Courtney and I are excluded from the invasion fight. She's just sixteen for God's sake. Going up against a hundred or more Supremes is just way out of her depth." Pat explained.

"I'm sure he'll approve." Kara said softly, "_And _you'll have his blessing."

"Good." Pat was immediately relieved, "I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings."

"I'll take care of it." Kara promised, "Have you broken it to her?"

Pat was miserable again, "No. I haven't figured out how."

"I don't envy you. It won't be easy." Kara prophesied.

"Tell me about it." He sighed, "It'd be a lot easier of Mary and Billy stayed out of the fighting too."

"Sorry, Mr. Dugan, but Billy and I are vital to the defense." Mary apologized.

"That's what I was afraid of." He muttered. Then he said, "Well, good night. I'm glad you're both safe…for now."

"Good night." Mary replied, "Let Courtney know I'll be here on time tomorrow to pick her up."

"I will." He nodded and then he gathered his wife and went back into the house. Kara and Mary got into the Orb and lifted off. By the time Courtney was aware of their departure, they'd flown off into the encroaching night.


	32. Chapter 32

4 Justice League Darkness

Deathstroke had listened in on Commander Steel and Wildcat's conversation. The good Commander faulted him for his relationship with Terra. No one cared that the encounters had been consensual on both parts. They just saw the age gap. Older men constantly took younger women to their beds and it was readily accepted. He and Tara Markova had surrendered to need and passion on several occasions. Now it was held against him.

Slade sighed; _I should have left her in Markovia where our liaisons were legal. Furthermore, I should never have had her infiltrate the Titans. They killed her. _Blinded by his own prejudices, he had forgotten the fact that Terra had still been very susceptible to suggestion at her age and, that in many ways; Slade had talked her into loving him instead of her making an honest choice. That was why most Western nations established a higher age bracket for adulthood.

He emerged from his duck blind and saw a furtive shadow moving in the background. It had to be Darkwing. Batman was busy obsessing over Catwoman and the JLers had all left. He just hoped Darkwing wasn't too badly injured. Deathstroke was going after Deadshot and he wanted help doing it.

Slade was confident that he could retrieve the Legionnaire on his own. The problem lay in Lawton's gear. If he rescued Deadshot first, then he would slow Deathstroke down. If he retrieved the gear first, it would encumber him. It was better to have two and Darkwing was the closest thing to an equal that the Legionnaires could provide.

Darkwing saw Deathstroke as Slade emerged wholly from the shadows. Slade waved him over. Once they were together, Deathstroke revealed his plan. He was intimate with Stryker's Island since he'd broken a mafia don out of there a year ago. Deadshot would be taken there rather than to County. Security was tight but not airtight and it would take the latter to stop these two wraiths from going in.

* * *

"Well, the internal radiation burns from the bullet have extended your healing time to a week." Mr. Terrific reported to Superman. He turned to Supergirl, "Kara, your recovery time will take an estimated two days rather than a day because of the same. To be blunt, both of you are lucky your recuperation isn't going to take longer."

"How long will I have to wear this sling?" Superman asked.

"Give it a couple of days just to be sure." Terrific advised.

"Well, if that's all, I have a romantic dinner to get to." Supergirl announced.

Superman frowned, "Do you really think that's appropriate given what we're facing?"

Kara smirked, "Call it a 'what we're fighting for' dinner. See ya."

Superman shook his head. Then he reconsidered. Maybe he and Diana should have just such a dinner. He could see Kara's point. If he didn't have something to celebrate in life or something to hold onto worth fighting for would he put his maximum effort into the defense of Earth. He rather doubted it. Diana had already left the Hall and returned to their apartment…

It suddenly struck him. _Their _apartment. Technically, it had been for several months now. She'd effectively moved in eight months ago. They just hadn't shared a bedroom. _That's definitely changed_, he happily thought to himself.

He giddily reminded himself of a discovery he'd made last night: Diana could withstand any amount of effort he put into sex. Lois had been too fragile and he'd had to be especially careful. Diana could not only absorb the punishment but she could mete out some of her own. It was invigorating in a way he'd never imagined possible. _Well, at least since Maxima and I shared a week a few years ago._ He reminded himself.

The Almeracian Empress had approached, calmly and quietly this time around, and suggested a tryst with no strings attached. Tired of being a virgin and knowing that Maxima was a near physical equal, he'd accepted. It'd been a week of bliss. When it was over, Maxima was pregnant…which was the point of the exercise…and Clark returned to Earth with full assurances that his child would be cared for with all of the maternal instincts and powers that Maxima could muster. She'd also promised that the baby would know about its father, a _true_ champion of the planet Earth.

He'd never told Lois about the encounter. She would have been hurt by the knowledge. Diana was different. He'd just never figured out when to drop the "baby bomb" on her. He wanted to do before she found out by other means. He decided the best way was to bring up the possibility of children and do it tonight. The topic would just lend itself to a confession.

Resolved to clear this matter up tonight, he returned to the monitor room. From the comm center he heard Sue explode, "No, dammit, I'm not dispatching any JLers to Stryker's Island. _You _lost Deadshot and he's probably in Burma by now. What'd be the point of looking around? It's your security that has holes in it. _You _fix it!"

She closed the circuit and turned to find Superman eyeing her with a disapproving glare. "What?" she irritably snapped.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, "You've been acting strange all day long."

She seemed on the verge of verbally lashing out again but she restrained herself and then calmed herself. She sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a little hormonal."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

She smiled, "The problem lasts for nine months."

"Nine…?" he was baffled for a second and then realization struck, "Sue! Congratulations!"

She blushed, "Thanks. Don't broadcast it though. I'm eight weeks along and I'm not showing yet. I'll let everyone know after the invasion. That's if Ralph's spleen doesn't burst and he blabs it to the entire League."

"I'll only tell Diana, I swear." Superman promised.

Sue's expression had softened, "I know you will. I trust the two of you."

Ralph showed up, "How's my little mother?"

"Ralph, I swear to God the next time you call me that I'm going to shove your head up your own ass. You're pliable enough to me to do it." Sue growled.

Ralph quailed and Superman smirked. He turned to the Stretchable Sleuth, "I'd listen to her." He then excused himself and checked in with Waller.

* * *

"We have to rein in the Global Guardians before they go off the reservation." Waller said to Superman. It was a topic that she'd been discussing with J'onn as Clark entered the office after greeting Maven outside.

"NATO received permission from the Security Council to deploy them to Burma. Who are we to stand in the way of that?" Superman asked.

"We need them here, helping the League." Waller adamantly declared.

"So call them and tell them that." Superman impatiently replied.

"All right. When can you do it?" Waller asked.

Superman gave her a rueful look, "This was a trap, wasn't it?"

Waller smirked, "Basically."

"L-Ron!" Waller yelled.

L-Ron appeared, "You bellowed?"

"Take Superman to the comm center and patch him in with the GG HQ." Waller demanded.

"What's the magic word?" L-Ron scolded.

"Now!" Waller yelled.

"Close enough." L-Ron muttered, "C'mon Supes. Your audience awaits."

* * *

NATO provided support staff for the Guardians. When Superman's message came in, they alerted Jack. Superman felt sorry for Daniel Cormac. It was nearly 7:30 PM EST which made it 1:30 AM in Brussels. Jack stood in a pair of sweats. Behind him stood Wenonah Littlebird. As always, Owlwoman was watching over Jack.

"What it all boils down to is that we _need_ your help." Superman summed it up.

"Why don'cha call in the flippin' Teen Titans?" Jack asked.

"The Titans are watching over New York while the League concentrates on Metropolis." Superman answered.

"Why Metropolis?" Jack wondered.

"Darkseid's launched two of his invasions from there. It's a good bet the third will be centered around there as well. Besides, Luthor claims to own that city. His ego will probably demand that he secure it first." Superman explained.

"Well, I still don't…" Jack began.

Owlwoman moved forward and put a restraining hand on his arm, "_Jack_."

Jack met her eyes and gazed into them, searching for the meaning behind her intervention. He recognized the reasoning right away. He turned back to Superman's image, "We'll be happy to help. When and where d'ya want us?"

"Tomorrow in Metropolis would be perfect. We'll arrange for lodgings at our expense. See you then." Superman signed off.

"It'd better be at your expense, boyo." Jack snorted.

"Come back to bed, Daniel. We'll have plenty of jet lag tomorrow. Might as well rest while we can." Wenonah urged.

"Yer kiddin', right? I'm still on Bailyan time. I don't know when to sleep or t'be awake." He complained.

"Maybe I can wear you out." She coyly suggested.

His face lit up, "Maybe y'can at that."

* * *

In Apokolips's solar system, Luthor was undergoing trial runs of the stargate. The first dozen attempts or so had destroyed the practice asteroids sent through. The Apokoliptan and Daxamite stargates had been out of synch. For the last twelve hours, everything had been transferring without a problem.

Their latest experiment was with a small planet, the one occupying the orbital track that Daxam would be inserted into. It was a lifeless orb. Darkseid had strip mined it of all its resources decades before. It was occupied by a hundred hapless parademons. _After all, we have to test whether or not the Daxamites will survive the transition, _Luthor's mind cruelly chuckled.

The planet neared the gate. Its proximity sensors activated it and it formed a wormhole tied to Desaad's gate. The planet entered in and disappeared without a trace. Luthor anxiously sent a signal to Desaad. It essentially screamed, _Did it work?_

Desaad appeared on Luthor's monitor. "The test is a success." He cackled, "Even the parademons survived."

They'd proven Luthor's theories were sound with little time to spare, "Daxam will pass through the gate in thirty-six hours. Have you encountered any resistance from the natives?"

"They sent up a piddling little fleet. We crushed it within twenty minutes time. Steppenwolf allowed three of their craft to survive and report their failure to the rest of the planet. Fear has kept them in line ever since." Desaad chuckled, obviously pleased by the carnage and the psychological torment inflicted upon the Daxamites.

"Just remember that we need them alive." Luthor requested.

"Oh, they'll be alive. They'll just be broken and ready for the Master's desires." Desaad assured him, "Now I must report my success to Steppenwolf so he can decide on whether or not to invade."

* * *

Clark arrived home and entered through the balcony. His nostrils were hit with a wonderful aroma as he did so. Diana left the kitchen and smiled, "Sue said that you'd just left."

"What's this?" he said indicating the table filled with dishes and silverware.

"A 'what we're fighting for' dinner." She happily announced.

"You were talking to Kara." He realized.

Diana grinned, "Exactly. It seemed like a good idea. We have a lot more to fight for as of late so I thought I'd send us on our way to battle prepared for it."

"I think I'll change clothes and join you." He said as he slipped away.

"Hurry!" she called out, "The bread and pasta are done and the alfredo sauce is almost done simmering."


	33. Chapter 33

4 Justice League Darkness

As he'd promised himself, Clark opened up to Diana about Maxima and their child. Contrary to Clark's expectations, Diana _was_ discomfited by the revelation. Her response as to why also surprised him.

"Why didn't you tell Lois?" she asked again.

"Lois and I were taking time apart. Darkseid's third invasion rattled her and she couldn't foresee a day when I could settle down enough to start a family." He answered, "When we grew closer again I didn't want to wound her with the knowledge that I'd spent time with another woman."

"So you felt like you were cheating on her?" Diana asked.

"Actually, I didn't. Lois had made it fairly clear that she was over me and didn't want anything to do with me. Then Maxima came along and offered me an opportunity most men only dream about." He explained.

"Do you still dream about it?" Diana softly inquired.

"No." Clark replied with steel in his voice, "I lived the fantasy. It was nice but it wasn't fulfilling. My parents instilled family values in me. I'm a one man, one woman kind of guy. Two become one and all that. And then the two raise kids. That's been my dream for years."

"That has become my dream as well." Diana confessed and then asked, "Why did you let Maxima keep your child with an arrangement that you would never see him or her?"

"Our child is going to be the ruler of the Almeracian Empire. My name is known amongst them and they respect me but _Earth_? Earth is a backwater world in comparison." Clark replied, "If my child is to get any kind of advantage within their government then they need to be at the vanguard of their society not burdened by their father's backwardness. Maxima and I have arranged for me to travel to Almerac when the child reaches his/her majority and meet them for the first time. It'll be awkward but they'll know all about me so it shouldn't be traumatic."

Diana's eyebrow arched, "And you're basing this measure of trauma based on what?"

"Kara was a teenager when she came to Earth. She transitioned to staying with Ma and Pa with no…no, let me rephrase that, with only a _few_ traumatic adjustments." Clark stated as though that should be the case for everyone.

For the first time since meeting him, Diana had doubts about Clark. As quickly as they came she dismissed him. He was only mortal after all. She couldn't expect perfection. _Yet_ she had and this revelation shook her. She knew he was at fault but she also knew that she shared some of the blame for her new perceptions due to her old expectations. People were generally uncomfortable when their paradigm got rocked and Diana was no exception.

She put on a brave face as she gently reminded him, "Losing your family is traumatic but so is an absentee father. Expect trouble from your child. They won't want to have anything to do with you."

"Or they could want to have everything to do with me." Clark countered.

"Both possibilities are real and you should plan on both and not an either/or." She counseled.

Clark struggled with this for a long time. Finally he relented, "I guess I can't know until it happens."

Diana smiled but inwardly a part of her wondered, _Will you abandon our children as well?_

_

* * *

_

Kyle and Kara watched the sunset as they dined out of doors at Earth's GL HQ. All of the other Lanterns, including John Stewart, were off planet. Kyle had done the cooking himself and she was suitably impressed with his skills. When she said so, he laughed.

"What's the matter In-Ze, can't you cook?" he jokingly asked.

"I can make a mean peanut butter sandwich." She chuckled.

"Ah, the finest cuisine." He remarked with a snarky tone.

"Watch the wise cracks buster." She laughingly warned, "They can get you into trouble."

"Yeah, what kind of trouble?" he challenged her.

"_This _kind." She rose from the table and went to his side. She lifted him out of his seat and kissed him. He wore a satisfied smile afterwards, "I could get used to that."

"Oh dear." Kara said with mock alarm, "We must get you saturated. After all, who knows where it could lead?"

* * *

Mary led Ray to a seat in the kitchen. She had a chair set off kilter so he could maneuver into it. Added to this service was another chair strategically placed for him to prop his broken leg up. He marveled at the smells coming out of the kitchen, "What is that wonderful aroma? Is that your doing?"

"No." Mary was forced to confess as assorted JLers emerged from the kitchen with their plates full of steaming food. Ray's mouth watered, "Then who…?"

Mary giggled, "Amanda hired a chef and a kitchen staff. We've always had a restaurant grade kitchen. Now it's getting used like one."

"Yeah but those smells…" Ray drifted off, basking in the scents.

"Shayera's breaking the new chef in by having a cook off." Mary explained.

"Shayera?" Ray couldn't believe it.

Mary grinned, "She DVR's a whole slew of cooking shows. She's quite the cook."

"I guess she must be. Everyone looks like their enjoying their food." Ray said wistfully.

"Oh, quit moping. I'll get your plate." Mary headed off with a laugh.

_The girl's a marvel, _Ray thought to himself. Then realizing that he'd made a bad pun, he mentally kicked himself.

* * *

Wally and Tora exited the theatre. Central City was playing a secondary run performance of _Wicked_ and they'd gone to it for their resumed date. They were having a good time. Wally was stopping by every eatery that they passed. Tora took this in stride. They wandered the parks of the city and eventually ended up at the transport coordinates for the League teleport system.

Tora kissed Wally's cheek, "Thank you. I've had a great time."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

Tora blushed, "Until tomorrow." She used her signal device to request a transport and she disappeared with a flash.

Wally shook his head. The evening _had _been fun. He'd do it again in a heartbeat. So why was he conflicted?

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Blackhawk and Nightwing stood at the concourse of JFK. The Global Guardian's plane taxied to a halt and after it cut its engines, it opened up and dropped the boarding ramp. The Guardians still used a Gulfstream but now it was a C-20 provided by the US. Since the US was part of NATO they had a part in the newly reinstated global police force.

Galatea flew over to Blackhawk and dropped her duffel on the ground. She caught him up in a passionate embrace. They were both giddy.

"Looks like our reunion came a little early." He grinned.

"Are you complaining?" she laughed.

"Nope. I'm just happy your group is helping my team. From the sound of it we're going to need every spare hand that we can get."

"That's what Jack said at our briefing. Daxamites are going to be a problem even with our forces combined." Galatea lamented.

"Cheer up kiddo." Blackhawk lifted her chin, "We'll make out."

A gleam lit her eyes, "Oh really?"

His expression became wry, "You know what I mean."

"Sure. But my idea is better." Galatea opined.

Blackhawk laughed, "Who'm I to argue?"

"Glad you see things my way. Now how are we getting to the hotel?" she wondered.

He pointed to a waiting Orb-14, "Your chariot madam."

Blackhawk addressed the milling Guardians, "Half of you will come with me and the rest will go with Nightwing."

The Guardians divided in half. Solomon Grundy had to ride shotgun with Blackhawk, much to Galatea's chagrin. They took off while Nightwing's Guardians were loading up. Nightwing Caught Ulla's arm as she passed by. He drew her in for a steamy kiss. She grinned.

"_Now_ the trip was worth it." She said.

"You doubted my intentions?" he was wounded.

Her smile softened the blow, "You're in character. I didn't know if the character was allowed to kiss the fair damsel."

"Our time in Bailya should have told you that." He grinned, "And since when are you a 'fair damsel?'"

"You don't think I'm a fair damsel?" she challenged him.

"I think you're the fairest." He said as he drew her in for another kiss.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tuatara called out, "_We're_ leaving."

Rising Sun rode shotgun with Lady Blackhawk in order to allow Nightwing to sit beside Ulla. They sat beside Tuatara. He gave them a baleful look, "Now, I'm right here so behave."

Ulla was full of mischief, "You're the precog. What do we do next?"

"Well, you…" Tuatara fell silent as Ulla kissed Nightwing one last time before takeoff.

Cheers erupted throughout the cabin. Tuatara shook his head. "_Now_ you behave." He lamely said.

* * *

They were brought to the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Waller believed in giving her support personnel the best of everything. Nightwing escorted Ulla to her room and Blackhawk did the same for Galatea. Fifteen minutes later, twenty for the couples including Jack and Owlwoman, they assembled in the lobby and then rode the Orb-14's to the Hall.

Once there they ran into Booster wandering the halls. He took one look at Vapor and Echo and sidled up next to them, "Hello ladies." Echo, being naturally shy, was speechless. Vapor, on the other hand, was quick with a retort, "Lemme guess. You're still the resident 'ladies man' wannabe?"

"I'll have you know that this is the one and only Booster Gold." Skeets defended his human. Booster shushed him, "They remember me, Skeets."

"Yeah, how can we forget the man that formed the Conglomerate and recruited us all into it just to run away when the Justice League crooked their little finger?" Vapor sniped.

"The Conglomerate lasted another three years without me." Booster sniffed.

"For God's sake, Booster! You were our leader. We almost fell apart when you left. Poor Gypsy was slapped in the face when you received an invitation to return to the League and she was excluded." Vapor angrily declared.

"Praxis received an invitation as well." Booster revealed.

"Thank God Jason has his priorities straight. He stuck with us when some other bastards ran away." Vapor spat.

"Look, I know what I did wasn't right by you guys. I'm sorry for that. But I have to admit that given a second chance I'd make the same decision." Booster confessed.

"You always were a selfish prick." Vapor accused, "Now where's the damn kitchen?"

"What?" _that_ totally baffled Booster.

"Kitchen. A repository of food." Vapor spoke as if to a dullard, "We're hungry and Nightwing offered us leftovers."

"Right." Booster's brain kicked in, "Skeets, why don't you show our guests to the kitchen."

Vapor patted Booster's cheek, "You're getting smarter. At least now you can tell when you're not wanted."

Booster bristled but he could understand their feelings. He _had _cut and run on them. The problem was that he'd foreseen the battle that would soon arise between the super team and their corporate sponsors. The sponsors wanted superhuman minions of advance their interests. They also wanted spokespeople that appealed to the public.

In hindsight, he should have warned them. Then they could have sought alternate sponsorship like they had now. Under the umbrella of the Global Guardians they'd found a patron in the form of NATO. That was like getting a position with the UN. Unfortunately, Booster could foresee a day when the Guardians and the League would square off.


	34. Chapter 34

5 Justice League Darkness

Superman and Diana greeted the Global Guardians at the Hall of Justice the next day. Jack was still leery of the League's motives but he kept most of his apprehension to himself. J'onn and Diana introduced the Guardians to the Hall while Superman and the Rising Sun answered a summons from Mr. Terrific. When the two arrived in the lab, they found Dr. Light and Starman already there. When asked what the meeting was about Mr. Terrific grinned.

"Kimiyo has developed a countermeasure against the Daxamites. From all of our computer modeling, it looks to be a highly effective one. It could shut down the invasion in one fell swoop." He proudly announced.

"How?" Superman asked incredulously.

Dr. Light explained the principle of her proposal. Superman grinned, "It could just work. You mentioned a reflector. How fast can one be produced?"

"I contacted Max. Innovative Concepts is doing a joint project with Ferris Aeronautics concerning solar cells for the ISS and the Watchtower. It only takes a few tweaks to make them compatible with our device. Max rode herd on Ferris and they'll have the panels ready in twenty hours. Lord Enterprises will have every other component ready by then. Our team can pick up the parts and deploy to build it. That should take six hours or so." Mr. Terrific explained.

"How long will it take the Javelin to get on station?" Superman asked.

"We can't go FTL for such a short jaunt so figure two hours at max sublight." Starman supplied the answer.

"It sounds like the manufacturing is covered. Is there anything else you need?" Superman inquired.

"We could use the help of the Rising Sun. His solar powers will prove invaluable in our effort." Dr. Light said.

"Of course. I will be happy to help." Rising Sun readily agreed to the implied request.

"Let's brief the others." Superman eagerly said.

After the others had filed out, Dr. Light and Rising Sun were left alone. He spoke in Japanese, "It is agreeable to see you again Kimiyo Hoshi."

"As it is you, Izumi Yasunari." She replied in Japanese.

"I…I have wished to see you again. I miss working with you." Rising Sun admitted.

"I must confess that I have thought of little else than our reunion over the years. First you were busy with the Global Guardians and then you were forced to work with the Legion of Doom. That didn't leave much room for our meeting." Dr. Light forced herself to confess. Penny had told her that forthrightness was crucial. Added to that factor was the play to the man's ego by implying that she'd wanted him. The game was afoot.

"I look forward to remaking your acquaintance." Rising Sun admitted, "Perhaps we can go out into the city while we await our departure time?"

"Yes! I mean…I mean that would be agreeable." She blushed.

Rising Sun took great delight in her reaction. He still stood a chance even after these seven long years.

Mr. Terrific stuck his head back into the room, "Kimi…Rising Sun, we need you at the briefing."

"We're…" she started to say in Japanese and then she remembered her audience and switched to English, "We're on our way."

* * *

Darkseid and Amazing Grace appeared on the bridge of the battleship serving as Luthor's command and control post over the stargate. Darkseid was pleased with Luthor's reported progress. "And how long will it take Daxam to transit through the gate?" he asked.

"The gate will move forward to hasten the transit. It should take less than twenty minutes." Luthor reported with pride.

"And when does the event take place?" Darkseid asked.

"In twenty hours." Luthor replied. Seeing Darkseid's displeasure he quickly explained, "There is only so much propellant aboard the gate and we needed to space it away from the plenty in order to properly test and calibrate the gates."

Mollified, Darkseid asked, "What can I provide to make the process easier?"

"Nothing. But you can provide support to the invasion of Earth." Luthor declared. Seeing Darkseid's apprehensive curiosity, he continued; "The Justice League has organized a worldwide resistance to the invasion. They must have learned about it through the Flash. I now need five hundred Daxamites to completely overwhelm Earth and her defenders."

"Agreed." Darkseid rumbled, "Kanto failed me. He will do time in the agony booth for this."

Luthor had nothing to say so Darkseid filled the silence, "I will return at the appointed time. Meanwhile Amazing Grace will remain in order to learn more of the grand design."

"Yes, Master." She dutifully said.

"Prepare for me upon the nonce." Darkseid said as he opened a boom tube and returned to Apokolips.

Grace turned to Luthor, "So what scheme is my brother set upon?"

* * *

G. Gordon Godfrey left NBC studios. He'd railed against Earth's heroes and their ambitions to stave off a merciless invasion of supermen and women. He advised surrender and everyone in the studio agreed with him. Such were the powers of Glorious Godfrey's persuasive abilities. Those watching him on television or hearing him over the radio were affected as well.

Thanks to his alias and Luthor's PR team, he'd spent the last seven days travelling the globe and preaching his own gospel. Once the threat became public knowledge his interviews had quadrupled their audience. The planet was getting ready to lie down and Earth's leaders were following suit. He had today to sink the hooks in and then the apocalypse would arrive.

The only thing Godfrey regretted was that people with an iron will and unshakeable resolve would resist his abilities. That meant the bulk of Earth's heroes were immune. He wished he could dispose of them as well but such was life. The Daxamites and the Legion of Doom would deal with the accursed defenders.

As Earth's major capitols surrendered, the Legionnaires would arrive on station to take control. Of course, that would account for a hundred and five cities. The Legionnaires would have support from parademons so resistance should be futile. Godfrey couldn't wait to see it all unfold.

* * *

"How would you like to go to Little Tokyo?" Rising Sun asked Dr. Light.

"They have such a thing in Metropolis?" she asked.

"No. It is in NYC's East Village. I'm told it is only a thirty minute flight in an Orb-14." Rising Sun replied.

"But neither of us knows how to fly an Orb." She lamented.

"Ah yes, but the Blackhawk, Smiley, does and he wants to take us." Rising Sun smiled.

It was plausible. She knew next to nothing about Smiley other than he was a member of the Blackhawk Squadron and seemed to be irrepressibly cheerful. She nodded her agreement, "Let's go."

* * *

The entire Justice League, with the exception of Clark and Diana was staying at the Waldorf-Astoria. The management was grateful for the business since most of their incoming patrons had cancelled their reservations in light of the impending invasion. Those hearty souls that travelled anyway were surprised by the sight of costumed folk wandering the halls.

The team's home base was the reborn Metro Tower. The ISA had funded its reconstruction on the proviso that the League could use its facilities. Such usage generally restricted itself to forensic inquiries but it could, and now did, mean using the Tower for tactical support.

The tower had been rebuilt at a quarter of its original size. Living quarters had been removed as had most of the administrative facilities. Whatever could be cut was cut. It was still the largest ISA base on terra firma and was essential to the ISA's mission.

The tower also boasted a full size gymnasium and Olympic sized pool. Groups had gathered to do laps, play basketball and volleyball, and to jog on the track. Others, including the Question and the Huntress, were using the combat training rooms.

* * *

After destroying another Z-4 combat drone, Huntress complained; "This is frustrating, Q. No matter how high we crank these suckers up, they still can't match Superman."

Question rubbed his jaw, "A fact for which I am eternally grateful."

"Aw, babydoll. That last one really tagged you, didn't it?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yes." He answered, completely Zen-like about it.

"I know what. Let's get back to the hotel, change into some civvies and go dancing." She suggested.

"Dancing?" his curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, mister." She said with a gleam in her eye, "Now that I know how good you really are on your feet we're going to go out dancing quite a bit from now on."

"Excellent! It'll give me more opportunities to study courting rituals." He said enthusiastically. Seeing Huntress's reproving glare, he recanted; "Or maybe not?"

* * *

Billy and Mary were talking in his room when there was a knock on the door. Billy answered it only to find Courtney bedecked in full Stargirl regalia. He was immediately thrilled, "Court!"

"Can I come in?" she grinned.

"Sure!" Billy's enthusiasm remained unbridled.

Courtney hefted a backpack and entered in. Mary took one look at her and was immediately concerned, "Courtney, you look exhausted."

"That's cuz I am." She replied, "Today I've flown from Nebraska to New York to Connecticut. That's a lot of flight time."

"But why?" Billy asked.

Courtney hesitated so Mary answered for her, "It's because Pat wants you to stay out of the fight, isn't it?"

"Yup." Courtney said without a trace of remorse, "Pat and I fought all night long. Finally, he went to bed this morning and I stuffed some clothes and some things into my backpack and took off. When I got to the Hall, L-Ron pointed me in this direction. When I got in, I asked for Captain Marvel's room and here I am."

"So, who're you staying with?" Mary asked.

"I've got a brilliant idea." Courtney grinned slyly, "Billy's got a double occupancy room with only one occupant. I'll stay here."

"Of course…" Billy started to reassure her.

"Isn't that…that…that…?" Mary stammered.

"Ree-lax Mare. I'm too tired to start anything and besides, I've got rules against that sorta thing. Billy knows about them and is cool with them. Right?" Courtney explained.

"Right." Billy chirped.

"Ohhhh, all right." Mary relented, "But I'm trusting you so don't let me down."

That being said, she exited the room. Courtney watched her go, "Geez, and I thought _I_ was a prude."

"Mary just doesn't want us to rush into anything with permanent consequences." Billy defended his sister.

"Neither do I." Courtney admitted, "Tell you what, order some food while I change clothes and then we can talk."

The food arrived and the pair ate. Courtney was ravenous owing to her day being spent flying around. Afterwards, like all mammals after a big meal, she grew drowsy. She hopped into bed and lay there for a moment. Finally she rolled over and spoke to Billy.

"Is it all right if you hold me?" she asked with a naked need.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Climb in behind me and just hold me until I fall asleep." She requested.

Billy tenderly wrapped his arms around her and she was asleep within a few minutes. Billy got up to turn off the lights and Courtney whimpered in her sleep. He readily returned and eased his arms around her again. Soon they spooned in their sleep.

* * *

Superman landed at the Hall of Justice. Inside, Pat Dugan was pacing. He saw Superman and his face showed a glimmer of hope, "Is Courtney with you?"

"No. Mary signaled me and told me that she was at the hotel. It seems you two had a falling out." Superman said.

"I told her she was out of this fight and she took off while I was asleep. I've been worried sick and L-Ron hasn't been helping." Pat accused.

"Oh really?" Superman mused. The mechanoid had obviously taken Courtney's side in things.

"Tell her to come home with me." Pat demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Superman firmly replied, "We need everyone we can get. That includes Stargirl."

"But she's only sixteen!" Pat wanted to scream.

"Courtney's proven herself time and again. She destroyed a Servant of Darkness all by herself. That took brains and raw power. Those are two quantities that we'll need." Superman explained, "In fact, we could use STRIPE. Then you could watch out for her yourself."

"The Servants of Darkness destroyed my mecha and the spare won't be completed for at least two weeks." Pat bitterly replied.

"Than you're going to have to do the hardest thing for a parent to do. You're going to have to trust your child." Superman explained.

"What would you know? You're not a parent." Pat argued.

Superman winced, "Just trust me. We'll watch after her."

"I'm holding you to that." Pat declared and then he proceeded to the teleporter.

Superman pondered what he would do in similar circumstances. Then he realized, _I may never find out._


	35. Chapter 35

4 Justice League Darkness

_Tonight, out on the street_

_Out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right_

_It's just like déjà-vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is this the moment when_

_I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

-Nickleback

* * *

At 1:30 a.m. EST Blackhawk flew Dr. Light, Rising Sun, and Starman back to the Hall in an Orb-14. The couple had enjoyed a late night but was invigorated by the time that they'd spent together so fatigue was the least of their worries. Everyone was simmering in a sea of adrenalin. When they finally did crash it would be a spectacular fall.

Blackhawk had been tapped to fly the extraterrestrial portion of the mission himself. It had truncated his evening with Galatea but that had been all right. The time that they'd spent together had been worth it. While he'd stepped out to buy flowers, she'd ordered candles and a meal from room service. He'd arrived to find a candlelit paradise.

Their evening had been filled with quiet music, gentle dancing, and intimate conversation. Tea had used his real name and Blackhawk discovered he sorely missed hearing it. Having it spoken by a beautiful woman he was falling for just added to the effect. It was, he'd decided, blissful.

She'd shared more on her time with CADMUS and with her "father" Emil Hamilton. She revealed that Hamilton had tried to broaden her education and make her more than a government weapon much to Waller's chagrin. In his own way, he loved her. He'd demonstrated it to her over the course of the time that they'd spent together. In a very real way she _was_ his daughter.

She related how he'd come to Stryker's Island to visit her on the very day that she'd been liberated by the Legion. She spoke of how hurt she'd been by his fearful reaction towards her when she'd come to see him. She'd never known a pain like that. It devastated her to the point that she'd nearly been rendered catatonic.

Anger came later and eventually understanding. When she underwent a greater pain, her perception of being rejected by Blackhawk, she held it together but afterwards she doubted everything that she was or could be. To Tea, the revelation of his loyalty and unwavering support for her was a godsend that she wouldn't, she couldn't, take lightly. It was her lifeline. If someone else could believe in her then she could take a risk and believe in herself too.

Blackhawk gently coaxed her into believing in herself because she was worthwhile regardless of what other people believed or thought. She'd asked, "Even with all the bad things that I've done?"

"_Especially_ because of the bad things." Blackhawk said, "You never should have been forced into them _but_ you're a changed person. You're doing good. Not because you _have_ to but because you _want_ to. That gives other people hope. Hope that they can change their lives and that they don't have to drown in a sea of misery and evil."

Black took hold of her arms and stared straight into her eyes and into her soul, "_You're _that ray of hope brought to life. You give me hope and hopefully I give you hope in return. There's no greater gift for people like us."

They'd sat down on the couch and held hands for a long time. Eventually Tea fell asleep with her head on his lap. He'd carefully moved out from underneath her and carried her to the bedroom. He'd lain down next to her with his arms around her and fell asleep. That was until the cursed wake-up call came.

Tea had risen with him, shared the shower, and saw him off in the lobby where Rising Sun, Dr. Light, and Starman were already waiting. With one final embrace and kiss, he'd said goodbye. She went outside and used her telescopic vision to track him. Finally he was out of sight and she returned to her room and, for the first time in her short life, she prayed.

She didn't know whether or not to call God the Source or God but she prayed with all of her heart and soul. Mary had explained the mechanics of God and she knew that He often worked through the gods. However it worked, she prayed for Blackhawk's safety and the success of his mission. Without it, a lot of good people were going to die today. Herself included.

The rally time for the JLU and the GG was at 6:00 a.m. EST. She had nearly four and a half hours to kill so she flew to the Metro Tower. It turned out Gwen Cormaugh was there. Gwen had pre-invasion jitters and couldn't sleep. The two women soon fell into conversation over coffee.

* * *

Dick and Ulla ate; forgive the term, Danishes at a street corner café. It was nearly 5:00 and they had to get changed so they could meet with their respective teams at the Metro Tower. Ulla was reflective. Dick caught her attention, "You usually only get this way when you're staring at the waves."

"Oh? Oh. Oh!" Ulla came back to him.

Dick grinned, "Why don't we take our coffee with us and go back and get into our other lives?"

"Okay." She readily agreed.

They walked down the street. Dick wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. Ulla leaned into him and sighed. Dick stopped them, "Okay, what's wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes. Hers were filled with vulnerability and a fear he'd never seen there before, "I'm scared, Dick. Nothing has ever scared me this badly. I've never had a reason to be scared. I'm as strong as three Olympic weightlifters put together. I can't really drown. I can fly and my hide is as tough as my muscles. All of that's irrelevant compared to what we're facing." She grew quiet and then plaintively said, "I don't want to die."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, as though his life depended upon it; "I know. I feel the same way. But if Bruce taught me anything it's that fear has to be confronted in order for us to conquer it. We made a commitment and the people of the world are counting on us. Can you really let them down?"

"No." she said miserably. She spoke with more conviction, "No, I can't. My parents and all of my old friends are in Denmark waiting for me to save the day. All of my new friends are facing the Daxamites. I can't let them die if I can do something about it. I can't let _you_ die."

"And I'm not going to let you die." He promised, "I've fallen in love with you, Ulla Paske. I don't know if we have a future or not but I want to find out. That can't happen if either one, or both, of us are dead."

Tears welled up in her eyes as they kissed. She was sniffling when they broke apart. Dick grinned, "I thought knowing the truth would cheer you up."

She broke into a beatific smile as tears streamed down her face, "It has. I just can't stop crying."

"Don't try." He advised, "Just enjoy it. Now, c'mon. We're going to be late."

"Good." Ulla declared as she pulled him in for another kiss. When it ended, she relented, "_Now_ we can go."

Dick beamed, "I like the way you think."

"That's obvious." She dryly replied.

He chuckled, "So it is."

Ulla grabbed ahold of his arm and began pulling him down the street, "Let's go. Otherwise we'll be late for our own funerals." Dick merely smiled as he ran beside her.

* * *

Billy woke up. Courtney was still nestled in his arms. He drank in the scent of her. She was bit bedraggled from her long flight but she had a musk that uniquely _hers_ and he reveled in it. She began to stir. He checked his watch. It was 4:45 a.m..

She rolled over to face him and opened her eyes, "Hmmm. Mornin'."

"Morning yourself." He smiled.

Her eyes were mischievous as she said, "Thanks for not feelin' me up."

Billy was aghast, "I'd never…"

Courtney laughed as place a finger on his lips to stifle his indignant reply, "I _know_. That's why I knew I could spend the night with you."

"Oh…that's better." Billy was barely mollified.

"Order breakfast silly!" Courtney's laughter was carefree.

"What do you want?" he asked as she jumped out of bed.

"A short stack of buttermilk pancakes." She called out from the next room as she grabbed her backpack and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Easy enough." Billy murmured to himself.

* * *

Courtney showered but didn't wash her hair. Its past the shoulder length was nice for impressing people but it sucked for the wear and tear of superheroing. She wasn't going to chop it off though. She looked good with it. In fact, she looked _fine_. None of the boys at school were complaining and Billy certainly wasn't. Even if they were she'd say, "Screw `em." Well, she'd at least consider Billy's opinion before telling him off too. Of course, these were her own opinions.

Mary and Kara seemed fine with shorter hair. Of course it still reached their shoulders. Only Vixen and Katma Tui wore their hair _truly_ short. Vixen was a supermodel so short hair couldn't be all bad. As for Katma, she was an alien. Who knew what they did on her home planet?

She stepped out of the bathroom fully garbed in her Stargirl attire. She'd brought a spare costume so she'd have something clean to change into after yesterday's trials. Breakfast was served and it smiled delightful. Her stomach began to growl so she hopped over to the table where everything was set out.

"We need to hurry. We only have thirty minutes until we need to be at the Metro Tower." Billy warned her.

"Ree-lax." She retorted, "I've got breakfast covered."

She finished with five minutes to spare. Billy had already finished, brushed his teeth, and said the magic word that transformed him into Captain Marvel. Stargirl brushed her teeth which left them two minutes to get there. They travelled to the lobby via the elevator. They stepped outside and took off into the air and flew straight for the Tower.

* * *

At 4:00 a.m. EST, 1:00 a.m. PST; Blackhawk's Javelin left Earth's atmosphere. The flight to their destination took three hours instead of two. When Dr. Light and Rising Sun deployed in space suits, while Starman remained unprotected, they began hauling solar array components into position and assembling them. This work also took longer than projected. Dr. Light revised the estimate to four hours plus calibration. She had no idea how long that would take.

* * *

Darkseid reappeared on Luthor's flagship as the hour drew nigh. The gates activated. Desaad's gate began moving forward to encapsulate the planet even sooner that its natural orbit would pass it through the portal. Within seconds Daxam began to appear in Apokoliptan space. Darkseid's hunger was palpable.

Twenty minutes passed by and Daxam had entered its new orbit. Darkseid laughed, "Their terror is exquisite. Come Grace. We shall visit these huddled masses."

Amazing Grace followed Darkseid into his boom tube. They reappeared on Daxam's soil. The natives fled. Darkseid chuckled, "How perceptive they are…or _were_."

"Grace, kneel before me." He commanded. She complied and he explained what he had in mind, "I am going to duplicate your powers. Yours shall remain but you will be drained for several days."

"As you desire, Master." She eagerly replied.

"Your obedience does you credit. It shall be remembered. For now though, this is going to _hurt_." Darkseid stretched forth his hands. A glowing orb formed over Grace's head. She began to scream and continued screaming until she had no voice. Darkseid released her and she collapsed. "And now for the coup de grace." He laughed.

Darkness eked out of him and quickly swallowed the planet. When it was done, the Daxamites were his, all six billion of them. Their minds were empty so he filled it with one all consuming thought and desire: _conquer the universe for Darkseid_!

Darkseid reappeared on Luthor's battleship with a Daxamite cradling Amazing Grace. Hundreds of Daxamites flew to low orbit. Darkseid smiled, "There are your servants. Take this battleship as well. The parademons can support your Elite in their bid to take the capitols of Earth."

"There are more than five hundred Daxamites there." Luthor was surprised.

"One thousand can accomplish your goals twice as fast and then I can spare them for a target of true significance." Darkseid explained.

Luthor knew he was lying. Darkseid wouldn't spare this many Daxamites unless he craved Earth and craved it badly. It was leverage he could use at a future date.

* * *

6:30 rolled around in Metropolis and a deafening boom tube opened in the skies. The JLers and Global Guardians rushed outside. Daxamites were streaming forth out of the tube and an Apokoliptan battleship was leading them.

"Uh, Flash…somehow I think that's more than a hundred." Booster found the voice to say what was on everyone's mind.

"Aw nuts." Flash glumly replied.


	36. Chapter 36

4 Justice League Darkness

On the bridge of the Apokoliptan battleship _Razorblade_ Luthor greedily anticipated his victory. He'd spent a better part of his life getting to this point and he was going to savor every second of the humiliation of his enemies. _Starting with the Justice League and those treacherous Global Guardians, _he bitterly thought.

The Guardians' liberation from the Crimson Queen's control, and therefore his, still galled him. The thought of the Queen returned the smile to his lips. His intelligence said she was in exile in Kazakhstan. Luthor had promised to make her Empress of the world. He fully intended to honor that promise. Perhaps then the flirtations would finally end and they could consummate their union.

Of course, he'd have to watch her carefully. She'd killed her husband with her own hand to acquire the throne of Bailya. She'd try that and worse to achieve sole control of the planet. God, but he loved a challenge! Subjugating her would be nearly on par with capturing Earth.

Luthor refocused on the present. He'd divided his Daxamites into cohorts of one hundred each. Using the earpiece communicators, the technology stolen from the JLU and improved by Luthor, he directed two cohorts to secure Metropolis. He then directed the other cohorts to disperse and subjugate the globe by eliminating resistance. He kept one on reserve for himself for his conquest of Washington D.C.. Darkseid had keyed a measure of their obedience to Luthor so they blindly complied as though Darkseid himself had issued the order.

He knew better than to test the limits of the Daxamites' loyalties. Like the Global Guardians before them, they were devoted to one master. For them there was the Master and then everything else, which paled in comparison. Their only reason for existing was to please the Master. Luthor knew you couldn't buy that kind of loyalty. To be frank, he was jealous.

Watching the first Daxamite cohorts engage the League, Luthor ordered the battleship to proceed to Washington. He didn't expect much of a resistance. The military would be reluctant to deploy inside of a city. Plus the conventional American home forces were depleted by the efforts of waging two foreign wars and a NATO occupation in Kosovo.

Besides which, he had one hundred Daxamites. The Capitol didn't stand a chance. Lead bullets would be useless. Luthor had spent the nine days waiting for Daxam to transit the stargate synthesizing his anti-lead poisoning serum. The Daxamites themselves had a rudimentary version of his formula. It lasted for 24 hours. Luthor's lasted for 90 days. By the time Daxam appeared in Apokoliptan space he'd had enough for six billion doses. In truth they needed far less than that. Every teenage youth and younger had been left behind to care for themselves. Darkseid anticipated losses and he wanted the next generation safe for future exploitation.

Luthor shoved these thoughts aside as he contacted Grodd, "It's time to implement phase 2."

Grodd chuckled darkly, "Yes, the news from Metropolis is coming in over the satellite. Our teams are preparing."

"You've got your fifteen targets listed out?" Luthor wanted to be sure.

"Yes, the nuclear club nations like the capitols of the US, the UK, France, Russia, China, India, Pakistan, North Korea, Israel, and South Africa will be occupied. The German, Japanese, Brazilian, Australian, and South Korean capitols will also be captured." Grodd reported, "We're beginning tubing there even as you and I speak."

"Remember; let the Daxamites do the heavy work. You're just there to secure the governments." Luthor needlessly stressed.

"I do know how to do my job, Lex." Grodd wryly retorted, "We _all_ do."

"I know. I really do." Luthor had to laugh at himself, "It just means so much to me."

"It means that much to all of us." Grodd pointed out.

A question suddenly posed itself, "Where are Ivy and the Weed?"

"Still with Ra's al Ghul." Grodd answered.

"Assign Amazo to watching them." Luthor commanded, "Have him report everything that they do."

Grodd thought about it for a moment and then conceded, "That's not a bad idea. I'll get on it."

"Knowing Ra's, it'll be a necessity." Luthor said. Grodd merely frowned as Luthor cut the connection.

* * *

"Do what you can to stop them!" Superman shouted as he leapt into the air to meet the oncoming Daxamite horde. Supergirl, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Steel, Mary Marvel, Hawkgirl, Kyle Raynor, Galatea, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, and Aztek joined him. The rest stayed at ground level to meet the Daxamites as they attacked.

In the Metro Tower, the Huntress nocked a bolt into her crossbow. She kissed the Question on the cheek, "Time to go, Babe. Wish me luck."

"Be safe." He exhorted.

"You've got to be kidding." She laughed with gallows humor.

Question turned back to the massive array of monitors that the tower's techs were watching. He addressed Gwen, "Keep one monitor on her at all times."

Empathizing with him, she addressed Tech Marumbi and gave her the instructions. Question watched all of the monitors but his heart drove him to that one twice as often as the rest. He also knew he wasn't clinical about the scenes depicted on that one. He had a personal interest vested there and he wanted to scream as the Daxamites confronted Helena. _You're losing it Sage. She'll be fine. She's trained for this her entire life, _he confronted himself. But it was no good. He still worried.

* * *

Vigilante and Vixen had been cornered off to the side of the intersection. As a trio of Daxamites landed in front of her, Vixen touched her animal totem and summoned the spirit of the rhino. She bowled through them like they weren't even standing there. She exulted in her victory.

"See Vig, they aren't so tough." She called out.

Vigilante, on the other hand, was shooting Daxamites out of the sky with his hyperkinetic rounds, "Shore `nuff Darlin', but they just get back up."

Mari noticed that he was telling the truth and swore. Having vented her spleen, she added; "That's not fair."

"Precious little is." Vigilante opined, "Now why don't you skedaddle on over here so's we can present a united front."

"Aw Vig, you want to protect me. How chivalrous." Vixen laughed.

"Tarnation woman, you can rip me apart with one hand. I want you over here so we can combine our efforts and be twice as tough." Vigilante explained, "And fer the love of God, how many times have I asked you not t'call me 'Vig?'"

"Keep asking and maybe I'll listen." She purred before channeling a mountain gorilla and attacked two more Daxamites.

_Yup, she's a right regular spitfire, _Vigilante thought to himself as he finished reloading. One of the Daxamites that he'd shot down started to approach. Vigilante put a round between her eyes. She stumbled as her head lashed back but she recovered and resumed her march. _Ah think Ah'm in trouble, _he miserably thought.

He emptied both guns into her and she still reached him. Having arrived, she ingloriously swatted him aside. He flew into a nearby wall. He hit with a sickening _crack_ and then bonelessly collapsed. Vixen saw this and cried out, "Vigilante! Greg!"

She ran to his side and checked him out. He was alive but she couldn't tell how badly he was hurt. Growing angry, she summoned the essence of an elephant and stood guard over him, tossing aside each and every Daxamite that came her way.

* * *

Nightwing and the Little Mermaid made their stand up against the Federal building across the street. Nightwing tossed, flipped, and threw the Daxamites all over the place. Ulla used her incredible strength and flying ability to drive them into the ground. She'd managed to knock one of them out but two more were coming at her. Nightwing had his hands full with the one he was fighting.

Ulla was knocked out of the sky and she landed near Nightwing. He threw "his" Daxamite down the street and rushed to her side, "Are you all right?"

She wiped the blood from her lip, "Yeah, but these guys are _strong_."

"But they're easily confused and they have no real fighting skills." He pointed out.

"Gotcha." She had an idea, "Help me up will'ya."

"I hate to mention this." Dick said as he pulled her to her feet, "But the one you knocked out is getting up."

"Oh joy." Ulla grumped.

* * *

"At least they seem vulnerable to magic." Owlwoman noted, "That makes them vulnerable to us."

"Yah, my lantern and sending them packing and…God, Wenonah, you've just about gutted that poor bugger." Jack O'Lantern said with a note of concern.

"He stopped coming at me, didn't he?" an irked Owlwoman asked.

"There's always a bright side." Jack relented, "But try to leave a couple alive."

"Yes, Dear." She laughed.

* * *

Maxi-Man was the only Global Guardian outside of Galatea that was a sheer physical match for a single Daxamite. The Tasmanian Devil was as strong as Ulla so he could handle himself and stood a fighting chance. The problem was: neither of them was invulnerable. They were tough but the Daxamites were tougher.

Tasmanian Devil was grappling with a Daxamite when the alien suddenly went limp and collapsed. While the Australian puzzled it out, Praxis approached. "They are woefully confused. Their minds are almost a tabula rasa filled only with Darkseid and Luthor's instructions."

"That's great for your telepathy, mate. But for the rest of us these blokes are as savage as a pack of dingoes." Tasmanian Devil complained.

"And unfortunately I can only affect one at a time and even then only for a few minutes." Praxis warned.

"Then thanks for the breather and why don't you help out some of our less robust teammates?" the Devil suggested.

"As you say." Praxis wandered off. Tasmanian Devil's Daxamite started to stir. He kicked the alien in the head and it slumped again. "God, that felt good." Tasmanian Devil exclaimed.

* * *

Echo, Reverb, and Vapor were in front of the entrance to the Metro Tower. Vapor had become chlorine gas and she was choking the Daxamites trying to get by. Reverb's vibrational power shook them up while Echo's reflective field reflected every blow that they attempted. Fortunately, or inexplicably, they hadn't discovered their vision powers yet.

A Daxamite got past Vapor and knocked Reverb out. Echo slid next to him and extended her reflective field over him. He was protected but that left a gap in their defenses.

* * *

Wildcat had attempted to strike the Daxamite dealing with him. It nearly broke his hand. Fortunately the invader was a sap when it came to some of Wildcat's other moves. Nearby Black Canary was using the same techniques to subdue her opponent. He was proud of his greatest student. She was a natural born scrapper.

Green Arrow tried a few useless trick arrows before he landed on one that worked. It was a hypersonic arrow designed after Dinah's Canary Cry. Every Daxamite within five hundred feet clutched their ears and fell to the ground.

"Good work, kid." Wildcat commended Arrow, "How many more of those things have you got?"

"Five." Green Arrow grimly admitted.

"At least we'll save Dinah's throat for that long." Wildcat said.

"Thank God." Dinah expressed her relief.

"Cripes, they're already getting back up." Wildcat observed, "Time to go back to work people."

* * *

Hawk and Dove found themselves outmatched but they gave as good as they got. Commander Steel withstood the Daxamites' blows better than most but he was still being pushed back. Plastic Man and Elongated Man teamed up to entangle, trip up, and generally confuse the enemy. The Atom worked hand in hand with them. One of the pair would deliver the diminutive Atom to a Daxamite ear. Atom would enter in and proceed to the ear drum. Once there he would whistle as loud as he could. That generally incapacitated the Daxamite for ten to fifteen minutes.

Obsidian had been knocked out while he sought a shadow to merge with. Hourman stood vigil over him. His Miraclo born strength nearly equal to a Daxamite's.

Nemesis and Mr. Miracle stood beside the Question in the command center. They and the assembled ISA strike team were the last line of defense. They knew they didn't stand a chance but they had to try.

The rest of the Global Guardians fought as best they could. The Olympian wrestled the Daxamites to the ground. Godiva used her hair to befuddle them. Tuatara used his precognition to direct the others. The Wild Huntsman had fought valiantly but he'd fallen. Thunderlord's sonic abilities were holding Daxamites at bay. Solomon Grundy was going head to head with one. It seemed to be an even match.

The Super Friends stood beside Stargirl. They'd mutually sworn to protect Courtney at all costs. Apache Chief was fighting a Daxamite hand to hand. Black Vulcan and Samurai's abilities slowed the Daxamites but they didn't stop them. Stargirl was actually having the best luck. Courtney's Cosmic Rod and Cosmic Convertor belt provided control over gravity, interstellar energies, and repulsor and attraction powers that confused, battered, and bedraggled the encroaching Daxamites. She was using them with a courage and an expertise far beyond her years.

* * *

Question's eye fell on the Huntress's monitor. Three Daxamites swarmed her. Without a word to anyone he ran out of the Tower as fast as he could. When he reached her he threw the offending Daxamites off of her. She tried to punch him but he blocked her shot, "Helena! It's me!"

"Q?" she gathered her wits. It dawned on her what had happened, "Thanks for the save but here they come again."

Question threw down his trenchcoat and his fedora, "Bring it!"


	37. Chapter 37

3 Justice League Darkness

The Flash streaked from Daxamite to Daxamite. He hit each one a hundred times a minute. His hand was beginning to hurt and he wasn't being that effective. He noticed Ice had caught four Daxamites in an iceberg while Fire fought some off to the side. The ice suddenly shattered and a chunk caught Ice upside the head. She went down.

"Tora!" he cried out as he raced to her side. Her vitals were strong and nothing seemed broken. She was just out cold. An animal cry came out of Flash's lips as he attacked the Daxamites emerging from the ice. He pummeled each of them a hundred times in thirty seconds. They were each dazed after he'd finished.

Fire took over at that point. She engulfed them in green flame. They made choking noises and passed out. As Fire came to rest next to Ice, Flash had to ask; "How'd you do that?"

"Something I learned from Galatea." Fire explained, "As long as they don't have a chance to take a deep breath and hold it they run out of oxygen and pass out."

"You learned that from Galatea?" Flash was amazed.

"Well, I learned it the hard way." Fire clarified.

"Still, she's on our side now." Flash pointed out.

"We'll see for how long." Fire grumbled.

"Beatriz, you've got to have a little faith." Flash opined.

* * *

The battle in the skies above Metropolis was a furious one. The JLers had fought with the Daxamites for almost thirty minutes now. They'd held the upper hand when the fight began but now the tide was turning.

Mary belted a Daxamite across the way. Her opponent shook her head and then came back for more. Mary delivered a spin kick that sent the woman sailing into the harbor. Next Mary flew over to Superman, who was in between struggles.

"Are they…Ohmigod! Your shoulder!" she exclaimed upon seeing his bloodied shirt.

Diana overheard Mary and flew over, "Gods Clark! Your wound has opened."

He grimaced, "Can't be helped. The planet needs me."

"You're headed for the ground." Diana ordered, "You don't need to distract yourself with staying aloft. You need your focus to deal with the pain."

"I think you're right." Superman agreed without arguing.

All three of them alighted in the middle of the street in front of the Metro Tower. Superman turned to Mary, "You were trying to ask me something."

"Is it me or are these guys getting tougher?" she wondered.

"They are." Superman replied, "They weren't exposed to yellow sunlight for very long before coming here. As they get more light, the stronger and faster they become. They also become more invulnerable."

The weariness in his voice spoke ill of the situation. Instead of incapacitating a half dozen at a time, they would soon be barely coping with the Daxamites one at a time. What would happen when they decided to gang up on the JLers?

As things stood, Supergirl and Galatea were each pummeling one Daxamite after another. Captain Marvel was holding his own against a trio of Daxamites. Steel was swatting them out of the sky like bugs with his hammer. Captain Atom was blasting one right after the other. They'd be temporarily insensate and then come back for more.

The three having the best results were Kyle, Hawkgirl, and Aztek. Kyle's ring powered constructs baffled, bewildered, and bamboozled the witless Daxamites. And they effectively shut them down too. Shayera literally flew circles around the Daxamites and delivered stunning blows with her mace. A few had fallen and hadn't gotten up yet. Aztek's mystical armor granted him the most effective weapon. Those he stunned stayed stunned.

Sadly, the Daxamites gathered enough of their wits to realize that their speed had drastically increased. They rushed Aztek and beat him into the ground. Hawkgirl swooped in and tagged one of them but was caught by her ankle as she attempted to soar away. She was swatted into the ground and she passed out.

Steel was driven out of the sky and he took up position near Superman. The other airborne heroes came down as well. The Daxamites followed and pressed in on all sides. The heroes stayed loosely grouped together. They allowed enough space to work independently but they could assist one another if the worst should happen.

Praxis cut a path through the Daxamites by causing them to pass out. They swiftly recovered but he achieved his goal of reaching Galatea, "Tuatara sends word. You'll be called away soon. Don't resist. Just go. The fate of countless worlds depends upon it."

She frowned as she took time to punch another Daxamite, "Okay Mr. Cryptic. Any other advice?"

"Stop worrying about Blackhawk." Praxis advised.

"Who says I'm thinking about him?" Galatea rebutted.

"I can tell." Praxis admitted, "You have such _sweaty_ thoughts when they dwell on him."

Galatea punched _him_, "Stay outta my head!"

Praxis bounced off a Daxamite. He caused the invader to pass out. Then he calmly retrieved his sunglasses, cast one last unfathomable look Galatea's way, and strode off as easily as he'd come.

Galatea fumed. Who was Jason Praxis that he thought he had a right to hover around in her mind? Her thoughts were hers alone. She'd share them with Blackhawk and no one else.

* * *

A golden ankh appeared in the middle of the "big guns". Dr. Fate emerged but it remained. The Daxamites surrounding them froze. The assembled JLers stared at him.

"Mary Marvel, Supergirl, Captain Marvel, and Galatea; I have need of you. The universe rests upon your shoulders." He announced.

They all hesitated but Captain Marvel spoke first, "I'm with you." Mary concurred. So did Galatea. Supergirl struggled with it but she agreed. In a flash, they were gone.

The surrounding Daxamites began to move again. J'onn summed up everyone's feelings when he dryly commented, "_That_ could've gone better."

* * *

In Bailya, Fate reappeared; "Black Adam, the universe has need of you."

"What of my country?" Adam asked.

Zatanna appeared beside Fate, "I'll take care of your kingdom."

Adam nodded, "Very well. I am yours."

Fate and Black Adam vanished in a burst of light. The first Daxamites appeared at that moment.

"Not a moment too soon." Zatanna murmured regarding her arrival.

* * *

In space, Dr. Light's team finished ahead of their revised schedule. The calibrations were done. The solar collector was a massive circle. The center radius was open. The collectors faced the sun and two power vents faced the Earth.

Dr. Light situated herself in the center while Rising Sun and Starman each took up position in front of a power vent. Dr. Light began to convert the sunlight pouring by her into red solar light. The power vents focused raw sunlight into Starman and Rising Sun. They each absorbed the concentrated rays and converted them into red solar radiation. Within minutes they bathed the Earth in red solar rays.

The barely charged Daxamites began to lose their powers immediately. Superman's abilities began to pare down at a slower rate but he did lose them. The effect upon the JLers' chances was profound.

"What the hell?" the Huntress exclaimed as the Daxamite she'd punched stumbled backward with a bloody nose, "I was just getting used to being beat up."

Question stood beside her. His suit jacket and shirt were ripped open at one sleeve. His tie was askew and his shirt front had been ripped halfway open, "Look in the sky, Huntress. Dr. Light's team has pulled it off."

"Great." Huntress growled, "Let's do some damage while we can."


	38. Chapter 38

4 Justice League Darkness

Stargirl whooped for joy. Her gravity blasts were leveling the Daxamites. Her energy blasts were knocking them out as well. She was ecstatic.

Black Vulcan and Samurai also felt relief as their powers affected the powerless Daxamites. Apache Chief also incapacitated them one by one. Everyone hurried because no one knew how long the stellar team could hold out.

"Is it my imagination or are these jokers still tougher than human beings?" Black Vulcan asked.

"Look at the sun." Samurai commanded, "The heart of the sun is now red but the corona is still yellow. They are still receiving energy to feed their powers even if it is in a limited fashion."

"They are roughly at a quarter of Superman's maximum power." Apache Chief estimated.

"Humph." Black Vulcan snorted, "At least they're still not smarter than your average bear."

* * *

Vixen tossed around the last wave of Daxamites. The fifth wave stalled, wondering what to do. During that time Vigilante began to groan. Vixen dropped to her knees next to him.

"Greg! It's Mari! Can you move?" she frantically asked.

"Quite yore shoutin' woman." Vigilante moaned, "Ah'm gettin' up."

He did a push-up to get to his knees. He was still wobbly but he stayed upright. He noticed the situation and gazed up at the sun, "Well Ah'll be a lop-eared jackrabbit. They did it!"

He looked to Mari, "How long have Ah been out?"

"Close to ten minutes." She answered and then added, "The longest ten minutes of my life."

Something in her voice caught his attention. His eyes met hers and he saw a curious thing in hers: a hope and a vulnerability that had never been there before. She'd just bared her soul. She couldn't see him smile underneath his bandana, "Ah think we've got some things t'talk `bout when this here hootenanny is done."

Vixen grinned, "We sure do, Cowboy."

"First things first." Vigilante declared, "Where's mah hat and my six irons?"

"Out there in the crowd." Vixen replied.

Vigilante got to his feet, steadied himself, and proceeded out into the throng of Daxamites, "Ah'll be back."

"You be sure to keep that promise, Vig." She called out.

* * *

Luthor frowned as the Daxamites began to lower to the ground. It was true that Glorious Godfrey had done his work well and the leading capitols in the world had surrendered but it was disheartening to see his most powerful troops being neutered like this. He signaled Vermin Vundabar aboard the _Razorblade_, "They obviously have a construct between here and the sun converting sunlight into red solar rays. Deal with it."

Vermin chafed at the command but he complied. He broke Earth's atmosphere and the ship's Apokoliptan sensors soon pinpointed the JLU's solar array. Vermin ordered an intercept and gleefully waited to kill JLers.

* * *

G. Gordon Godfrey had "persuaded" the combined multimedia moguls of the world to air his press conference. Governments displayed it via their emergency broadcast networks. It was on broadcast television, cable, radio, satellite radio, the Internet, podcasts, and every conceivable form of transmission. Every channel and every station were carrying Godfrey's silken tones. And those tones demanded surrender and the people responded. People took to the streets and swarmed government offices demanding surrender. The world leaders, also swayed by the message, complied.

* * *

In the Hall of Justice, Waller bounced her shoe off of the main monitor; "Turn that crap off!"

"Eeyow, Mistress! Watch wear you're throwing those size 7's." L-Ron pleaded.

"You know my shoe size?" she yelled.

"I have a very keen eye." L-Ron sniffed.

"Who is G. Gordon Godfrey?" Sue wanted to know.

"His credentials are impeccable. He's crossed every T and dotted every I. That can only mean one of two things." L-Ron said.

"Which are?" Sue impatiently asked.

"He's either a government agent or a super villain." L-Ron surmised, "I ran a profile check on him and came up empty but then I cross referenced him with the New God registry and found a match."

"Who is he?" Waller asked in steely tones.

"Glorious Godfrey." L-Ron said as he pulled up New Genesis's file, "He's a minor player but an effective one…as we can see."

"What's his power?" Sue inquired. The steel in her voice easily matched Waller's.

"Vocal persuasion. He can convince most people to think or do anything." L-Ron recited the report, "He has a sister, Amazing Grace, who can manipulate people with a word or thought."

"Why aren't we affected then?" Waller wanted to know.

"Godfrey's power doesn't work on people with strong will power or determination. He preys upon the weak minded." L-Ron explained.

"That says something about our national leadership, doesn't it?" Sue quipped as she nodded towards an auxiliary screen showing the US President and Congressional leaders groveling before Luthor. Similar scenes were playing out throughout the nuclear club capitols and those of the leading emergent powers.

Waller scowled, "How do we break Godfrey's hold?"

"The listeners have to be shocked back into normalcy. Once they're free, he can't persuade them anymore." L-Ron replied..

"What kind of shock?" Sue inquired.

"He has to be seen or heard advocating or perpetuating an act that goes against basic human nature. Say…killing your child, for example." L-Ron described.

"L-Ron, get ready to do some editing." Sue ordered, "And be prepared to break into his signals. We're going to show the world a new side to G. Gordon Godfrey."

"I like it!" L-Ron enthused.

Waller turned to Sue, "What do you have in mind?"

Sue outlined her plan. Waller smiled, "That's completely dishonest and devious. I _like_ it."

Sue smirked, "Somehow I thought you'd approve."

Sue turned to L-Ron, "Do you have any qualms about this?"

"Nope. It'll be like putting together the fall advertising line-up for Manga Khan and the Cluster." L-Ron bubbled. A light began to flash. L-Ron toggled it, "It's m'Lord Maxwell. Shall I answer it?"

Sue sighed, "Might as well get it over with."

"You people have to do something!" Max excitably demanded, "These idiots are all talking surrender!"

"Max, you're at the UN?" Sue asked.

"Of course I am." Max irritably shot back.

"Are they playing out G. Gordon Godfrey's message?" she wanted to know.

"Yes!" he blurted, "And everyone's going along with what he's saying."

"You're listening to it and you're not affected?" Sue sought clarification.

"Would I be talking to you if I was?" Max demanded.

"Will wonders never cease." Sue murmured.

"What was that?" Max inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sue lied, "Keep them watching the message."

"Are you insane?" Max protested.

"We have a surprise in store for you. For everyone really. Just make sure they watch or listen to it." Sue urged.

"What's going on?" Max was getting more suspicious as time wore on.

"We have a plan. It's devious and deceptive. You'd approve, Lord Maxwell." L-Ron voiced.

"Oh? Well, carry on then. I'll do my part." Max killed the signal.

"Now that _that's_ settled, let's get to work. Contact the Metro Tower. We'll need the ISA's help on this." Sue ordered.

Moments later Gwen smiled, "It sounds lovely. Let me know when you're ready to cut into the feeds and I'll patch you in."

"Thanks Gwen. You have no idea how important this is." Sue stated.

"Oh yes, I do." Gwen retorted, "Half our agents are advising us to give up right now. Doesn't say much about our recruiting standards does it?"

"Everyone has this problem not just the ISA." Sue consoled her, "We'll update you in thirty and let you know when we'll be ready to broadcast."

"Sounds good. Now I have to get back to monitoring the situation outside." Gwen replied, "Out."

"Looks like we're ready." L-Ron said.

"Right. Pull up all of the footage that you have on Godfrey. Let's get creative." Sue said with relish.

* * *

In Washington DC, Luthor was joined by KGBeast, Kestrel, Killer Croc, the Riddler, the Key, and Darkwing in addition to his one hundred Daxamites. The President had just surrendered the nation and Luthor and his cronies victoriously marched passed the podium Godfrey stood upon and all the cameras carrying his rant. They were marching for the White House while the Daxamites secured Capitol Hill. It was a good day. Luthor wondered how the rest of the Legion was faring.

In London, Grodd accepted the surrender of both the PM and the Queen. With him were Major Disaster, Big Sir, Bane, Mirror Master, Silver Banshee, and fifty Daxamites. The capitol of the former imperial power had just joined a new empire. Luthor's empire.

Paris was the scene of a surrender to the Ultra-Humanite. The President and the PM laid down arms before Dr. Polaris, Livewire, Killer Frost, Firefly, and Toyman. The prerequisite fifty Daxamites were with them. At Moscow the surrender went to Mr. Freeze and one hundred Daxamites. In Beijing, the leaders fell before the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Gemini, Warp, Plasmus, Phobia, and Houngan. Daxamites accompanied them as well.

Berlin capitulated to the Penguin, Two Face, Giganta, the Shade, Ragdoll, the Psycho Pirate, and Blackrock. New Delhi surrendered to Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, Gizmo, and Goldilocks. Islamabad fell before Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, the Trickster, Golden Glider, the Top, and the Weather Wizard. Pyongyang lay down arms to Bronze Tiger, Superwoman, Ultraman, Power Ring, King Kull, Bizarro, and the Enchantress. Ultraman and Power Ring had been rescued from incarceration on Earth-3 and readily listened to Luthor since their leader, Superwoman, did so.

Brasilia was captured by the Reverse Flash, the Parasite, Blockbuster, Spencer Hawk, Deadshot, and Volcana. Jerusalem was occupied by Dr. Sivana, Sinestro, Man Bat, Wonder Girl, Plastique, Scarecrow, and Atom Smasher. Johannesburg surrendered to Mr. Mind, Atomic Skull, Queen Bee, Charaxes, Calendar Man, and Catman. At Sydney, Devil Ray parked the _Nemo_ offshore and threatened to launch surface to surface missiles at the city. With him were Shadow Thief, Cheshire, Count Vertigo, Major Force, and Hector Hammond. The Green Lantern foe had sought Grodd out and pleaded to be included in Luthor's plans. Seeing an opportunity to harness the powerful psychokinetic's abilities, Luthor had readily agreed.

Star Sapphire took Seoul. She was assisted by one hundred Daxamites. Sapphire's case was a tragedy. Grodd had tracked Carol Ferris down while she was hiding and forced a reunion between the star sapphire and her. Carol was submerged and the villainess reborn. Now she once again did Legion's bidding.

The Clam echoed Devil Ray's efforts at Tokyo. His ground force consisted of Metallo, Half-Ape, Multiplex, Clock King, Clayface, and the Mad Hatter. Both the Emperor and the Prime Minister participated in the surrender. The major players were all enslaved and all that remained was the slaughter of the Earth's superheroes.

* * *

"Kimiyo!" Blackhawk said through the communicator, "We have an Apokoliptan battleship fast approaching. You and the others need to withdraw."

"We cannot." Dr. Light replied, "You must stop it."

"I wish I could but the Javelin isn't heavily armed. I'd need the help of all of you just to slow it down." Blackhawk explained, "Even then, that thing is made to decimate New Gods like Orion and Lightray. I'm not sure of our odds. Our best bet is to try and intercept them at a distance. Wait a second…they've fired…from one hundred thousand clicks away."

Dr. Light alerted her fellows and they tried to intercept the beams. They were high energy neutron beams. Their efforts to intercede knocked the solar trio out. The collector array exploded and shattered into a billion pieces.

Blackhawk went EVA and recovered his fallen comrades. He then fired the Javelin up and withdrew before the _Razorblade_ targeted the shuttle. He strafed the battleship and unleashed his two concussion missiles. As he expected, they had minimal effect. The dreadnought didn't even slow down. Instead it began a turn in order to pursue. Blackhawk knew that the Apokoliptan ship was faster at sublight but he didn't know about its FTL capabilities since they generally traveled by boom tube. Setting course for New Genesis, he engaged the hyperdrive and raced out of the system.

Meanwhile, on Earth, the sun came out again. Diana looked around as the fallen Daxamites began to rise. Feeling energized, they got to their feet and Darkseid's ringing command, _Conquer the universe in my name_, thundered in their brains.

"Uh oh." Was all Superman could think of to say.


	39. Chapter 39

4 Justice League Darkness

The League reacted as the Daxamites pressed in. The Huntress traded blows with the weakened assailants. One landed a right cross that sent her sailing back. Question threw his opponent to the ground and jumped in, shielding Huntress. He delivered a right cross to the first. A round kick followed by a left cross to the second. A jiu jitsu pressure point trick to the third combined with a right that smashed into the Daxamite's face. The collected Daxamites staggered back and regrouped.

Huntress grabbed Question's tie and pulled him in close. She slid her hand down his pants and revealed with a husky whisper to his ear, "Q, I'm so frikkin' hot for you right now I could die."

She couldn't see his blush underneath the pseudoflesh mask that he wore, "I appreciate the sentiment but let's save it for the 'we survived' celebrations later."

"You honestly think we're going to live?" she asked.

"I have hope." Question revealed.

She withdrew her hand, leaving a distinctive bulge in his pants; "Just wait `til later. I'll show you the proper way to get scratched and bruised."

"Can't wait!" Question enthused, "But for now, our playmates are returning."

Huntress sighed, "It was so much nicer when they stayed down."

"I'm afraid those minutes are behind us." Question empathized, "I suggest we follow your philosophy of inflicting as much injury to them while we still can."

"In other words we hurt them. Bad." Huntress smiled.

"Exactly." Question nodded.

"Let's go." Huntress leapt into action. Question was a second late off the mark but he joined her with reckless abandon.

* * *

"Nnnggh!" Superman hissed through gritted teeth as a Daxamite hit his wound. Beside him, Diana hefted her enemy and threw him into the other Daxamite. They both went down in a jumble of bodies. Diana inspected Superman's wound.

"Clark, you're going to have to get this treated. You're bleeding more and you'll start to get woozy of you lose much more blood." She warned.

"Too late." He wore a goofy smile and his eyes were glassy.

"That's it." She declared and scooped him up into a bridal carry, "J'onn, you're in command."

_Acknowledged Princess,_ echoed in her mind. She managed a wan smile as she flew Superman to the Metro Tower. Booster and Red Tornado guarded the entrance. Booster was using his gauntlet blasters to ward off Daxamites. Red had created a localized tornado that was spinning Daxamites around until they puked. Diana wondered why Red hadn't done the same on a larger scale and asked him that as she passed by.

"There are too many of our fellow Leaguers mixed in with the Daxamites. I would afflict them as well." Red Tornado explained.

Diana made a mental note of that and she pressed on. In the corridor she encountered an ISA Tactical Assault Team. The TAT commander dispatched a runner to escort a med team while she called in Superman's condition and needs.

The medics responded within five minutes time. They rushed Superman to the Infirmary. Diana was asked to wait outside while they assessed the extent of his trauma. In another five minutes they reported that he'd passed out. His skin had toughened up enough at that point that they couldn't sew the wound shut so they were going to close it with Dermabond.

Diana knew that that's what Mr. Terrific had used the first time to close the wound. Essentially surgical grade Superglue it was commonly used at surgical centers across the world. She knew it would hold…as long as Clark stayed out of the fighting. She was needed outside so she turned to another source of help.

Getting directions to the comm center she approached Mr. Terrific and Nemesis. Explaining the situation to them, they readily agreed to convince Superman to stay out of the fight. She wrote them a note to give to him. She then went outside and rejoined the battle.

* * *

In Gotham city, Batman faced a single Daxamite. She'd discovered her vision powers much to the Dark Knight's chagrin. She'd managed to spot him twice so far. Now she was looking for him but seemed unable to find him.

"Where are you human? I'll find you eventually." She promised.

Batman huddled behind half of a wall. The Daxamite had brought the wall down reaching through it to try and grab him. She obviously didn't expect him to use it again as a hiding place. Plus, as Batman observed, she was woefully unprepared to control her X-Ray vision. She'd looked _through _him at least three times now.

He rose and threw an explosive batarang. It staggered her but she didn't go down. Half an hour ago, he'd subdued her. Fifteen minutes ago, since the sun reverted to normal, she'd broken her bonds and set out after him, growing stronger by the minute. Now that he'd revealed himself, he was once again a target.

The Daxamite threw herself at him, and flew for the first time since the "red sun" emerged. He was unprepared when a bullwhip lashed around the woman's neck and Catwoman swung her around into a concrete wall. The Daxamite was buried by rubble. Catwoman looked to Batman and smirked. The rubble shifted and the Daxamite emerged. She pulled the whip towards, yanking Catwoman along with it. She punched Catwoman in the gut and Selina went down.

"Selina!" Batman almost panicked. He threw an electric batarang. It surprised the Daxamite and she was temporarily stunned. Batman gathered up Catwoman and carried her to the Batmobile.

He sat her down in the passenger seat. She coughed. It was a wracking sound and blood came up. "Oh my." She managed to weakly say.

"You've broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung." Batman informed her as he burnt rubber getting out of there. He raced across town with the jet turbine running. He made it to Gotham General and walked her into the ER. Seeing who'd walked in, nurses rushed a gurney to Catwoman's side and helped her onto it. As they prepared to wheel her away he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Hold on." He whispered.

She smiled, "Just for that, I will."

"Human! Where are you?" a superhuman shout echoed throughout downtown.

"I need to get downtown and stop that lunatic." Batman told her.

She reached up and gripped his hand, "Be safe."

"I'll do what needs to be done." He replied, slipping back into character.

As he ran off, Selina reflected that that wasn't much of an answer.

* * *

"All I've got left are the hypersonic arrows. I used everything up while these jokers were still manageable." Green Arrow grimly announced.

"We're right back where we started when these clowns first appeared." Black Canary complained.

"Youngsters." Wildcat said the word in an insulting tone, "We made due before. We'll do it again."

Green Arrow went to nock a hypersonic arrow in his bow when a Daxamite poured on the super speed and rushed him. The resultant right cross sent the archer into a brick wall. His head knocked up against the wall and he went down.

"Ollie!" Black Canary cried out. Two other Daxamites grabbed her. A third punched her across the face, sending her into oblivion. The rest swarmed Wildcat and beat him into unconsciousness. They then sought out other victims.

* * *

A Daxamite landed in front of Stargirl. She yelped, "Cripes! They can fly again?"

A backhand sent her flying. She bounced off of a car. Its door was crumpled from the impact and the teenager was slumped on the street. She wasn't moving.

"Stargirl!" Samurai exclaimed. A Daxamite tagged him while he was distracted and he was punched into unconsciousness. Black Vulcan responded by ramping up the voltage and the ampage. His electrical busts would now fry a human being. The Daxamites were stymied.

A Daxamite landed behind him and spun him around. Black Vulcan responded with a gigawatt bust of electricity. The Daxamite went down. Black Vulcan turned only to meet the first of the closest Daxamite that had been held at bay by the lightning storm he'd produced earlier. He was also knocked out. Apache Chief stood alone. Even he was eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

* * *

Steel played baseball by knocking Daxamites outta the park, or at least further down the street. Captain Atom's quantum blasts staggered the Daxamites but they still inexorably pressed on and got ever closer. Kyle had been grounded by a swarm of Daxamites. Only his personal forcefield kept him from being ground into powder. Hawkgirl was still out as was Aztek.

J'onn surveyed the scene. Most of the Global Guardians were down. Maxi-Man, Solomon Grundy, and Tasmanian Devil were holding on, if barely. J'onn grimaced as Tasmanian Devil passed out seconds after the Martian's assessment. Jack O'Lantern was guarding Owlwoman's insensate form. He was blasting his lantern at full power. It seemed he could hold out for a few more minutes.

The Question and the Huntress had finally fallen. Echo still guarded Reverb. Vapor had almost been dispersed as the Daxamites discovered their super breath. She'd been weak and woozy as she collected herself into her human form. She'd been easy prey for the Daxamites after that. Praxis had fallen victim to an ambush from behind. He too was out cold.

Plastic Man and Elongated Man were still active but Ralph was barely hanging on. The Daxamites had stretched him beyond his endurance. Only Plastic Man's distractions kept him temporarily safe. The Flash had been clotheslined. Fire was down. Ice was still out.

Commander Steel was still up but Hourman had been knocked out while trying to take another Miraclo pill. The Commander looked barely with it and J'onn knew that he wouldn't be conscious for much longer. He couldn't find Gypsy. She was supposed to stay invisible and provide first hand reports to the comm center. He worried about her. If anything happened to her today he'd never forgive himself.

He sought her mind and found it, _Gypsy! Are you all right?_

_J'onn! They've found me! I…_ her thoughts ended in pain.

"Nooo!" J'onn bellowed as he headed for the Daxamites surrounding the now-visible young woman. He flew into the crowd of six and had them reeling for several minutes before they coordinated and beat him into the ground.

Diana reappeared at that moment and saw J'onn fall. She turned to Red Tornado, "Most of our people are down. Create a cyclone in the middle of the intersection."

"But I…" Red started to protest.

"Now!" Diana said with an inflexible voice.

Red Tornado complied. Many of the Daxamites were sucked in but just as many weren't. When Red released the tornado, bodies fell from the sky. Approximately one hundred Daxamites were immobilized. That still left one hundred to fight.

Diana went to Echo, "Move to the Tower's entrance."

"But I…" the young woman protested.

"Do it." Diana snapped. She went to Jack and repeated the instructions. He carried Owlwoman to safety and stood guard with the others. Steel, Kyle, Plastic Man, Elongated Man, and Captain Atom saw what was going on and joined them.

"Where's Maxi-Man?" Echo wondered.

"He and Grundy just fell." Jack reported, "They was surrounded by the bloody Daxamites and overwhelmed."

"Kyle, cover the building with a forcefield." Diana ordered.

"I don't know how long…" he started to say.

"Are you or are you not a Green Lantern?" she asked.

"Of course I am." He replied, wondering _what_ brought that on.

"Then you should have the willpower to maintain a forcefield." She said coldly.

"Right." He replied, "Gotcha." He erected a field.

"Now, the rest of us are the last line of defense. Echo, your reflective field will be used if Kyle's forcefield goes down. Booster, your forcefield will be a poor substitute if Echo should fall. The rest of us are the brunt end of things. Nothing gets by us."

"What about the interior defenses?" Booster asked, "They have cyclotronic rifles. They'll stop a Daxamite cold in their tracks."

"But it also requires a sustained burst. Unless they can bottleneck the Daxamites it'll never work. And since these beings can go _through_ walls I doubt that they can contain them. Understood?" Diana laid it out.

"Oh, just wondering." Booster replied.

Diana rolled her eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

6 Justice League Darkness

The JLers surveyed the bleak landscape. There was little light, less color, and flames rose from massive pits.

"Where are we, sorcerer?" Black Adam demanded to know.

"We're on Apokolips." Supergirl revealed.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I've been here twice before. Trust me, you don't forget the place." Supergirl repressed a shudder.

"What's _he _doing here?" Captain Marvel asked, pointing at Amazo-Prime.

"He is my student and my ally." Fate responded.

"He's a different color than Amazo. Does that make him a different android?" Galatea asked.

"In a metaphorical sense." Amazo-Prime answered for himself, "Just as you are different from your progenitor."

"You mean Amazo is your clone?" Galatea wondered.

"He is my Avatar. When he is done studying the human quest for power, he will return to me." Amazo-Prime declared.

"Unless he goes rogue." Black Adam pointed out.

"There is that possibility." Amazo-Prime admitted.

"Focus." Fate commanded, "The Dark Lord of Apokolips has sensed our presence and is on his way here to meet us."

"Is he coming alone?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Of course not." Fate replied.

* * *

Blackhawk's Javelin exited hyperspace and returned to the "real" universe. His hopes were quashed as the scene around New Genesis became clear. Five battleships and countless smaller support craft surrounded the planet. Darkseid had dispatched over a million Daxamites to deal with his ancient enemies inhabiting the planet.

The battleships opened fire. Blackhawk went into evasive action mode. The enemy weapons cascaded energy bursts all around them but the Javelin was always one step ahead of the battleship gunners. He headed out of the system and engaged the hyperdrive.

"Now where do we go?" Dr. Light asked.

"Earth." Blackhawk answered.

"But that battleship…" her protest died on her lips when Blackhawk gave her a _look_.

"Thinks we're gone. We have friends there that need our help. I thought I could get help here but that's not going to happen. Earth is where we're going. Got it?" There was no arguing with him, "Gavyn, I could use your help up here."

Starman sat down in the co-pilot's seat, "What can I do?"

"Watch the sensors and run the ECM's." Blackhawk said, "Are you familiar with the design?"

"It's close enough to what I know that it shouldn't be a problem." Starman replied.

"Good man." Blackhawk said in return.

* * *

A boom tube opened above the vast courtyard that the JLers stood upon. The "Supergirl" Servant flew out of it followed by the "Orion" replicant riding on its nega-harness. Supreme came next. The Female Furies hopped down. Darkseid was the last to emerge.

"Ah, Fate. You should not have come. I have no quarrel with the Lords of Order. Oppose me at your peril." Darkseid stated. He turned to the Leaguers, "Children, your day has passed. Join with me and step into the new future. You can join my Elite and enjoy the spoils of war."

"I think you already know the answer, Stone Face." Supergirl answered for them all.

"Then die." Darkseid proclaimed.

Supergirl flew up to meet her doppelganger as it attacked. Galatea met "Orion." Black Adam attacked Supreme. Captain Marvel joined him. Mary dealt with the Female Furies.

Darkseid turned to Amazo-Prime, "I suppose you stand in opposition as well, machine?"

"Of course. No one should rule the universe." Amazo-Prime declared.

"Not even a god?" Darkseid wondered.

"_Especially _not a dark god." Dr. Fate said.

"Fools!" Darkseid spat, "I _am_ the future."

"Not today. Today you are leveled." Fate pronounced sentence.

Darkseid unleashed his ebon energy while Fate replied with golden light. Amazo-Prime's spells manifested in amethyst hues. They were deadlocked but the battle raged on.

* * *

Supergirl traded blows with her replicant. She tried to knock it far enough back to bathe it in her heat vision. Finally she gave up and just fried its head. Its body fell to the ground and its head shattered from the force of the fall. She then looked around to see who she could help.

* * *

Galatea was being blown all over the place by "Orion." His harness's energy blasters kept her at bay. It laughed after knocking her to the ground once again, "Give up mortal. My Master has given me the power of the Astro Force. You cannot hope to withstand it."

Sparks flared all over its body. Supergirl's fist crumbled it. Galatea wore a rueful smile, "Thanks."

"It seems you fared better than your costume did." Supergirl grinned, "You're practically hanging out all over the place."

Galatea took a look down and blushed. Supergirl laughed, "The boys won't mind. Trust me. You look like a magazine spread."

"Women dress like this _on purpose_?" Galatea couldn't believe it.

"All the time. At least for money. Where've you been?" Supergirl replied.

"In a secret base or the Middle East. Think about it." Galatea retorted.

"True." Supergirl conceded, "Should we help the boys?"

"Sounds like a plan." Galatea consented.

* * *

Mary hit Stompa first. She avoided Lashina's strike. Mad Harriet took it for her. Bernadeth threw her Feron blades. Mary rocketed into the skies. Lashina ducked. She wasn't quite fast enough and one blade bit into her arm as it passed by. She retrieved the blades and strolled over to Bernadeth. She then stabbed both blades into Bernadeth's gut.

"Bitch!" Bernadeth snarled as she pulled the blades out.

"Takes one to know one, dearie." Lashina said sweetly.

"I should kill you." Bernadeth stated.

"_After_ we kill the human." Lashina warned her, "Then I'm all yours."

Mary bowled through them both. She finished Bernadeth off with a right. A spin kick took Lashina out. Stompa charged her at that point. Mary's right smashed into her nose. Stompa staggered. A right-left combo took her out. Mary looked to Mad Harriet and crooked her finger.

"I'm not _that_ crazy." Harriet declared and scampered off.

Mary looked around to see how the others were doing.

* * *

The others had Supreme surrounded and were punching him back and forth. He shot straight up only to be knocked back down by Mary. When he stood, the other four punched him simultaneously from four different directions.

Mary landed and then pointed towards the battle being waged between Fate, Amazo-Prime, and Darkseid.

"Your powers are waning." Fate realized, "Your stolen reservoir of power is almost gone."

"Fool, I am _POWER_!" Darkseid shouted with a massive explosion of raw mystical energy.

Fate and Amazo-Prime fell before the blast. Darkseid chuckled, "Now you die."

"No way ugly!" Supergirl punched his jaw. His head was thrown to the right and he reeled. When he recovered he unleashed his Omega Effect. Supergirl was driven into unconsciousness. Galatea and Black Adam suffered a similar fate. Captain Marvel and Mary came at him.

The Omega Effect knocked Captain Marvel out of the air. Mary flew into Darkseid and leveled him with a tremendous right. Darkseid rose to his feet, "Why fight me, child? You of all people should join me."

"Do your worst. I'll never join you!" Mary delivered a left cross. Darkseid responded with his Omega Effect. Finding it less potent than before, Mary powered through it and delivered a round kick to Darkseid's head. He stumbled. Gathering himself, he spoke; "It seems I will have to finish this in a crude way."

Darkseid's punch smashed Mary's nose. Blood freely flowed down her lips and chin. His right smashed into her left eye. His left plowed into her gut. He took hold of the back of her head with his right and drove her face into the ground. He backed off then. She struggled to rise.

"End the pain. Join with me. You can help me rule the universe. Imagine the powers that I could give in addition to Shazam's paltry gifts." Darkseid sought to persuade her.

Mary got to her feet. Blood flowed from her wounds, including her lip. A bruise had begun to form next to her eye. She looked savage but such appearances were secondary to her eyes. They were predatory. Mary had held back up until out of fear of what using her total abilities could lead to. Such restraint was gone now.

Mary's answering blow whipped Darkseid's head around. He collapsed to the ground. Mary kicked him in the abdomen. It lifted him into the air. He landed twenty feet away. Her next kick skidded him along the ground for thirty feet. He was rolled onto his back. Mary straddled his chest and she pummeled him with her fists.

Somehow, from somewhere, Darkseid found the presence of mind to summon all of his reserves and blast Mary with a bolt of ebon energy. She flew back fifty feet. Landing hard, Mary was immobile by the time Darkseid reached her. He gazed upon her prone form and clucked his tongue.

"Such a waste. You could have been a daughter to me." There was actual remorse in his voice as he said this.

"Never." Mary defiantly whispered having come to while the Dark Lord approached.

Darkseid summoned the Omega Effect, "Farewell, _my_ child."

Before he could bathe Mary in its effects, an amethyst barrier formed over her. A spear of golden energy and heat vision beams struck Darkseid. He staggered back. Regaining his footing, he faced Fate, Amazo-Prime, Supergirl, Galatea, Black Adam, and Captain Marvel.

"Hah! You continue to amaze me!" Darkseid guffawed, "Are you still willing to face me?"

"Your powers are spent." Fate announced, "You have used up all of your stolen magics. Your personal reserves are drained from your battle with Mary Marvel, but most importantly, you have lost your hold on the Daxamite population.

"You lie." Darkseid protested.

"Stretch out. Sense the truth in my words." Fate urged.

Darkseid stretched out with his incomparable senses and discovered that Fate was telling the truth. The Daxamites _had _slipped from his grasp. Worse, the accursed Green Lanterns and the New Gods were bringing them all back _here_.

"_NO_!" Darkseid bellowed. His head hung low. He stood motionless as Marvel retrieved his sister. She rejoined the JLU ranks.

Finally, Darkseid spoke; "You have done more than carry the day, you have shattered the dreams of a god. Be gone with you."

A flash and they were back on Earth at the base of Fate's tower. "Whoohoo! We did it!" Captain Marvel cheered.

Darkseid's image appeared before them, "Do not crow so soon stripling. I leave you my curse. The curse of the quiet darkness. The darkness within. You will all face it and some of you shall fall before it. _That_ is my legacy for you."

His image faded and Marvel turned to the others, "What's that mean?"

"Pray you never have to find out." Black Adam said, "I must go now. Bailya needs me."

"Thanks for your help." Supergirl shook his hand.

"I could do no less." Adam replied.

Mary came to him and kissed him on the cheek. While she was near his ear, she whispered; "I'll be seeing you soon."

Sensing the need for discretion, Adam said nothing. Instead he waved to the others as he started to fly away, "Good luck to you all."

"The Daxamites are free. What else can there be?" Supergirl asked.

"The Legion of Doom has captured the capitols of the leading countries. The leaders have surrendered to them." Fate said as he stared into a mystical portal displaying world events.

"Sounds like we'll be busy." Galatea said wryly.

"It also sounds like we've got no time to lose. Let's get back to Metropolis." Supergirl decided.

"Are you up to it?" Captain Marvel asked Mary. Caked on blood still covered most of her face.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm up for anything."

"I take it you two aren't coming with us?" Galatea asked Fate and Amazo-Prime.

"Our task is completed. These are mortal matters designed for mortals to deal with." Fate declared.

"I take it that's a 'No.'" Supergirl dryly asked.

"That is a definite 'No.'" Fate replied. He and Amazo-Prime stepped through the tower's wall leaving the JLers behind.

"Why do I ask?" Supergirl sighed.

"We don't need `em." Marvel determined, "We've got enough friends to get the job done."

Supergirl grinned, "Got that right! Let's go."

The quartet flew off towards Metropolis blissfully unaware of what was transpiring on the rest of planet Earth.


	41. Chapter 41

4 Justice League Darkness

Kyle's forcefield collapsed. Echo was hard pressed to repel those coming through the front door. "They'll be coming from all sides!" Diana warned. Next she passionately commanded, "We have to keep them occupied and above all else, we hold!"

Thunderous sounds resounded and the Daxamites went through the walls and began pouring in from behind them. Cyclotronic rifle fire could be heard. Booster erected his force field as the first Daxamite appeared from that direction. Captain Atom began blasting away at the leading Daxamites at the front entrance and Steel used his concussion blasters on the rearguard. They were holding them off but just barely.

Suddenly, all of the Daxamites relaxed. They stopped pressing forward and began to stare around in confusion. Most looked mortified.

They began discussing something in their native tongue. None of the JLers could understand it. Finally Booster asked them a question in Interlac, "Are you all right?"

Recognizing the intergalactic trading language, much like Greek was in the Roman world, they all began clamoring. One of the Daxamites in the foreground shushed them all and then spoke, "We are fine but what about you? We've done terrible things to you. How can we make amends?"

"Why were you fighting us?" Booster asked.

"A dark being named Darkseid made us do things. He controlled our every action and thought. I'm so sorry. We beg your forgiveness."

"Hold on to that thought." Booster advised. He told their story to Diana. She cautiously believed them.

"Ask them if they have any desire to attack us." Diana instructed Booster. The Daxamites shook their heads in horror and reiterated their shame at having attacked the JLU in the first place even before Booster could relay the question.

"You started to respond before Booster spoke. Can you understand me?" Diana asked. The Daxamite spokesperson nodded. "How?" Diana wondered.

He removed the comm unit from his ear and pointed at it. Diana asked, "That translates my language?"

He waved for her to stop. He replaced the earpiece and then motioned for her to continue. She smiled, "I think you just answered my question. Do you really wish to help?"

The Daxamite nodded. Diana spoke, "Let our medical teams through. You've hurt people and we need to get them medical attention."

The Daxamites made a hole. Diana turned to Plas, "Plastic Man, alert the medics that we need emergency responders."

Plas disappeared. Five minutes later the corridor was filled with ER medics and gurneys. The League and the Daxamites milled about outside. It was then that the Atom made a reappearance. Ralph was overjoyed.

"I thought we'd lost you!" he cried out.

"When you got overextended I ended up riding my Daxamite to the ground. I made my way across the pavement until I found a safe nook and waited out the storm. I take it we're all friends now?" Atom asked.

"Well, we're not exactly friends but at least we aren't fighting anymore." Ralph answered.

"Thank God for small favors." A relieved Atom said.

"Tell me about it." Ralph said.

"Cheer up, Rubber Man. At least Sue is still safe." Atom encouraged Elongated Man.

"_Probably_." Ralph replied, "I'm just wondering: is this a local effect or were all the Daxamites affected? Either way, how's everyone else faring?"

Atom had no answer.

* * *

In Gotham, Batman's Daxamite had him by the neck and had pinned him against a wall. She spoke, "Now you die human."

She reared back her fist and stared him down. Both were inflexible…and then, something softened within her and she opened her balled hand and stepped away from Batman.

"Source, I'm so sorry. I…I _never_ wanted any of this to happen." She plaintively said.

"You're free now? Of Darkseid's control?" Batman warily asked.

"I think so. I don't hear his voice inside of my head anymore. I'm doing what _I_ want not what he told me to do. I guess that's a start." She replied.

"How can you speak my language?" Batman inquired.

"Oh, I've been to your planet before." She said, "I'm a linguist. I was part of an exploratory force. We stayed here for a year studying your world." Seeing Batman's apprehension she added, "It was a peaceful action. We have no military as such. We have a police force and call it good. Sort of like Costa Rica and Hong Kong…_before_ the Chinese handover."

"What will you do now?" Batman wondered.

"I guess I'll go back to the city that I first appeared in and see about going home." She stated.

Batman softened, "What's your name?"

"Laurel. Laurel Gand." She replied.

"Well, Laurel Gand, I wish you luck _outside_ of _my_ city." Batman firmly declared.

A wan smile formed on her lips, "I guess that's clear enough." She floated into the air and got her bearings and then soared off.

Batman pondered her revelation. Daxamites had visited Earth _before_. That meant that they knew about the powers that they'd gain under a yellow sun. If they'd visited other worlds with a similar sun, it meant that they'd had plenty of opportunities to leave their planet and invade some other world. They obviously hadn't until now. _Now_ didn't really count since they'd been controlled by Darkseid. For the first time in months, he was willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

He shook his head, _I'm getting soft. Speaking of soft, I wonder how Selina is doing?_ He found the Batmobile and raced off to Gotham General. When he found Selina she was resting. He flipped through her chart. She had nine broken ribs and a punctured lung. She had a private room so he moved the room's chair to the side of the bed and took up his vigil.

* * *

"Gwen?" Sue asked via the satellite link, "Are you ready to cut into the broadcasts?"

"Our resident expert, JDP95, has hacked all of the various transmitters. The airways are yours." Gwen answered.

"Why does that handle sound familiar?" Sue wondered.

L-Ron pulled Sue closer and spoke into her ear in hushed tones. Sue showed signs of surprise. She returned to the conversation with Gwen, "Your expert is the same hacker that Jamal Sabwa contacted to get the Thanagarian cipher?"

"We have him working on Apokoliptan intercepts. If we can crack those codes we stand a chance of totally redirecting Darkseid's troops. We also discovered that he has a plethora of other 'talents.'" Gwen explained.

"You think Darkseid will invade again?" Sue asked.

"You should see my view. I'd say he already has." Gwen countered.

"I see your point." Sue conceded.

"By the way, you wouldn't have any idea as to the whereabouts of one Jamal Sabwa, would you?" Gwen inquired.

"I can honestly say I have no idea where he went after he escaped the Question's custody." Sue admitted.

"And I suppose it wouldn't do any good to ask him again?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Probably not." Sue agreed.

Gwen smirked, "Just had to ask. The UN still wants Sabwa in custody."

"Then it's too bad we can't find him." Sue said with all due innocence.

Gwen's smirk deepened, "Isn't it though."

Sue changed the subject, "We'll begin broadcasting in sixty seconds."

Gwen's smirk blossomed into a grin, "We're ready."

* * *

"Sue?" L-Ron said after he keyed the transmission, "Everyone that hears this transmission will be shocked out of Godfrey's control but they'll still follow what they've already begun to believe. They'll have to reason it out for themselves whether or not it's true. Will they be able to?"

"People are smarter than Batman gives them credit for." Sue said, sensing where this concern stemmed from, "They'll see reason."

"Here's hoping." L-Ron said without much conviction.

* * *

"Now that we have done what we needed to do to save our world, we must bow down before Lex Luthor and his representatives. The Legion of Doom is our only hope now." Godfrey proclaimed. The Large screen above him carried a live broadcast of his rally. Godfrey took a breath. He'd been talking for an hour now. He took a sip of water from a bottle that he'd kept on the podium. He was also starting to need to pee.

"Take your children, sacrifice them, and lay them down at my feet for I am your god." Godfrey's words rang out. He spit his water out, "I didn't say that!"

The crowd blinked and people came out of their stupor. They began getting angry and that anger was directed at Godfrey. He desperately tried to calm the crowd down, as well as his global audience; "I didn't say that. It's a trick!"

Individuals in the crowd began shouting at Godfrey. This agitated the rest and their voices rose as one. Godfrey slipped off the stage and broke into a run for the White House.

* * *

In the White House Luthor dealt with an irritated Daxamite. His comm unit and his boom tube controller were stripped from him. The alien spoke into the communicator and then she and her fellows left the White House and flew back to Metropolis. Godfrey burst into the Oval Office after they'd left, "Lex! You have to help me! They broke my hold!"

The President strode forward and punched Godfrey in the nose, "That's for my daughters!"

"_I didn't say it!_" Godfrey shrieked as he noticed the large TV tuned to CNN.

"Now, now, Mr. President; Godfrey is an ally. An over-exuberant one to be sure but an ally nonetheless."

"If you say so, Lex." The President relented, "What's next?"

"Now you'll hold the White House for me. The Justice League will come calling. You need to prepare an unfriendly welcome for them." Luthor commanded.

"Where are you going?" the President asked.

"It's better if you don't know." Luthor said.

* * *

The Daxamites all began to gather in Metropolis. Most of the fallen JLers were being treated in the Metro Tower's Infirmary. The Question had a dislocated shoulder and collarbone. The Huntress had a broken wrist. Most of the others had similar injuries and/or concussions.

Hawkgirl and Aztek were up and ambulatory. The Super Friends had been checked out and cleared for active duty. Likewise Stargirl, Commander Steel, Hourman, J'onn, and the Flash had been cleared. Diana was inclined to sideline Stargirl but, one impassioned argument with Courtney later, Diana included her in the active duty roster.

Diana was fretting over the lack of heroes to challenge the Legion of Doom when John Stewart returned to Earth. Diana happily greeted him. The presence of two GLs would be vital.

John sought out and approached Shayera. She was a mass of bruises and scrapes. He immediately felt guilty, "God, Shay. I wish I'd been here. I could've protected you. I would have kept you safe and…er, yes?" he faltered as he registered her glare.

"Do you ever want to see me naked again?" she coldly asked.

"Uh…yeah." Was his uncertain reply.

"Then _shut up_!" she shouted and walked away.

"Um… Right." He said, realization dawning on him. He hurried to catch up with her, "Shay…?"

* * *

In the infirmary, Vixen had just been X-Rayed and had her ribs re-taped. Vigilante stood by her bedside, "Dang it, Mari. Yore ribs was busted before we got here. Gettin' whacked on by those coyotes couldn't have helped."

"It's nice to see that you care but I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions." She said and then softened her words with a smile, "Besides the docs say I'm fine."

"Maybe, but Wonder Woman's put you on the inactive list." Vigilante warned her.

"_She what_?" Vixen exploded, "Where is she?"

* * *

Vixen argued but it was in vain. Diana had made up her mind. Mari's wincing while she was yelling didn't help her case any. Superman approached after Vixen withdrew.

"Tough being leader, isn't it?" he asked.

"They just need to learn discipline." Diana replied.

Superman took that to mean that Amazons didn't question orders. At least Diana had moved beyond blind obedience. Then again, she was a princess. She was used to giving the orders not following them.

"Let me help. You've gathered a list of those able to fight. I can help you decide where they should go." Superman said, "J'onn's up for action. He can help. So can Shayera and John."

"Don't forget Jack O'Lantern and Vapor. Their team is inflating our numbers." Diana informed him.

"They _have_ done their part. It would be a shame to cut them out now." Superman realized.

"I'll gather our planning committee." Diana said and bustled off.


	42. Chapter 42

2 Justice League Darkness

Supergirl, Mary, Galatea, and Captain Marvel flew back to the Metro Tower only to find the streets crowded by a thousand Daxamites. They were understandably alarmed. Even if they were freed of Darkseid's control, what power on Earth could stop them if they decided to riot?

They landed in front of the Tower. Many of the Daxamites looked concerned over Mary's appearance and scandalized over Galatea's. Inside, Marvel whispered to Mary; "Why don't you say the word and get healed?"

"I can't." Mary replied, "Fate spoke into my head. He said that the normal 'washing away' effect of the lightning wouldn't work. He also warned me that switching back to Mary Batson was a definite no-no. Whatever Darkseid did to me will be felt by my mortal persona as well."

"But that's never happened before." Marvel protested.

"I've never fought a god before." Mary sagely pointed out.

Marvel suddenly wore a goofy grin. A slightly perturbed Mary asked; "_What_?"

"You. You're the only person I know that would say 'mortal persona' while covered in scrapes, bruises, and blood." He explained his merriment.

She grinned in response, "I'd better get cleaned up before someone tries to whisk me off to the Infirmary."

"'Whisk.'" Marvel snickered.

Mary planted her fists akimbo and began to lecture him, "Billy Batson! You seriously need to start reading more so you can improve your vocabulary."

Marvel could hardly hold it together, "Okay, sis. I'll start doing that."

"Is it all men or just you?" Mary huffed and went in search of a sink.

The good Captain had the grace to hold his guffaw until she was out of earshot.

Mary ended up in the Infirmary anyway. They cleaned her up. Finding no extensive injuries, merely superficial ones, they released her. Meanwhile, Kara had reported in to Diana and they'd all been added to the active duty roster.

* * *

Meanwhile, word had come in from various cities. Moscow had been cleared of Legionnaires by the Rocket Red Brigade. Japan's Anti-Monster Units, extant since the 1950's, and Meta-human response teams had liberated Tokyo. Israeli superhero Seraph led the Israelis in repelling the Legionnaires. Johannesburg was freed a similar way as the second Manticore led rioting citizens, police, and military units against the occupying Legionnaires. The Legionnaires evacuated London while being pursued by MI5 and New Scotland Yard's UNITs. The South Koreans chased off Star Sapphire. All of the Legionnaires quickly retreated. Hopefully the same would be true in the remaining capitols.

Reports also drifted in detailing which Legionnaires were present in which capitol. It seemed to be a trend that the military and law enforcement elements of each country broke Godfrey's hold first. The average citizens quickly followed. It was the political elements that seemed the least inclined to break the New God's control. After years of bowing to public opinion following one supernaturally reinforced opinion seemed only natural.

However, doubts were beginning to creep up in several of the rulers' minds. In Washington DC and Paris, the presidents began to have qualms over fighting the JLU. Officials in Sydney, Brasilia, Berlin, and New Delhi were also questioning resisting the JLU. However, Pyongyang, Beijing, and Islamabad, each with histories of blind obedience; the Legionnaires were left completely in charge. Which meant, of course, the League and the Global Guardians would be stretched thin as they tried to cover nine capitols.

* * *

"We don't have enough shuttles." Hawkgirl pointed out.

"We can use Orb-14's to get to most of our locations." John pointed out, "Our teams are going to be well below the max passenger capacities of the Orbs."

"Unfortunately." J'onn commented.

"How many of these Orbs d'ya got?" Jack inquired.

"Seven." Superman answered.

"That leaves two teams with shuttles." Vapor said, "What's the problem? Can't you people fly these things?"

"Some of us are rated. Others of us have never needed to be." Superman alluded to the fact that nearly half of the JLers could fly. Vapor caught the meaning and sarcastically muttered, "Well, bully for you."

"The Blackhawk Squadron will provide flight services for your team as well as they can. JLers will fill in the empty slots." Superman assured the two Guardians.

Explosions from outside reverberated through the conference room that they were using. Jack spoke up for them all, "Bloody hell, now what?"

* * *

Booster easily spoke with Daxam's planetary leader, Tev Lar. They conversed in Interlac as Booster showed Lar how to operate his confiscated boom tube controller. Supergirl joined in the conversation. She examined the controller.

"These coordinates aren't for Apokolips. I can only assume that they belong to your homeworld." She said.

Lar turned to his hundred aides and explained the situation. They dispersed and spread the word. Just then a sonic boom filled the air and a Javelin shuttle pursued by an Apokoliptan battleship appeared.

* * *

"I thought you said they'd be distracted." Dr. Light reminded Blackhawk through clenched teeth.

"It was a nice thought. Now sit down, strap in, shut up and let me fly." Blackhawk dismissed her and then addressed Starman, "Got the hang of those ECMs?"

"They haven't hit us have they?" Starman tersely replied.

Blackhawk threw the shuttle into a series of evasive maneuvers. Dr. Light yelped, "Watch it, you buffoon!"

"Kimiyo!" Rising Sun said in Japanese, "You need to let the man work _without _interference."

She was embarrassed. She lapsed into silence. She _also _grabbed an air sick baggy. It wasn't long before she needed to use a few of them.

* * *

The battleship's neutron cannons ripped up streets and docks as Blackhawk guided it in between buildings and headed out for sea. Respite came when Daxamites surrounded every square inch of the Apokoliptan vessels and then ripped it apart. They took Vermin Vundabar and the crew prisoner. Returning to the Metro Tower, they handed their prisoners over to the ISA.

Gwen Cormaugh was among those that were imminently pleased, "How's that for a tidy favor?"

"Now we must be going." Lar said to Booster. He flew into the sky and activated the boom tube. The Daxamites streamed through the tube until Lar finally trailed them all and closed the tube behind him.

"Well, _that's_ over with." Booster exhaled.

Blackhawk landed the shuttle in the now deserted intersection. Its passengers disembarked and reported in with Superman. Superman called Blackhawk into the planning room so he could consult on which pilots should go with what team.

* * *

J'onn telepathically summoned the teams to the main briefing room. There Superman read off who was going where. Diana, Ulla, Nightwing, and Elongated Man would travel to Washington DC. Nightwing would pilot the Orb-14. Apache chief, Black Vulcan, Samurai, Stargirl, Echo, and Vapor would report in at Paris. Blackhawk would take them via Javelin shuttle.

Captain Marvel, Steel, Hourman, Booster, Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, and Tuatara were going to Beijing. Smiley would fly them by shuttle. Jake was flying Nemesis, Mr. Terrific, the Atom, Hawkman, and the Shining Knight to Berlin. The latter two JLers having stood guard over the Hall of Justice during the invasion. Meanwhile, Lady Blackhawk was delivering Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Vigilante, Praxis, Solomon Grundy, and the Olympian to New Delhi.

Penny was accompanying Plastic Man, Kyle Raynor, the Flash, Dr. Light, and Rising Sun as they travelled to Islamabad. J'onn, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and Aztek were going to Brazil. Aquaman was meeting Tasmanian Devil, Commander Steel, and Zatanna in Sydney. Everyone but Aquaman would be magically teleported there by Zatanna. Supergirl, Galatea, Mary, Starman, and Maxi-man would liberate Pyongyang. Owing to Maxi-man's inclusion, Mary would pilot the team in an Orb-14.

The Blackhawk Squadron assembled the needed Javelins. The orbs were already present in Metropolis. They used the League's teleporters to reach the Hall and flew back. Once the shuttles were assembled the various heroes boarded their assigned ships. There was a quiet determination displayed by all of them. There was also a great deal of fatigue. An unspoken doubt as to where or not they were up to this endeavor was prevalent but no one was saying a word. They'd chosen this life after all.


	43. Chapter 43

6 Justice League Darkness

Nightwing sat the Orb down at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Technically they were on the east side of the building. This was where motorcades came and went. Marines guarded the entrance. Secret Service agents backed them up.

"Is it my imagination or do those guards looked decidedly hostile?" Ralph asked.

"They definitely don't look friendly." Ulla said and then she gasped as she looked at Elongated Man, "Why is your nose wriggling?"

"I smell a mystery. Something's turned those people against us. I want to know what and why?" Ralph said, "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well…I…" Ulla faltered as she tried to find the words.

"Ralph, your nose is disgusting. You can't deny it." Nightwing informed him.

Ralph stared down his stretched out proboscis and watched it squirm, "Hmm, you may have a point. But I can't help it. It's a subconscious reflex."

"Have you ever tried?" Ulla asked.

"Children, we need to focus on something other than Ralph's nose." Diana interrupted, "We need to access the White House and the guards are arming themselves."

"What would happen if you deflected the bullets while the rest of us went through the gate?" Ulla asked.

"Let's find out." Diana replied.

* * *

What happened is that Diana flew over the gate and began playing bullets and bracelets with the assembled guards. Ulla ripped the gate down and Nightwing and Elongated Man took out half of the assemblage. Diana and Ulla quickly took care of the rest. As they headed for the closest entrance more Secret Service agents appeared. Thirty seconds of combat later the agents were down.

Diana shook her head, "This is not satisfying. These people are not our enemy."

"Is there a type of fight that _is _satisfying?" Ulla wondered. Diana stared at her as though she were a dullard. Agents and Marines surrounded them. Diana smiled.

"Now _this_ will be more satisfying." She smiled.

Ulla cast a worried glance Nightwing's way. He merely shrugged. He was beginning to see what Bruce saw in her. She was nuts too.

"Perhaps we came make things more interesting for you, Princess." Luthor said as the agents' circle parted for him and the Legionnaires with him.

KGBeast raised his gun and the Vulcan cannon that comprised his left hand opened fire. The rotary barreled weapon fired caseless ammunition therefore there were no brass shells to be ejected. It also only fired .223 caliber rounds. Even so at full auto, like he was using now, he expended his ammunition within 60 seconds time. His Vulcan clicked and whined to a halt. Diana was still standing.

The Amazon had used her bracelets to deflect the burst. The sustained fire had tested her incredible strength but she'd prevailed by sheer force of will. Now it was KGBeast's turn to quail. He started to run but her lasso roped him and drew him in. One savage right cross and he was done for. The other Legionnaires rushed to the attack.

Kestrel leapt off of the White House roof and swooped in. She swung with her mace as she soared by. Diana took the blow. Ulla leapt into the air and pursued Kestrel. They headed out towards the Potomac.

* * *

Nightwing knocked the Key unconscious with a blunt wingarang. Darkwing responded by throwing razorangs. Nightwing deftly avoided those and closed the distance between himself and Darkwing. Coming in with a flying kick, he caught Darkwing's right shoulder. Rolling into a ball and coming up into a crouch, he evaded Darkwing's responding left handed strike.

Darkwing reached into his utility belt and withdrew a set of throwing knives. He threw them in a vertical arc. Nightwing withdrew a set of batons from housings in his costume and swatted the knives aside. In response to the batons, Darkwing revealed a pair of nunchucks. He pressed the attack and the two fought to a standstill.

* * *

Luthor stood aside as Killer Croc attacked Wonder Woman and the Riddler engaged the Elongated Man. The Riddler's cane had a razor sharp blade for a question mark atop it. Ralph's arm had been sliced while he tried to grab the Riddler. He knew better than to engage in a frontal assault now. Dropping his wounded arm, he stretched it out along the lawn as he backed up.

The Riddler inched his way closer swinging the cane like a scythe. When Ralph had stretched out his left arm enough, he attacked with his right. Stretching out his torso, he wildly maneuvered around the Riddler, forcing him to be on the defensive. Ralph narrowly avoided a couple of swipes from the cane and he settled back down.

"Give up, Dibney!" the Riddler called out, "You're beaten. It's useless to resist."

"Who'm I?" Ralph catcalled back, "Luke Skywalker?"

Having designed games for LucasArts he knew the character. The movie quote eluded him but the gist of it didn't escape him. It irritated him to no end. He was no imaginary threat. He was the Riddler! The greatest scourge to have ever faced Batman. He was unaccustomed to physical combat but he would use his deductive abilities to outwit this simpleton. He would…

A finger tapping on the shoulder distracted him. He turned to find a gloved fist smashed him in the face. Edward Nygma stumbled backwards. Ralph's left hand grabbed the cane and snatched it from the Riddler's hands. The Riddler was still dazed but he heard Elongated Man call out, "Hey, E. Nygma!"

The Riddler turned and Ralph's right hand smashed into his nose. It started to bleed and he cradled his face. Ralph wrapped himself around the Riddler. The Nygma simpered, "I give up."

"Lean your head back." Ralph ordered, "You're bleeding on me. Have you been HIV tested?"

"I'm clean, you idiot." The Riddler snapped.

"Yeah, that's right. You're the puzzle solving monk." Ralph snickered.

The Riddler vowed he would kill Dibney someday.

* * *

Killer Croc grappled with Diana. His tenure as a professional wrestler was not helping him as much as he'd expected. Diana was a classically trained Greco-Roman wrestler. He finally broke off and tried plain old fashioned brawling. Diana's training once again gave her an advantage. Croc's simplified technique would work in a bar fight but against a trained Amazon it was woefully inadequate. She wished Clark were here so he could see firsthand how easily she was taking Killer Croc apart. Fortunately he'd started training with her and Wildcat. The two of them could still beat him on a regular basis but he _was_ learning. She finally put Croc down and took a look around to see who needed help.

* * *

Kestrel had tired of being pursued and had gone on the offensive. She swooped, soared, dove, climbed, and attacked at leisure. Ulla could fly but it wasn't her natural element. She maneuvered the Thanagarian out over the river and then dove into it.

Kestrel was incensed, "Come out, little fish! Let's finish this!"

Ulla burst out of the water and punched Kestrel with all of her strength. Kestrel was stunned. The Little Mermaid grabbed a hold of her and dragged her underwater. Breaking the surface with her, Ulla swam for shore. A Meta-human response team awaited her. She handed over Kestrel. One of the officers handed Ulla a towel.

"No thanks." She said as she brushed her wet hair back with her hands, "I don't have time. I need to get back to the White House."

"Good luck." The cop replied.

Ulla smiled, "Thanks." She flew off.

The Police officer turned to her comrades, "I don't remember her being part of the Justice League."

"Maybe they went on a recruiting drive and forget to tell you." A teammate laughed.

"You'll get yours, Ngami. Trust me." She replied.

* * *

Darkwing's defenses were starting to crumble. He made one last vicious attack with the nunchucks that nearly knocked Nightwing out. He prepared to finish off the former "Boy Wonder" when Luthor called him off.

"The Secret Service is turning against us. That means that the President has broken Godfrey's hold. We must be leaving." Luthor commanded.

"You're not going anywhere!" Diana declared.

Lex pulled his pistol free of his shoulder holster, "I think not."

He fired. Diana lifted her bracelets to deflect the projectile. It struck her bracelet and the anti-protons discharged. She cried out as it attacked her atomic bonds. She fell to her hands and knees and was in no shape to stop Luthor. Darkwing started for her.

"The battle is over. We've lost. Don't compound our loss." Luthor instructed.

Darkwing produced a boom tube controller and summoned a wormhole. They stepped into it and disappeared. The tube collapsed as Ulla landed next to Nightwing.

"Nightwing!" she exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

He grimaced, "I will be. Check on the others."

"First I'm getting you on your feet." She said as she helped lift him up, "It's a good thing your head is hard. Of course, that'll mean interesting things are in store for us in the future."

Despite himself, he grinned; "Won't it though?" He looked around. Elongated Man looked fine but Diana was still down. "Ralph's fine. Let's check on Diana."

Secret Service agents pressed forward. Nightwing grimaced, "Crap. I forgot about them."

"Nightwing, I'm Agent in Charge Hollis. I have to apologize for attacking you earlier. We'd still be under whatever spell we were under if it weren't for the President coming to his senses and ordering us to stand down. We can take over the handling of the prisoners. We can also offer medical aid to your group." The lead agent said.

"Better late than never." Nightwing opined, "We accept your offer."

Hollis shook his hand, "Right." He got on his radio and began issuing rapid-fire instructions. Paramedics were on the scene in three minutes time. Ralph's arm was bandaged. The knot on Dick's head was examined. After a simple test, he was judged fit for "duty." There was no concussion. Diana was given fluids and blankets. She suffered from a mild case of shock but she seemed to be recuperating.

Hollis approached Nightwing. He seemed to be the de facto leader with Wonder Woman temporarily out of commission. He also noted that the cute unknown blonde with the foreign accent seemed to hover near him. They were discussing something in hushed tones when Nightwing turned, "Can I help you, Agent Hollis?"

"Actually your companion can." Hollis replied, "I have to ask, who are you, Ma'am? You're not on record and therefore not cleared to be here."

"Check NATO records." Ulla instructed him, "Reference the Global Guardians. You'll find me under the code-name the 'Little Mermaid.'"

"You're a mermaid?" he incredulously asked.

"Let's go to the river or the ocean and see what we can see, Agent Hollis." Ulla grinned.

Hollis wore a dubious expression, "I'll check your credentials, Ma'am. In the meantime, we have a prisoner you may all be interested in."

"You wouldn't happen to have one G. Gordon Godfrey in custody would you?" Nightwing asked.

"Exactly." Hollis confirmed it.

Nightwing turned to Ulla, "Well, L.M., Ready to talk to a god?"

* * *

Godfrey was locked in a holding cell located in the labyrinthine bowels of the White House. Hollis led them to the cell and Godfrey jumped and clutched the bars, "Help me! They've falsely imprisoned me. You have to let me go!"

"Take it easy _Glorious_ Godfrey. You'll be let out… In time for your trial." Nightwing assured him.

Godfrey suddenly became very cold and sinister, "So? You know who I am. Good. Then you know the Master will never abandon me. He will come and you will all die by his hand."

"I wouldn't count on your master. Some friends of mine just handed him his butt. There's also a few billion Daxamites taking issue with him right about now." Nightwing reported.

"You're bluffing." Godfrey countered.

Dick offered him a predatory smile, "You're a master at gauging people's reactions. Tell me if I'm bluffing."

Godfrey grew very quiet, "What do you want of me?"

"I don't want anything but I'm willing to bet that the rest of the planet does. You're going to be in trial for a very short time and held for a very _long_ time." Nightwing prophesied, "See ya."

Godfrey cried out as Nightwing and Ulla strolled away, "I can give you the world! Just spare me!"

* * *

They found Diana on her feet and Ralph flexing his arm. Nightwing grinned, "Save it, Dibney. You'll never find any muscle there."

"You're a laugh riot." Elongated Man sarcastically responded.

"Was the prisoner Godfrey?" Diana asked.

"Yup." Nightwing answered, "I told him to get used to looking out between bars."

"Good." She said coldly, "He deserves far worse."

"I'd say that's for the courts to decide." Ulla spoke up.

Diana gave her a frigid look, "He manipulated the minds of an entire planet. What kind of sentence do you think he's going to get?"

"I don't know." Ulla admitted, "But then again, it's not my job to decide that."

Diana met Ulla's challenging stare. Finally, she relented, "I'm sorry. It's just as a Princess of the Amazons it _is _my duty to pronounce sentence."

"You're not on Themiscyra anymore, Princess. I would've thought you'd be used to that notion by now." Nightwing reminded her.

"I am… Usually. There are just moments when Amazonian justice would be much simpler." She admitted.

"There are a lot of forms of justice that would be simpler but they're not always fair." Ulla argued.

Diana appraised Ulla for the first time, "You have fire, little sister. It is good to have you by my side. Now, we should be going."

Diana strode off and Ulla looked to Dick, "Huh?"

"I think she likes you." He said.

"What a weirdo." Ulla opined.

Ralph guffawed, "Let's hurry up before she flies the Orb back to NYC by herself."

They quickened their steps and caught the Amazon before she _did_ fly off.


	44. Chapter 44

4 Justice League Darkness

Blackhawk brought the Javelin in low over the Parisian buildings. Night was falling and the streets were famously bright. Stargirl sat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Wow. It's so cool." She whispered.

"Makes you want to come back with Billy, doesn't it?" Blackhawk grinned.

"Yup." She smiled in return.

"You'd better get in the back and prepare to fly everyone to the ground. The Palais de l' Elsees is surrounded by other historic buildings and other monuments. I can't land."

"What was that?" Vapor asked as she approached the cockpit. Blackhawk repeated himself. Vapor looked to Stargirl, "You ready, kid?"

"Who're you calling 'kid?' You're what…ten years older than me?" Stargirl huffed.

"Something like that. But it seems like a lot because it's a world of experience away." Vapor conceded and then she relented, "I'll tell you what, you don't call me the 'Old Lady' and I won't call you the 'Kid.' Fair enough?"

"Deal." Stargirl shook hands on it, "You ready to take a ride on the Cosmic Rod Express?"

Vapor wore a rueful grin, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Blackhawk answered for Courtney.

Vapor sighed, "I guess I'm ready then."

* * *

"They'll be coming in low." The Ultra-Humanite said to Dr. Polaris, "The Javelin shuttles are composed of nonferrous materials so your magnetism will be useless against the ship but those exiting the rear of the craft will be vulnerable."

"Yes. Firefly and Livewire have helped me sharpen the ends of every flagpole and cordon holder in the area. I have plenty of projectiles."

"So do I." Toyman cackled as he hefted his "Nerf" dart gun. The darts were really small missiles. Livewire had her electricity. Killer Frost had her freezing powers. Firefly had his incendiary bombs and flamethrower. That left the Gentleman Ghost and the Humanite to provide back-up.

* * *

Despite villainous expectations, Blackhawk didn't hover the Javelin when he disgorged his passengers. He merely did a low pass and Stargirl bailed out while wrapping her fellow heroes in a gravity bubble. She rapidly lowered them to the ground and then alighted next to them. The Humanite murmured, "Now, _that_ does change things."

"Hardly." Dr. Polaris quipped. He launched his makeshift spears. Echo jumped in front of the group. Her reflection field bounced the objects back towards Polaris. He barely caught them in a magnetic field in time. Vapor ran out ahead of her group and became an acidic cloud. She began dissolving the metal "spears."

"Killer Frost, freeze the air around the cloud." Ultra-Humanite ordered. Killer Frost complied. Vapor was trapped inside of a ball of ice. Her acid was neutralized while she was in the ice and she couldn't revert to human form.

Livewire unleashed a stream of electricity. Black Vulcan absorbed it. Livewire frowned, "So, it's _you_ again. Let's see how much you can take, punk!"

She redoubled her efforts. She was so focused on Black Vulcan that she didn't notice the dark cloud forming over the Legionnaires heads. It suddenly divested itself of its rain in one deluge. Livewire cried out as she discharged and then passed out.

"Drat." The Humanite commented. Firefly used his jet pack to take to the air. He flew towards Echo. He unleashed his flamethrower. The flames came back at him but his protective armor shielded him. Firefly sneered, "You weren't much smarter when you were a teen pop princess. I should know. I worked pyrotechnics for some of your shows _before _I worked for that slut, Cassidy."

Black Vulcan unleashed a wave of lightning at him and he was stunned. Killer Frost encased the JLer in ice. Stargirl blasted her with an energy burst from the Cosmic Rod knocking her out. Samurai summoned flames to thaw Black Vulcan out. Apache Chief advanced on the Legionnaires. Toyman fired off his dart missiles one by one. Apache Chief phased his molecular density and they passed through him. Echo "bounced" them back to their source. Toyman shrieked and ran to the Humanite.

"They're still coming! Do something!" He fearfully demanded.

Ultra-Humanite looked around. Stargirl was releasing Vapor. Black Vulcan was almost thawed out. Toyman was disarmed. Killer Frost, Livewire, and Firefly were down and looked to be staying that way. Dr. Polaris's powers were useless against a phantom. Of course, Apache Chief _was_ powerless to stop them while he was phased.

Then he noted that the French President and the Premier were on the street leading an army of gendarmes their way. He realized that he'd lost his hold on them. The tide of battle had turned against them. It was best to cut their losses and evacuate while they could.

"Dr. Polaris, I need a distraction." The Humanite stated.

"Right." Polaris reached out with his magnetic abilities and grabbed two approaching police cars. He threw one at Apache Chief. Seeing that the vehicle was still occupied, Apache Chief increased his molecular density and caught the errant cruiser. It shoved him backwards and he skidded out into the street and beyond. Echo tried to bounce the other car off of her but it also pushed her across the street.

"Perfect." Ultra-Humanite said as he opened a boom tube. The quartet retreated and collapsed the tube even as the first gendarme reached it. The President and the Prime Minister went to the reassembling heroes and they began to apologize profusely.

Vapor held up her hands, "It's all right. We understand. Just don't let it happen again."

She received profound vows of resistance and freedom from the next attempt to take over the world's minds. Vapor held her tongue and called Blackhawk in. The Javelin appeared within minutes and Stargirl lifted them into it and the shuttle departed.

* * *

Inside Vapor fumed, "Pansies! They'll fall over themselves to accommodate the next super villain that walks into town. What if the Guardians aren't there to rescue them next time?"

"Then I guess the Justice League will have to do the job." Stargirl grinned from the co-pilot's seat.

"Courtney." Blackhawk quietly warned her off.

"What?" she asked. Looking back to Vapor she recoiled at the venomous glare she was receiving. She turned to Blackhawk, "Right. So…when are you going to teach me how to fly this sucker?"

* * *

"We're five minutes away from the Great Hall of the People." Smiley reported, "There's a broad courtyard in front of it so I can set us down there."

"'Great Hall o' the People' my arse." Jack snorted, "It's a rubber stamp factory carryin' out the will of the Communist Party."

Smiley responded with one of his trademarked smiles, "Welcome to the PRC."

"Don't mind him." Owlwoman advised, "He watches too much of the BBC."

"I understand." Smiley jovially replied. Jack muttered something unintelligible and returned to his seat in the passenger cabin. Owlwoman left the cockpit and joined him. "You know I was teasing…right?" she prompted him.

"Of course I did. I just got my mind on the mission." Jack assured her, "We've never fought the Brotherhood o' Evil before. They're supposed t'be pretty tough."

"And as team leader the responsibility falls solely on you." She surmised and then she retorted, "Bull! We're a team. We all bear equal responsibility. Your only job as leader is to encourage us and coordinate us when we get too disorganized. The job of beating the Brotherhood falls on all of us so take your martyrdom and shove it up your…"

Jack interrupted her with a laugh, "Have I told you yer brilliant?"

"Not nearly enough." She grinned.

The shuttle began to slow. The cabin was doused in red light. It settled down on the concrete that made up most of area. The light turned green and the mixed team left their seats and headed to the rear of the shuttle. The cargo ramp lowered they stormed out into the courtyard. The courtyard was located across the street from the Hall.

Standing in between the pillars lining the entrance façade of the Great Hall was the Brotherhood. They eagerly awaited this conflict. They'd fought select members of the earlier incarnation of the JLU and now they wanted revenge. As things presently stood, Jack, Owlwoman, Tuatara, Booster, Hourman, Steel, and Captain Marvel faced the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Plasmus, Houngan, Gemini, Phobia, and Warp.

Marvel and Steel flew towards the waiting villains. Owlwoman took to the air but she waited for her teammates to proceed with her. Jack and Booster flew forward while Tuatara and Hourman jogged into action.

* * *

Steel attacked Plasmus. The German pile of protoplasm's corrosive form began to eat Steel's sledgehammer but very, very slowly. Plasmus's powers worked best on flesh where he could turn human flesh into cytoplasmic goo in seconds. Steel was virtually immune to his powers.

Plasmus reached out for Steel. His plan was to insinuate himself in between the seams in John Irons' armor. Correctly guessing Plasmus's plan, Steel stepped back and opened fire with his concussion blasters. Each burst from his wrist blaster sheared off large tracts of Plasmus's form. After two dozen bursts, the shambling wreck of a former man was strewn all across the Great Hall's entrance. The various piles of goo were slowly oozing towards each other. Steel's on-board computer estimated that it would take Plasmus an hour and a half to reintegrate. That left plenty of time to mop up the rest of these jokers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Warp teleported Captain Marvel a hundred miles away. Marvel consulted his signal devices GPS and streaked back towards Beijing. Next Warp created a portal whose other end opened next to Tuatara's head. Warp thrust his fist into his end of things. Tuatara ducked and grabbed a hold of Warp's arm and pulled.

"Impossible!" Warp cried out, "How could you know?"

"I'm a precog, sport." Tuatara proudly revealed, "I know what you're going to do before you do it. Like the kick you're about to try."

Tuatara sidestepped the incoming kick and instead delivered his own kick to Warp's shin. The leg retreated back through the portal back to its owner. The warp portal closed behind it. Tuatara spoke, "The strain's getting to you now. Soon you'll have to drop the portal and cut your arm off."

"Please Monsieur! I'll do anything." Warp cried out.

"You could surrender." Tuatara suggested.

"Gladly!" Warp readily agreed. Tuatara released his arm. Still whole and intact after dropping the portal, Warp sneered; "Now you die!"

Tuatara's fist smashed into his face knocking him out. The New Zealander stared down at Warp's insensate form, "Like I didn't know you were going to say that."

* * *

Hourman grappled with Monsieur Mallah. The JLer had disarmed the ape while Mallah was trying to bring his submachine gun to bear. Hourman had simply crushed it with his bare hands. Now it was a contest of brute strength.

Booster blasted Houngan into unconsciousness before the technological voodoo master could collect a cell sample in order to activate his doll template and remotely inflict harm. Gemini, having inherited her powers from her mother, Madam Rouge; possessed the same elastic powers as Plastic Man. She wrapped her body around Owlwoman and began constricting.

Owlwoman struggled for breath, "You'd best let me go."

"Or what?" Gemini laughed, "Urk!"

Gemini released Owlwoman only to find puncture wounds in her upper and lower abdomen. She was bleeding profusely. Looking to Owlwoman, Gemini realized that the Native American had unsheathed her talons. They'd pierced her despite her elasticity. Feeling faint from seeing her wounds, she passed out.

Owlwoman landed next to her and began bandaging the Legionnaires wounds. It was a stopgap measure but the People's Army could handle giving Gemini hospitalization. The Army's Meta-human Response Units were already on the scene. Owlwoman gathered up Gemini and flew her to the nearest ambulance. The Global Guardians had operated in China before being replaced by the JLU so the troops recognized her. Handing over her prisoner, she shot into the air, flipped over, and rolled so her front was oriented towards facing the ground. The PRC troops cheered.

* * *

Phobia struck out at Jack. He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. He began to shrink back from her. Glancing side to side he saw Owlwoman bundled by Gemini. Jack's anger overthrew his fear. Jack aimed his lantern at Phobia. She turned and ran. Jack fired. The mystical energy blast enveloped Phobia and hit her six different ways. She quickly passed out.

Jack wheeled on the Brain, "Yer behind all o' this ya scumsuckin' piece o'…"

"Jack, he doesn't have a body to defend himself with." Owlwoman pointed out. It was true. The Brain's brain resided in a one meter tall cylinder with a wheeled drive system, a skull-like "head" and a glass dome showing off his mind.

Jack ran to Owlwoman and fiercely hugged her. She delightedly laughed, "Easy big boy. There'll be time enough for celebrations later."

Revolted by the display, the Brain tried to "drive" away. Captain Marvel blocked his path, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of my way imbecile!" Brain cried.

Marvel reached down and picked the cylinder up. Brain chuckled as Marvel was hit by a few gigawatts. Marvel merely frowned and his fingers dug into the metal housing containing the Brain's mind. Brain's electronic voice shrieked, "I give up! I give up!"

Monsieur Mallah heard this and threw his arms up, "I surrender! Please let me tend to my beloved."

Hourman didn't trust the ape but he escorted Mallah to the Brain's side. Marvel sat the cylinder down at Jack's nod of acquiescence. Mallah wrapped his long arms around the casing, "They won't harm you, my love. Not while Mallah is here."

The assorted heroes all exchanged incredulous looks. The People's Army Meta-human Response Unit converged on the scene. A general, no less, conferred with the JLU/GG group. He informed them that their intervention permits had been rescinded and they needed to depart. They went across the street boarded the Javelin and Smiley flew them out of PRC territory.

Jack refrained from comment until they'd left Chinese airspace, "Of all the gall… How many kinds o' rude was that last bit?"

"They're within their rights though. Even with a UN, or a NATO, mandate we're bound by the rules of national sovereignty." Steel said.

"And we always have to obey the rules." Captain Marvel threw out there. Everyone stared at him and he sheepishly asked, "What?"

"Rules or no rules they could've thanked us." Hourman brought up what was everyone's mind.

"They just wanted to get their hands on some meta-humans so they could figure out how to engineer their own." Booster spoke up. Now they stared at him and he shrugged, "It's a historical fact. Sooner or later they were going to get their hands on meta-humans and create their own."

Owlwoman smacked Tuatara upside the head, "_You're _the fortune teller, why didn't you warn us?"

Tuatara rubbed the back of his head, "I knew that the Chinese were going to take them. That's SOP wherever we go. I just didn't know what was going to happen after that. It didn't interest me."

"But the Chinese having superheroes is a good thing, right?" Captain Marvel asked.

Everyone stared at Booster. He held up his hands, "I just know they get them. I don't know what they do with them. Ancient history was never my strong suit."

"So ya travelled to the past?" Jack asked sardonically.

"Go figure." Booster acknowledged the irony.

"Let's face it boys, our lives just got more interesting." Owlwoman opined. With a feeling of dread they all agreed with her.


	45. Chapter 45

4 Justice League Darkness

Jake piloted the Javelin into Berlin's airspace. Jake reported to Mr. Terrific the details of the operations in Washington DC, Paris, and Beijing. "Yeah, the Beijing team was operating in the early morning hours so their target was civilian free."

Terrific's team had been the last to lift off. There'd been some problems loading Winged Victory, the Shining Knight's Pegasus-like horse. Once that issue had been resolved then take off had been a routine thing. Of course, Sir Justin had to remain with the creature throughout the flight but it kept Winged Victory calm which is all anyone could ask for.

Now they were approaching the Reichstag and the long range cameras had the Penguin, Two Face, Giganta, the Shade, Ragdoll, Blackrock, and the Psycho Pirate waiting for them.

Jake described the problem, "I can't land, especially not anywhere within Giganta's reach. The Atom can ride either you or Nemesis and you two can draw straws to see who rides with Justin or gets carried down by Hawkman."

"No. It's fine. I'll go with Hawkman and Nemesis can ride with Winged Victory. I've ridden with Justin before. I'm not inclined to do it again." Mr. Terrific confessed, "But I thought there was a big, open park facing the building?"

"There is and, as you can see, it's guarded by a 50 foot Giganta. Whoops. She's spotted us. Make that a 100 foot Giganta." Jake observed.

"I see your point. I'll get everyone ready." Mr. Terrific promised.

"Be ready to jump in three minutes." Jake advised, "I may only get one shot at this."

"We'll be ready." Terrific reiterated as he left the cockpit. He advised the others. The Atom, upon a whispered conference with Mr. Terrific, opted to ride with him. Nemesis blithely mounted Winged Victory behind the Shining Knight.

"Mayhap it will not be unseemly if thou wouldst hold on to me. Tightly." Sir Justin advised.

"Mmm? Oh, I'm fine." Nemesis replied.

Mr. Terrific chuckled. Winged Victory no longer saw himself as a horse but more like a vintage fighter plane. Nemesis would soon be holding on for dear life.

The cargo ramp lowered and the red light stayed on long enough for Winged Victory to be nudged out onto the ramp. The light turned green and Justin spurred the horse forward. Winged Victory leapt out of the shuttle and spread his wings. He soared over the city.

Justin never used actual spurs. Winged Victory responded to light nudges and would spring forward on command. The location of the nudge told him whether to fly or not.

A shifting of the reins and a slight nudge and Winged Victory banked and dove for the ground. Perilously aware of having no seat belt Nemesis finally heeded the Shining Knight's advice and locked a death grip onto the Arthurian knight. The Shining Knight took this in stride; after all, he'd suggested it.

* * *

The Knight was a man out of time. Transported by Merlin to WWII to save England, He'd joined up with the All Star Squadron. The Squadron was composed of heroes that wanted to use their abilities to help fight the Axis powers while the JSA kept the domestic peace in America. Only the pre-Angel of Wrath Specter and Dr. Fate reached beyond the JSA and intervened in occultic matters related to the Axis.

When the war was won and the Squadron had largely disbanded the Shining Knight assisted the JSA from time to time. Most of the squadron did. Some of them were caught in the Ragnarok dimension with the Justice Society. Only Wildcat, Fate, and the newly retasked Specter avoided being trapped there. Ice, her people being aware of the JSA's plight, led the JLU in freeing the Society.

Sir Justin was amongst those freed. While most retired and tried to recover their lives, Hourman and the Shining Knight joined the JLU. For Rex Tyler it was the chance to stay in the action. For Justin it was a matter of honor. He'd sworn oaths to protect the innocent and so he carried on.

* * *

But as to the present, Winged Victory was bringing them to the park stretched out in front for the Reichstag. Hawkman clasped Mr. Terrific's wrists, and Terrific did the same in reverse, and glided down to the ground. Mr. Terrific chuckled as a very shaken Nemesis dismounted.

"You _knew_!" Nemesis accused.

"Of course I did but you _wanted_ to ride the horse." Mr. Terrific reminded him.

"I was an idiot." Nemesis retorted.

"Now, I'm not going to comment but…" Terrific began to jest.

"Ahem! Gentlemen. We have business to attend to and we must begin with your demise." The Penguin announced. In support, Giganta had shrunk to a 50 foot height. Psycho Pirate began the Legionnaires gambit with a look of pure rage. The JLers began to fight amongst themselves. Winged Victory reared back and began pawing the air with his forelegs.

Sir Justin abandoned trying to calm his steed and began to march in on the Psycho Pirate. The Pirate's expression changed to one of genuine fear. Winged Victory bolted and ran away. The other JLers quailed before him. Justin kept marching.

Psycho Pirate began speaking fearful gibberish and collapsed onto his knees and began to beg for his life. The Shining Knight reared back his sword and swung. Psycho Pirate screamed just before the flat of Justin's sword swatted him upside the head. The blow knocked him out and the JLers were freed.

* * *

Two Face had surrendered to the police when they came to Arkham. He'd also tossed his coin again and gained permission to escape custody while they were transferring him to Stryker's Island. He'd gone to a hide-out that neither Batman nor the cops had discovered yet. It was a legal office in an unassuming part of Gotham. Not too rundown or upscale, just middle-class. From there he contacted Grodd and the simian arranged for a pick-up.

Now he tossed his coin and it was bad news for the JLers. Random chance had decided that Two Face should fight. He drew his two .45's and took aim at Nemesis. Unfortunately for him, Nemesis already had his dart gun out and aimed at Two Face. He fired off a stun dart before Face could pull either trigger. The electrical charge knocked him out and the sedative kept him asleep.

The Penguin responded by opening his umbrella. It produced a magnetic field that snatched Nemesis's gun out of his hand. It also sucked in the armored Shining Knight. Justin was none too pleased.

"Uh oh." Penguin glumly said before Justin punched him out.

Nemesis ran to join Justin at Penguin's prone form. As he arrived the pair of them were blanketed in an unnatural darkness. The Shade had struck. Giganta stomped forward and Hawkman flew up to meet her. Blackrock used his power stone to fire electrostatic discharges at Mr. Terrific. Atom leapt off of him and began a slow, inexorable march towards Blackrock. It was a thirty foot distance but at four inches it would take awhile.

"Ease off Blackrock. Let me have some fun." Ragdoll requested. He closed the distance between himself and Mr. Terrific. He then engaged Terrific in hand to hand combat. Few could match Ragdoll's limberness and, while the villain's triple jointed body could evade most blows, it made it nearly impossible to beat him at hand to hand. His Raggedy Andy appearance belied how truly dangerous he was but Mr. Terrific knew he was in for a revealing lesson.

Blackrock went to the Shade's side, "What's up?"

"I have two '_heroes_' snared in my trap. They are helpless." Shade sneered as he looked to Blackrock, "Why don't you liven things up for them?"

Shade couldn't see Blackrock's smile behind his purple, bucket-like mask; but the Shade could hear his malicious joy at the idea, "Why don't I indeed?"

* * *

The Atom stopped for a breather. He was almost there and needed to rest up for his confrontation with the bad guys. He doubled over, propping himself up by his arms pinioned against his legs; "God, it's like running a marathon."

Grinning at that thought, he wondered what his time would be. Ray Palmer was an astrophysicist first and foremost but he kept himself in superb shape. You had to in order to live this kind of double life. His conditioning was paying off now. Hopefully it would pay off enough to save his teammates. With that in mind he set out again.

* * *

Electrostatic discharges lit up the stygian darkness. As one bolt sailed by, Nemesis snatched his stunner up from the ground, "Head for the light!" he yelled.

An electro blast struck Justin. His chainmail, while magically protected from punctures and slices, was still conductive. Justin went down.

Nemesis crawled to him. Checking The Shining Knight's vitals he ascertained that the knight was just unconscious. He began to crawl towards the source of the bursts of light.

Atom reached Blackrock's feet and grew. He slammed the Legionnaire in the jaw with an uppercut. Blackrock dropped his power stone as he was thrown backwards. Atom picked it up.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Blackrock wheedled.

"What a whiner. No wonder Superman takes you out in five minutes time." Atom opined.

"Arr!" Blackrock lunged forward…only to meet Atom's fist. Blackrock was out even before he hit the grass.

"'Arr?' What are you? A pirate?" Atom joked.

The Shade turned to face Atom, "Well, look who my latest victim is going to be."

Nemesis crawled out from underneath the blanket of darkness that had swallowed him while the Shade was distracted. He rose onto one knee, took aim, and fired.

"I'll…aiieeh!" Shade managed to yell before he collapsed.

"Thanks. I'm still figuring this thing out." Atom hefted the power stone.

"Well, while you're sorting that out I'm going to help Michael." Nemesis took aim again and planted a dart in Ragdoll's butt. Between the electrical discharge and the anesthetic he was down in seconds. Mr. Terrific approached the pair, "Thanks. I was taking a beating."

"Happy to help." Nemesis said, "Now what about Giganta?"

* * *

Hawkman sailed around Giganta's head. She swatted at the sky. He deftly avoided her strikes but he couldn't get close enough to land a blow of his own. Distracted by that thought he missed seeing one of her hands. She slapped him and he went sailing into the distance.

She looked to the ground before her feet. The three conscious JLers were assembled there. She kicked out with her foot. Mr. Terrific, Nemesis, and the Atom scrambled to get out of the way.

Atom aimed the power stone in her direction and summoned all of his will power on a single thought: _Fire!_

An electro burst hit Giganta. It staggered her but she didn't pass out. She shrank down to her "human" height and opened a boom tube. She fled into its embrace and collapsed the tube before the JLers could properly respond.

"Blast it!" Nemesis snarled, "She was out of range."

Atom rubbed his temples, "I don't know how Blackrock does it. Using this thing gives you a headache."

Hawkman alighted near them, "I take it she got away?"

The trio sheepishly confirmed it. Hawkman's shoulders sagged, "Thank god."

"Has anyone checked on Justin?" Atom wondered.

"He's fine. He's just out cold." Nemesis replied.

"Let's wake him up. I've got smelling salts." Mr. Terrific announced.

"I think we're too late." Hawkman chuckled as he scrutinized the scene. The other's followed his eyes and saw Winged Victory nuzzling his master. Justin was coming to with a smile on his face.

"You gotta admit, that's better than smelling salts any day." Terrific laughed.

Sirens filled the night. It was Nemesis's turn to smile, "Here comes the Polizei."

The Bundespolizei (BPOL-Federal Police) and the local Landespolizei (State Police) forces arrived with their meta-human response forces. A quick conference established the particulars. The polizei forces had liberated themselves from Godfrey's control rather quickly and had mobilized once they could unshackle the minds of the German leadership. Upon seeing the League fight the Legionnaires they'd liberated themselves and authorized an all out response. They just apologized for being late.

The Bundeskriminalamt (BKA-Federal Criminal Investigative Agency) was also present to investigate the Legion's activities and how they'd managed to bamboozle the entire nation. Mr. Terrific advised the detective-agents that their US counterpart, the FBI, would be supplying information about the culprit. They would also be handing the suspect over to the international courts. Every nation could press charges through them. The Federal Agents approved of the plan and hurriedly reported in to their superiors.

After a quick call via signal device, Jake brought the Javelin down. Winged Victory wasn't as cantankerous this time around since he led in head first rather than backed in like last time. Sir Justin still had to stay with him though.

Mr. Terrific joined Jake in the cockpit. The pilot noted Terrific's condition, "There's a first-aid kit next to your right leg in case you want to use a towelette to get the blood off."

"Thanks." Terrific ruefully replied, "Any word on the other teams?"

"J'onn's team in Brasilia just reported in." Jake replied, "They…"


	46. Chapter 46

4 Justice League Darkness

In Gotham County General, Batman stood watch over Catwoman. Selina was resting, whether comfortably or uncomfortably was a moot point. She was sedated.

Batman had spared a moment to grab a book and was reading it to her. However, it wasn't seemly for the Dark Knight to hover over a wounded comrade. He hadn't hovered over Barbara when she was injured for that reason and he wasn't about to begin to now…yet, inexplicably, here he was.

"How is she?" he heard Barbara say from behind him. Batman mentally kicked himself but he rose and turned, "She seems to be fine. The doctors expect a complete recovery. Look Barb, this isn't…"

She held up a hand to ward off his excuses, "The writing was on the wall a long time ago, Bruce. To be honest, I don't think _anything_ could surprise me anymore…except for Batman becoming a transvestite."

"Well, I have been feeling this urge to… What's wrong?" he worriedly asked upon seeing her reaction.

"I was wrong. You telling jokes also surprises me. I thought you were _beyond_ that sort of thing." She replied with a trace of bitter irony.

"Barbara, you're right. I _can't_ offer myself to anyone. It wouldn't be fair to them. Not while Gotham needs me." He declared.

"And how long will Gotham need Batman?" Barbara asked, "Until he dies?"

"I don't know." Bruce admitted.

"Well, good luck ripping her heart out as well. I'm sure she'll give you a run for your considerable money." Barbara turned, left the room, and disappeared.

Batman didn't try to follow her. They'd said what needed to be said. He'd hurt her enough. Even more with this… He tried, once again, to explain to himself what he was doing here but he had no definite answer.

He returned to reading aloud. The Nurses' Station had a limited library. He'd taken what they had, which was a Gideon's Bible. It was a King James Version so the translation read like Shakespeare. Hopefully it still brought some measure of comfort though.

Selina's eyes began to flicker. She moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Batman stood by her side and held her hand. Finally, she got her eyes open and they stayed open. She smirked upon seeing the Bible in his hand.

"I didn't figure you for the Bible type." She croaked. He got her water to her lips and she grasped the cup and greedily gulped the fluid. She handed the mug back, "Hurts to talk."

"It will until your lung heals." He said, "I've been there. I know."

"But I bet you still fought crime with one hand tied behind your back." She tried to laugh. It hurt too much, "Sorry. Bad joke."

She eyed the Bible again, "So, the Psalms?"

"Excuse me?" he wondered aloud.

"You were reading the Psalms." She explained, "I would have figured you were more the 'Wrath of God, bury the sinner type'."

"There were a few Psalms like that but I thought you'd prefer the softer ones." He explained.

"Actually I prefer the Gospel of John, the epistles to the Romans and the Ephesians. The whole 'saved by grace through faith' aspect really appeals to me." Selina revealed.

"What about 'faith without works is dead?'" he sternly asked.

"Now you're quoting James Chapter 1. I thought the last six months would've shown that I'm trying to do good works as well." She asserted.

"How do you know all of this?" Batman was incredulous.

"I've spent a lot of time in hotels over the last five years." She stated, "I'm not much of a Harlequin Romance kinda gal so I read was what available. Besides, it intrigued me. I always wondered what Father Willis found so fascinating about the Bible. Now I know."

"So now you're saying you're a 'true believer?'" he scoffed.

"I _was_ baptized Catholic." She confessed, "I'm a lapsed Catholic at best but I've decided to turn that aspect of my life around as well as all the other aspects. This 'hero' thing really starts to get to you after a while."

She realized that he'd silently stared at her for almost five minutes now. "What? Is there a spider on my head or what?"

"What?" he asked because he was baffled. The World's Greatest Detective was baffled. By _her_! It was too rich not to laugh. She soon regretted it though.

"You need to stop doing that." Batman gravely pronounced.

"Sorry but you standing there with a stick up your butt with a stunned look on your face was too priceless to resist." She had to admit, "One little confession and _you_ turn into mummified remains. Wait `till Father Willis hears what I have to say."

"I…I just had given up on hearing you saying something like that." Batman confessed.

She smiled shyly, "One should never give up on me."

"I'm beginning to see that." He admitted.

"So exactly _what_ are you doing waiting around here?" she wondered.

"I…" he faltered.

"That's profound." She teased, "Just couldn't bear to leave my side, eh?"

"Something like that." He said softly, "Gotham is safe. The Creeper stepped up and the GCPD is pacifying the looters."

"Looters?" she asked.

"Every kind of disaster brings out looters." Batman disgust laced his reply.

"So… You. Me. Us." Her smile was coy.

"I don't think there will ever be an 'us.'" Batman declared, "It goes against my long term plans."

"Which are to grow old, lonely, bitter, and alone in stately Wayne Manor." She rolled her eyes, "At least you can have some fun before you retreat into misery."

"Fun?" he said the word as though it was from a foreign dictionary.

"With me." She happily asserted, "I'm not looking to settle down…at least not with you. You're not 'Mr. Right' but you are 'Mr. Right Now'. I have some wild oats that need to be sown with you. A decade's worth. I don't want your undying devotion but I would like your strong arms around me on occasion. It's been six months since Barb left you. Surely you have some…_urges_?"

His rigid silence was answer enough. Her grin was victorious, "Aha! I thought so. Don't worry. For me, occasionally means two or three times a week…bare minimum."

Batman started to growl. Selina raised her hands, "I'm a cat in heat. Just be glad I'm not yowling. And of course that does mean when we're _not_ saving the world."

"So what do you think?" she asked.

He relaxed somewhat, "I'll think about it. Now, I should tell the nurses you're awake."

As he departed Selina gleefully thought to herself, _Yes! He's mine!_

_

* * *

_

John released the others from his ring construct. Hawkgirl stretched her wings and flew on her own with a contented sigh. Both J'onn and Aztek had to agree with her. The sense of freedom was intoxicating.

They flew over Brasilia, the capitol of Brazil, and headed straight for the National Congress of the Federative Republic of Brazil building. The building itself was composed of two saucer-like semi-spheres. The larger housed the Chamber of Deputies. The smaller was intended for the Senate. Two office towers were erected between the spheres. An expansive lawn that catered to demonstrators stretched out in front of the building.

The Legionnaires were nowhere to be found. And then Hawkgirl began to cry out a warning as the Legionnaires came out of the Congressional building. Spencer Hawk struck first. His GL power ring created a pair of pliers that squeezed John Stewart and then hammered him into the ground several times. Spencer flew towards Green Lantern while Hawkgirl began a dive towards him.

She never completed her dive as a tank slammed into her. She plummeted out of the air and landed in a heap on the ground. As she gathered her wits she realized that she hadn't, in fact, been struck a tank. She'd been hit by a single bullet. Doing a self-examination she came up empty with any wounds beyond her damaged pride.

Deadshot called out to her with a jaunty wave, "Hey Hawkgirl! Or is it Shayera? One never knows."

"It's 'the woman that's going to beat me to death with her mace' to you." Hawkgirl replied.

Deadshot shook his head, "I don't think so. You have rules about that sort of thing. I don't. But I am willing to make this sporting." He hefted his exotic looking rifle, "This is loaded with hyperkinetic rounds. _Real_ rounds. Not those dinky little things that Vigilante uses. Now, while they're technically non-lethal they will kill if they strike the right organ or let's say your head. Also you could be severely wounded between the weapons strike and the fall to the ground. I promise I'll put you down easy if that happens."

"Lemme get this straight. You want me to fly around while you shoot at me? That about right?" Hawkgirl couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, but the air is your element. You'll be trying to get me while I try to kill you." Deadshot explained.

"What's to stop me from just walking over there and stopping you now?" she wondered.

Deadshot aimed the rifle at her, "What's to stop me from simply picking you apart right here and now?"

Hawkgirl took a step forward and Deadshot blew her mace out of her two handed grip. She was incredulous. She also reconsidered her options, "All right. We'll play this your way. But you have to come out onto the lawn to give me a better chance."

"Gladly!" Deadshot happily agreed.

_This guy is a bigger loon than I thought,_ Hawkgirl thought to herself as she retrieved her mace and started to fly higher and higher.

* * *

Volcana unleashed a wave of flame skyward. J'onn sheltered himself with his cape as best as he could but he still weakened and fell from the sky. A ring of fire surrounded him where he was at. Sweltering, his native weakness began to work against him and he could feel his life slipping away from him. Although he couldn't fly away he still had his mind. If Volcana would only step closer, he'd have her…if she didn't take too long before doing it that was.

Aztek had flown in and fired a mystical bolt of energy from his gauntlet and Volcana went down. The fires subsided around J'onn. The grass was still burning but the air was no longer composed of walls of flame. Aztek went to J'onn and lifted him onto his shoulder and flew away from the flames. Once more on the ground, the Mexican did his best to treat the Martian.

"Behind you." J'onn rasped.

Aztek noted a menacing shadow looming over him as he turned. Blockbuster unloaded a roundhouse that sent the Latino sailing. Blockbuster lifted both fists and prepared to bring them down on J'onn. Having recovered, Aztek plowed into Blockbuster's ribs and carried the hulking bruiser away.

Plowing a furrow in the grass with Blockbuster's body Aztek pushed him all the way back to the Congressional building. Blockbuster bellowed his rage and shoved Aztek off of him. They both rose and squared off with one another. They charged as one and met with savage blows that shattered nearby windows with a thunderclap.

Meanwhile, Volcana began to stir. J'onn planted the subconscious command to '_Sleep_' in her mind. Watching Aztek pummel Blockbuster, and vice verse, J'onn gathered his strength. He had roughly half an hour before Volcana awoke. Hopefully that would be time enough to drive Blockbuster into unconsciousness.

First J'onn tried telepathy but as Blockbuster's jailors had warned, he was slipping further into savagery. He still responded to verbal commands but his own powers of speech rivaled that of Solomon Grundy before his latest resurrection. His thought processes weren't much more sophisticated. But _maybe_… J'onn detected a spark of intelligence buried beneath the layers of rage. He tapped into that ember and it responded.

Blockbuster reared back a massive fist. His eyes went blank and he toppled over. Aztek was bewildered and he whispered, "Madre Dios."

"He helped me stop himself." J'onn revealed as he strode forward to join Aztek, "Without that faint spark of who he had been I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"For a moment there I wasn't certain that I could defeat him." Aztek admitted, "I was about to use my armor's full strength. I've only had to do that with Bizarro and the Daxamites. I've faced Blockbuster before. He was neither this strong nor this resistant to injury before. What has happened?"

"The chemical treatments that Mark Desmond formulated and gave himself that transformed him into Blockbuster are still actively mutating his system. Besides being filled with blind rage, his mind is emptying itself of all reasoning. Only the Chaos revived Grundy was as bestial or as destructively powerful." J'onn explained, "Blockbuster joined Task Force X in hopes of receiving a cure. CADMUS's scientist failed to deliver after three years time so he joined with Luthor in exchange for the same promise."

"That was one thorough mind probe." Aztek was impressed.

"Actually it only took a conversation with the Question to learn the salient points." J'onn confessed.

"Still, a conversation with him…" Aztek trailed off.

"Is far more illuminating than most." J'onn finished for him.

"Dare I suggest that we assist our compadres?" Aztek wondered.

J'onn smiled, "Excellent suggestion."


	47. Chapter 47

2 Justice League Darkness

John Stewart made a cushion to land upon. Spencer Hawk had been bouncing him off of the ground for ninety seconds now. John had finally come through the disorientation of being upside down and being slammed into the turf. He'd rediscovered his focus and Spencer was going to learn that his willpower was as strong as ever.

Spencer switched his construct to that of a giant ball-peen hammer. John reacted by shifting his personal forcefield to the shape of a nail. Spencer drove him into the ground but GL was unhurt. Seeing this, Spencer cautiously investigated. Nothing stirred until he was directly over John's position.

A green fist flew upwards and caught Spencer in the jaw. He tumbled backwards. Meanwhile Stewart exploded out of the hole. He took Spencer's measure and created two hands that swung in on Hawk and clapped with the Legionnaire in the middle. Spencer had created a personal forcefield but that only protected him from the impact and not the thunderous clapping sound.

Summoning all of his resolve, Hawk created a medieval lance and threw it at Stewart. John likewise created a medieval style shield. Unprepared for the determination behind the blow he wasn't prepare for the lance to go through the shield and collide with his personal field. John went down. Although, Stewart immediately rose and took to the air again. Seeing this and feeling drained, Spencer retreated.

* * *

Hawkgirl had successfully managed three dives at Deadshot. He was too busy ducking and rolling out of the way to take a shot when she was close to him. It also gave her time to climb. He'd tried a few long distance shots only to discover that the hyperkinetic rounds expended their energy much faster than a bullet. They might hit harder than a freight train up close but when she was several hundred feet above him they barely impacted her.

This meant that Deadshot tried his hardest to hit her while she was diving. She flew in evasive patterns all the way down until the last second when she leveled out and came at him. He hadn't successfully clipped her yet but he was perilously close to doing so. She wasn't certain she'd get another successful attempt. Shoving her worries aside, she began her dive.

Deadshot waited until nearly the last moment to fire. She was at 150 feet. She rolled in a wide circle. She then veered right and then left and then further left followed by an adjustment to the right. Finally she leveled out at 8 feet above the ground. She came in with her mace at the ready. When she got within arm's reach she swung her mace. This time, however, Deadshot jumped aside and fired to his left as she passed by on that side.

The round hit her in her breastplate. She was thrown off course and she plowed into the turf. Surrounded by lost feathers she barely had time to check her wings. Nothing felt broken…except maybe her breastbone. She checked her armor.

There was flat spot in her breastplate between her breasts. _Appropriately named I guess, _she ruefully commented in her head. She'd managed to retain her mace as she tumbled across the ground. She rose unsteadily to her feet and turned to face Deadshot, "Why don't you drop the peashooter. I'll put my mace down and we can settle this one on one."

"Excellent!" Deadshot exclaimed. He set his rifle down and stepped away from it.

"The wrist guns too." Hawkgirl demanded.

"Heh. Of course." Deadshot conceded. He unstrapped his holdout weapons and tossed them over to where the rifle lay. Hawkgirl set her mace down and began her approach towards Deadshot. When she arrived just out of reach she assumed a fighting stance. Deadshot did the same.

Unfortunately, Hawkgirl was proceeding from a false assumption. To her knowledge Deadshot was only proficient in the use of weapons. While firearms were his preferred method of execution, he was a skilled hand to hand combatant. Shayera was in for a surprise as she was slowed by her injuries from the rifle shot and the subsequent impact with the ground.

Deadshot struck first with a jab aimed at Hawkgirl's throat. She blocked the shot and delivered a blow into his ribs. Body blows were difficult for both of them. Deadshot wore body armor and his helmet. Shayera wore her breast plate and chainmail holding her upper body armor together. Her arms were completely exposed as was her midriff. Her hips each had a plate of armor descending down over them from the belt that she wore. Her pants were padded to cushion her from blows but it wasn't armor. And of course, her head was completely unprotected.

Deadshot, sensing her wounds from his shot, struck her chest again and again. Shayera blocked half of the blows but she was slowed down by pain too much to catch every attack. Plus, Deadshot's wrists were armored as well. Blocking punches was wearing on her. Deciding the best defense was to go on the offensive she came at him with everything she had. She knew martial arts he couldn't pronounce the name of much less know how to adequately defend himself.

After several kicks to the head, Deadshot wasn't trying to attack anymore. He was fighting for his very life as Hawkgirl pressed in even harder. If it hadn't been for his armor and his suit's padding he would have been crippled. As it was he was stiffening up so badly that he could barely mount a defense…which only caused Shayera to press forward.

Deadshot was on his last leg when a green mallet descended on Hawkgirl. Her knees buckled and she was knocked to the ground. Deadshot took the opportunity to remount his wrist guns and retrieve his rifle. Spencer Hawk landed next to him and grinned, "Go ahead. Finish her."

Deadshot chambered a round, "Gladly."

A green dome formed over Hawkgirl just before Deadshot fired. He turned to Spencer, "Get rid of that ringslinger."

Spencer conjured a vise grip that squeezed GL. John had to drop his protective shield over Hawkgirl in order to save his own life. Deadshot took aim only be blown back by an amethyst burst of energy. Aztek marched towards him. Deadshot opened fire. Aztek was driven back.

GL used a boxing glove to hit Spencer in the face. He then swooped in and picked Shayera up into his arms. J'onn crept up on Deadshot's position. Hawk suddenly encased Deadshot and himself in a protective bubble. J'onn wondered why and stretched out telepathically stretched out and realized his vulnerability too late.

A wave of fire engulfed the JLers. Volcana cruelly laughed, "Miss me? This time you won't get a chance to get into my head, Martian Boy!"

A wall of flame descended over the heroes. Aztek grabbed J'onn and flew him away. He brought the team leader to the other side of the Congressional building. "J'onn! Are you alive?" Aztek worriedly asked. There was no reply.

* * *

John kept Shayera safe under a protective field. His ring also provided life support for the two of them as well. He only wished that he could determine what the Legionnaires were going to do next? He felt helpless but he couldn't leave Hawkgirl behind. It came down to a choice: fly out of the flames and face Luthor's stooges and possibly dropping Shayera's protecting field or stay there and insure her safety. For a man in love it was an easy choice. He wasn't going to allow anything more to happen to her. Not while he was alive.

* * *

Blockbuster shambled over to join his teammates. Military helicopters, tanks, armored transports, and troops were surrounding them. Deadshot spoke first, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm too busy holding down the Justice League to deal with regular troops." Volcana admitted, "Hawk?"

"That stupid Green Lantern has pretty much done me in." Spencer confessed, "He's a lot tougher than the rest of the GL's stationed on this planet."

"What about you, big boy?" Volcana asked Blockbuster. He shook his head. Deadshot spoke again, "I guess it's unanimous. We're outta here."

Deadshot opened a boom tube and Volcana erected a wall of fire around them. They entered the wormhole and disappeared before GL could react. He created a bed inside of his force bubble and lay Shayera down upon it. Stepping outside of the bubble he went in search of J'onn and Aztek. He found them surrounded by Brazilian army medics.

"We'll take it from here." John announced, "Aztek, lift him up and set him down on the bed."

"But there's no…" Aztek began and then a second bed appeared next to Shayera's. Aztek dutifully laid the Martian down and then John resealed the bubble.

"Let's get back to the Hall of Justice. The medical staff there will know more about treating J'onn's injuries." John suggested.

"Anything sounds better than watching him die." Aztek related.

"Could you grab Hawkgirl's mace?" John wondered, "It's still too hot for me to grab. Besides I'm pretty well at my limit here after that fight with Spencer Hawk."

"I understand." Aztek said. They returned to the other side of the building and Aztek retrieved the smoking mace. His gauntlets shielded him from the heat just as his armor had proofed him against Volcana's flames. His only regret was that he couldn't have done more. Unbeknownst to him, John shared that regret. It was something that would haunt them in the future.


	48. Chapter 48

3 Justice League Darkness

Lady Blackhawk brought the Javelin down on Prakesh Vir Shastri Avenue in front of Gate 35 of the Rashtranati Bhavan. The Presidential Palace had originally been the Viceroy's House in Imperial days. It had taken 19 years to build and was the largest structure of its kind and purpose in the world. The Fearsome Five waited near it out back in the Mughal Gardens.

The cargo ramp descended to the ground and Vigilante, Captain Atom, Praxis, the Olympian, Solomon Grundy, and Red Tornado walked down its length until they reached the ground. Once there, Vigilante turned to Praxis, "Sensin' anything, pard?"

"They are waiting for us behind the Palace. Their thoughts are clouded. Although, their intent is plain and it is sinister." Praxis reported.

"'Clouded' how?" Vigilante asked.

"Their leader, Psimon, is a first rate telepath and TK." Praxis explained, "His powers are sufficient to muddle my own."

"Cin ya take him?" Vigilante had to know.

"Maybe." Praxis answered with all due honesty, "We'll find out soon enough."

"Ah guess we will at that." Vigilante began issuing orders, "Atom, Red, and Olympian, ya'll come in by air and we'll takin `em from the ground. But wait until we're in place `fore ya'll attack, `kay?"

The others took to the air as Vigilante, Grundy, and Praxis began the march through the Palace to reach the gardens beyond. What they found surprised them. None of them had faced the Fearsome Five before so their appearances startled the heroes. Psimon was a tall man with a ponytail and robes. The man's most startling feature was that his brain was enlarged and encapsulated in a glass dome. Gizmo stood at 3'2" and wore a jetpack and his costume was festooned with exotic weaponry. Mammoth was as large as Grundy. His sister, Shimmer, was a waif by comparison. The last, Goldilocks, elicited a frown from Praxis.

"Your sister would be gravely disappointed to learn what sort of companions that you keep." He said to her.

She laughed, "The stupid bint already knows, luv. Why d'you think we're no longer on speaking terms?"

"Mind cluin' me in, pard?" Vigilante asked.

"Goldilocks is the younger sister of the Guardians' own Godiva. Her powers are the same as her sister's." Praxis explained.

"Livin' hair. Got it." Vigilante replied.

Praxis gave him a pitying look but it was hidden behind his sunglasses. Godiva and Goldilocks' hair went far beyond "living." It was tactile, virtually indestructible, and possessed of supernatural strength. Godiva hadn't survived for seven years as a superhero by her looks alone. _Although she could have. Unfortunately, she knows it and flaunts it._ Praxis mused.

Captain Atom led the flying contingent in at that moment. Mammoth surged forward and Grundy intercepted him. A clash of titans began. Meanwhile, Gizmo fired what looked like a spear gun at Red Tornado. Red was distracted by trying to create a vortex. He didn't see the projectile until it was too late to dodge. It impaled him and then discharged a strong enough current to short circuit his android body. He fell limply to the grounds below.

Captain Atom was incensed. He fired a quantum burst at Gizmo but the dwarf's jet pack allowed him to elude the Captain. Shimmer created a shield by transmuting the nitrogen in the atmosphere into lead. Her powers could only be used within a three foot radius which was good news for the JLers and Global Guardians since she could transmute any element into another one.

Atom flew to the other side of the shield and landed. Gizmo flew right at him, banking away at the last second. This distraction allowed Shimmer to close the distance between her and Captain Atom. Using her powers, she encased the Captain in a lead capsule. She then surrounded the lead with a foot thick titanium barrier. Finding himself trapped with no room to move, Captain Atom desperately pondered his next move.

* * *

Goldilocks' tresses snatched the Olympian out of the air and bound him tighter and tighter. Struggling for breath, he couldn't even cry out for help. Meanwhile, Gizmo and Vigilante were engaged in a running gun battle. Large tracts of the gardens were being destroyed by the various battles, particularly Mammoth and Grundy's fight. The zombie and the meta-human traded blow after blow with neither of them gaining the advantage.

Grundy landed a staggering right. Mammoth's head snapped to the right and he stumbled backwards. Wiping the trickled of blood from his lip he wore a nasty smile, "Let's see you do that again, brute."

Grundy came in but this time he delivered a blow to Mammoth's gut. This was followed by an uppercut. Mammoth gave more ground, trampling priceless flowers and shrubs in the process. Grundy hesitated, knowing that his teammates would disapprove of ruining the gardens. Mammoth took the opportunity to strike.

He came in with a left cross. Grundy grunted as his head snapped to the left. Mammoth followed this with a right, then a gut shot, and an uppercut. Grundy reeled and Mammoth landed a tremendous right that sent Grundy sailing through the air, through the palace walls, and into the structure itself. Mammoth charged in after him like a raging bull.

* * *

Across the way Psimon and Praxis squared off. They mentally probed one another's shields. Finally, with a cruel smile, Psimon struck. Praxis warded off the psychic assault, if only just barely. Psimon's dark satisfaction grew and he intensified his assault. Praxis withstood every iota of the telepathic thrust. His very mind was at stake.

Sensing his opponent's greater reserves of strength, Psimon added to the attack on another front. He telekinetically grabbed gardening implements and threw them at Praxis. Psimon was confident of this assault's success. Praxis's telepathic prowess was well documented owing to his involvement with the Conglomerate. He'd never evidenced TK potential.

Therefore Psimon's jaw dropped when his tools halted in mid-air. Praxis had utilized the telekinetic abilities that he'd kept hidden from the public for the last two years. He grabbed the gardening equipment and wrested it away from Psimon's control. He then reversed its course and drove it back at Psimon.

Psimon panicked and unleashed a massive wave of psi power. Praxis expressed his discomfort through a, "Ngghh" but remained standing with his shields intact. Psimon had used his most potent attack and Praxis was still standing. Teetering on the verge of panic, Psimon ran to Shimmer's side.

"I need your help." He admitted with more than a hint of panic in his voice.

"You? The grand, exalted leader of us all?" she scornfully laughed.

"Yes, damn you. I need your help." He begged.

"Just remember this." Shimmer gloated, "Because I…_urk_!" Shimmer collapsed mid-sentence. Psimon sensed the psychic wave that had driven her into unconsciousness. He turned and saw Praxis calmly approaching with his trenchcoat drawn and buckled, his hands in his pockets, and wearing his trademarked inscrutable expression.

_Gizmo!_ Psimon thoughtcast desperately trying to get the malignant dwarf's assistance.

* * *

Gizmo, on the other hand, was exchanging fire with Vigilante. The JLer was using colonnades as shelter while Gizmo wielded a flechette rifle. It magnetically drove bundles of razor blades like a shotgun. He pumped another round into the chamber and fired off another round at Vigilante.

The cowboy made it through a door into the palace and ducked around the corner. Razors imbedded themselves into the walls and floor. Vigilante spun and fired hyperkinetic rounds at the Legionnaire. Two of the rounds struck Gizmo and he went down. Plowing into the ground by virtue of his still active jetpack, he came to rest at Psimon's feet.

"Get up you fool and kill that imbecile!" Psimon practically shrieked.

Gizmo rose to his feet and emptied his rifle in Praxis's direction. Praxis caught all of the blades in the air and returned them to the owner. Psimon deflected them at the last possible moment.

"You idiot!" Psimon snarled, "Don't you have any energy weapons?"

"Eeeexcuse me. How was I supposed to know what his powers were?" Gizmo smarted off. He reached to his pack and pulled out a plasma gun. Taking aim, he fired. Praxis pulled up soil to absorb the blast. Standing behind an earthen shield, he was immune to the Gizmo's weapon.

At that moment Mammoth burst through a palace wall. Grundy charged out after him. Landing atop of Mammoth and began throwing right-left combinations. In less than thirty seconds Mammoth was out cold. Psimon saw this and blanched.

Vigilante revealed himself and began to fire at Psimon and Gizmo. Psimon caught the rounds in a TK field and dropped them into the garden's grounds. _Goldilocks! Throw your prisoner at the foolish cowboy!_ Psimon telepathically ordered.

She complied and the Olympian smashed into Vigilante. Finding the Greek to be unconscious, Vigilante had to struggle to come out from underneath him. Gizmo fired plasma bursts at Grundy, which stopped the zombie in his tracks. Psimon opened a boom tube. Goldilocks formed a fan with her hair and began to blow dirt and sand at everyone outside of the wormhole. The tube collapsed behind her.

Vigilante emerged from the doorway that he took shelter behind. The Olympian was stirring, "What happened?"

"It was a mixed bag, pardner. We got half of `em off to the hoosegow but the rest got away." Vigilante explained.

"I am sorry. I was useless." The Olympian begged forgiveness.

"Ah can't say Ah'd have done better `gainst hair lady so don't take it to heart, pard." Vigilante counseled, "If'n ya'll want to help now grab Grundy an' get Captain Atom outta that metal tube that he's in."

Praxis approached Vigilante as the cowpoke knelt next to Red Tornado, "Will he live?"

"Ah don't know if ya'll know this but he's a machine." Vigilante replied.

"I sense thoughts, life, and a 'soul' if you will." Praxis revealed, "He is very much _alive_."

"No kiddin'?" Vigilante was stunned, "We gotta get him back to the Hall then so's he cin get fixed!"

"The life within him is strong so have no fears on that end. I merely detect frustration at being unable to move or express himself. I suspect that he may be…_cranky_ when he awakens."

"Really?" Vigilante was still wrapping his mind around Red being alive much less emotional.

"Really. Now I must assist my teammates." Praxis strolled over to where the Olympian and Solomon Grundy were trying to deduce how to tackle the titanium and lead cylinder trapping Captain Atom. Praxis asked them to wait while he sought Atom's mind. Conferring with the atomic hero's consciousness, he advised his companions, "_Lift_ the construct and he will be free."

They complied and Atom ducked and emerged from out of its grip. Grundy and the Olympian set the metal encasement back down. Captain Atom jerked a thumb in the trap's direction, "_Somebody's_ going to be happy to melt that thing down."

"Indeed." Praxis returned to Vigilante's side, "The Indian Army is here."

Troops swarmed in from every side. It only took a few minutes to properly establish their identities and they were released from custody. Mammoth and Shimmer were taken away. After a brief conference on what the siblings' powers were, the mixed group of JLers and Global Guardians returned to Lady Blackhawk and the waiting Javelin shuttle. After takeoff, Vigilante called in to Superman and described the results of their efforts. Superman wasn't pleased but he did his best to hide it.

"At least everyone _but_ Red Tornado is safe. Come back to the Hall. We're transferring the wounded there and reassembling the contact teams there as well as they come in." Superman said, "We'll look forward to your safe return."

Vigilante angrily signed off wondering if the Kryptonian even knew how condescending he sounded. His team had done their best they were just woefully unprepared for fighting the Fearsome Five. Vig knew that the Teen Titans had prevailed against the pentuplet in the past but _his_ team hadn't any details on powers or fighting styles. He didn't know if that information would have ultimately helped but at the very least it couldn't have hurt.

Most of all, if Supes didn't respect his abilities as a field team leader then he should have assigned someone else the detail. Vigilante hadn't asked for the job nor did he really want it but he did his darndest, dangnabbit! Blue Boy could eat his own cape for all Vig cared.


	49. Chapter 49

6 Justice League Darkness

Penny brought the shuttle into Islamabad. Hula Hula reached out for a switch and she scolded him, "Don't touch anything Hula Hula. The last thing that we need is your bad luck jinx screwing us up."

"I'm sorry, Penny. I was just lookin' for the fan switch." Hula Hula said.

"Sorry for being so snappy but ya'll might bring the shuttle hurtling into the ground knowing your luck." Penny sought to ease his hurt feelings.

"I know." Hula Hula sighed, "The last time I got to ride with you an' Plas was up at the Watchtower. My stupid jinx made it so I got left behind. Somehow I got lucky and was brought to the Chief's office. Bein' at the core of the station, it survived the nuclear missile strike and so did I."

Penny smiled, "See? Your luck isn't _always_ bad."

"Just usually." He grumped.

"It keeps life interesting." She sought to encourage him, "Just, hopefully, not _too_ interesting. Y'hear what Ah'm sayin'?"

Hula Hula grinned. Penny's Southern drawl became more pronounced when she was trying to make a point. Years of working with the "Yankees" had generally mellowed her accent but under stress or concentration it came back in full force. Plastic Man found it to be adorable and Hula Hula did too. Most of Penny's new colleagues found it endearing as well, after all, they put up with Vigilante's over-exaggerated vocal mannerisms.

Signing up with the League, Penny had traded in her old powder blue ISA smock for an olive green flightsuit. She'd also trimmed her waist-length hair to a just below the chin length asymmetrical bob. The shorter side flaunted her dark roots more frequently so she found herself bleaching her hair more often but she used enough conditioners to care for a small horse so she wasn't displaying any real damage from it. All she knew was that the style was easier to care for and maintain. It was out of fashion but she didn't care. She'd been out of fashion for years.

"I'm goin' for a soda." Hula Hula announced, "Want anything?"

"Ah'll wait until we land." Penny replied. Hula Hula exited to the rear of the shuttle and Plastic Man took Hula Hula's seat. Penny was delighted, "Plas! What're ya'll doin' up here?"

Not for the first time, Plastic Man thought he could drown as he stared into Penny's voluminous brown eyes and he knew he'd die happy, "I just came up to check in with you."

"So did I." the Flash said as he leaned in on Penny's chair, "How close are we?"

"We'll be landin' at Awan-e-Sadr in ten minutes." She reported.

"At where?" Plas had to ask.

"That's 'President House' in English, silly." Penny laughed, "Look for the big building that looks like the mix of a ziggurat and a pagoda and ya'll will have it."

"Wow. Nice research. Y'sure you don't wanna ditch the human rubber band and try going out with me instead?" Flash joked.

"Me? Leave mah man?" Penny chuckled, "Ah don't think so." Penny eyed him, "Besides, Ah thought ya'll were spoken for."

"The rumors regarding my ending my swinging bachelorhood are vastly undeserved." Flash huffed, "Ice and I are merely friends."

"For now." Penny winked.

"We'll just see what happens." Flash declared and then he mellowed, "You do realize that this is the _Islamic _Republic of Pakistan. You'll have to cover your head even if you're merely standing by the shuttle."

"Ah know." Penny sighed, "Ah may think it's silly but the locals will appreciate it. Ah hear and obey, O' Fearless Leader." She sketched off a sloppy salute.

"And they think _I'm_ the team mouth." Flash said as he returned to the passenger area.

As he went back he observed Dr. Light and Rising Sun on one side of the aisle. They were quite cozy together. Although, it was obvious that Kimiyo was filled with that curious blend of excitement, nervousness, and relaxation that came from being with someone intriguing and the date was going well. It seemed strange to think of this mission as a romantic venture but there you had it. You took what you could when you could get it.

Flash knew all about that sometimes terrifying mixture. For all his bravado he rarely went out on a date. Sure, running his mouth off at ninety miles an hour while in costume was a far cry from having a meaningful conversation as a civilian on a date. As Wally West if he got nervous, he covered it up by talking. That usually soured the event since his partner would want equal time, which was only fair.

Time with Ice had been pleasant but it had been lopsided. She hadn't said a word. He'd had to do all the talking just to fill the silence. It was awkward and it hadn't _grabbed_ him. He thought hanging out with her would be fun but not for anything serious. He'd give it another try but he didn't expect it to be any different a second time around.

Kyle Raynor sat on the other side of the aisle. Flash returned to his seat by Kyle. Plastic Man joined them, having traded places with Hula Hula. Before the two JLers had gone to the cockpit, the three of them had been discussing Kyle and Kara. That Kyle was happy was plain to see. Of course, both Flash and Plastic Man noted that Kara exuded joy these days as well.

"Sure, we've had rough patches but overall it's the best relationship I've ever had. Of course that's easy to say `cause she's the best girlfriend I've ever had." Kyle gushed.

"What kind of 'rough patches' are you talking about?" Plas wondered.

"Little things like arguing about what movie to see or what to eat for dinner. Even stupid stuff like how to put the toilet paper on the roller. Facing down or drawing back. Then there's the margarine versus butter debate. Whole milk or skim? The little minutia that actually makes up a lot of life." Kyle shared, "We're working through it all though and it gives you a sense of accomplishment every time something's resolved. It also provokes cuddling as a make-up gesture."

Flash and Plas exchanged knowing looks. Kyle turned red. Flash grinned, "Is there something else that you'd like to tell us?"

"Okay. So the sex is _incredible_! She can go for days nonstop." Kyle gushed all at once, "I wouldn't have known if she hadn't suggested that whole 'what we're fighting for' dinner. Now I _know _who I'm fighting for."

Plastic Man grinned, "I know who I fight for. Penny stood by me for three years before I asked her out and three more years before I popped the question. We fought bad guys side by side all through our time in the Agency and the ISA. Having her hang back with the shuttle is a new one for me. I miss her being out there with me. At the same time I'm also happy that she's relatively safer than she used to be."

"What about you?" Kyle aimed the conversation back at the Flash.

"Hey, I've got hundreds of women praying for my safety and I fight for each and every one of them." Flash smirked. He neglected to mention that this was a "Flash Aid Society." It was a group of women, of _all_ ages, dedicated to helping the hero whenever they could. Even Linda Park had joined the FAS.

The Flash hadn't had a lot of time to spend with Linda but Wally West had made her acquaintance. They'd gone out for coffee and lunch. He'd promised her dinner when they could both clear their schedules. For him, the forensics lab had been backed up with an extra case load lately and that meant extra hours. Combined with his patrols as the Flash, he hardly had time to breathe much less cook a dinner. She'd been caught covering the crime wave so they hadn't been able to meet up.

What puzzled Wally was that it was ordinary crooks, like Intergang and the Mob, that were perpetuating these crimes. The local Mafia Don had died without a clear successor so there was an ongoing mob war to decide who should lead. Added to the mix was the fact that Intergang was going nationwide…global, actually, but Central City was his first concern. With Intergang, and their support from HIVE, in the fray the violence had escalated to epic proportions. West was about to swallow his pride and call in the League when Darkseid's schemes had begun. First the League had to finish dealing with the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion and then they could worry about a gang war.

The cabin lights turned red. Flash grinned, happy to be let off the hook; "Guess that means we're about to be up."

Everyone buckled up and the shuttle began its landing phase. After the VTOL repulsors had cycled the cabin light turned green. The JLers filed to the rear of the shuttle. The ramp lowered and they exploded out onto the scene.

What they beheld as they reached the street below was startling. Further down the street stood the Legionnaires. They were a selection of Flash's Rogues Gallery. They were also waving a white flag…at least the Trickster was manically waving a flag. The others were merely tolerating him.

Flash turned to the others, "I'll handle this." He sped halfway down the thoroughfare and abruptly halted. With a smirk, Captain Cold strode forward and met the speedster.

"So, Cold, what're you up to?" Flash began without preamble.

"I'm offering you a chance to surrender." Captain Cold answered.

Flash scoffed, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"_We_ have the police and the military behind us. What do you have?" Cold pointedly asked.

"We have…pure hearts…and wills of steel." Flash grasped at straws, "We're gonna beat you. You know it. I know it. Why don't we just put all of this beside us, go to _Kelly's_, and have a beer? You'll be free to go until you do something stupid again…like try to kill me or rob something and no one will hold this against you. _I_ guarantee it. And besides, it looks like the Trickster _really_ needs his meds. I'm not kidding."

"Jim'll get his meds when he finishes killing you." Cold said…well, rather _coldly_.

"_Jim_? You're calling James Jesse, _Jim_?" Flash snickered, "No wonder he's wired. Call him Jesse like everyone else does and he'll calm down a bit."

"Who said I wanted him calm?" Cold inquired, "So I take it you won't surrender?"

"Of course not, you Popsicle." Flash declared.

"Just remember, the army will open fire the minute that we're defeated. Just consider that." Cold said and then walked back to his fellow Rogues.

Flash raced back to the waiting JLers _and _the Global Guardian. They affirmed his decision to fight. Dr. Light pulled up her hood to cover up her head. The hood had been added as a precaution. Although, they all noted that the Golden Glider hadn't bothered with courtesy. She had to defy the laws wherever she went.

Penny and Hula Hula waited outside by the shuttle. Penny had a black bandana tied around her hair. She and Hula Hula _hated _the fact that the League prohibited them from joining in on the action. They fought super villains across the globe beside Plastic Man and they each felt that they were qualified as heroes in their own right. Unfortunately for them, Waller saw them as _support_ personnel just as she saw the Blackhawk Squadron that way. Defiance would only get them kicked off the team so they begrudgingly complied. But that didn't mean they couldn't complain, which they did.

* * *

Captains Cold and Boomerang started the engagement. Cold fired his freeze ray. Boomerang threw his namesake weapons. Rising Sun met the cold ray with a warm solar blast of his own. The two were soon locked in a mounting conflict.

Kyle deflected the boomerangs and launched a fist at Boomerang. Caught off guard Boomerang was knocked out. The Golden Glider skated her way through the air to him, "I hear your ring can't handle anything yellow. Well baby, my whole motif is _yellow_!"

She skated past him and kicked out, trying to slice him with her ice producing skates. As promised, his ring couldn't affect her costume but her skates' blades were _silver_. Kyle projected a force pole in front of her skates and she tripped and went into the ground. Kyle ran up and finished her off with a right cross. A bruised imprint of his ring was on her jaw.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" the Top yelled, "You're gonna pay for that!"

The Top began to spin and then he whirled his way towards Kyle. His advance was cut short by a photon blast from Dr. Light. Kyle was impressed, "I didn't know you could do that."

"A photon is just light concentrated in such tight wavelengths that it hits with a physical punch. It is not a problem." She explained.

"So, what's happening with the others?" he wondered.

* * *

The Weather Wizard created a localized thunder-snow storm. The Flash evaded lightning strikes while trying to avoid freezing. Ice slicks were forming and his footing was becoming untenable. He poured on the speed and reached the Wizard standing outside of the storm. A single punch put him down. He took the Wizard's weather wand and raced back to the shuttle and handed it to Penny, "Hold this and whatever you do, don't let Hula Hula handle it."

The Flash sped off and Hula Hula protested, "I heard that!"

* * *

Rising Sun finally overloaded Captain Cold's freeze pistol. The villain swore he'd surrender but he naturally lied. Rising Sun, being a man of honor, took Cold at his word and ignored him. Cold ran to the closest army officer and began issuing orders.

The Trickster threw two cream pies at Plastic Man. Plas stretched his torso out of the way and the pies sailed past. He heard a hissing sound and he noted the fact that the pies were eating their way into the street. He turned back to the Trickster and asked, "_What_ was in those?"

"Oh, those were just Boston Acid Pies. It's my very own recipe!" the Trickster gleefully laughed.

"Pal, you've got some problems." Plastic Man replied.

"How could you tell?" Trickster giggled. He then started to rise into the air, "My very own 'air walker' shoes. Whadd'ya think?"

"I think Nike is going to sue you." Plastic Man said as he stretched forward to grab James Jesse. As he closed the distance, Trickster hit him in the mouth with a steel yoyo. Plas merely absorbed the blow and then his face resumed its normal shape, "C'mere!"

The Trickster began running and his shoes took him further and further from Plas. Finally Plastic Man just stretched one arm out and caught Jesse in a lasso. Trickster tried hitting him with an electric joy buzzer but it had no effect. Plas reeled the schizophrenic in and released him, "Now behave."

A subdued looking Trickster nodded and then he knelt and spread out a game of Jacks. He bounced the ball around and collected the small metal pieces. Having gathered them all, he laid them out again and began all over again. _This_ time, however, the jacks exploded and the various "balls" that Jesse threw out were gas grenades.

The explosions couldn't hurt Plas and neither could the gas but it did obscure his vision. The Trickster scampered off while Plastic Man was getting his bearings. He ran to Captain Cold. Cold was recovering the Weather Wizard. Captain Boomerang, the Golden Glider, and the Top all dragged themselves back to Cold's position. The Justice League could do nothing to stop them because the Pakistani army was attacking them. Using the diversion, the Rogues boom tubed out of there.

* * *

Kyle erected a massive shield. Rising Sun was caught outside of it. Several machine guns were aimed at him and the soldiers fired. "Izumi!" Dr. Light cried out in panic. Rising Sun melted the bullets and flew in closer to Kyle's position. Raynor encapsulated the Japanese hero in his shield and they all began to back away towards the shuttle.

At the shuttle, Hula Hula climbed aboard. Penny made to follow but a police officer roughly grabbed her arm. She turned and jammed the heel of her hand into the man's nose. Driving a knee into his stomach she doubled him over. A knee to the face finished him off. Penny straightened out her flight suit with a "Humph!" and boarded the shuttle.

The others, with the exclusion of Kyle, boarded the shuttle and it prepped for takeoff. It sailed into the air with the Green Lantern providing cover. As they left Pakistani airspace, Kyle used the cargo ramp to come aboard. Once in, he asked the obvious question, "Does this mean the Pakistanis are still under Luthor's control?"

"The Flash and Plas are at the comm unit right now getting an update from the Hall of Justice." Hula Hula explained as he got another soda from the fridge, "Want one?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Gimme whatever you got in your hand." Kyle accepted the proffered cola, "Thanks."

"Wanna go eavesdrop?" Hula Hula asked conspiratorially.

"I like the way you think, big guy." Kyle grinned.

"What do you mean they're free?" Flash practically yelled at Waller and Superman's images, "They were just shooting bullets and missiles at us."

"The US President just got done talking to the Pakistani President and the Pakistanis assure him that Luthor's influence has been countered." Waller explained, "We have no choice but to believe him. The Pakistanis are a vital part of the War on Terror. Without them NATO and the ISA couldn't function in the region."

"Bully for them." Flash snapped, "My team drew fire and they didn't hold back. One of them even came around Kyle's shield and attacked Penny."

"Is she all right?" Superman asked in horror.

"She kicked his butt." Plastic Man crowed, "No one messes with my girl."

"Thank god." A relieved Superman breathed.

"Gentlemen, we're getting off topic." Waller reasserted control, "The Pakistanis are friends. The UN says so, NATO says so, the US says so, and the ISA says so. So we're going to treat them like friends, understood?"

The Flash was silent. Waller growled, "Is. That. Understood?"

"We'll be friends until they shoot at us again." He tersely replied.

"Fine. As long as you don't provoke them." Waller sighed.

"How? By crossing the street?" Flash quipped.

Waller scowled and cut the transmission. Plas looked to Flash, "Now what?"

"Well, we could have someone spell Penny in the cockpit and try a hand of strip poker." Flash suggested.

"Like that's going to happen." Kyle laughed.

"Hey, Beatriz, Shayera, Kara, and I got into a game one time." Flash boasted and then he quietly muttered, "`Course they were pretty much fully clothed while I was butt naked."

"What was that again?" Plas grinned.

"Never mind." Flash waved the thought away, "What about a game of Scrabble?"

Kyle and Plas looked at each other and laughed. Plas went to the cockpit and Hula Hula spoke up, "_I_ like Scrabble."

"We might as well play a game." Kyle admitted, "We can get all of those choice words that we have for other people out of our heads that way."

"Get ready for 'Vent-abble'." Flash warned.


	50. Chapter 50

4 Justice League Darkness

"So where did you get the new get-up?" Maxi-Man asked Galatea.

Galatea glanced down at her attire. With her costume shredded by the Orion replicant, she'd turned to the ISA for a replacement. They'd provided her with a black jumpsuit. She had her own white boots and gloves along with her traditional gold belt. The jumpsuit was unzipped to her waist and she wore a white tank top underneath.

She smiled, "I got it from the ISA's armory. Why? Do you like the 'new' me?"

He grinned, "There was nothing wrong with the 'old' you. I _like _your old costume. It's become part of your identity. You look fine in this outfit but it doesn't seem to be 'you.'"

"Why I thank you, sir." Galatea demurely bowed her head, "I happen to agree."

"I mean, you look awfully good in your regular costume. Damn good." Maxi-Man blurted.

She smirked, "Why Henry, are you flirting with me?"

"Yes, I am." He confessed, "You're spoken for so nothing will come of it, so where's the harm?"

"Yeah, but that's how a lot of people get un-spoken for." Tea reminded him.

"It'll take a lot more'n me to break you and Blackhawk up. That's obvious." Maxi-Man assured her, "Besides, I'm the idol to millions. I can't get involved with someone and disappoint my legion of hot, single, and female fans now can I?"

"Millions?" she asked dryly.

"Okay. Thousands." He relented. Seeing her piercing gaze aimed right at him he finally shrugged, "All right. A coupla hundred. Oh, stopping looking at me that way. There's a few dozen that send me fan mail. _But_, that doesn't count the silent majority, does it?"

Galatea knew enough about American history to loathe Richard Nixon for that little axiom. She opted on downplaying the probable reality, "Sure. I guess. I don't get any fan mail so you should feel lucky."

"You don't?" Maxi-Man was incredulous.

"No one knows who I am." She explained with a tinge of sadness to her voice, "The few that recognize me think I'm still with the Legion of Doom. _That's_ my legacy. I'll probably get fan mail from murderers and rapists."

"Vapor _did_ say our official GG website went up last week. Just wait and see who sends you mail." Maxi-Man suggested.

"All right. I'll do that." She said to placate him.

Henry Hayes knew what she'd done but he let it go. She'd see soon enough. Once the Global Guardians got rolling they'd have as many fans as the Justice League. He just _knew_ it.

* * *

"I hate to break this little soiree up but we're entering North Korean airspace. These people do _not_ like us so expect trouble at every turn and not just from the Legion." Supergirl announced, "The Koreans are actually our biggest threat."

"Now, satellite imagery has the Legionnaires camped out in front of the main metro station. Why they're there is anyone's guess. We've picked up two new players as well. One appears to be an ersatz Green Lantern right down to the fact that he _looks_ exactly like our GL. The second is identical to Superman but he wears a big 'U' on his chest instead of an 'S' shield like we're used to. Their powers _are _unknown but best estimates say the doppelgangers have similar abilities to _our _people." Kara continued.

"So their weaknesses would be the same?" Starman ventured.

"If the theory holds true then, yes." She answered.

"I'll take the Lantern. My yellow solar rays are the best defense against his emerald ring." He declared.

"I'll take 'U'-Man." Galatea volunteered, "No offense Kara, but I'm stronger and have better fighting skills than you."

Supergirl grinned, "Point taken. He's yours. Maxi-Man, we have an opponent right up your alley. The subhuman King Kull is down there. You two should be a match made in hell."

"Mary, that gives you the Enchantress and I'll take Superwoman." Kara finished her list.

"But…" Mary began to say before being cut off by Supergirl, "Sorry Mare. My vulnerability to magic makes me an unlikely winner in a contest against her. The Enchantress is magic and so are you. You stand the best shot out of all of us of beating her."

"Poop." Mary grumped, "But…"

"I thought this was settled." Kara said dismissively.

"Would you just _listen_ to me?" Mary asked, "What about Sivana? Early reports had him here as well."

"He _is_ here. He just fell off the grid." Supergirl admitted.

"We've got trouble." Mary realized.

"_That's _what I've been saying." Kara sighed.

"No. Sivana is trouble like you've never faced before." Mary insisted.

"Hello? Luthor." Supergirl retorted.

"Okay, so maybe you have." Mary conceded.

"Now that _that's _settled, keep a sharp eye out for missiles." Supergirl advised.

"How about I take us to the deck?" Mary asked.

"Good plan." Kara agreed.

* * *

Having travelled in an air traffic route assigned to commercial aircraft no missiles were fired until they deviated from it. Once the first missile was loosed then scores of others followed in its wake. The Orb-14's ECM suite did its best to ward off the barrage. For those that did lock on, Mary threw the craft into evasive and the computer launched chaff or flares depending on the type of missile.

Mary eventually maneuvered below radar. Point in fact; she maneuvered out of the air. She sat the Orb down on a major roadway headed into Pyongyang. Her intention was to drive to the city. She passed several trucks…including troop transports. Kara noted this, "We should expect a lively reception."

"We'll just fly over any roadblocks." Mary promised.

"Good thinking." Supergirl commended her.

* * *

It took 45 minutes to reach the outskirts of the city. They reached their first roadblock and Mary floored it. Running through the toll gate style barrier they took fire from nearby machine gun emplacements. The bullets harmlessly bounced off. An RPG detonated on the Orb's flank and merely served to throw the van off course. A quick steering correction and they were back on track.

* * *

At the next roadblock tanks served as the barrier. They opened fire as the League vehicle swiftly approached. Mary took the van into the air and sailed over the Korean troops. This time an RPG nailed the antigravs generator and the Orb sank back down to the ground. It hit with its tires rolling and they sped away. They were mere minutes from the metro station now.

They rolled into the station to find the Legionnaires waiting for them. The assorted heroes stepped out of the Orb and stared down their opponents. The Legionnaires struck first.

Power Ring took to the air and unleashed a hammer. Starman intercepted the hammer and blasted the ring construct with yellow solar rays. The hammer still swung down upon him but it shattered as it struck him. Gavyn unleashed a solar bolt aimed squarely at Power Ring. The Earth-3 villain blocked it with an emerald shield. They were evenly matched for a second but the ersatz GL sent constructs around to either side of Starman and brought them in on him. Starman radiated a "nova" burst that dissipated the ring-born creations. Sadly, this weakened him and Power Ring pounced upon the opportunity to deal with his enemy.

Creating a spear, he harpooned Gavyn's side. Starman cried out and took hold of the weapon. He tried flushing it with solar energy but he was too weak and his wound was too great. Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, he desperately sought a means to attack Power Ring.

* * *

Ultraman took to the skies. Galatea followed him and when she reached arm's distance she threw a punch. He was rocketed into the distance. She hovered in place for a second, "Maybe he wasn't so tough after all."

Ultraman flew at her at supersonic speed. Catching her by the waist he carried her to the main square. Pushing Tea out in front of him and plowed into the ground. Gauging out a quarter mile strip he came to rest on top of her and began pummeling her with his fists.

* * *

Maxi-Man met King Kull's charge with a right cross. The subhuman barbarian dropped his club. Maxi-Man tossed it away. It flew for almost a thousand feet before it went through a nearby car window. Kull saw this and snarled. He came at the Guardian with his fists flying.

Maxi-Man blocked a left jab and responded with a left to Kull's gut. Kull landed a right cross. Maxi-Man staggered backwards. Henry Hayes was discovering something. While he and Kull both possessed superhuman strength, neither one of them possessed any form of invulnerability. That meant that he could beat Kull into unconsciousness even faster than usual when dealing with super folk. Of course, the barbarian had figured out the same thing. The battle was about to intensify.

* * *

Mary flew in at the Enchantress. June Moone created a mystical wall of fire that engulfed Mary. Mary spun in a circle like the Top would and she blew out the flames. Next, Moone animated several nearby bicycles. They wrapped themselves around Mary. Next the Enchantress hands glowed as she whirled her hands around. The concrete beneath Mary began to swirl. June held her hands up and the concrete formed a pair of hands and raised themselves up to either side of Mary. The Enchantress clapped her hands and the concrete "hands" smashed in on Mary and stayed there.

Inside of the Enchantress, June Moone quailed at the thought of hurting Mary. The dark entity known as the Enchantress, created by the darkest of magics, reveled in her apparent victory.

* * *

Supergirl confronted Superwoman, "So who are our newest playmates?"

"They're members of my Crime Syndicate from Earth-3." Superwoman laughed, "Ultraman is my world's 'Superman'. Of course, the dolt may be powerful but he's as intelligent as a mule. The other is our 'Green Lantern' code-named Power Ring. The Power Ring Corps is dedicated to controlling each and every world by any means necessary. Since the Crime Syndicate lost control of our Earth, he's in disgrace and it was easy to convince him to join me while 'your' Luthor devises a way to defeat 'our' Luthor."

"_Puh-lease_, parallel worlds give me headache." Supergirl groaned, "Just say, 'they're my buds.'"

"You impertinent little…!" Superwoman fumed, "You'll die for that!"

The Amazon threw herself at Kara. Superwoman was a flurry of punches and kicks. Supergirl was reeling before she saw a pattern in her opponent's style. Drawing on skills learned in the 21st and 31st Centuries she counterattacked.

Superwoman lost the initiative and that infuriated her. Losing her temper just made her attack less coordinated and she forfeited a defense. Supergirl knocked her out within five minutes time. She turned and saw her teammates in trouble. Estimating that Starman was in the gravest peril she went to intervene.

Gavyn saw Supergirl streaking in and he marshaled all of his strength into one last solar flare. Power Ring's ring constructs and personal shield failed him. He was easy prey for Kara's fist. With the GL wannabe down she concentrated her efforts on getting a med pack out of the Orb and treating Starman's wound.

* * *

Galatea held her arms up in a blocking fashion and deflected Ultraman's blows. She lowered her arms down enough to peer over her fists. She flashed the Kryptonian in the face with her heat vision. He yelped and held his face in his hands. She planted her feet and reared up her legs and torso. This pitched Ultraman forward into her swinging fist.

That knocked him over and Galatea scrambled to her feet even as her enemy did so as well. Ultraman was livid, "You hurt me. You'll die for that."

"Puh-lease. Get a new threat. That one's been tried before." Tea mocked him, unknowingly copying Supergirl.

He snarled and rushed forward at super speed. She met his nose with her fist and that stopped him cold. While he cradled his orifice, she levitated into the air with her arms outstretched. She coiled her legs underneath her and lashed out with a savage kick that caught Ultraman's head. He went down and she floated back down to the ground. Coming to his stunned form she delivered one final kick to his face. Seeing that he was down for a while, she moved on.

* * *

A rumble began to echo in the Enchantress's ears. Cracks formed on her concrete hands. Seconds later, the shattered and Mary stood revealed. Her bicycle bonds were torn to shreds. To make matters worse for June Moone, Mary was irritated now. She rushed forward and knocked the Enchantress out with a single punch.

Looking around she noted that Maxi-Man and King Kull were hard at it. She knew firsthand how powerful Kull really was. Maxi-Man was holding his own but he couldn't seem to gain an advantage. Maxi-Man was trying to use superior technique to beat Kull. The subhuman barbarian was using wild, frenzied blows to rout Maxi-Man. Mary decided to intervene.

She flew in behind Kull and tapped him on the shoulder while the Guardian reeled from his latest attack. With a mighty bellow and a backhand he knocked Mary over. The sight of that was too much for Maxi-Man. He threw himself at Kull and threw everything he knew into it. At the end he finished Kull off with a right-left-right combination. Kull woozily stood in place while Maxi-Man cocked back his fist for another blow. Kull toppled over and Maxi-Man kicked him to make sure he was really down.

He rushed to Mary's side, "Are you okay?"

She grinned, "I'm fine. What was that at the end? I thought I'd have to help you, but wow! You took him out like he'd never stood a chance."

"I just thought that he'd hurt you." Maxi-Man suddenly gushed, "I couldn't let him do that."

"You couldn't?" Mary asked.

"No. Because I… Well shucks, ma'am; I couldn't live with myself if he'd hurt you. I…" Maxi-Man faltered.

"You what?" Mary whispered.

Maxi-Man leaned in until his lips were just a hair's breadth away from hers, "Because I…"

"_Ahem_." Tea cleared her throat and it caused Mary and Maxi-Man to bump heads, "I think we still have problems."

Mary wore a goofy grin while she rubbed her forehead, "Tell me about it." She glanced over and was relieved to see Maxi-Man wore the same embarrassed smile.

"What's the prob?" Mary asked as Maxi-Man helped her to her feet.

"Remember Sivana?" Galatea asked, "_You're_ the one who made a big deal about him. He still hasn't been seen. I've worked alongside the runt. He's as dangerous as you said. Until he's rounded up we're in danger."

"I agree." Supergirl said as she approached. Behind her Starman's bandage could be seen through the puncture hole in his costume. Dried blood soaked the surrounding area.

"Yeah, but where did the dwarf get to?" Maxi-Man asked.

"I AM NOT A DWARF!" Sivana's amplified voice rang out across the square. Six trains pulled forward out of the station. They then came together and began to merge. As they connected they assembled themselves into a humanoid shape. At the top of the body inside of the "head" Sivana could be seen strapped into a harness. He lifted his right arm and the exoskeleton copied his motion.

"Cool! A Transformer!" Maxi-Man exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. He sheepishly replied, "I used to play with them when I was a kid… _Never mind_."

"What'll take to get you to surrender?" Supergirl shouted.

"NOTHING WILL MAKE ME SURRENDER." Sivana replied, "I AM IN THIS TO THE DEATH…_YOUR_ DEATHS!" With that out of the way, Sivana attacked.


	51. Chapter 51

6 Justice League Darkness

Sivana's "Zord" attacked. Its right arm wielded a modified tank turret. The turret unleashed a photon barrage at the JLers and Global Guardians. The blast caught Supergirl and she was propelled some three miles away. After a moment, Mary rushed to her side; "Are you all right?"

"Just embarrassed." Kara confessed, "How're the others doing?"

"Tea was evacuating Maxi-Man and Starman was bugging out." Mary reported.

"What?" Supergirl snapped, "Why?"

Mary became very quiet, "Because of the flamethrowers."

Kara opened her mouth but she hesitated. Finally she wore a rueful expression, "I keep forgetting. Maxi-Man and Gavyn are tough but they're not invulnerable."

Supergirl's eyes narrowed, "Galatea's fighting that thing single handily. Want to join in the fun?"

Mary brightened, "Sure do."

"C'mon." Supergirl flew away and Mary followed.

* * *

Maxi-Man hefted a train engine and threw it at Sivana. The mad scientist had just caught Galatea, thrown her to the ground, and stomped her into submission. Maxi-Man, incensed at this treatment of his teammate, ran into the rail yard and grabbed the first thing that he came across. The engine was, as he discovered, _heavy_ but he managed to lift it into throwing position. He'd never tried throwing anything this weighty like a javelin before.

Henry Hayes had been an all around boy growing up. Athletic and amiable, he was everyone's corn-fed darling. The accident that gave him his powers gave him a shot at fulfilling his one unrealized dream: to become a superhero. Sadly, his enthusiasm far exceeded his training or common sense. He was a second-rate hero, unknown to anyone outside of his own town _until_ Booster Gold came a-callin'.

Booster recognized the other man's craving for glory. That's why Maxi-Man had foregone a secret identity. He _wanted _people to know who he was and he wanted praise for the deeds he perpetrated. The Conglomerate was the ideal choice for Maxi-Man. Touted by their corporate sponsors as the perfect replacement for the disbanded JLU, they loudly proclaimed the virtues of their heroes.

For the first year of their existence the Conglomerate did serve as a substitute for the absent Justice League. It was when the League reformed, and Booster left to rejoin them, that the Conglomerate's fortunes soured. No longer seen by their sponsors as viable proxies for the League, the various corporate interests intended to use them for their own purposes. _That_ and use them as spokesmodels for their products. Fortunately, that only lasted for a few months before Vapor refused to do any more promotions and the others followed suit. Maxi-Man went along with the ban only under intense pressure from the others.

Later, while cleaning up an oil spill in the Alaskan Gulf, Vapor finally had had enough and vented her spleen about the negligent practices of the Big Oil company. Everyone else had similar concerns and comments…including Maxi-Man, who became the leading advocate of a government investigation into the corporation's practices. After that, Maxi-Man's "Aw shucks, why don't we help them out. After all they sign our paychecks" attitude evaporated. When the Conglomerate was ordered to overthrow a dictatorship on a small island in the Gulf of Mexico, and they refused, their funding was revoked. They were cut loose and adrift until Jack and Owlwoman showed up offering them a second chance within the umbrella of the Global Guardians.

Maxi-Man was the first to advocate joining. His obsession with all things revolving around "costumes" paid off since he knew who the Guardians were. He was the leading voice for joining up. Gypsy was also on the bandwagon since she'd worked with the Guardians during her time with the JLU. Praxis's blessing sealed the deal and the Conglomerate became the latest recruits to the Global Guardians.

Maxi-Man was excelling under Galatea's tutelage. His hand to hand skills had vastly increased and his tactical skills were blossoming. Strategy was _another _thing but that could or could not be taught. Only time would tell. All of the Guardians were learning under her guidance. Her years at being taught how to be a weapon were paying off in the Guardians' favor. She was teaching them everything she knew and they were eager students.

All Henry knew was that Maxi-Man was finally becoming the superhero he _could _be! His dreams were coming true at long last. Especially the dreams he had about Mary Marvel. He'd been _this_ close to kissing her. While she was asking him why he didn't want to see her hurt he'd floundered. After all, how do you explain to someone that you've dreamt about dating them for the past three years?

Galatea had told him that she was dating the Ray. He wanted to shake the other man's hand and kill him all at the same time. He'd almost kissed a spoken for woman! How would he live that down?

* * *

Sivana's blasting the engine with his photon cannon, thereby shredding the engine into little tiny bits, knocked Maxi-Man back to the here and now. Two streaks, one red and blue and the other red and gold, slammed into the mecha. They rode Sivana's machine as it smashed its way into the metro station. Chunks of the roof fell down and the main concourse was pulverized as Sivana was caught unawares. Rails were ripped up from the ground as the "Zord" dug a furrow through the rail hub. Sivana came to rest on his back and was stunned himself. He had no idea how damaged his creation was and he desperately tried to reboot its systems. Groaning metal told him it was too late. Mary Marvel and Supergirl ripped the top of his mecha's head off. Mary pulled him out of his prosthetic control harness and lifted him into the air.

"Why do you Marvels always get in my way?" he demanded.

"`Cause you're evil, that's why!" Mary hotly replied.

"You'll never be able to hold me. I'll escape within hours. I'll…aggh!" Sivana shut up as Mary punched him in the face.

Mary looked over to Supergirl, who was eying her; "What? You wanted to listen to that?"

Kara broke into a grin, "Not really."

"Let's get out of here before the Koreans decide to start shooting at us again." Mary suggested.

Kara laughed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Starman landed next to the Orb while Maxi-Man helped Galatea to her feet. Tea was less than happy, "Where's the runt?"

"Right here." Mary said as she approached. She carried Sivana rolled up against her hip his arms and legs dangling.

"Wake him up. I want to knock him out again." Galatea said in a surly manner.

"Let's just let him sleep it off." Kara laughed, "He'll be problem enough as we go home."

"How're getting him anywhere?" Tea asked.

"In the Orb." Supergirl answered, "We'll…_oh_!"

Supergirl and Galatea suddenly found their hands, wrists, and eyes bound in metal bonds. Mary dropped Sivana and turned to face the Enchantress. The Legionnaire was smiling, "Did we forget about someone?"

"I…unnhh!" Mary was spun in the air by Ultraman's right cross. She collided with the ground and slowly struggled to rise. Ultraman loomed over her and he picked her up by the blouse. Mary met his face with her fist. The Kryptonian released her and staggered backwards. Mary moved in on him but was stopped by a shot to her gut. Mary doubled over. Ultraman served up a knee to her face and she went head over heels.

* * *

Maxi-Man was caught in a giant, emerald clamp. He struggled to break free but Power Ring's will was stronger than the Guardian. King Kull stomped on his way to pound on Starman. Gavyn blasted Kull with a solar blast but the barbarian kept marching towards him. A golden lasso looped itself around Starman and Superwoman had him bound tight. He was easy prey for Kull. Unconscious, Starman slipped to the ground.

Maxi-Man strained for all he worth and he felt the clamp giving way. He threw it open and Power Ring gaped in disbelief. Superwoman saw this and ordered Kull, "Help Ultraman! I'll deal with this pipsqueak."

She swooped in on him and he nailed her with a left cross as she came in. Ripping the cape from her shoulders, he inverted it and draped the black side against himself while keeping the yellow facing out. Power ring was stymied. That just left the angered Superwoman getting to her feet.

* * *

Ultraman once again loomed over Mary's prone form. He approached her from where her feet lay and inched ever closer. He wore a merciless expression. He wasn't used to being hurt much less beaten and he'd been beaten once and hurt twice today…both times by women. Of course, Ultraman's dull witted brain recalled that Superwoman had hurt him plenty of times. That was why she led the Crime Syndicate and not him. She was smart where he was admittedly not the brightest bulb on the tree.

Mary suddenly lashed out with a side kick to his ribs. She followed this with an upward kick to his groin. As he doubled over and gasped for air, she kicked him in the face, keeling him over. She got to her feet, favoring her ribs. It was then that Kull unleashed his fury upon her.

Kull came in with a roundhouse which she blocked and then another, which she again blocked, and then he punched her in the gut. Mary gasped and folded in on herself. Kull caught her with a two fisted uppercut. Mary once again hit the ground.

Ruing the day that Darkseid had smashed in her stomach on Apokolips, she tried to rise. Kull kicked her in the gut. She'd angled herself away from the kick but it still _hurt_. Tired of being knocked over and kicked around, Mary lashed out with another side kick. Owing to the fact that he was still too far away to be properly hit by the kick, Kull was pushed backwards but it didn't stop him.

Mary used her powers to float up onto her feet. Kull surged forward. Mary landed the first punch. A right cross loosened Kull's teeth. A left jab followed. Next came one blow to the gut and then another. Kull continually gave ground but she didn't relent. He connected with a left of his own and then a right. She coiled back and delivered her strongest right yet. Kull's teeth flew and he went down.

"Forgetting someone?" Ultraman said from behind her. She flew over Kull's body as she turned. Ultraman, poised to deliver a punch as she turned, was dumbstruck.

"Want to play?" Mary scornfully asked, "Then follow me." She flew into the air. Ultraman followed. As he neared her, she delivered a sweeping kick to his face. He pressed on and caught her. Delivering a roundhouse, he punched her back into the ground.

He alighted next to her away from her feet. Mary got to a kneeling position When Ultraman had closed the distance she sprang up, landing a right cross while she uttered a savage snarl. She'd hit him with all of her might and he went sailing into downtown Pyongyang. Seeing that Starman was down and superwoman and Power Ring were double teaming Maxi-Man, she decided to intervene.

Maxi-Man was barely holding his own against Superwoman. She was definitely the better fighter between the two of them but he was hanging on. That ended when Mary shoulder checked Superwoman. The Amazon went sprawling and Maxi-Man was left with a goofy smile on his face, "Thanks."

"Later." She said curtly. She flew up towards Power Ring and he hit her with a giant fist. As it propelled her into the ground it became a jackhammer and beat her senseless. Maxi-Man intervened by draping the cape over her.

"Pretty stupid, tough guy." Power Ring sneered, "Now you're defenseless."

"Come down here and show me how tough _you_ are without that ring." Maxi-Man challenged.

"Why I oughta…!" Power Ring fumed.

"Drop it." Superwoman ordered as she flew up beside Power Ring, "Use your ring to collect Ultraman and Kull. We're leaving."

"Why?" he asked.

"Look over there." She advised.

* * *

"Over there" was the Enchantress's position. Galatea raised her manacles up to her mouth and blew. Ice began to form over them. Bringing the bonds down against her knee, they shattered. She then stripped the eye shield from her head.

"H…how did you…?" the Enchantress stammered.

"Freezing breath." Galatea answered, "Not the sexiest of my powers but it does come in handy at times."

Hearing all of this, Supergirl did the same. Now free, she angrily faced the Enchantress. June Moone cast one final spell. Kara and Tea were each surrounded by balls of ice.

"And now for my departure." The Enchantress cast a teleportation spell and disappeared.

Rays of heat vision burst out of the ice. Having weakened their prisons sufficiently, they both flexed their muscles and broke free of the ice. Tea tipped her ears "Ungh. It takes forever to get ice water out of your ears."

"What?" Supergirl asked.

Galatea rolled her eyes. Taking in the surrounding scenery, she noted Mary's absence, Gavyn's being down, and Maxi-Man shaking his fist at Superwoman and this so-called "Power Ring". Then, Power Ring used said ring to collect Kull and the "Ultraman". Superwoman opened a boom tube. Tea started forward and she noted that Kara was with her. They were still too late. The tube closed before they could reach it. Supergirl alighted next to Starman while Galatea landed next to Maxi-Man. He was lifting Superwoman's cape off of Mary.

Tea nudged Mary and she came up swinging. Tea caught her arm and spoke in a soothing voice, "Relax Mary. It's me." Mary's eyes registered who it was and Tea added, "That's right. It's me. Let me help you."

She helped Mary onto her feet and the Marvel climbed out of the hole that Power Ring had punched her into. Mary frowned, "If one more person knocks me to the ground today, I'm gonna kill `em."

Tea looked sideways, "Henry, why don't you go deal with Sivana? He's trying to get away."

Maxi-Man ran to Sivana's side as the diminutive man rose to his feet. Sivana looked down his nose at Maxi-Man, "Heh heh heh, you Neanderthal. You'll never capture me. There isn't a prison that can hold me. I'm Dr. Sivana! I am…urrgh!"

Maxi-Man shrugged and belted Sivana in the middle of the scientist's speech, "All righty then."

He collected Sivana and threw him over his shoulder. Trudging back to the Orb, he found everyone gathered around it. A North Korean general was also present with an interpreter. The interpreter was translating for the general, "Our Beloved Leader, Kim Jong-Il, saw through the deceptions of Lex Luthor and his henchmen but has been unable to dissuade many in our military forces to abstain from firing upon you. You will find yourself unburdened from hostilities should you follow your assigned flight path on your way out of our country."

"And I'm assuming we're to leave now if not sooner." Supergirl replied.

The interpreter did her job and the general nodded and delivered a short message in reply. It turned out to simply be, "Exactly."

"Okay, Maxi-Man, you and Sivana will ride in the Orb. We've already stretched Gavyn out in the front row. You and Shorty can ride in the back. When he comes to… Well, that's your decision." Supergirl instructed.

He climbed in and stretched Sivana out in the rearmost row of seats. He sat in the middle between the Legionnaire and the injured Starman. He was caught quite unawares when Kara and Mary lifted the Orb so that Galatea could get underneath it and lift it into the air. It rested upon her body as she carried it into the skies. Supergirl and Mary flanked the crippled Orb and they guided Tea into their assigned route and altitude.

* * *

The sun was rising over Japan as they sailed past. It was getting to be early evening on the US's west coast. It was already late evening in NYC. They landed at the Hall. ISA officers were on hand to take Sivana into custody. Gwen came out and met the team, "Congrats. Half our teams didn't capture anyone. In fact, a couple of teams sustained severe injuries."

Sue also came out ahead of a medical team. They gathered up Starman and whisked him away to the Med Center. Sue eyed Mary, "Something tells me you'd better join them."

Mary was drawn and pale and numbly nodded her agreement. Kara walked with her. Blackhawk arrived at that moment, "Tea! How'd it go?"

She shrugged, "A mixed bag."

He nodded, "That's about par for the course today. Sorry I couldn't see you off but my team deployed before yours did."

"It's okay. What do you think of my new outfit?" she modeled for him.

Blackhawk smiled, "It's fine but you know what I think. You're beautiful with or without clothes on."

Gwen and Sue grinned. Sue interrupted the happy reunion, "Superman is gathering action reports. The 'inactives' are taking down everyone's statements. Be warned, the Question came up with the interrogatives so be ready to be there for a while."

"It's true." Blackhawk warned her, "I just finished mine."

Galatea sighed, "Any chance of grabbing a bite to eat?"

Sue smiled, "You're in luck, the kitchen staff has prepared 'meals on the go' for everyone so you can eat and answer questions at the same time."

Galatea looked to the heavens and took a deep breath. Finding an extra ounce of strength, she relented; "Okay. Lead on."

"I'll take you there and sit with you." Blackhawk promised.

They traipsed off to the kitchen. Maxi-Man hesitated and then proceeded after them. He lost sight of them as they squeezed through an assembled throng of costumed folk. He wandered around for a bit and eventually came to the Med Center. Looking in he saw Mary.

* * *

"I've been afraid to switch back ever since Fate warned me that Mary Batson would be injured as well." Mary explained to the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "My staff and I will be right here. Our equipment is the same or better than you'll find at the first-rate hospitals and out staff is comprised of the best minds that health sciences can offer."

"Okay. Here goes." Mary slid off of the examination table, "Shazam."

The lightning struck and the seventeen year old Mary Batson replaced Mary Marvel. Maxi-Man was stunned. She was just a kid! All of his dreams were shattered in one fell swoop. He was a wannabe cradle robber. Now he felt terrible. But the scene inside of the center went from bad to worse.

Blood spurted out of Mary's nose and flowed freely. Cuts, bruises, and scrapes still littered her body. She cried out, clutched her torso and doubled over. The staff got Mary back on the exam table and pulled up her shirt. Her gut was a black and purple bruise.

"X-Ray! Stat!" the doctor cried out. They wheeled in a portable X-ray machine. Placing it above and below her, they took pictures of Mary's abdomen. Her organs were intact but most were swollen.

"We need a CT scan." Once that decision was made, the staff cleared away from the table. The halves of the CT scanner came out of the floor and connected themselves above Mary. The scanner techs arrived and begin talking Mary through it.

Ray chose that moment to arrive. Kara blocked his path and held him back. He protested, "God, Kara, what have they done to her?"

"We'll never know if you don't settle down and let them do their jobs." Kara said firmly.

Ray subsided after that. He watched as the CT scan finished and the tech and the doctor consulted each other regarding the results. A pair of nurses stood by Mary's side and ran an IV. Kara led Ray, crutches and all, to Mary's other side.

"Hiya." Mary feebly smiled, "You should see the other guy."

Ray was stunned, "What happened?"

"Darkseid happened." Kara explained for Mary, "Mary fought him to a standstill but she took a heavy beating doing it. By the time he finally overpowered her, the rest of us were up and going. It was during that fight that Darkseid lost his hold on the Daxamites. Without her, we might still be fighting them."

"But why is she hurt as Mary Batson?" Ray wondered, "I thought the change always healed her of anything and everything."

"Apparently not when you're dealing with Darkseid. Fate warned her this would happen so she's been holding on, with injuries, fighting bad guys." Kara stated.

"But how?" Ray had to ask.

"As Mary Marvel she has the endurance of Atlas. I don't know what that means but I'm guessing it makes her pretty damn tough." Kara replied, "But shush. Here comes the doc."

"And she doesn't look very happy." Ray murmured.


	52. Chapter 52

4 Justice League Darkness

On Apokolips, Darkseid faced down Highfather and the New Gods, Hal Jordan and the GL Corps, and one billion Daxamites. The GL Corps had returned the others to their homeworld. Admittedly, Darkseid was unhappy. His treaty with New Genesis had been abrogated and he had six billion enraged, nearly unstoppable nemeses dwelling in the same solar system. Fortunately, that was a problem he could easily solve.

"My minions will return your planet to its correct position." Darkseid promised, "As for New Genesis, you will not want my assistance so I will provide raw materials for your rebuilding."

Highfather nodded at these words, "And you shall provide material support to those planets that your forces attacked."

Darkseid bristled but he knew he had no choice. It was just galling to have terms dictated to _him_. _He_ was the conqueror. _He_ was the Dark God of Apokolips. People cowered at _his_ name and trembled at the sight of _him_. Unfortunately though, he was the one humbled on this day.

Highfather and the others misinterpreted his motives. _His_ goal was to bring order to a chaotic galaxy. There were too many options to security. Too many choices. In _his_ kingdom, free will was curtailed. _His_ will was the all. Freedom was a largesse that the universe could no longer afford. _His_ day would come and then the heavens would quake and the planets would be shattered. Until then a little false humility would buy him time to rebuild his forces.

"It will be done." Darkseid consented, "What of the treaty between our worlds, Highfather?"

"It will be restored _after _you fulfill your word." Highfather proclaimed, "Until then, a cadre of my warriors and the Green Lantern Corps will occupy your world."

Highfather could see that this demand was going to break the deal as Darkseid recoiled, "Never!"

Highfather held his staff above his head in the prearranged signal and cried out, "Attack!"

* * *

The doctor joined Kara and Ray at the edge of Mary's bed. As had been previously noted, she was grim; "Mary, I was wrong. Your spleen and your appendix _are_ ruptured. They have to be surgically removed. The loss of the appendix is negligible but the loss of the spleen will affect you throughout your life. It will be more difficulty for you to fight bacterial and protozoan infections. If you get, let's say pneumonia, it could kill you."

The doctor pressed on, "If we leave the organs in place they'll develop gangrene and you'll die. Normally the procedures are relatively simple the complication is all of the soft tissue damage in the epidermis. You'll require several more weeks than usual to fully recover. The systematic shocks you've experienced will make things more difficult. We might be able to leave things as they are for a day or two but then it _will _be imperative to do the surgery in order to avoid an infection you just can't handle right now. The choice is yours."

Mary was deathly serious as she replied without hesitation, "Let's get it outta the way. I've been wanting to lie around and do nothing anyway."

The doctor smiled, "We'll prep the surgical center. The nurses will help you prepare and then the surgeon and the anesthesiologist will want to get some information from you."

Mary sighed, "Okay. Bring it on."

* * *

Superman checked on Shayera, "How are you?"

"My sternum is fractured." She answered, "Not broken, just cracked. One little crack and they want to put me on the inactive list for five weeks. Like that's going to happen."

"It _will_ happen even if I have to sit on you." John half-teased.

"I'd like to see you try." Shayera retorted.

"You can't resist. Your sternum's broken." John's eyes twinkled.

"What am I supposed to do for five weeks?" she came to the heart of the matter.

"I was thinking we could go to Vega 9. They have these resorts there that are to die for. Think about it. Me. You. With _nothing_ to do for five weeks." John suggested.

A sly smile spread across Shayera's face, "_That_ could work. Keep thinking. I like it so far."

"Um…could we have a little privacy?" John asked Superman. Clark grinned, "I was about to check on J'onn anyway."

* * *

Superman went to another section of the Med Center. There, a tank of water could be found. It was for treating Aquaman and burn victims but as the doctors were discovering, it was perfect for Martians as well.

"Since water is such a scarce commodity on Mars it serves as a catalyst for all sorts of metabolic functions. His injuries are healing at a phenomenal rate. As long as we keep him hydrated he should be ready for duty in 24 hours." The medical team leader reported.

"Can I see him?" Superman wondered.

"Of course. He's telepathically conversing with everyone in the room. His spirits are high so a little camaraderie wouldn't be amiss." The doctor advised.

Clark approached the tank. J'onn had reverted to his native form. He had a customized breath mask and his eyes were closed. As Superman approached, the eyes opened.

_Hello. And in answer to your next question, I am fine. I thought human showers were something to experience. Now I _must_ invest in a bathtub._ The Kryptonian heard in his mind.

Clark chuckled. Acting on the habit of a lifetime he spoke while he formed his thoughts, "As long as you're fine. The thought of losing you, any of you, is terrible but especially you, J'onn. I've come to depend on your counsel."

_And Diana's._ J'onn added.

"Diana is different. Her prejudices make her advice strategically useful but her inexperience with the outer world limits her perspective." Clark explained, "Whereas you have a global perspective that I lack. You truly see this planet as a whole. You see the greater good and how to bring it about. You're willing to sit down with Max, Eiling, Amanda, and Sue and find a mutually beneficial solution to the problem. I don't have the patience for that. I see a crisis and I want to respond. It's that simple. On the other hand, you know diplomacy."

_But I lack humanity_. J'onn protested.

"Tell you what, J'onn. You're the most 'human' being I've ever met. That you stuck by your wife as she grew ill and died bespoke of a loving kindness and a tenderness too often lacking in this world. If you have no humanity then we should all be aliens." Superman argued.

There was a moment's hesitation and then J'onn replied, _Thank you…and Diana is behind you._

Clark turned and smiled, "Sorry I haven't had time to talk to you but I've been swamped."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I know. They brought Mary into the Med Center. She's about to undergo surgery."

"_Mary Marvel_?" he asked in horror, "What could have hurt her?"

"I suggest you discuss it with Kara. She's in the Med Center and she has quite a tale. They all do." Diana informed him.

"_They_?" he was confused.

"Besides Kara, her brother is there as well as Ray, Courtney, Galatea, and Blackhawk. Kara, Billy, and Galatea were there when Mary was injured. The how and why of it is something you need to hear." She explained, "And you need to hurry."

Clark sped out of the room and arrived just as they were wheeling Mary off to the surgical unit. She was pretty groggy but he stopped them so he could say hello. Mary broke into a silly little grin, "Hi. Don't mind me. I'm feelin' kinda funny."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He grasped her hand.

Mary blew air out between her lips, "Pheh. Savin' the universe is our job. I just did my duty. Although, I have to have surgery now and I don't wanna wait because the longer I wait the more scared I become."

"Of course." Superman stepped out of the way and they wheeled her down the corridor. He entered the Med Center and found the crowd gathered. He approached, noting the worry and concern on their faces. They'd been discussing things with the doctor that originally treated Mary before handing the case over to the surgeon. He strode up, "Pardon me, Doctor, but what's happened?"

The situation was explained to him and he blanched. The doctor patted his shoulder, "Not to worry. Apparently she got off easy."

As the physician strolled away Clark turned to Kara, "How did this happen? Who's powerful enough to hurt Mary Marvel so badly that Mary _Batson_ suffers for it?"

"Let me tell you a story about Darkseid and Mary's third meeting with him…" Kara began.

* * *

"…and no one knew how badly she was injured except for Fate. As Mary Marvel she checked out at the Metro Tower and was cleared for duty. As a Marvel she sported bruises, cuts, and scrapes but no one knew what was going to happen to her when she reverted to normal. Injuries have always been washed away by Shazam's lightning before so we had no idea." Supergirl explained to him.

"I did." Captain Marvel said miserably, "She told me that Mary Batson would be affected. Fate warned her and she knew that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't think it would be this bad."

"But how? Why? How is it possible that her mortal self is affected?" Clark couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"Dude, she fought a _god_." Stargirl said derisively, "That's bound to leave a mark."

"But I've faced Darkseid one on one and never…" Superman trailed off as he saw the disapproving glares aimed at him.

"Darkseid was full of all of that stolen energy." Galatea spoke up, "I doubt even your Greatness could have withstood a beating by him." That said she stormed out of the Med Center.

"What did I say?" Clark sought an explanation.

"Too much." Kara snapped and stormed out in Galatea's wake.

"And you wonder why I quit the League the first time around." Captain Marvel followed the Argoans. Courtney followed Marvel after declaring Clark to be a "loser." Blackhawk was the last man standing.

"What…" Clark was hopelessly lost.

"What did you say?" Blackhawk was still speaking to him but he wasn't happy with him, "You just managed to belittle Mary's sacrifice while she happens to be fighting for her life…_again_. Without that girl, you'd still be knee deep in Daxamites. Fate and Amazo tried their best but Darkseid was at least their equal if not more powerful. Mary met him on the physical plane where they were more or less equal. He had to siphon off more and more power from his mind control to augment his strength in order to fight her. It took one last burst of power, all that he had, to defeat her. You owe that girl your life much less a little gratitude and a helluva lot of respect. Now that I've said all of that I'm going to find my girlfriend and keep her from literally ripping someone's head off."

Blackhawk departed leaving Clark Kent all alone. The enormity of what he'd done threatened to overwhelm him. How could he make amends? A small voice in his head asked, _Why should I even try?_ He tried to ignore that part of his consciousness but it plagued him all the same.

* * *

Apokolips was devastated. The Daxamites had razed everything but the Hunger Dogs' domiciles. The food synthesizers were left intact. Lightray had led the Daxamites and pointed out what needed to be destroyed and what needed to be spared.

Orion faced off with Darkseid and it appeared that the prophecy was fulfilled at last. Darkseid was on his knees before his son. His raiment was shredded and open wounds covered his body. Orion also sported wounds. His distinctive helmet was destroyed and discarded and his flame red hair was exposed. Blood, his own, covered his face but he did not let that deter him from his final duty. He shackled Darkseid and escorted his father to the detention cells aboard a New Genesisian battlecruiser. From there they traveled to New Genesis and secured Darkseid in a small cell deep in the bowels of the New Gods' city.

Mr. Miracle, Barda, and Lightray were put in charge of the occupation force. Their goal was to elevate the status of the Hunger Dogs. Freed of Darkseid's all pervasive influence they stood a chance of freeing themselves. One could always hope at least.

Kilowog and several New Genesisian techs examined the star gate and decided that they could easily return Daxam to its home system. The forces from New Genesis would reposition the Apokoliptan gate while Kilowog and a select team of Green Lanterns repositioned the Daxamite gate and returned the dead Apokoliptan world to its original system as they brought Daxam home. Now the hostage citizens of Daxam were home and freed. Hal Jordan promised to have a GL assigned to their sector and watch over them in order to prevent any future exploitation. They thanked him but a deep mistrust of aliens was born that day. It would eventually become a xenophobic culture that the Legion of Super Heroes would deal with in the future.


	53. Chapter 53

4 Justice League Darkness

Vixen stopped Vigilante as he was on his way into the men's locker room and showers. She tipped his ten gallon hat back with her finger, "Hey Cowboy. We've things to talk about."

"Ah know it, darlin'. I shorely do. Ah just want to get some of this stink off of me `fore we have that little conflagration." He replied.

She smirked, "Y'know, it's just me. You don't have to talk like…"

He gave her a _look_, "Like whut?"

Her smirk broadened, "Never mind. You just mosey along and get right back to me, y'hear?"

With a twinkle of utter delight in his eyes, Vigilante strutted off into the locker room. Vixen shook her head and had to laugh, _Men!_

_

* * *

_

Zatanna's team returned from Sydney. Of course, Aquaman had gone his own way and the Tasmanian Devil had remained behind to coordinate with the local constabulary. That left her and Commander Steel to be debriefed. They found as much joy in it as the others had.

* * *

"You've asked me that three times already." Tea growled at Dove. He was the unfortunate soul that had been assigned to take Galatea's report. Superman's faux pas hadn't helped her mood any and the endless stream of questioning was just exasperating things. Blackhawk had left to get some food and coffee for her and was just now returning in time to watch her mood go further south.

"Tea, give the man a break." He advised as he sat down and placed the mug and plate down in front of her, "He's just doing his job. Besides, you'd better get used to it. NATO likes their after action reports to be in triplicate."

"You're kidding." A crestfallen Tea said.

"Nope." Blackhawk solemnly said, "I'm the voice of experience."

Dove's ears perked up at that. Blackhawk's past was a mystery amongst the JLers and the subject of much gossip. He'd remarked to her that they had a whole sewing circle dedicated to fabricating stories for Lady Blackhawk and him. Galatea had laughed at this but he also saw a tightening around her eyes. She was jealous of the time his partner in crime got to spend with him. Not Lady Blackhawk herself, just the time.

Tea took a deep breath and answered the question _again_. Dove smiled and told her that she was through. They stepped outside into the gardens. Green Arrow and Black Canary were already there so they moved along to the bunkhouse next to the hangars. Jake and Smiley were inside watching TV. Lady Blackhawk was listening to her iPod while reading a book. He led her to the kitchenette. She sat down and tried a bite of her food.

"This is delicious. What is it?" Tea asked.

"It's lasagna. And before I ask it, you haven't had ethnic foods. Got it." He chuckled.

"This is ethnic?" she innocently inquired.

"Italian." He answered.

"God bless the Italians." She said as she proceeded to devour everything on the plate.

"Better now?" he asked. Her growling stomach told him otherwise, "C'mon, let's see what the larder will yield."

Galatea happily helped him choose and prepare the meal. She discovered that he was a much better cook than she. Of course, her talents consisted of boiling water and little else. Although, she did make a wicked peanut butter sandwich!

* * *

Kyle and Kara were walking to the waiting room to wait for Mary's recovery. Supergirl had been glum but Kyle was cheering her up. He related Flash's strip poker woes and Kara laughed at the memory.

"Of course we _were_ cheating." She bubbled.

"What? How?" Kyle was dying to know.

"I used my X-Ray vision to see what cards he was holding and then used my super ventriloquism to throw my voice behind the other girls." She explained. The last of her sentence seemed to come from _behind_ Kyle so he jumped.

"Oh, _that's_ mean." Kyle had to say.

"He deserved it. Besides, we all learned that he's well endowed. That'll come in handy at some point in his life." Kara winked.

Kyle grinned, "So what are your plans for the evening?"

"I hadn't thought about it. Why?" she wondered.

"I caught on the news that they're throwing block parties all over New York. It's kinda like a 'We survived' party." Kyle related.

"I like it." Kara relished the thought, "Let's check on Mary first."

"No problem." Kyle readily agreed.

* * *

Across the Hall, the Flash was talking with Hawk, Obsidian, and Hawkman; "Yeah, Kyle said that having sex with Kara is incredible!"

"_What_?" Superman's voice thundered from the main hall. He raced in and confronted the Flash, "Kyle said _what_?"

"Look Supes, you obviously heard me. _And _it's not like they aren't old enough." Flash countered.

"We'll see about that." Superman hissed. He distanced himself from the group and began seeking out Kyle Raynor with his X-Ray vision. Spotting Kyle _with_ Kara made his blood boil. He flew through the Hall's corridors barreling through hapless heroes and staffers. He flew into the waiting room in the med center. Snapping his arm sling he grabbed Kyle and hefted him into the air, "So, you said having _sex_ with Kara is incredible! It'll be the last thing you'll ever do or say!"

"Actually, I said having sex with Kara is _awesome_." Kyle retorted.

The Ray, Captain Marvel and Stargirl stared in transfixed horror as the Man of Steel drew back his fist. Kara blocked his shot with her own body, "Back off, Clark! It was my choice not yours. You can't decide who I sleep with. And of you start thinking that it is, I'll kill you. `Sides, it's not like you have a spotless record."

Superman hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"You. Maxima. A week away on an alien spaceship near the moon. What do you think?" Kara countered.

"You knew?" a defeated Clark sat Kyle back down.

"You asked me to cover for you in Metropolis. NASA contacted me about the ship and I guessed what was going on. I confirmed my suspicions when she brought you back to the Fortress of Solitude. I happened to be in the Fortress at the time. You took off for Ma and Pa's after that and I kept quiet `cause it was none of my business. _This _isn't any of yours. Give me the same courtesy that I've given you." Kara explained in a steely voice.

"_Until_ now." He tried to retake the high ground.

"_Now_ you're being an ass. All bets are off." She warned.

Realizing that he'd never had the moral high ground, he retreated; "I can't say I approve but you're right. It's your mistake to make."

"Thank you." Kara said in exasperation, "Now, can you be somewhere else?"

"Yes." Superman huffed. He turned to find Galatea and Blackhawk standing in his path, "Excuse me."

"I've tried but I can't find an excuse for you." Galatea growled.

Clark ignored her comment and strode down the hallway. Galatea watched him go, "Assho…"

"_Ahem_!" Blackhawk interrupted her, "What's the news on Mary?"

"No word yet." Ray complained.

"But you two clean up nicely." Courtney grinned.

The pair had showered and changed into civvies. Blackhawk wore a black V-neck light sweater and blue jeans. Tea had black leather mini-skirt, white T-shirt, one of Blackhawk's black leather jackets, her white boots, and her golden belt. The skirt and T-shirt had come courtesy of Lady Blackhawk. Blackhawk replied to Courtney, "Thanks. We heard on the radio that they're literally going to be partying in the streets. All of the Blackhawks are going. Want to come?"

Kyle and Kara grinned, "We were planning on going. Tagging along with a group would be fun too."

"Well, we really wouldn't be part of a group. We'd just arrive and leave together." Blackhawk clarified.

"Even better." Kara opined.

"Anyone else coming?" Kyle asked.

"Vigilante and Vixen are tagging along. Vig came out to sign out an Orb-14 so they could attend the festivities and I told them about our united front and they opted to join in." Blackhawk revealed.

"Even better." Kyle and Kara said as one. They did it again when the both said, "Jinx!" Both of them gave up at that point, laughing the whole time.

The surgeon appeared. A nurse's aide was with him. He came and sat down with the others, "The surgery went well. The organs were cleanly extracted and there was only a little internal bleeding. She should only have to stay in the hospital for six to eight days. She will require eight to ten weeks to fully recover from the surgery itself. Normally it would only take four to six weeks but with the extent of her injuries we have to be conservative with our estimates."

The surgeon smiled, "She is awake but don't expect her to stay that way for long. You can see her now if you'd like."

They all practically leapt up. The aide laughed, "Follow me."

* * *

Mary was alert but you could see her fatigue. They all felt it as well but they were going to party, by God, even if it killed them. Finding out that she still felt kind of numb they responded to her questions of what they'd be doing. Finding out they were planning on attending the parties she smiled, "Good. You all deserve to go."

"But what about you?" Marvel asked.

"Don't worry `bout me. They told me I'll mostly be sleeping tonight and part of tomorrow." Mary answered.

"Besides, I'll be here." Ray assured Marvel.

Mary smiled, "I was supposed to take care of you."

Ray returned her smile, "We'll take care of each other."

"Well, it's not like Billy and I are going to be attending any block parties anyway." Courtney sighed.

"Why not?" Kyle wondered.

"I left things in a bad way with my folks. They didn't want me to help you guys. I had to run away from home to join the fight." Courtney explained.

"Ouch." Kyle winced.

"Exactly." Courtney concurred and then she grumbled, "I'm probably gonna be grounded until I join a nunnery."

"It won't be that bad." Marvel assured her.

"Y'know, normally I appreciate your perky attitude but right now it just sucks." She griped. She leaned over Mary and kissed her on the forehead, "Love ya but we gotta head out."

"I hope it works out." Mary said as her brother and Courtney left the room. She looked at remaining couples, "Well? Go have fun."

"You're sure?" Kara asked.

"I won't be able to rest if I know I'm keeping you from the party scene. Just go all ready." Mary urged.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kara promised.

"So will I." Tea said as well.

Kara turned to Galatea, "Let's stop by the locker room on the way out. I've got a pair of black go-go boots in my locker that'll go better with that outfit."

"But what about you?" Tea asked.

"I have several outfits in the locker. I have one that's just perfect for tonight."

"Okay." Tea gratefully smiled.

Lara waved at Mary and headed for the door, "See ya."

They all left and Mary and Ray were left alone. He smirked, "All alone at last. What do you have in mind?"

Mary had a naughty gleam in her eyes as she smiled and said, "Well, now that you mention it…"


	54. Chapter 54

9 Justice League Darkness

_Under the weight of your wings_

_You are a god and whatever I want you to be_

_And I wonder if truly you are_

_Nearly as beautiful as I believe_

_In my head_

_Your voice_

_You've got all that I need_

_And this make believe will get me through another_

_Lonely night_

-Anna Nalick

* * *

In their private room in the Hall's dormitory, The Question and the Huntress undressed. Having stripped out of their respective masks and outer wear, they were down to the bare essentials. Now that they were Vic and Helena again, Helena wore a coy smile.

"Okay Q, lay back." She ordered. He complied. It was painful but doable. His right shoulder and collarbone had each been dislocated. For everyday activities he was supposed to wear a sling for the next two days. After that he was to ease himself back into _normal_ daily activities. It meant he shouldn't be the Question for a while.

Helena's right wrist was broken. It was a clean break and would completely heal. Until then she had a cast to deal with. Since she was right handed she'd have a few adjustments to make. But first…

She reached out and pulled his underwear off. She grinned, "That's better." She stripped out of her bra and panties. She could see him get aroused and she grinned all the more. She climbed atop of him, straddling him, and leaned over him.

She brushed her hair aside and it cascaded down her right shoulder. She held herself a mere inch above Sage's face, "Happy 'I survived' day." Having said that her mouth met his. Things just got more interesting from there.

* * *

The gathered JLers, in civvies, spread out amongst the partiers. Jake, Smiley, and Lady Blackhawk went one way. Blackhawk and Galatea went another. Kyle and Kara proceeded into the crowd. That left Vigilante, also known as Greg Saunders; and Vixen, alternately called Mari McCabe.

"Great place for a private conversation, Greg." Mari wryly commented.

"It's perfect." He countered, "After all, who's gonna overhear us?"

"You may have a point, cowboy." She allowed, "What about 'us'? The fact that I'm Vixen is no secret at all. How will that affect you?"

"Darlin', Ah'm a world famous singer. Yore a famous model. Hangin' out with you is to be expected. Which bodes well for the topic of our little discussion." Greg replied.

She smirked as he bought them each a bottle of beer, "And what topic would that be?"

He took a pull of his beer, "Ya'll like me. Which is fine `cause Ah'm attracted to you too."

"Why you conceited ape. How dare you think I'm attracted to you?" She retorted.

"Try and deny it." He suggested.

She was stymied and she knew it, "Fine. I can't. But you don't have to be so damn nonchalant about it."

"Sorry. Ah just happen to b'laid back `bout these things. Doesn't mean Ah don't take them seriously, `cause Ah do. Ah just don't get uptight `bout it. Love ain't supposed t'be painful right off the get go." Greg summarized.

"Who said anything about love?" Mari demanded to know.

He wore a knowing smile, "Give it time, darlin'."

She wanted to wipe the smile off of his face but she could easily see herself falling for him. He was the opposite of John Stewart, which was a good sign. No freaking ex-girlfriends in the way. Finally she ventured a, "So you think we should try having a relationship?"

"Ah think we should at least hang out a few times and then see how we both feel about the situation." He clarified, "Ah can see a lot of good possibilities but first we gotta make sure that we're still interested after a few dates."

Mari smiled, "Sounds good, cowpoke. Now, are you going to show a girl a good time at this here hootenanny?"

Greg laughed, "Ah shorely will, little missy."

* * *

"I can't believe you're still hungry." Kyle admitted as he and Kara sat outside a cafe, "You had two platefuls of lasagna back at the Hall."

"Stress. Fighting. All the same thing. It makes me hungry." Kara said in-between bites, "You have to remember, I'm an alien."

Kyle was silent, smiling, but silent. Kara had to ask, "Does it bother you that I'm not from Earth?"

"God, no." he laughed, "I've dated aliens before. We're all people no matter where we're from."

Her eyebrow arched, "So… You've dated aliens before? Anything you want to confess?"

He smirked, "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"_Unless_ it's to the Flash and Plastic Man." She quipped.

He held up his hands, "Ouch. I'll be more discreet from now on."

"Nah. I just have to raise the bar up from 'awesome' to 'mind blowing'. Gives me something to work towards. You know I love a challenge." The last was said with a suggestive twinkle in her eye.

Inwardly, Kyle went _Yes!_ Outwardly he said, "You couldn't raise the bar any higher."

She grinned, "Nice answer but I saw that little spark in your eye. But I'm not the only one that's gonna do some work in this department. I want 'mind blowing' too. In fact, I _demand_ 'mind blowing' so get ready for some fun `cause we're both gonna work it."

"There _is_ a God." Kyle murmured.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

Kyle adopted his best poker face, "Nothing."

She studied him but went back to her hoagie after a moment's scrutiny. A second later she said, "I'm not sure of what to do about Clark."

"You could give the guy a break." Kyle suggested. _That _earned him a reproving glare. "Or maybe not. All I'm saying is he was being overprotective. That's not a crime. It just needs to be curbed."

"And what he said about Mary?" she angrily asked.

"He didn't know what he was saying. From what Blackhawk said, he had to explain it to him." Kyle reminded her, "He was stupid in a bad way but it was an innocent stupid."

"So you're saying I _shouldn't_ be mad at him?" Kara couldn't believe it. Where was the sensitive guy that she knew and… Well that was a topic for another day.

"I agree that you should be upset with him. I just don't think you should _stay _upset with him. The guy learned his lessons. Learn to forgive." Kyle revealed.

Kara pondered it, "I'll give it some thought."

""Now that that's settled, what's up as soon as you finish your…" Kyle drifted off as she devoured the remainder of the sandwich in two massive bites, "Now that you're done with your sandwich?"

"I hear music." Kara smirked, "Let's see what's going on."

* * *

"…and they're going to pay us!" Tea was describing the Global Guardians' deal with NATO.

"How much?" Blackhawk was curious. Waiting in the bunkhouse had been salary updates from Max's office. The Squadron and the JLer's pay was being bumped by $2000 a week. That made it $192,000 a year. It was a lot better than what he'd made in the military.

"Same as the League, $2000 a week." Galatea grinned, "I'll have lots of opportunity to exercise freedom of choice."

Blackhawk didn't want to stifle her enthusiasm over having money at long last by telling her the League now made $16,000 a month. You just didn't say some things until the moment was right. Then again, certain things were never right.

"Oh look! There's music and dancing! Let's go!" Galatea insisted. Blackhawk happily let her drag him by the arm as he struggled to keep up.

* * *

Dick and Ulla took an Orb and flew to Gotham. Dick had trepidations about landing at Wayne Manor but Alfred had assured him that it would be all right. Bruce, as Batman of course, was out on patrol. After that he would sit vigil over Selina before retiring. Like Bruce, she was a creature of the night and could use the company while the hospital was in quite mode.

Dick wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that Bruce was spending time with Selina when she was wounded or the anger he felt about that. Bruce hadn't done the same for Barbara and they'd been _married_. Now he was doing it for a former nemesis. It was just the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with Bruce.

Dick landed the Orb in the roundabout that served as the driveway. Bruce would be driving the Batmobile and would come home via the Bat Cave. Dick and Ulla met Alfred at the door, "Hey Alfred. You remember Ulla?"

"Of course I remember the charming young lady. I have purified water on hand as well as a variety of seafood choices." Alfred announced.

"Thank you very much." Ulla beamed.

"But Master Dick, I know you are unhappy with Master Bruce. Why come here?" Alfred asked.

"Parking the Orb downtown is too conspicuous. Besides I was going to give Bruce a second chance." Dick answered.

"You _were_ going to give him a second chance?" Alfred caught the distinction.

"This thing with Catwoman just takes it too far, Alfred." Dick replied, "If Barb should find out."

"She knows." Alfred softly revealed.

"The _bastard_!" Dick swore.

Ulla took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She remained silent though. After all, what could she say. She knew Dick's side of things but she'd only encountered Bruce Wayne once. He was a formidable man, that much was obvious, but then he'd have to be as Batman.

"Why else are you here?" Alfred inquired.

Dick grinned ruefully, still not over his anger; "You know me too well. I came to borrow the Lamb."

"_Oh yes_, after all, there's nothing conspicuous about a Lamborghini." Alfred dryly commented.

"Especially an Aventador." Dick winked at Ulla.

"Do be careful. Master Bruce does drive _this _one." Alfred pleaded.

"I grew up driving the Batmobile." Dick dryly reminded the butler, "_It's _got a jet engine."

"I know, but still…" Alfred started to say.

"Please get me the keys. It'll be fine." Dick promised.

"Oh, very well." Alfred sighed and trudged off to retrieve the keys.

Dick looked to Ulla, "Wait until you take a ride in this baby."

She just smiled. She didn't care what kind of car they were in. To be honest, she preferred his motorcycle so she could press up tightly against him. However, he wanted to show off some supercar so she'd go along with it and smile.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to go out?" Ollie asked Dinah. They were in their palatial house in Kirkland, WA. Dinah shook her head for the fourth time.

"You've got a concussion and my bruises have bruises. I know when to take a break. `Sides this gives a chance to cuddle." She patted the couch.

He contently plopped down right beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and she drew her feet up and nestled into his body. "Mmm. This is nice."

"It certainly is, pretty bird." He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, you can do better than that mister." She scolded.

"Yeah, but Ted's going to be here any minute now." Ollie replied.

"So? He's seen PDA before." She smirked as she drew his face into hers. Their mouths met and they were so distracted that they missed the two bright blue flashes of light in the living room. Ted Grant and Hank Heywood III had arrived at last. Of course, they were more popularly called Wildcat and Commander Steel.

The couple's lips parted and Dinah registered their presence, "Oh! Hi Ted."

Grant chuckled, "Don't stop on our account. I brought the kid. Hope you don't mind."

"Hey Hank." Ollie said jovially, "The wet bar's over there as well as a snack platter."

Hank grinned, "Thanks."

"You're not having a drink, Ted?" Dinah asked.

"Can't. I've got a concussion." Ted explained.

"Finally! Someone feels my pain. Have no fears. The cabinet below the bar houses a fridge with sodas and mixers. Help yourself." Ollie chuckled.

Ted smiled, "Thanks. I think I will."

Another blue flash teleported Wally into the room. Dinah rose, "Wally! This is a surprise _and_ you look worried."

"I was hoping Sherwood Florist would be open." Wally revealed.

"I gave Rosalyn the day off and I definitely wasn't available." Dinah smiled, "I do have a flower garden here. Maybe I can help."

"I need a bouquet. Something romantic." Wally requested.

Dinah smirked, "Follow me."

They exited the house and Dinah prowled the garden, "Aha! The roses are in. Two dozen red roses should get your point across."

Dinah clipped the stems at even lengths. Wrapping them in cellophane she tied off the bundle and handed it to Wally, "Do I know the lucky lady?"

"No. She's local reporter in Central City." Wally explained, "Her name's Linda Park."

"The one from the Flash Museum?" Dinah laughed, "This is too perfect."

"What do you mean?" Wally wasn't sure if he should feel defensive or not.

"Mr. Terrific recorded that broadcast. Half the women in the League have seen it. There's a pro-Linda camp and an anti-Linda camp. I'm a pro-Linda camper so I'm happy to help. Tell me, does she know you're the Flash?"

"No, and I'm keeping it that way for a while. She really digs me as Wally West and that's a reversal of the usual scenario. I like it."

Dinah kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck, Romeo."

Wally called for a transport and disappeared in a blue flash. Dinah grinned. Wait `till she told Shayera.

* * *

Batman arrived at Selina's hospital room. She smiled, "I wondered if I'd see you again tonight."

"We're both creatures of the night." Batman replied, "It's only natural to spend time together."

"So is that case specific or a broader outline in general?" she wondered.

"Both. _But_ I'm not committing to anything." He declared.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm going to keep looking for a permanent relationship so now that we understand one another, we can move on to bigger and better things." Selina grinned.

Somehow, Bruce knew he was going to regret this arrangement.

* * *

John and Shayera arrived at the GL HQ for Earth. The alien GLs based here were off planet and Kyle was with Kara in Brooklyn. The only thing that irked Shayera was that she wasn't allowed to fly on her own. Flapping her wings utilized her breast muscles and that in turn put stress in her sternum. It just wasn't fair.

John dropped them in an out of the way alley after visiting the HQ and he wore his civilian clothes. She was already wearing a T-shirt and jeans. They were attending the block party in Malibu. Lots of bands had arrived and the music was rocking. In addition to the parties there was the beach. Hand in hand, John and Shayera went out to mix with the public.

* * *

Clark and Diana were dressed in their street clothes and were dancing to a popular band in Metropolis. In between songs they went and got two glasses of wine. Drinking wine while eating cheese and strawberries they took in the crowd.

"You'd never know they were in mortal peril a few hours ago." He observed.

"The best time to savor life is after it's been in peril. You appreciate it more." She said.

Clark's mobile rang. He saw it was from Kara and he answered it, "Yes?"

"Look. I'm still not happy with you but Kyle clued me into why you've been an insensitive jerk and an overzealous 'big brother'. While I appreciate your concern, you need to calm down and let things happen on their own." Kara said and then she added, "When it comes to Mary, you were just being egotistical and stupid. You didn't mean to be insulting. You just were. I was going to stay mad at you for a while but my boyfriend convinced me otherwise. Yes, this is the same guy whose face you wanted to cave in earlier today. If he doesn't want to carry a grudge I guess I don't have to either. Bye."

She hung up before he could say a word. He thought about calling her back but somehow knew she wouldn't answer. Diana studied him, "Good news?"

"Kara doesn't hold a grudge." He answered.

"Good. Neither do I." Diana smiled.

"Why would you hold a grudge?" Clark was close to panicking.

"You and Maxima. It was quite a shock but that was before my time. I've decided not to judge you for it." Diana divulged.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Now, should we continue dancing?" she asked with a twinkle.

"Let's." He happily agreed.

* * *

A boom tube formed on the rooftop of Harleen Quinzel's penthouse. Harley waited as Ivy emerged from the wormhole. She waved as she ran forward, "Red!"

Ivy had a duffel slung over one shoulder and she was pleased to see Harley, "Harl! I obviously got your call. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's right-a-rooney. I just have someone you gotta meet. He's asked me to marry him." Harley shared.

"Marry? What?" Ivy was stunned, "Who? How? When?"

"Who is Mark Brewster. How was on one knee. When was tonight at the party in Times Square." Harley bubbled, "Ya gotta meet him!"

"Hmm. What's he do?" Ivy asked.

"He's a cop." Harley blithely answered.

"_He's a cop_!" Ivy thundered, "I'm a wanted fugitive and you want me to meet a cop?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that. I'm not used to hiding anymore." Harley stated.

Ivy refrained from telling her that hiding was all she was doing. Hiding from Batman. Hiding from the GCPD. Hiding from herself. It would be useless. "I have to go." Ivy decided.

"But Red…!" Harley yelped.

"I'm sorry Harl But I have my hands full enough trying to manage Luthor. I don't need to dance around with your Police Officer boyfriend. I wish you the best. I really do. I just can't be around when he might show up. I love you. Bye."

Ivy reactivated the boom tube and returned to Myanmar. Luthor had recalled her and the Weed from Ra's HQ with instructions to develop a botanical weapon capable of stopping the Justice League. With Luthor's conquest of Earth derailed, Ra's was forced to proceed with his plans on his own. Ivy and the Weed were to distract Luthor and prevent him from interfering in Ra's' plans.

Ivy had seen Harley's call as an opportunity to spend a few quiet days with her dearest friend. Her only friend really. Now that was ruined and her only other option for solitude was to transport to her arboretum in New Jersey. The only danger with that was that Batman might find her there. It all depended upon the precautions that he'd taken concerning her potential return.

She determined that the risk was worth it. Batman would find a few nasty surprises if he came a-calling. So would Luthor. She could get back to her precious plants. They didn't disappoint her…unlike people.

_Oh, Harley. Why'd you have to do it?_ Ivy miserably thought.


	55. Chapter 55

4 Justice League Darkness

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_`Cause I know you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_`Cause sooner or later it's over_

_And I don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_`Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

-Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Red Tornado's "innards" were exposed. The outer polymer skin that covered the android's body was stripped back while Mr. Terrific sought to repair Red's damaged core systems. Praxis's warning that the Tornado Champion elemental dwelling within Red's chassis was feeling trapped hurried him along. The revelries had ended two days ago and he'd been hard at it ever since. He was almost there. The burned out microcircuitry had been replaced and everything tested out fine. He was refastening the polymer and flipping the switch…

"_That _certainly took long enough." Red said as he moved into a seated position, "My chronometer indicates that I was out of action for _three_ days. _Was _there a _problem_?"

Terrific was nonplussed. Red Tornado always seemed to be on the verge of being alive but crankiness was a new one for the android. Tornado wheeled on him, "_Well_? Was there?"

"I…" Mr. Terrific tried to speak but Red cut him off, "Do you know what it's like to be trapped inside your own body for _three _days? To be aware of what's going on around you but be unable to move or communicate? _Do you_?"

Mr. Terrific reached up to the reset button on Red's neck and pressed it. Tornado went slack and then he reactivated. This time he was cool and poised. In other words, he was his usual self, "Hello Mr. Terrific. My last memory is of New Delhi. Was I damaged?"

"Yes, you were." Terrific almost sighed in relief.

"Did the Legionnaires escape?" Red asked.

"Some of them did." Terrific informed him.

"That is a pity. Perhaps if I had been functional I could have done something to prevent that occurrence." Red Tornado hypothesized.

"I doubt it Red." Mr. Terrific reassured him, "You're all done here. Why don't you check in with Sue and see if there are any assignments with your talents in mind."

"Excellent idea. Thank you for repairing me." Red Tornado slid off of the table and walked out of the lab.

Now Terrific _did_ breathe a sigh of relief. "Hopefully _that _won't happen again." He muttered.

* * *

Eight days later Mary was released from the hospital wing. Standing in the main hall she uttered the name, "Shazam." The lightning struck her and she became Mary Marvel. Conducting a self assessment, she determined that there was nothing wrong with her super powered form. She said the name again and returned to being Mary Batson. Mary Batson, however, had just gotten out of the hospital and deservedly so.

"Sucks to be you." Ray said from beside her.

She shrugged, "I had hopes. Too bad they didn't come true." She sighed, "But anyway, Sue arranged for me to have a room here in the Hall. The doctors want to see me constantly over the next few weeks so it makes sense to stay here."

"That's great." Ray blanched after hearing his own words, "I don't mean that it's great that you have to see the doctors but it's great that you'll be around. We can still hang out and… Well, you know what I mean."

Mary smiled, "Yes, I do." She kissed him on the cheek, "Now to find that room."

"Does it hurt to walk?" he asked since she'd shuffled her way to the main hall.

"Ohhh yeah." She winced as she took a step.

"Let me get someone with a wheelchair." Ray suggested.

"No." Mary was adamant, "I have to do this eventually. Now's as good as ever."

"If you're sure." Ray was dubious.

"Of course I'm not sure but here goes…" Mary began shuffling again. It took a long time with rest breaks to reach her room. By that time it was time to eat. Mary refused to travel to the kitchen. Upon hearing this L-Ron gathered up trays for the pair and delivered them to her room. They were both immensely grateful and the little guy was just happy to help. He ended up helping a few more times before Mary recovered her strength enough to get food on her own.

Kara brought several changes of clothes and did her laundry for her. She also brought books, music, and homework. Mary appreciated the former and loathed the latter. She started cracking the books though and with Ray's help soon caught up with her classes.

It took four weeks before she was off of the doctor's follow-up list to return to the women's dorm on Manhattan's 5th Avenue. In another four she was cleared for active duty and Ray got his casts off. He'd almost went insane from the itching. She exfoliated his legs before he took a shower which still lasted for 45 minutes. His leg muscles were weak and withered from lack of use. The League doctors gave him a referral to a physical therapist near the UCLA campus and he readily made an appointment.

Mary and Kyle escorted Ray back to L.A.. Luckily, he had a small apartment there rather than a dorm room. When they entered they discovered a God awful smell. Ray hadn't dumped his garbage or finished off his dishes before being injured in the line of duty. Kyle hadn't done them either when he dropped by to grab some of Ray's clothes. Now they were covered in mold and/or decaying into morbid gore.

Mary took charge and had the boys hopping. Kyle took out the trash while she washed the dishes and Ray dried and put them away. Next she dusted while Ray vacuumed. She was _almost_ amused by the fact that it was his turn to hobble around. Kyle threw away expired food from the fridge and then did laundry and surprised everyone with the fact that he knew enough to separate colors and knew what temperatures to wash at. To their incredulous stares he merely said, "What?"

When the work was done, Kyle used Netflix movies on demand to rent a show. Mary prepared snacks from what was salvageable from Ray's meager stores of food. She and Ray cuddled while Kyle moped because Kara was unavailable. It was a pleasant, lighthearted day. When it ended, Mary said her goodbyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon but I have someone to see." She apologized.

"No problem. Say high to Dr. Vashti for me." Ray said.

Mary gave him a strange look and then flew off. She disappeared into the sunset and Kyle noted something, "Mary lives in New York, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Ray was oblivious.

"Then why is she flying west when she lives on the East Coast?" Kyle brought it home.

Ray was stumped.

* * *

Mary crossed the Pacific and came in over Asia. Pressing onward she eventually came to the Caspian Sea and the country of Bailya. She'd made a promise to Black Adam that she would visit and here she was. The country was in the wee hours of the morning as she landed on front of the Royal Palace's gates. Challenged by the guards, she told them she wanted to see Black Adam. Seeing as how he didn't need sleep in his Marvel form, she knew he'd be available.

Mary was quickly ushered into the palace itself. A major domo met her and escorted her to Adam's private office. Inside was the Marvel himself and Galatea. Mary had called Galatea earlier in the day and requested that she be here when Mary visited. Tea looked uncertain while Adam could guess what Mary wanted.

"Welcome child." He said as he led her to a comfortable chair. Tea occupied the seat next to hers. Adam leaned against his desk, "I see you have at long last accepted my offer of tutelage. But tell me why?"

Mary haltingly described Darkseid's invasion of her being. When she'd finished she added, "I feel him eroding my very soul. I live with his 'quiet darkness' curse every day. His spirit is inside mine and I don't know if I can control it. You've mastered the darkness inside of you. Or at least mostly mastered it. I need help and you're the best qualified to give it. I _need_ you to teach me the Path of Absolute Justice."

"It is a hard path. You must be prepared to give your all. Ask Galatea." He suggested.

"Tea?" Mary queried her.

Galatea nodded, "He's gonna challenge everything you know and believe. There will be hard choices ahead. Including a few you won't want to make. I reconciled my choices but I _know_ you won't make the same ones. Don't be afraid to follow your heart. Let it be your guide."

"I see." Mary said but Tea knew she really didn't fully realize what would be expected of her.

"Can you commit? _Will_ you commit?" Black Adam asked.

"Yes. I can." Mary declared.

"Then return here tomorrow after my country reaches midnight and we shall begin your training." Adam decided.

"Tomorrow?" Mary repeated, "But I thought…"

Adam smiled indulgently, "You need a day to come to grips with what you have pledged yourself to. It is one last chance to pull out as it were."

"I won't quit. I'm not afraid." Mary stated resolutely.

"You will be. But come child, let me show you out." Adam walked her all the way to the grand foyer, "I look forward to tomorrow."

"So do I." she said and then she exited the palace and flew back to New York.

Galatea approached from behind Adam, "You'd better know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Black Adam wondered.

"If you hurt that girl or corrupt her, I'll kill you." Tea vowed.

"I doubt I will be able to corrupt her any more than Darkseid already has." He replied.

"Fine. Just remember, I'll kill _you_." Tea said and then she followed Mary's exit.

The Black Marvel considered her words. She might just be powerful to carry out her threat. He honestly didn't know. The thought invigorated him. There were times when his soul ached from his 5000 year lifespan. He knew he didn't have a death wish but still, he sometimes longed for the peace of the afterlife. He brushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on what was important.

_Child, I shall show you how to conquer your inner darkness by learning to embrace its reality._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**a/n: There are a lot of acknowledgements this time around.**

**a/n: First off to my beta reader animeluverqueen. She made the experience of having a beta reader a delight. She accepted the extra workload and told me where I messed up without equivocation. Her help was invaluable. Her specialty is grammar and she pointed out where I had royally screwed the pooch. All mistakes in the work are mine alone and usually a result of my being too lazy to check the work **_**one**_** more time. **

**a/n: Next comes Paul Levitz. In the 1980's he wrote a Legion of Super Heroes story arc called the "Great Darkness Saga". It originated the idea of Daxamites gaining super powers and being held under Darkseid's control. Without that core concept I wouldn't have been able to shift it a thousand years into the past and use a different super team. The original is available in a hardcover trade paperback that was just released. Check it out!**

**a/n: To the faithful reviewers – Thanks so much. You encouraged me and also let me know where I could improve things. It has been appreciated.**

**a/n: A part 8 & 9 are already planned for the series. We'll see if the plot bunnies breed enough to bring about Part 10. **

**Final a/n: Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
